Fivefold Star
by Dantaron
Summary: At the end of the Golden Age, five Adepts swore an oath to fight for the future of Weyard. Their names remain an echo unto the present age... Dullahan, Sentinel, Valukar, Star Magician, and the Wise One... this is their story. [Memoria Series]
1. Renaissance

Disclaimer: The basic premise and idea of this stroy, along with most of the characters and places, are not my own but copyright of Camelot Software.

---

Prolouge 

_This is a tale of a star in the darkness, of a struggle between good and evil._

The tale of five Adepts, wielders of the elements, who swore an oath to fight the darkness with all their might, even unto death.

_A tale of fire; of water; of earth and wind. Of darkness and light, and of the power of the void. _

_A tale that spans a thousand years; a tale of love and hate, of struggle and peace, of swords and shields, of saviours and souls, and of angels and demons. _

_This, is the tale of Fivefold Star._

--- 

_Part I: Before_

In the Anemos Sanctum deep inside the crust of Weyard, an armoured figure stood in silence. The Sanctum was made of a soft yellow stone, once polished to a soft shine that reflected the light; now dulled to a faint glimmer. Serpentine dragon statures led the way to the inner chamber, frills flaring from their heads.

An intricate sword rested in his hand, the amethyst runes carved on the hilt signifying "Formina Sage". The enchantment of the runes had been a gift from the elders of Anemos, and he treasured it dearly. Startled, he wondered how that thought had come to his mind. _"Is it possible,"_ he pondered, _"That after all these years, I can recall what happened before this hellish existence began?"_

He wondered if it had been the arrival of eight warriors, who reminded him so much of himself eons ago. Fighting bravely, valiantly, for a cause they believed in. The figure sighed. After what seemed like eternity, he had suffered defeat at last. The battle between them had been epic, both sides unleashing many glorious attacks. But they had proved to be far more resilient and powerful than he had expected, and to his utmost surprise he was felled. Like the spectre he was, after his physical body was destroyed he had withdrawn to the shadows to watch, a mere spirit.

They had approached his treasured stone, conferring excitedly. What appeared to be the leader, a young man with a wild mane of dark brown hair, stepped forth and laid his hands on the tablet, which glimmered in response. A cluster of runes rose into the air and then, swirling lazily for a moment, quickly converged upon this Adept and entered his body, blessing the man with its power. The armoured figure's heart ("_Do I have a heart?" _He wondered) had quickened. For better or worse, part of Sol Aurarius has just been unleashed, after millennia of captivity. When the party departed, the figure reassembled his body from darkness and would have hung his head if he had one, uncertain of what to do.

That had been many days ago. Without the tablet, the sanctum seemed more barren, and desolate. A harsh wind blew through the chamber, and dust roiled in this forsaken cave. The darkness seemed to grow, but the figure didn't move, passive in his thoughts. Suddenly, a feminine voice intruded upon his mind:

"_Hello! Are any of the Fivefold alive? If so, please respond!"_

"_A Jupiter Adept!"_ The figure realized, "_and if I remember my heritage, there's only one Anemosian capable of such a feat…"_ He quickly sent a response: "_Shamira! You are still alive! It's been too long!"_

"_Orior!" _ The voice sounded surprised and delighted, as one who feels reborn. _"You're still alive! Thank the elements! Are you well?"_

"_Yes, though I'm amazed that you could contact me. The Shamira I knew was not capable of this."_

"_No doubt as you know, our powers have grown since that long-ago time. But this is not the time to explain. I'll attempt to contact the rest of the Fivefold. In the meantime, meet on the north side of Mt. Aleph. We'll be there."_

"_Until then, Shamira."_

With the shock that always comes with breaking a communication, Orior awoke from his stupor. "_Shamira still lives!"_ He thought, amazed. He looked around at the gloomy room that had been his home for countless years. _"I shall be glad to leave this dismal place."_ Thus heartened, he stepped to the edge of his room, a drop into a black abyss. Casting Volatilis, a violet pynergetic aura enveloped him and faded. Shimmering wings sprung from his back, forming an eight-foot sparkling wingspan. As he leapt into flight down the darkened depths of Anemos Sanctum, he thought, _"Dullahan the spectre is no more. I live once again, as Orior, to see the light of Sol. My cursed existence has come to an end. I live, once more."_

_Part II: Reunion_

Orior flew over what was formerly the Anemos River; the eastern border of the Anemosian nation, now had grown to a great sea. The powerful strokes of his Psynergy wings carried him far with each beat, and as he flew he marvelled at how much the world had changed. What was once a vaguely crescent-shaped continent with a single island had mutated into a complex cluster of various seas and continents. Orior glided lazily over a small mining town, and was shocked to see that these people were not Adepts. They completed all of their menial tasks by hand and worked the land solely with a wooden stick tipped with a sharp spike, digging the soil away from precious ore. _"What happened here…?"_ Orior thought in bewilderment. _"Is this a result of our actions…? Nothing's the same…"_ But that wasn't true. The reliable Suhalla Desert, existing since time immemorial, still spread its sandy dunes across the countryside. "Though, even it has changed. It's larger then before," he mused, and in his disembodied voice he sensed a thoughtfulness he had not heard in hundreds of years.

Scanning the country, Orior felt a flash of forgotten memory when he saw the dim figure of Venus Lighthouse in the distance. Himself, a mortal, climbing the high halls he knew lay within with his companions.

Orior overflew the inland sea of Angara, the Karagol. It, too, had grown in size, eroding its shores faster than it used to in the old days. Back then, Venus Adepts would check its growth in a marvellous display of Psynergy, restoring the land. _"Is my memory returning?" _Orior thought excitedly. Tolbi, the city on the western shore of the Karagol, had diminished in size, and he sensed no Adepts within.

Finally, Orior flew over the Angaran forests that heralded the road to Vale, birthplace of Alchemy, Adepts, and indeed the whole world. But Orior was shocked when he saw what was once the capital of the world: it was in ruins!

Small figures, comparable to ants from his lofty height, worked on rebuilding their city. He could feel the eddy of pynergetic energies that wafted into the air, and he felt at home. _"These,"_ he thought, _"are my people. These are Adepts."_

With a great shock, Orior espied the Venus Adept who had defeated him, and some of the other warriors who had defeated him. He felt an almost unbearable urge to fly down and speak with him, to discover who he is and commend him on his fighting prowess, but he had a promise to keep.

He was close to Mount Aleph now, its golden peak just ahead. He stopped, hovering, surprised. _"The same! That means Alchemy is unleashed! But why? And more importantly, how?" _He sighed. Aleos could probably explain it, but he had not heard from the scholar since they had parted ways, so long ago. Orior remained true to his target: the north side of Mt. Aleph. Spiralling down the vaguely luminescent rocks of the foothills, Orior came about to what was once a flower-dusted field, where he had many fond memories of, not the least the swearing of his oath. He looked in horror as he observed the fused rock and scorched earth of what was once a paradise. He noticed a figure, armoured as he had been armoured, standing on the edge of this slag, watching the sun reflect off the mountain. He approached cautiously. "Shamira?"

The figure turned, and he beheld the familiar, yet not familiar, armour that clothed this figure. Only the eyes, that vivid lilac that could belong solely to Anemosians of high rank, betrayed the figure's identity. It seemed to him that the figure smiled. "Also known as Sentinel. It's been awhile, Orior." Shamira said, and they embraced.

"So, what of the others?" He asked, his armour groaning as he sat himself on a rock, no doubt thrown from the internals of Aleph, for an eruption is the only thing that could cause this devastation, he surmised.

"I've contacted all, save for Aleos. His mind, if he lives, is clouded." Shamira frowned. "It's strange. I've only met one other person who could cloak their mind so well, and I believe you know who that is." They exchanged dark looks. "So, nothing to do but wait until the others arrive."

They waited motionlessly, their shadows becoming curiously elongated as Sol continued on her journey through the sky. Suddenly, the sky darkened with storm-filled clouds: Thunder crashed, and it began to rain. Calmly weaving a psynergy, Orior cast a barrier to protect himself and Shamira from the rain, but Shamira was distracted. With a frown, she was staring at a place about ten paces distant, and Orior followed her gaze. There was something liquid shimmering on the ground, but the strange thing was that it was already four feet tall! Orior rose. "Show yourself!"

Adding another four feet, the figure darkened and became solid. A figure in a navy blue robe stood before them, a staff clutched easily in its hand. A ball rotated lazily in the hollow at the tip. The figure lifted its head, and Orior caught the glimpse of turquoise eyes. A tinkling, bell-like voice issued from beneath the hood. "Hello, Orior, Shamira."

"MARIS!" Orior and Shamira exclaimed. Again, they embraced, as was their custom whenever they met an old friend. They settled. "Maris, how is it that you can appear from thin air?" Shamira asked, puzzled.

"Not air, Shamira. Water." Maris lifted her head to the sky. "It seems to be a new ability. I can walk with water, and travel with the rain clouds as they journey over Weyard. I'm not sure how it works, but I think I become water. My thoughts are scattered, and I have to concentrate on my destination." She sighed. "Well, I guess our Star Magician has returned… but what of our dear Proxian and Aleos?"

"Our Proxian friend has yet to show his face, and of Aleos there is no word," Orior answered.

They all sighed. Hours passed, and night fell. Orior gathered a patch of struggling firegrass in his hand, rough and corrosive to the touch. The plant only spread its ragged leaves in the remnants of lava, and ash, hence the name firegrass. Seemingly without cause, a tremendous gust of wind blew it back, accompanied by a loud flapping sound. A strange beast that seemed a cross between dragon and demon glided into their midst. Orior saw that it was wearing fire-red clothes that blended with its scales and bore a wild mane of fiery hair. A large warhammer hung at its side, and its muscles were clearly defined across its body. It roared, and then, to the total bewilderment of the three, seemed to smile. "Hello, again."

"Cinaed, you blasted fool, you scared the daylights out of me. Don't do that." She sighed, exasperated.

They embraced, and the demon-like Proxian named Cinaed smiled guiltily. "I apologize for my lateness… a couple of Proxians were in dire straits at Venus Lighthouse, and felt obliged to assist a fellow citizen. I flew them to Prox, and then, after bidding them good luck in their recovery, flew here." He paused. "I guess I'm permanently in this twisted dragon form, and I've taken to the name Valukar." He laughed. "Look at us. We look nothing like we normally do, is this all a result of our quest? All of us are different than we used to be. Except…" His face darkened. "Still no Aleos, though."

"Pleased to see you again too, Cinaed." Orior said tiredly, then his eyes lit up. "Several weeks ago, I was defeated in battle -sarcastic gasp from Cinaed, which earned him a reproachful look from Maris under her hood- by a group of eight Adepts. I saw some of them in Vale." He waved his hand for emphasis. "Have you seen them before?"

Shamira spoke up. "Actually, I have. They defeated me too." A chorus of agreement greeted this.

Orior nodded. "Indeed. Who are they?"

A voice from the shadows of night answered, a silvery and suave voice concealing immense power. "I can answer that."

All heads turned as what seemed to be a boulder with a single eye emerged from the darkness. "They are the ones who unsealed Alchemy. A short while ago, the Elemental Stars where stolen from Sol Sanctum, and the thieves attempted to unseal Alchemy. Thinking that maybe they could be the ones that would finally succeed, I sent two Adepts to test them. Those two Adepts gained an ally from Jupiter and Mercury, and pursued the ones lighting the Lighthouses relentlessly. After firing Venus, they clashed in combat, and emerged victorious.

The survivors fled with the Star of Jupiter, the Mars Star being held by the pursuers. Then, after Jupiter was lit, they reconciled and joined forces. They travelled far, and before lighting Mars sought treasure, and so came to you all. By some virtue, they defeated each one of you. After they broke the seal by lighting the last lighthouse, I imbued its power into them all, but only the Mars Adept, one named Garet, noticed. Thus, I dissipated the united power of Sol Aurarius." It floated closer. "For even then, someone climbed the peak of Mt. Aleph, seeking to take its power."

Throughout this, Shamira concentrated on the power of Jupiter, attempting to crack the mind of the newcomer and discover its identity. Finally, it clicked and she succeeded. "Aleos!"

Cries of joy greeted this, and awkward embraces (hard to embrace a rock, after all). Orior spoke: "Aleos, tell me. Is it he?"

Aleos shook from side to side in negation, since he lacked a proper head to deny with. "No. Someone else, but perhaps influenced by him. I have been Vale, no, Weyard's protector, the Wise One, ever since our time. I fought the one seeking Sol Aurarius, a blue-haired Imilian – Maris gasped- named Alex. He believed himself to be all-powerful, and foolishly challenged me. I defeated him easily, stunning him so when Mt. Aleph returned to its normal state, its crater opened and Alex fell in, the crater drawing shut around him, much like the first seeker to rule. He rests even now deep in Aleph's heart."

Aleos scanned the assembled. "As you may have guessed, Fivefold, our bodies have been twisted by the might of Sol Aurarius. I can heal us, with the power that I have obtained in like manner. These forms will still be available to us, as the power of Sol Aurarius will always rest within us. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Orior solemnly responded. Unanimous assent rose. Aleos nodded.

"It shall be done." He closed his eye.

A rain of sparkles emerged from Aleos' body. They danced in the air, changing colours, and whirled around each one of the Fivefold. They looked on in wonder as their vision brightened, and a shining light grew around their forms, which then shrank and reconfigured. The brightness slowly faded.

The Fivefold looked in amazement and recognition at forms they had not seen for hundreds of years.

Orior, six feet in height and with a warrior's physique. His feathery hair, golden in colour, flowed down to his shoulders, framing his face and emerald green eyes. He wore a green cloak fastened at one shoulder with a lion head buckle. Under this, he wore the same clothing as long ago: a sturdy leather tunic over chainmail, and reliable boots that had seen miles over steady use, but still were bound, as ever, with a golden buckle over the brown leather of their material. Cloth gloves covered his hands, and his sword was strapped to his back, under his cloak. His element was Venus, the earth.

Shamira, standing five foot eleven, ever the warrior. Her lilac eyes gleamed below her slightly wispy violet hair, that fell to her shoulders as ever. She wore a short cape that fell to mid back, purple in colour, and close-fitting light blue armour with chainmail protecting the joints and stomach. Her legendary rapier was strapped along her leg, and her elvish features supported her slender figure. Her element was Jupiter, the wind.

Maris, with deep blue hair flowing like a waterfall to the middle of her back and aquamarine eyes that shone with warmth. She stood five foot seven in the robes of the Mercury clan, blue with a long cloak azure in colour, emblazoned with the insignia of Mercury in a darker blue. The hem of a white gown protruded from the bottom of her robe, with slipper-like shoes over her small feet. She was slender, with a lovely face that radiated kindness and warmth. Her staff she held loosely in one hand. Her element was Mercury, the water.

The Proxian Cinaed stood tall over the rest; his body sheathed in muscle from the life of a warrior. He stood six foot six, with the scaled skin native to all native Proxians. His lush mane of burgundy hair flowed back, wavy and descending to his upper back. His light red eyes were set in his fierce-looking face, mailed as it was with scales. His pointed ears just barely showed through his hair, and his teeth were slightly pointed. He wore ornate armour, dark blue in colour and tinged with red on the edges, and also on the spikes that rose from the shoulders and elbows of the armour, as well as his twin vambrace. A navy blue cloak, fastened on each shoulder, fell to just above the ground, likewise tinged with red on the fringes. It rippled as he moved, moving softly over his ringmailed legs and metal boots in the same style of the rest of his armour. His element was Mars, the fire.

Aleos, the scholar. Five foot eleven in height and of slender, but by no means weak build. Long silver hair flowed to his back, and his grey eyes had a prismatic quality, reflecting the colours of his surroundings. A black cape, lined with silver on the inside, fell from his shoulders to the height of his knees, and he wore loose-fitting tunic of a sturdy cloth, black fastened down the centre with silver clasps, and silver adorned the hems and shoulders. He wore travellers' boots, black leather encased in armour of silver, and loose grey leggings on his legs. A katana hung at his side, encased in a sheath of gold and jewels. Aleos possessed the power of the Void.

"However, if our Great Enemy still lives, we must find a way to prevent him from reclaiming Sol Aurarius from Alex." He closed his eyes. "Or else the world falls into ruin and death. But to do that, we must relive our mortal lives and regain your memories. I can help us there." Raising his hands, he was surrounded by a silver aura, which faded as he cast his Psynergy, Aspectus.

A part of the air in front of him shimmered and became opaque, turning slowly to white. The Fivefold peered inside, curious. And this is what they saw:


	2. Vale, over 1,000 years ago

Chapter 2: Vale, over 1,000 years ago.  


A Venus Adept, green-eyed and golden haired, stood on the foothills of Mt. Aleph, watching the fireworks of the Festival. He sifted some of Aleph's golden earth through his fingers, savouring the silky touch of psynergy-imbued soil. The Festival of Weyard, or Vale, as some named it, had started, and it was considered to be by far the most important holiday in the world. Every Adept from every village, town, and city came to Vale to celebrate Alchemy and its blessings. The Elders of each elemental capital, Imil, Lilyvera, Prox, and Anemos, gathered with the Elders of Vale to discuss the future, and political matters, such as trading, relations, and weather. The children gathered and participated in fun and games, squealing with delight as they consumed various candies and sweets. They were always sport competitions, and rivalries have developed between the capitals, Prox and Imil, especially. The greatest sports champions were awarded the title of Magnus Olympius and were revered as the peak of physical capability.

The Adept stood, and began walking towards the sound of music at the Festival of Weyard. He passed a group of practicing swordsman, and gave a curt nod of acknowledgment, which they returned with a swift sword salute. He smiled, and continued on his walk. He passed the Elder of his hometown, Lilyvera, hurrying to the Council, looking harried and tired. The Elder, noting his presence, bowed and said his name. The Adept, Orior, bowed deeply in return.

Meanwhile, the daughter of the Anemosian King stood in a battle position in a forest, far removed from the hustle and bustle of the Fair. She held a long rapier in her hand, the pommel resting easily on her inside wrist, so that her palm was facing the sky. With a deep look of concentration, she casted Whirlwind and blew the fallen limb of a nearby tree off its perch. As the branch descended, she exploded into action. In one motion, she lunged forward and cast Destruct Ray, imbuing her blade with all the crackling power of a magnetic storm. Said blade impaled the branch, which promptly blackened and burst. As charred and smoking pieces of bark fell around her, Shamira lowered the blade and turned to leave, a satisfied smile accenting her elfish features. She paced back to the fair with long, steady strides.

The resident magician and enchantress of Imil, highborn and proud, wandered beside the stream that meandered through Vale. Its path eventually led her into a sunlight forest, and she took her time, enjoying the way the light dappled the earthen floor. But the peace she so loved was suddenly shattered by a resounding explosion. Curious, and a bit apprehensive, she stealthy stole closer to investigate, passing from bush to bush without a sound. In a clearing she found a Proxian, well-built and covered by the expected draconic s4cales, apparently training. He first cast Blast into the air, which was the explosion she heard, she decided. This caused Vermin and other small creatures to dart from they're hiding places and run for more cover. The Proxian then would track them, and then, at the proper moment, cast Heat Wave and roast them. Thinking it quite barbaric, but morbidly fascinated nonetheless, the Imilian rested behind a nearby tree to watch the proceedings. Again, the Proxian repeated the process, scaring and roasting until the Vermin became scarce as they grew wary to his ploys. He grew frustrated as repeated Blasts drew nothing, and in his frustration cast Nova. A gargantuan explosion rocked the forest, deafening and blinding the poor blue-haired woman, and startling the largest group of Vermin yet. As the Imilian regained her sight, she noticed with growing horror that the pack of Vermin had darted directly in front of her hiding place. As the expected Heat Wave was fired and launched towards her, she knew she had to defend herself. Casting Deluge, she unleashed a torrent of water in front of her, colliding with the Heat Wave in a hissing roar, as steam rapidly rose and enveloped the forest. Startled, the Proxian stopped his attack and went to investigate, unwittingly following the same action that had placed the Imilian in her present predicament. The Imilian, too, let up her psynergy and approached.

"Hello?" The Proxian said cautiously as he walked. He had a deep, rough voice that echoed inside of his chest, and at 6'6'', he dwarfed the relatively smallish 5'7'' Imilian, who was feeling very apprehensive.

"Hello…" The Imilian responded tentatively. "I heard the commotion and wandered down to see what it was… one of your Heat Wave attacks was heading towards me, so I countered with Deluge. I'm sorry if I interrupted your training." She added quickly.

"Not at all, Imilian. I can't call you that can I? Would you allow me the pleasure of your name?" He extended his hand. "I'm Cinaed."

"Maris." She said, and they shook, forging the first bonds of a friendship that would last hundreds of years.

_"Magnus Olympius."_ Shamira thought to herself as she polished her blade, "Most coveted title for the common person." She snarled. "Common person! I shall win at least one title, perhaps swordsmanship. Or womanship, in this case." She smiled to herself. "Well, let's see how I do." She walked into the Colossus for her first match.

Shamira leapt in the air with the help of her Jupiter Psynergy, and came crashing down, tip first, into her scrambling opponent. He just managed to escape it, and thrust his blade forward, aiming for Shamira's face. She leapt along the length of his blade, and knocked it out of his hand with her hilt. Disarmed and defenceless, the Adept yielded to Shamira's sword. _"Hah," _She thought triumphantly, _"This is all too easy."_

During the next round, Shamira just as easily defeated her opponent. And the next. And the next. Soon enough, she was in the final round, facing a tall and proud Lilyveran, who brandished the standard sword, two-sided, long and vicious. _"Its slower than my blade," _Shamira thought, _"Yet stronger and stouter. No matter. I'll win."_ They saluted, and a Blast psynergy from the Mars Adept judge signalled the start of the round. Immediately, her opponent cast Gaia to launch himself in the air, mimicking her standard start of a flying attack. With utter surprise, Shamira met her rival in midair, where they exchanged a furious barrage of slashes, their blades barely visible as the force of their fury formed a spinning cyclone of air around them. In her element, Shamira reinforced the wind and allowed it to sweep her behind her opponent for an unexpected attack. He swept his blade against his back, parrying her blade and forcing it aside. Their dance resumed as they slowly sank to the ground, a dust cloud beginning to form below them. Shamira realized a dust cloud would obscure her sight and help her Earth-element enemy. She hastily cast Whirlwind to blow away the sand, but that was the opening the other had been waiting for. A sharp thrust of his blade nearly caught her, but she snapped her head back and swept his blade and her own to the sky. With the speed only belonging to Anemosians, she readied herself, and cast Impact, strengthening her power. As they began their furious tirade once more, Shamira was startled to hear her opponent speak. "You're good, Shamira of Anemos. But can you defeat Orior of Lilyvera?"

"I think so." Shamira responded, and they resumed their battle in earnest.

---

Exhausted, Orior's wanderings eventually brought him to the Archives, the gathering place for the scholars of Weyard. Orior entered, and a hush immediately fell upon his ears. It was a musty silence, of tales and stories rotted by time, forgotten by the world yet held preserved here. The silence in the vast courtyard seemed to absorb all sound, and the few torches barely penetrated the darkness within. Eyes peered at Orior as he proceeded through the Archives; eyes concealed by heavy books many pages thick, books drawn from shelves that stretched over one hundred feet high. It was a humbling place, where one felt small and insignificant in the presence of such knowledge and immensity. Seeking a place to converse with a scholar about matters at hand, he walked to the back of the Archives, a walk that took a full two-hundred breathes, or ten minutes. Finally, he found a secluded alcove between the wall and two shelves, where a scholar slightly older than him sat. He had metallic hair that wreathed his head and neck in a silvery fog, a strange hair only surpassed by his grey eyes, which had a prismatic quality to them, meaning they caught and reflected the light of their surroundings. The figure was cloaked in a thick mantle, deepest black melting to the same silver of his hair on the inside. His hand lay upon an open book, its writing Orior deemed to be ancient runes, runes that are different to each Clan. He sat across from the figure and asked him what he was reading.

"Texts of the Anemosians," he replied, "It details the history of the city of Anemos, of course. But this is what I am interested in," he lifted another book from the ground beside him, "it is a chronicle of Argyros the Great, queller of war, immortal champion, founder of Vale, Adept of the Void, the Unaligned, and wielder of Sol Aurarius. He lived of two thousand years ago, and conquered Weyard, ending the War of Alchemy." He considered what he had said. "Nay, conquered is an ill-sounding word. He united Weyard, and proved to be a good and just ruler."

Orior sat thinking about what this odd scholar had just said. The legendary Argyros, founder of Vale and uniter of the land. He had been quite charismatic, and the people flocked to him, or so the stories tell. After years of warfare he had defeated his enemy, Gazimonus, in a fierce duel on top of Mt. Aleph. Stories say that their blows smashed as thunder and their blood flowed into the earth. Gazimonus was bested, and he yielded to the tip of Argyros' blade. But in mercy, Argyros spared him, and even helped him to his feet. His gesture of mercy was mocked and betrayed by Gazimonus, who drew his sword and attempted to slay Argyros, but slipped, perhaps at the will of the earth itself, and fell _through_ the peak of mount Aleph. Tales say that there was a black abyss, from which Gazimonus' dying scream could be heard, as he attempted to grasp the earth for purchase, but he failed:

"CURSE YOU! Curse you, Argyros! I will one day return to wreck havoc upon your descendents and any pathetic remnants of your kingdom! CURSE YYYOOOOUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu……"

The scholar went on. "To commemorate his unification of Weyard, Argyros built a Temple to the Sun in Mt. Aleph, called Sol Sanctum, and founded Vale around it. It's very well known now, and many go there to make offerings and pray. Hoping to reflect the power and goodness of Argyros, the Council, unbeknownst to the people, have rebuilt the other shrines that were destroyed in the Great War. They are hidden by a large-scale Cloak psynergy, and this is the year that they are to be revealed. Work on the structures was underway over one hundred years ago, and with the aid of massive Psynergy spells, they have slowly, but surely, rebuilt the giant towers. They will serve their original purpose: focal points for Alchemy's power and a testament to its might. As a scholar, I have helped oversee the final construction. Each has been laid outside its respective capital. "

He paused, closed his book, and continued. "A deep burden has been laid upon me. According to the Elders, I am the first Adept of the Void to be born since Argyros himself. I have quite the legacy to live up to." He chuckled softly. "But I forget my manners. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Orior, royal of Lilyvera. Yours?" Orior indicated he should give his name.

"Aleos, the first Adept of the Void in two thousand years." They shook hands, cementing a friendship that would prove to survive all tragedies.

Vale was abound with rabid rumours. The Council had finished, yet the Elders were calling every Adept into a meeting in the central courtyard, oriented around a raised platform. Most rumours said that they were announcing something big, something to dwarf all accomplishments, or journeys, mayhap, ever seen or done before. As the crowd gathered and spoke in excited whispers, a violet-haired, stormy eyed figure hung in the back, watching with vague curiosity. A rapier was held loosely in her hand, its tip just grazing the cobbled ground. Her gaze scanned the crowd, deeming it a myriad confusion of people. A Proxian stood beside an Imilian and her rival beside a grey-haired, yet youthful, Valen. She, a royal of Anemos, decided to discover the cause of so much interest. She stepped into hearing range of the stage just as the Elder of Vale clambered up.

"It is with great pleasure," He began, "That I make this announcement. Secretly, for over a century, we have rebuilt the legendary great towers as a tribute to the Elements. As high and as majestic as mountains, as mystical and shining as the stars, honouring the Elements and those who serve them. So, I ask you, that when you return to your homes, to gaze with wonder on things passed from myth into reality, the Elemental Lighthouses!" A cheer rose in response, applause and cries of joy from eager souls who now only wanted to return home more. "And with the conclusion of the Festival of Weyard, I will announce the winners of Magnus Olympius." The crowd grew silent in anticipation. "Firstly, for the prize of fencing and swordsmanship, I award the traditional wreath crown to Shamira, of Anemos!" The purple-haired figure stepped forth and graciously accepted her prize, and bowed to the Elders, both her own and Vale's. "Second, for marksmanship and offensive Psynergy, I award the flaming crown to Cinaed, of Prox!" Cinaed, with a sly wink at his Imilian friend, stepped up and followed the same ritual as Shamira. Many more were named after, and cries and tears of joy were shed and heard. After the Crowning was complete, the Elder called for silence. "And now, I bid you all a gracious farewell, and ask you to enjoy the fireworks our Proxians have prepared." Cries of 'Fireball! Eruption! Nova! Flare Storm! Cycle Beam!' rose to the heavens, soon followed by dazzling displays of colour and energy that lit the night sky, forming a fitting conclusion to the Festival of Weyard.


	3. The Coming Darkness

Chapter 3: The Coming Darkness

Aleos stood on the foothills of Mount Aleph, watching the exuberant procession of Adepts as they returned to their towns. A few called down dragons to fly them home, wishing to leave in style and make an impact on the minds of fellow Adepts. He spotted the always-imposing figure of the Serpent of Mt. Mikage, preying on some stray cattle. It shadowed a particular animal, then swooped above the unsuspecting bull, a dragon of death to the beast. It dove and dug its talons deep into its prey, and as the animal squealed, the dragon carried it off to a nearby mountainous perch to eat. _"Survival of the fittest…"_ The Adept thought, and sighed.

He was uneasy. The Lighthouses, so named for bringing the power of Alchemy to the fringes of the world, were glorious, but held great power and could be twisted for evil. Yet, they were only physical replicas of the power that had stood there since time immemorial, the first of which have long since been destroyed. It is the power that unites Weyard and by which the four Capitals were founded… that power is simply more accessible now, and that power now gives nearby Adepts of their element nigh limitless psynergy, but is this necessarily a good thing? Might it inspire another Great War, like the one that nearly devastated Weyard 2,000 solar circuits ago? Yes, the war between Argyros the Great and Gazimonus may have been for the right to govern Weyard, but it was also a battle for the power of Alchemy itself, the Stone of Sages. The Stone of Sages is the symbol of all of Alchemy. Indeed, it is not merely a symbol, but the physical incarnation of Elemental Power, and can be used for immortality, wealth, devastation, limitless power, or for the good of everyone.

Legends say that when Argyros defeated Gazimonus, Mount Aleph raised the Stone of Sages from its deep heart and gave it Argyros as a reward for bringing peace to Weyard. Argyros, fearing it would cause war and strife as it had done in his time, sealed it somewhere in Mount Aleph. Many have dedicated their lives to its discovery, but generations of explorations have yielded nothing. And so the mighty Stone of Sages remains hidden, and the quest for it has never ceased. Particularly the Mantiumi, from the city of Mantium, have a special interest in the Stone of Sages. The city of Mantium was the hometown of Gazimonus, and the majority carry his legacy of evil to some extent. It is rumoured to be a place of Necromancy, and they use a book named Tomegathericon to channel their Psynergy to darker uses. The representative of Mantium is currently Regnoare, an infamous Necromage with an ambitious and cold personality to match.

Aleos didn't know what to think of him. This Regnoare was an enigma. Tall, strong, black of hair and crimson of eye, pale of skin and with a voice that seemed the accursed tempter and the angel at the same time. A deceiver, and a leader of men. Charismatic yet cruel, beautiful yet terrible, Regnoare was a man of opposites. Aleos sighed, and walked into Vale.

He walked calmly down the winding path of Mount Aleph, its serpent-like trail weaving from the peak to the foothills, and continuing into Vale. Nearby, a small crowd of Adepts stood conversing, and he saw the two Magnus Olympi among them, the Anemosian Shamira and the Proxian Cinaed, with his Imilian friend. Standing amongst them was the Lilyveran he had talked to earlier. He had watched the showdown between Orior the Earth Adept and Shamira the Anemosian. Orior had fought well, darting and attacking with unexpected finesse, but he was bested by an unexpected and tricky move by Shamira. Using her swift speed and cloud psynergy, the Anemosian created several illusions of herself, each made to perform a different command, several leaping in the air, some charging, and many simply appearing to concentrate. As Orior quickly tried to decimate them all, Shamira leapt behind him and held her blade to his throat, upon which point he conceded defeat. When the Lilyveran walked, exhausted, into the Archives, Aleos allowed him to sit down and converse with him, and revealed to him many things. Deep in thought, Aleos walked on.

He spotted his beloved sister, Aquina, a spirited Mercury Adept with a kind personality, the mark of most of her kind. She waved and passed into the shadow of the towering Council Hall. Aleos smiled and returned the wave, and walked on.

---

In a room of absolute blackness, a light pierced the gloom. The steady pulse of the golden light exposed its magnificent power, unrivalled in the world. A cloaked figure ran hurriedly into the room, noting the way the way the beautiful light reflected off the glorious statues, tributes to the One God of Weyard. He snorted, but intook his breath quickly as he beheld the glory of the single crystal, wondrous beyond words, hovering majestically above a pedestal of diamond wrapped in the finest royal cloth, the violet colour catching the light. The figure trembled with joy and anticipation.

He had walked through an infinitely confusing myriad of black caves, dappled with fallen rocks and blocked passages. He had come across several bodies, preserved by the arid heat and of the caves. It was this that had given these caves the nickname 'Catacombs', and they were truly a gruesome sight to behold. Yet, he felt at peace here, in the darkness without an end. It seemed to reach out to him, beckoning him onward. "Closer…" It whispered in his ear. "Just a little farther, and you'll be rewarded… I'll watch you and keep you, protect you from the creatures of the night…" For there _were _creatures, creatures of unspeakable horror. He only caught fleeting glimpses of them… a disfigured face, a misshapen eye, a tortured form and scarred flesh. They faded in and out of his vision, horrifying phantoms, appearing like shades, sometimes moaning with the voice of disease, scratching against the blackened rock in despair. Dwelling in darkness eternal, mourning the loss of the sun, doomed to wander for eternity in the grasping claws of the earth… Cursed, repulsed, in a labyrinth of chaos and agony.

He felt perfectly at home.

And now, he had at last reached his goal, after a forever of waiting, they would pay. His maniacal laughter resounding as he screamed in delight: "At last, Stone of Sages, YOU ARE MINE!" His triumphant laughter echoing down the endless caves that honeycombed Mount Aleph.


	4. Apocalypse Now

Chapter 4: Apocalypse Now

Among the north foothills of Aleph, Orior settled down on a stone block, conversing easily with the Magnus Olympi Shamira and Cinaed, along with Cinaed's companion, the Imilian Maris. Cinaed, himself, and, surprisingly, Shamira, drank Vale's famous Ale, while Maris sipped Imilian wine. "There can be nothing else," she had told them contentedly. They discussed the recent final between Orior and Shamira.

"Amazing speed, Shamira. I could hardly track you." Orior complimented her, "Also, you performed a great Inferno, Cinaed."

Cinaed nodded assent. "I destroyed his pathetic Briar." He told them flatly. "Using plants against a Mars Adept? I'm surprised he made it to the finals…"

As the talk continued, Orior saw a figure approaching, and deeming it to be the scholar, Aleos, called out to him. "Aleos!" He cried. "Do join us!"

"Yes!" Cinaed agreed. "It's a PAR-TAY!" They all laughed. Aleos looked resigned, and sighed, but nonetheless took a seat and poured a measure of ale.

Orior introduced Aleos to everyone. "Shamira, Maris, Cinaed, this is Aleos; Aleos, Shamira, Maris, and Cinaed." Choruses of 'Pleased to meet you' rose, and Aleos bowed.

"And you, also." He settled. "Congratulations on your recent triumphs at Magnus Olympius, Shamira and Cinaed. You did very well." They thanked him, and Shamira rose.

"I propose a toast." Shamira said and raised her glass, her violet eyes solemn. "To our recent triumphs, to the Festival, to the Lighthouses, and to Weyard." Her words were echoed as crystal glasses clinked together in toast. They then sat and drank in silence, each enveloped in their own deep thoughts. Orior was intently peering at a flower, Cinaed seeming to sleep, Shamira gazing to the heavens, Maris swirling her wine, and Aleos, entranced, watching the far-off peak of Mount Aleph.

"Beautiful day." Cinaed said, and looked dreamily into the sky, his red hair drifting in the light breeze. A bird flew against the clouds, eggshell blue outlined against white, its lustrous song descending gently to their ears, heavenly notes to soothe the soul. A butterfly hovered between a pair of flowers, and a soft breeze caressed the grass. A small stream trickled beside them, tiny, perfect stones lining its bed. A pair of squirrels chased each other in circles 'round a tree trunk, chattering in high-pitched squeaks.

The peace was shattered by a resounding quake, and as the very earth shook, Aleos slowly rose, a shocked expression on his face. "Look. Look at Mount Aleph." The others traced his line of vision and stared at Aleph, and Cinaed yelled. "For the love of the Elements!" Mount Aleph was turning black, black as night.

It began in its roots, the foothills. A hateful black colour that spread like a virulent disease, infecting the golden soil to rotting black. The lively emerald plants that have adorned the slope of Mount Aleph for time immemorial now withered and died, shrivelling into nothingness and giving off a scent associated with rotting swamps, pits, and decomposing flesh. The sides of Mount Aleph, golden in their glory, now suffered the same fate, blackening, wide fissures like mouths revealing themselves and scarring the surface. They opened into darkness, where all present could hear a dread moaning, the voice of tortured souls.

The peak of Mount Aleph swelled and twisted, contorting itself until it formed what appeared to be a black rose of stone. This 'rose' slowly unfurled, giving forth an unholy crimson light. The entire land was drenched in a blood-red glow, drowning out all other colours but magnifying those of red hue. At the centre of this light was a figure. Orior raised his hand to shield his eyes from the glare, and espied the figure's form. It looked to be about ten feet tall, wrapped in a tattered black material. Enormous draconic wings sprung from its back, a shade of dark red webbed with pearly white bone. A huge mane of matted black hair coated its head, and it carried a an oversized blade of energy, almost a scythe, at its side. Its eyes glowed with the red light of a mad thing, masking the immense power that it held. The worst thing was that, beneath this monstrosity human features were still visible, yet corrupted. It sprung into the air, hovering a few hundred feet above the city of Vale.

Aleos flinched, realization dawning in his eyes. "Regnoare…" He breathed. "But… how?"

His whispered question was answered as the figure reached into its tattered robes and drew out a golden stone. It held it aloft for all to see, its golden power swallowed by the all-encompassing darkness of the figure. Its golden light flickered, dimmed, and losing its life as it, too, turned to black. The figure, in a booming voice twisted with malice, announced to the world:

"The Stone of Sages is mine! Now the world will fall into a Dark Age, an age of chaos and despair! For I am Regnoare, the Necromancer, Regnoare, the Demon, the Dark One! Fools, your doom is nigh! It has begun!" With that, Regnoare crossed his arms above his head, inhaled, then slowly brought his arms down and spread them. A black material, likened to fog but more substantial and laced with lightning, emerged and descended on Vale, roiling down the side of Aleph, obscuring all in a deadly mist.

Knowing he had to do something to survive, Aleos gathered his power and formed a barrier around them, a silver shield, but it seemed weak and pathetic in comparison to the coming oblivion, flickering as it struggled to survive. It would have been hopeless, but it was strengthened by a wave of yellow light flecked with green, and Aleos saw Orior gritting his teeth, adding his own power to the barrier. The others soon followed suit and beams of red, blue, and violet lanced forth and forged that barrier into an impregnable wall. But as the darkness cloaked all of Weyard from their sight, they lost consciousness and collapsed, their weapons falling from their motionless hands as the darkness filled their world to the brim.

---

Orior awoke, his aching body screaming for it to end and spare him this living torture. He saw Shamira lying beside him, blood trickling from a wound on her scalp, her helmet on the ground nearby. As burst of fire arced through the air, Orior swooned and slipped back into blissful oblivion.

---

A lone leaf twisted and danced through the air, its wanderings bringing it to the mountainside town of Vale. Or, at least, what used to be Vale. The green leaf blew through the deserted courtyard of the town, a courtyard strewn with rubble and the forms of humans, many still and unmoving. A large fire crackled merrily on the once-grandiose building named the Archives, a storehouse of knowledge, now being burnt to rubble. The fire was taking its sweet time, seeming to savour the taste of generations of knowledge burning in its grasp.

Uplifted by the buoyant warm air, the leaf moved in a lackadaisical motion, spiralling slowly through the demolished city. It glided over the collapsed Council Tower, its rubble spread in a sunburst pattern. The leaf had no idea of the many people who had been trapped inside the tower and died with it. A strong South wind carried the leaf past the market of Vale, all of the once-fresh food black and spoiled, the stench of rot permeating the air. The shopkeepers and their customers lay deceased in the courtyard, restive in final sleep at last.

Twisting into the outer reaches of Vale the leaf beheld a multitude of rotting greenery, now black with decay. The very air that the leaf rode on felt stagnant and venomous, an affront to nature. The soil was ruined, its once healthy lustre reduced to a cold grey. This was the end of Vale. Vale was no more…

But the leaf did not know this; it was only a leaf.

---

Aleos awoke with a shock and an exclamation of horror. Vale was on fire, ruined and destroyed. Massaging his aching head, he sat up and looked around. The Adepts he had been conversing with lay unconscious around him, bleeding lightly but otherwise fine. "We were lucky." He murmured staring at the bodies of the townspeople, people he had known all his life. He felt the cold dragon of despair coiling around his heart, and then a single thought ignited it to a blazing flame. "Sister! Aquina!" He took off in a flying sprint to search for her.

---

He found her outside what was once the Council tower. She lay in the shadow of an outcropping of stone, a thrusting sign of the devastation that ruled the formerly prosperous town of Vale. Her eyes were closed, and Aleos could see that there wasn't much hope. He hastily ran over and knelt beside her, and took her hand. Her skin felt cold, as if the life had been sucked from it. He quickly shed his cloak and covered her.

"Aquina. Sister, can you hear me? Aquina…" He brushed her misty hair off her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes, weariness in them and in her expression. "Aleos? Is that you? I'm glad you survived, glad to see you once more before I die…" She coughed softly.

Aleos shook his head hurriedly. "Don't say such things, sister. I'm sure you'll be fine." But his eyes told a different story.

Aquina smiled gently. "Thank you for your kind words, but-" She broke off, and fell listless. Aleos shook her concernedly. She awoke confused, then her eyes cleared as she saw her brother. "I know I am dying. I can feel it in my bones. My Mercurian healing won't save me." She gave a hollow laugh, and grew quiet. "Aleos? Promise me this."

Aleos nodded. "Anything." He lifted her head gently. She closed her eyes, and spoke thus:

"Promise me you'll always live well. Live not the secluded life of a scholar, but live as our ancestor, Argyros, lived. Live a hero. Stop this madness, this shadow that has fallen over Weyard. You may find others that may help you: embrace them as your friends. Live strong, live wise, and never give up hope. Stop Regnoare." She opened her eyes again. "I have seen him. He will bring no good to our world, only chaos. Aleos? Go, live the life of a Void Adept like your ancestor before you. Live, and I wish you good luck, and may the elements protect you."

With this last farewell, she closed her eyes, and sighed her last breath as her spirit departed this world. Aleos embraced her, and bowed his head in deepest sadness.

---

That was how they found him. Standing watch of a shrouded body, head bowed as he honoured the fallen dead. Shamira, Orior, Maris, Cinaed, all in mourning and nursing their wounds, met with Aleos as he gave peace to the fallen. They hung back, recognizing Aleos' need to be alone. Aleos removed his cloak from the form, and they saw the figure of a fair Mercury Adept, her face dream-like and contented in death.

To their amazement, Aleos clasped his hands, murmured a few words, and drew a circle in the air. In that circle the air became grey and opaque, a seeming hole in the fabric of reality. Straining, Aleos raised his hands, and the body before him rose, her hair falling as a waterfall to the ground. Moving his hands to the side, the hole, this void in the air, moved to the side and closed over this girl's body, leaving nothing behind. Its job done, the hole closed, and Aleos collapsed.

"Let's go." Orior motioned, and they approached silently and respectfully.

Aleos could barely stand. "It… is done. She will rest now in eternal peace... my sister has met… her Maker…" With that, he fell unconscious, sapped of all his strength. Orior caught him easily, and laid him in a sleeping position.

The Adepts sat in a circle and waited for Aleos to awake.

---

They did not have to wait long. A mere ten minutes later, Aleos awoke with a jarring cry of "AQUINA!" scaring the other Adepts senseless. Orior recovered first. "Aleos, calm down. Regnoare is gone; your sister's body is honoured. It's over." He clasped his hand on Aleos' shoulder, who shook it off.

"No, it's not over, it will never be over. Not until Regnoare is destroyed and Sol Aurarius recovered." Gripped by determination and led by will, Aleos suddenly broke free and dashed into the burning archives, breaking through the flaming door with ease.

Orior looked at Cinaed and shook his head. Cinaed smiled. "Hey, I like this guy."

---

Aleos ran through the burning building, dodging flaming rafters as they relinquished their hold from above. He ran quickly, for time was against him as the fire consumed everything. And so he ran, gathering scrolls and carefully placing them in the pocket of his cloak. In the inner court of the archives, he passed his hand slowly along the wall, as if feeling for something invisible. He stopped, and drew an insignia on the wall, causing silver light to spread on the wall, revealing a hidden door, which promptly opened upon Aleos' command. Elated, he ran down the newly revealed staircase, and as he descended, the walls slowly changed from greyish stone to earthen soil. At the base of the staircase was a great tomb of purest white marble, glowing eerily in the darkness. Aleos stood in front of the door, and read the ancient inscription around the frame, the letters written in a holy white fire:

Hic est Masamune ancient quod validus mucro of extraho.

Aleos read this, and smiled. He murmured the ancient words and drew a complicated insignia on the stone. Where his finger passed, the stone blazed brilliant silver until it formed a shape, a single star with five points. Aleos stood back as the earth shook and the marble door opened, snapping cleanly into the earthen wall. Still smiling, he proceeded into the Chamber of the Void.

This was where Argyros had honoured his faithful sword before he had retired to a more peaceful life. It was a chamber lined with purest silver, the whole place taking on the metallic hue. No light was to be seen, so Aleos walked beside the walls in darkness and murmured ancient words, torches springing to life behind him. They illuminated a pedestal, which was, like the walls, made of silver. Upon the pedestal rested a single sword, and a golden sheath. Its blade had a slight curve to it, yet was sharp on both sides. Its bellguard shielded the fingers of the wielder and the entire artefact had a lustrous glow. The sheath was of deepest gold laced with ruby.

Approaching respectfully, and stood before the pedestal, deep in thought. His sister's words echoed in his mind: _"Go, live the life of a Void Adept like your ancestor before you."_ Aleos nodded silently, his mind made up.

He reached slowly and grasped the metallic handle, and felt a power surge up his arm. It crackled throughout his entire body, and then, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. He slashed with the sword experimentally, then with more confidence as he could barely discern the path of the blade, the path only given away by a faint light where the blade passed. Smiling broadly, Aleos took the sheath and put away the sword. Turning into the darkness of the stair, Aleos walked up calmly, feeling sure that he could defeat Regnoare in no time.

---

The other Adepts were conversely quietly when Aleos emerged from the ruins of the archives, the most beautiful sheath any of them had ever seen strapped to his back, the gold and ruby reflecting the light beautifully. Aleos looked at them, and then said curtly, "Follow me," and waved them behind him. With strong strides, he crossed easily through the ruins of Vale, paying no mind to the ruined shops or the bodies that still lay untended. He came to Mount Aleph; its golden soil still black with rot. Bypassing this depressing sight, he walked through the dying woods until he arrived at the north side of Aleph, and their jaws dropped. This place was untouched by Regnoare's evil, like an island in the ocean; this was a place of liveliness in a sea of destruction.

Aleos turned to face them. "This is where we made our stand against the evil. As you can see," He swept his arms behind him, "Our shields not only saved our lives but also saved all the wilderness that we so enjoyed. The same squirrels, the same flowers, the same grass and trees, all owe their existence to us." He paused. "Come. Collect your fallen blades and let us hold _conloquium_, a sombre council."

As they settled in the traditional circle required for _conloquium_, Orior stood. "Let's start with what we know. Regnoare is our enemy, and has received immense power from Sol Aurarius, Stone of Sages. He can devastate life and demolish entire cities." He shrugged. "How can we stand against that?" He looked at them, querying.

Aleos spoke. "I did not venture into a burning building simply for a sword." He reached into his cloak. "I also retrieved scrolls concerning Alchemy and the Stone of Sages." He spread said scrolls on the ground in front of them and explained. He pointed at one particular scroll. The scroll portrayed a large sphere flanked by a complicated rune at each of the cardinal points. "The Stone of Sages is the pure incarnation of Alchemy, all the power of the elements combined, and the key to our world. As such, its power comes from the elements." He looked at each of them in turn. "Which means…"

Maris was the first to realize where he was going. "If we shut off the power of Alchemy, the Stone of Sages will be destroyed!"

Aleos nodded. "Precisely, Maris. But even without the Stone of Sages, Regnoare is still an accomplished Necromage, and so we must be cautious." He thought for a moment. "There is a possibility, one that cannot be ignored. Our world, Weyard, was created through the four Elements, and that same force still sustains the world today. As such, if we seal its lifeforce, there may be dire consequences. The world itself may wither and die." He shook his head. "Nonetheless, we must push on. If the world were alive, it would understand that it might be required to die in order to prevent from becoming a twisted, scarred, evil thing. Now," He brought out another scroll, this time a map of the world. The familiar crescent continent, Terragei, and the Lemurian country on its solitary island, and each capital marked clearly. 'Where would each Element gather, where is its strongest point? Its nexus, if you will."

Orior, looked up, realization dawning in his eyes. "The lighthouses… so we have to seal the Elements from their respective Lighthouse! But how?" They all looked at Aleos expectantly.

Aleos looked grave. "We'll… burn that bridge when we come to it." He dropped his hands at his sides and sighed.

Cinaed looked at him. "You have GOT to be kidding me. You don't know what to do? What was the point in doing all this planning, then?" He stared at Aleos accusingly.

Aleos' expression was stony. Little by little, though, hints of a smile began to break through, like the sun emerging from behind a cloud. Finally, he lost control and began laughing in his silvery voice. The others looked at him, astonished. Then, they too fell victim to the contiguous mirth and fell laughing.

Aleos held out his hands in supplication. "Fate will guide us," but this only made them laugh harder. Cinaed stopped laughing long enough to assure Aleos that they'll find a way.

Aleos grew solemn. "Now, good people, we must take an oath. An oath of destiny. We will swear to defeat Regnoare no matter the cost, even if that cost is the eventual destruction of Weyard. For if we don't, Weyard will be tortured and our fallen brethren will remain unavenged. We will be the Light to cut through the darkness, the Fivefold Star!" With this last exclamation, he thrusted his blade into the air, the sun's rays glowing at the tip. With eyes full of spirit and souls filled with purpose, the others followed suit and did the same. The nexus of the tips formed a sunburst too bright to behold, a shining star to ward off evil. As a small whirlwind of leaves, embers, dew, and fog formed around them, nature recognized this oath and took it to heart. The Fivefold Star were sworn, five beacons of light to fight the shadow.


	5. The Road Goes Ever On

Chapter 5: The Road Goes Ever On... 

The Adepts left Vale shortly thereafter, feeling solemn but rejuvenated. Maris sang softly as they walked quietly through the ruins of Vale, her bell-like voice bringing them peace in their hearts. This is what she sang:

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.

As the final notes of her song trailed into the wind, the Adepts were silent. Cinaed spoke up in amazement, looking at Shamira. "Shamira?" He asked. "Are you… crying? A sign of emotion in that warrior's façade?" He bent down to look her in the eyes, which were indeed a little moist.

"Nay!" She responded angrily. "Just… a little sad. My father, the King of Anemos, is among the dead here. So many have died, and to what purpose!" She shook her head, gaining fury. " A descendent of Yegelos does not cry, and that same linage forces me to seek revenge. Regnoare WILL pay for the death of my father." She stalked ahead.

Orior made as if to follow her, but Aleos put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop. She only needs to be alone for a while."

-

After a few minutes, Shamira dropped back and rejoined them, still quiet but more composed. She scuffed her boot on the grass and asked in a subdued manner, "So… where to first?"

"Most likely to Southern Vale." Aleos, said, pointing a mile or two through the city, "We can rest there and obtain supplies for our journey."

---

They entered Southern Vale shortly after Sol reached the height of her heavenly trek, just beginning her descent. Here, so far away from Aleph, Regnoare's magic had not the destructive effect that demolished most of Vale. Here, the citizens where still alive, but pale and most, if not all, were ill. The flora was simply yellowed instead of black, and fauna only sluggish.

The populace stared emptily at the travelers, amazed to see people completely unfazed by the curse of Regnoare. Aleos approached a shop and requested five woollen blankets, sturdy travelling bags, and animal skin flasks, along with two weeks supply of various foods. The storeowner handed them their purchases, and when Aleos held out a palm of gold coins, taken from his personal vault, the slack-jawed owner merely stared at them absently. Aleos glanced at the owner's blank expression and placed the gold on the counter, where they went unnoticed. The Void Adept handed some of the supplies to Orior, gave each Adept a pack carrying ample food, and motioned for them to carry on. As they filed out of Vale to the East, Cinaed stopped and looked slyly at the shopkeeper. In one swift motion, he scooped up the gold pieces, tossed them into the air and caught them easily. Looking sideways at the shopkeeper, he said "Thank you," and walked out of Vale after the others.

---

They laid camp that first night just outside the final reaches of Vale, beside the first Northbound bridge, laying out their blankets and lighting a fire with Cinaed's aid. Soon, the smell of frying mutton rose into the air, and Orior's stomach growled hungrily. Cinaed seemed to share his feelings.

Aleos reached out with a wooden branch and prodded the meat, which responded by sizzling, releasing more delicious aroma. "Food's ready." He announced.

"Great!" Orior said, and he and Cinaed lunged forward, daggers in hand, but were stopped by a warning hand from Maris.

"Wait. We must first say a prayer of thanks." Orior and Cinaed slumped back reluctantly, allowing Maris her time. She bowed her head, her blue hair hanging down and concealing her face as she said:

"Elements of eternal Light, Aleph and God Supreme, we thank you for the food that you have provided us, and we thank you for the gift of life you have given us and the sacrifice of this creature, so that we may eat it and grow strong. By Ventus, Aqua, Ignus, and Terra, as One." She raised her head and said, 'Now. Eat."

Orior and Cinaed leapt in without hesitation, slicing off large slices, and after a moment's hesitation, offered it politely to the girls. They accepted it graciously. Aleos cut himself a part during this, so it was that Cinaed and Orior were last.

-

When they had finished their meal, they lay satisfied on the evening grass and gazed on the stars. They night sky was alight with millions of tiny fires, flickering as they traveled their journey through the firmament. The Adepts were content, but as the fire died down, a haunting wail filled the night from the North. Roused, Orior sat up sharply and listened. Soon, an answering call drifted back, this time from the East. All the other Adepts were awake now. Soon, the night was filled with a chorus of melancholy cries.

"Wolves," Shamira muttered. "And a pack by the sound of it. Stay alert, boys and girls. We might have company tonight."

"No problem." Orior said, and raised his hand. Casting Growth, the wild grass around them grew and thickened tenfold. It raised and twined, so that soon, a sturdy wall of impervious plants strengthened by psynergy surrounded them.

Aleos shook his head. "It'll afford protection against wolves, but there are worse things. Black things that have existed for many years: Icarlon the Icy; Shortaka, master of insects; Enfer, dread red dragon of the East; the demons Astaroth and Zelexseon, and many more whose names I dare not speak. So hope that none of these discover us and rend us as we sleep." With that, he lay down and was soon asleep minutes later. The others, uneasy now, drifted into terrible dreams troubled by shapeless fiends who tortured them and whispered sweet atrocities in their ears.

---

"Rise, Fivefold!" Aleos said merrily as he prepared breakfast, consisting of roasted ham. "It is dawn! Worry not about the troubles of the night and instead revel in Sol's glory!" Mumbling, the others slowly rose out of dreams, sleepy.

"What time is it?" Maris asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"About mid-morning, good Imilian!" Aleos seemed in a cheery mood as he passed the morning meal around to the tired Adepts. "We have a long journey ahead of us, so eat! I have already eaten, so worry not." As they ate, Aleos handed them their flasks, freshly filled from a nearby stream, which they drank from.

When the meal was finished, they dismantled their camp, scattering the ashes of the fire and refilling their flasks. They left the campsite with a bright eye looking towards the horizon, eager to continue their journey.

They made their way along to Bilibin, a small village that lies near the outskirts of Vale. The road they traveled was well-worn from continuous travel by animals, feet, and cart wagons. Proud maple trees flanked each side, forming a splendid hall of green, along with shade from the ever-present Sol. The Adepts walked in silence and drank in the fresh summertime air, savouring it as one does good wine. Birds chattered in the branches overhead, and it seemed to them that the world was without trouble and all was well. They could even, if but for a while, forget the matter of Regnoare and simply enjoy life. Their only problem was having to fight off persistent Zombie attacks.

"AH!" Maris cried as she beat off a grasping hand with her staff. The hand twisted in the air, dazed, then retreated back into the earth from whence it came. As Maris breathed a sigh of relief, the earth exploded in front of her as the zombie leapt up and attacked. Gathering her power, Maris blasted the zombie with an Icicle and impaled it through the head with her staff. "Will these accursed things never end!" She cried out in frustration.

"Do not worry," Cinaed replied, amused. "We are nearly to Bilibin."

By evening, they had come to the bustling town of Bilibin, a fairly prosperous place, having a profitable trade with the nearby village of Kolima. Bilibin obtained wood from Kolima in exchange for matters of safety: The Bilibin standing militia will protect Kolima and her wood workers. Many thought that Bilibin was treating the smaller village unfairly, but the citizens of Kolima did not mind. They had more wood than they knew what to do with.

The town itself was enclosed in a continually maintained wall of timber, affording protection against the monsters of the wild. The people of Bilibin are traditionally red-haired and speak with heavy accents, skilled in warfare and sheparding, the most common elements being Mars and Venus.

The Adepts rested at the local inn, eating a homecooked meal of surprise! mutton.

With the meal, they drank the renowned brew of Bilibin, a golden lager adored by the locals and savoured by travelers, for it was unusually strong and brought a happy heart and warmth. Maris, expressing her usual dislike for beer, managed to discover an old winery where she bought a small bottle of red wine. They turned in for the night, contented and slightly soused.

-

Orior woke in the early morning feeling tired and cranky. _"Ugh…" _He thought. _"That ale went straight to my head…" _He decided he would feel more fit if he took a morning stroll to clear his head. Taking a piece of bread to eat on his way, he walked out onto the streets. The morning was still young, and many doors were closed and windows were shuttered, but signs of the days coming bustle could be seen. Vendors were raising their stalls to sell their wares, and the low mutter of livestock became a quiet undercurrent, soon to blare to a constant irritation.

Thinking that they should be on their way, Orior returned to the inn to find that the others had already awoken, and indeed had already ate the morning meal. Aleos agreed with Orior's suggestion that they leave immediately, and they fetched their belongings, and, upon paying the innkeeper gold for the night, proceeded out of Vale five abreast. As they reached the city gate, Cinaed turned and said to the city streets:

"Farewell, oh Bilibin! Farewell to you and your beautiful ale! I'll naught be gone long!"

Turning to Aleos, Orior pointed to Cinaed and said: "I don't think he meant that about saying goodbye to the ale, at least not yet." Aleos looked at Cinaed and laughed: A large jug was protruding from his pack, the rhythmic sloshing of liquid coming from the inside. In a jolly mood, Cinaed led the way north to the far-off mountains.

---

"Ah… the Ikatic Range. It's good to be back." Maris looked up the imposing dark blue mountains, a solid wall that stretched directly across their path. The setting sun arrayed the peaks with a royal violet hue, enthroning them in colour. "This is the Mountain Range that marks the beginning of Imilian land. Henceforth, we enter my home country." She pointed to a shadowed alcove, sheltered by many holly trees. "There marks the Ikatic-Bilibin Cave, the entrance into the mountains, where we shall pass, and thus emerge through the Ikatic-Imil side. Tighten your belts and strengthen your hearts, Fivefold, for the path is dark and without much sustenance. We shall make camp here tonight, in the shade of the holly trees. Sleep well, for it may be the last restful sleep for a while."

---

When Orior found someone shaking him awake, it was still night. A figure was stooping over him, grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to rouse him. Then the figure spoke, and he recognized the voice as Shamira's: "Orior? Orior, wake up!"

He groaned. "Why do you wake me so early, Shamira?" He turned over. Shamira promptly rolled him back.

"There's something out here. I can sense it. Listen." She held up her hand, and Orior obediently fell silent. After a few moments, Orior began to grow drowsy again. But he arose again when, faintly, off in the distance he heard a shrill keening, an unearthly cry that sent shivers up his spine.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice now on edge and alert.

"I don't know," She replied. "But it's coming closer." And indeed, it was. The keening swiftly increased in volume until it became an ear-splitting shriek. The other Adept's leapt from the ground, startled.

"What in the nine Hells…?" Cinaed wondered. "Was that- GET DOWN!" An enormous shadow swooped overhead, the backwash from it blowing flat the grass and knocking the Adepts off their feet. Shamira tracked the shadow in the sky.

"It's coming around for another pass! Everyone into the cave!" She collected her rapier and pack, and motioned for the rest to follow her. With that, she dashed into the shelter of the holly trees and stopped, waiting, twenty five paces in at the cavern mouth. She waved the others ahead and remained behind for a moment, scanning the sky behind them. All at once, the sky went dark, and she perceived the shadow at the edge of the holly. Its wings, she could tell, spanned at least fifty feet each, and huge talons anchored it to the ground. Slowly, it bent down, and Shamira gasped. Where there should have been a body and head, there was only a single green eye. It roved, searching for them in the darkness. It cried that keening voice, but from where she could not tell, for it had no mouth to speak of.

"What the hell are you?" Shamira muttered. "Oh well." Gathering her element from the gusting wind, she casted Destruct Ray into the creature's eye. Giving a last shrill cry, it lurched back; smoke rising from its damaged form. It flew unsteadily off, gaining altitude until it disappeared from Shamira's sight.

She retreated back into the cave, and met with the Adept's, who were anxiously awaiting news. "Shamira!" Aleos asked after she reassured them she was okay. "What was that?"

She shrugged. "Some mutant deformed creature from Hell, I imagine. Most likely a monster of Regnoare's, placed here to watch the path to Imil. We must pass swiftly through the mountains, if we are to escape its guard. For I fear it is resting on the very peak of this mountain, and we cannot leave without it noticing us. Onwards is the only way to go." She turned to Maris. "You know the way, Mercury. Led on." She gestured with her blade into the darkness. Maris nodded and walked forward.

The Ikatic Cave has been long known as a place where the elements of Venus and Mercury clash. Boring deep into the range, the cave still drips with the water that cut its course. The walls are permeated by a thick slime, and what little water remains is scum-filled and unfit to consume. The walls are faintly blue, and the darkness will trick the unwary wanderer to walk into one of the many swift-moving streams that criss-cross the tunnels… and those people are never seen again. For where the water leads, none know; none return alive. The water just flows into the darkness at the heart of the earth… Yet, there are places of light inside, places where the mountain above has collapsed to let in the day. Here, grass grows and fair ponds bring refresh to travellers, and even trees can, and do, grow here. The Fivefold came to one of these after traveling for a while.

"Wow! Sunlight!" Orior said as he dropped his pack and stretched. "Feels good after the darkness of this dreary old cave. I say we eat."

Cinaed looked up from the water, where he was staring at his reflection in the freshwater pool. "I second that."

Orior dug into his pack. "It's settled then. Good food in the name of the good elements. Let's eat." He tossed everyone a strip of dried beef, and sat down himself on the grass.

Shamira, after deftly catching her jerky, looked around. "It's difficult to believe that a beautiful place like this could exist in the heart of a dark cave." She took a bite of her meal and chewed thoughtfully. "It's like an oasis in the middle of a desert."

Maris splashed her face with some of the springwater. "As it should be. We Imilians cultivate these havens to give rest to those who brave this cave; you'd be surprised what a little Douse can do. We do this, as this cave is the only way - by land – that Imil is accessible by the rest of Weyard. We are surrounded by mountains, after all."

Shamira finished her jerky and began to pack up. "Well, I suppose we should be on our way. 'He who hesitates is lost'."

Aleos spoke up. "Agreed. Let's move." The Fivefold, contented and full, gathered their things and trudged off into the darkness of the cave. One would see their forms first be enveloped in darkness, and then the sound of their footsteps, some booted, some nigh silent, marching to the north, ever to the north.

Inside this cave, there were places where the light has never touched, at least not in living memory. The Fivefold were at an impasse at one such place.

"Curse this blasted darkness! I can't see a thing…"

"You're a Mars Adept, remember? Do something about it, instead of complaining."

"I didn't think of that."

"Typical."

"Shut up."

"Heh."

"All right, all right. Fine." casts Blaze

A stream of fire issued from his outstretched hand, illuminating both the arm and the Adept connected to it, Cinaed. He searched around the ground, looking for something flammable. Just in the outskirts of his circle of light, a half-rotted branch was revealed.

The Proxian looked at it with distaste. "It'll have to do." He lit the end of the branch with Blaze. Dispelling his Psynergy, he looked at the other Adepts in the flickering glow of the fire. Shamira looked amused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move." He swept the torch impatiently in front, gesturing for them to go on.

"All right, Cinaed. We're coming." Orior shook his head and walked on, Cinaed leading. The rest of the Fivefold soon followed.

--

The Adepts had marched for an hour or two already, and Cinaed's torch was burning low. As the light dwindled, so did their spirits.

"How much father, now?" Orior asked, looking ahead into the darkness.

"Shouldn't be much more." Maris answered. "In fact…" She turned to Shamira. "Shamira, you have sharp eyes. What do you see far ahead?"

"Shamira shaded her eyes with her hand, more out of habit than to prevent the light. "A tiny point of light far in the distance. I can also sense a small breeze in the wind currents."

Maris nodded. "That would be our exit. Come one! I desire to see my hometown again."

The Adepts began to tread more quickly, never minding any obstacles in their way. As they walked, the cave slowly brightened and they could see that the walls were sheeted with ice. The pinpoint grew into they saw it clearly as the cavern mouth. As they burst into the sunlight, the light temporarily blinded them. Then Maris spoke:

"Behold. Imil, City of Shining Crystal."

This is "The Road Goes Ever On", by JRR Tolkien.


	6. A Star of Mercury

Chapter 6: A Star of Mercury 

_ Part I: Imil, City of Shining Crystal _

Like the star of a frozen realm, the city of Imil shines in the Northern wastes. Its many crystalline spires reflect the light of Sol tenfold, until Imil itself shines as a star come to earth. The Fivefold beheld this, this wonder of the world, and marvelled. Maris, filled with pride, showed them the branching limbs of Imil Castle, and the many crystal buildings that rose from the surrounding snow, paying tribute as the subject to the king. As they walked the streets of glass, they were dazzled. The entire city seemed to gleam with light. As their eyes grew used to the aura of brightness, they noticed Imilians walking the streets. Wreathed in furs they were, but the didn't appear to mind the cold: many cloaks were left open, and their hoods down to reveal hair of all the spectrum of blue. From lightest eggshell, to darkest navy, from flowing water to misty fog.

With traditional courtesy, many Imilians greeted them as they passed. Slender and fair they were, and pale and lithe after the fashion of their sister element, Jupiter.

On the horizon, the Fivefold espied the far off figure of Mercury Lighthouse, tall and majestic, a blue shine to which the city of Imil clustered around, for Mercury had stood there once in time long past. Imilians, on a whole, were delighted to have Mercury Lighthouse return from the mists of time, from the legends.

As the Fivefold walked the streets, the enclosing houses drew near, and their roofs reached out to one another, until they formed a glittering ceiling, and the Adepts found themselves suddenly in a tunnel made of blue-tinted crystal. Torches were hung every fifty paces, and the whole hall glittered with their light. The walls were mirror-like, and reflecting the opposing side to infinity, forming the illusion that the Fivefold were walking in an endless cavern of glittering torches, dwindling far off in the distance to tiny pinpricks. The wall itself seemed liquid and almost alive.

As they walked, Maris told them of this cavern. "This is the Western entrance of _nitida aula_, the Glittering Halls. They provide the only passage from Imil to Imil Castle. That is where we are heading first: for to walk in the realm of Imil and enter Mercury Lighthouse, you need the leave of the King. To go without leave is to risk the wrath of him, and he is hot-tempered, unusual among us Mercury Adepts. " She waved her hand at the surrounding walls, where it was reflected hundredfold. "These walls are polished to mirrors; to imitate both the reflective power of water and to confuse any potential invaders. It is said that no foe has ever passed through _nitida aula_ and conquered." She said this with pride. "But enough. We are nearly there."

The Fivefold entered Imil castle, and they (excepting Maris) gazed about in wonder. Waterfalls cascaded down from ornamented holes around the first hall, and one fell directly over the path, but sparing it its power by means of the tunnels sloped outcropping. The falls plummeted into a pristine moat that followed the inside course of the walls, and the cheery sound of falling water was a most pleasant music. The floor was made of glass enrobed in a blue material, but of what material Maris would not say. Only that it is impervious to fire and water. The room was open to the sky, as this first structure was merely a wall encircling the true castle.

In the centre of the hall, a great swirl of crystal rose from the floor to the sky far above, and the sun shone bright. As they approached this structure, they noticed two guards, armoured in the blue regalia of Imil, standing watch at the entrance. Their heads were cloaked in a great sapphire helm; and wild jagged spikes formed a crest. A cloak studded with diamonds and fastened with a single sapphire at the shoulder trailed upon the ground, and the blue plate armour they wore was both decorative, being carved with waves; and strong, being forged by the beating tide. These were the Royal Guards of Imil, highly skilled warriors in service to their King. When they saw the travellers, they crossed the tridents they carried over the entrance, barring the way. At this, Maris spoke in a clear voice: "It is I, Maris! I have returned!"

One of them flipped up his visor, an amazed expression on his face. "Princess Maris!" He bowed as best he could while wearing armour. "Black tidings came from the South, saying that a great Shadow lay on the land, and we feared you were dead." The other guard, who had not yet spoken, merely nodded.

Maris reassured him. "Don't worry, Vishnar, dearest cousin. These Adepts assisted me." She waved her hand behind her. "This is Aleos, Orior, Shamira, and Cinaed. They are valiant, and we have walked through shadow and death to come here. We seek an audience with my father." Vishnar saluted her and ventured inside the palace to inform the king. Maris turned to the others. "I could go on, but it wouldn't be polite to leave you all behind."

As they waited to be admitted, Cinaed spoke. "So, Maris… you're royalty?"

She smiled. "Of course. Aren't we all, to some degree, high-born?" The others nodded. "Then don't be surprised." At that moment, heavy footsteps sounded in the passage ahead. "Ah. That would be our good friend Vishnar."

Vishnar merged from the tunnel, his helmet under his arm and his wild ice-blue hair standing on edge. "The King will see you now. Take care, cousin." The Fivefold acknowledged this and entered, Maris in the lead.

The Throne Room was a place of splendour. The crystal spiralled up, giving the entire area the look of a giant seashell, its walls waxed and polished. In the centre of the room was a bubbling fountain, and the King's throne lay suspended in it. The throne was high-backed and made of sapphire and mother-of-pearl. Sea-flowers drifted from the base of the throne and floated lazily in the water. The King himself sat in the throne. Proud and tall he looked, white flowing hair down to the hollow of his back, having a powerful, muscled frame and being clothed in armour that guarded his shoulders and upper chest. A soft blue silk flowed down from this and stopped about his knees, forming a loose tunic. Under this he wore chain-mail armour, and on his back lay a cloak, and in his hand a trident. The shaft was of ice with a head of sapphire. His face was lined, but filled with wisdom, and his eyes were like unto piercing stars.

"My daughter!" He boomed. "You have returned."

Maris curtsied. "Yes, Father. And I bring tidings."

The King placed his elbow on the arm of his throne, and laid his head upon his fist. Looking at Maris intently, he said, "Well, let's have them."

"Vale is destroyed." She began. The King immediately sat bolt upright and listened intently. "Sol Aurarius has been found by one Mantium, Regnoare, and he has used it to gain unknowable power and destroyed Vale. We all," She swept her hand behind her to indicate the others, "have all suffered some hurt by him and we seek to stop him. We were assaulted by a demon on our way here, but we escaped. We seek the power of Mercury Lighthouse, before Regnoare can turn it to himself.

The King had risen while Maris spoke, and his frame was tense. "Maris, I would have the full story before I decree anything. Let us have it."

So Maris recounted the whole story, beginning with the conclusion of the Festival of Vale. To Orior, it seemed that that had been a long time ago, in another world, though it was just last week. To Shamira, it renewed her grief at the loss of her own father. Aleos was silent as she told the story of his sister's funeral, but was pleased when she omitted the finding of Masamune. Cinaed said nothing, and only watched Maris as she answered her father's questions. At least, Maris concluded her tale.

The King was quiet, and his face was thoughtful. "These are terrible tidings. For if Sol Aurarius has been found, we must hope that is does not bring back the long gone war of Alchemy. We must prevent that!" He smashed the shaft of his trident into the throne, making a solid crash. He raised his trident and pointed it at Maris. "Daughter, I grant you and your companions full access to Mercury Lighthouse; and I also grant you my blessing. Go now: my brother will show you to the armoury, where you can equip yourselves as you see fit." He raised his voice. "Hydros!"

A tall Imilian walked in, passing confidently through the Fivefold. He resembled his brother in statue and look, except he possessed flowing blue hair instead of regal white. It was bound with a bandana, and he appeared younger, less careworn. When he spoke, his voice was clear and full of vitality. "You called, brother?"

The King sighed. "For the last time, Chancellor Hydros, I am the King and address me as so."

Hydros grinned. "Sure."

The King waved his hand at the travellers, some of which were looking amused. "Show them to the armoury and clothe them as they wish."

Hydros bowed. "As you desire." He turned to Maris. "It is fortunate to see you healthy and well my niece, brother's daughter. Follow me." He left down a side door.

The Fivefold turned to leave, and had taken a few steps when the King's voice stopped them. "Remember, Adepts: You have the blessing of the King of Imil, Poseidon. And that is no small thing."

-

Hydros led them through the small passage, grabbing a torch that was posted at the entrance and carrying it aloft. He walked in haste, his face alight by the torchlight. "We are going to the weapon stores of Imil. We tend to use crystal in the makings of equipment, as it is light, beautiful, and extremely strong, and I'm fairly certain we'll find something for all of you."

Aleos nodded. "That is good to hear."

As they reached the end of the passage the torch revealed a blue steel door. Docking the torch in a nearby holder, Hydros reached into his cloak and brought out a key matching the door. When he inserted and twisted it, the door creaked open. Cinaed leaned forward to peer in, and nodded approvingly. The torchlight flickered on tens, if not hundreds, of war materials. Imilian armour glittered on racks, beside well-made swords, staves, axes, and shields. Hydros stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Cinaed, curious, walked in first and began browsing, examining and discarding each weapon in turn. He drew his warhammer, looked at it (noting the bruised and battered condition of it), shrugged and placed it on the floor. He took a few steps forward, and faintly discerned a blade peeking from the darkness, he reached forward and found the haft, drawing a great axe from the shadow. It had a shaft of about three feet, and a broad axe on either side of one end. A sparkling spike topped the handle. Eager, Cinaed stepped back a few paces and swung it experimentally. It cut a swath of shining through the darkness as it caught the torch's rays, and to Cinaed's surprise it was unusually light.

Nodding, he attached it to his back with a sturdy strap, and turned to see what the others had found. Orior, likewise, had found a sword of similar make. It now hung from his belt, swaying. Shamira was examining an Elite guard's helm with interest. She tried it on, and admired her fearsome (so she thought) reflection in a suit of armour. She removed it and held it under her arm, and after a pause, reached for a matching armour suit. She stepped behind a wall partition to change. Maris and Aleos took nothing.

Finished, they returned to the waiting Hydros at the door. He looked them over. "Very good." He turned to Shamira, who had discarded her violet Anemosian armour in exchange for sturdier Imilian armour, turquoise in colour. "I approve, mistress." He then faced them all. "You have taken the gifts of Imil. Use them wisely, and bear them to good fortune." He walked ten paces down the tunnel and turned to face the wall. He laid his hands on the wall and said a swift incantation, his voice slow and sonorous as he spoke the ancient language. The wall blazed brilliant blue, and slowly dissolved, leaving behind a small, water filled trench about half a pace across, a winding passage revealed behind it.

Hydros reached in and plucked an unlit torch from the wall, and, lighting it, handed it to Maris. "This is the secret path to Mercury Lighthouse. Take this, and you will emerge just outside the Mercury Gate, and hopefully avoid notice." He saluted them. "Go now. The fate of Imil may rest on your shoulders, and good fortune and grace be with you. Fare thee well, Maris, brother-daughter." He bowed, and disappeared back toward Imil Castle.

The Fivefold looked at each other. At length, Aleos spoke. "Well, this is the first trial. Let us make it a successful one." They nodded, and proceeded down the winding passage, Maris leading.

_Part II: Mercury Lighthouse _

The Fivefold emerged from the tunnel into the heart of a blinding blizzard. At their left lay a deep stream of water, roaring in protest against the abusive wind. Across the water, the sheer blue luminescent wall of Mercury Lighthouse rose from the water's depths, slowly tapering until it levelled off near the top.

Maris turned to them, shouting to be heard over the raging blizzard. "That is where we are making for, the aerie of Mercury Lighthouse! We'll go through the entrance, which is on the southern side!" Just then, the wind blew a large clump of snow into her face. Maris wiped it off, exasperated. "Where did this damn storm come from, anyway? It's so-!" Another mighty gust lost the rest of her words to the wind, and she shielded her face under her arm, the cloak she wore flapping in the wind.

They resumed travel, following the course of the stream until it brought them to a plain bridge, without rail. As they walked through cautiously, they beheld the statues on each side: maidens pouring water from pots all carved from a lighter shade of the same blue rock that formed the lighthouse. Soon, a trickling sound came to their ears, and a fountain emerged from the storm. A single jet of pure water flowed from a hole in the fountain, where it then dived into a hole in the floor of the Lighthouse ground.

Maris looked at it excitedly. "This must be the Water of Hermes, said to cure all disease! Drink and be strong, friends!" She kneeled down and cupped her hands before the pristine stream, and gathering some in her hands, drank, and smiled appreciatively. "It's delicious! Come on, try!" She encouraged them.

One by one, they knelt and cupped their hands to drink. The Water of Hermes is a drink not without power: It clears the mind and sharpens the senses, and washes away any fatigue. Thus ready for the next trial, they entered through the arched doorway into Mercury Lighthouse.

Their first sight was a shining hall, lit with lamps of blue fire and flanked with more of the Mercurian statues, pouring water into small streams on either side. Gazing in wonder, they looked about in every way as they proceeded, and entered the next room.

The imposing, yet benevolent statue of a veiled woman greeted them with hands folded over one another, looking over the small pond before it with calm regard. One door opened on each side of the Goddess, as a sign declared her. The Fivefold chose the right door as their path, with Maris giving the stature a courteous bow as she passed.

Their next path was flanked by a wall on one side and by water on the other, supplied by draconic statures that spewed forth endless gallons. As they proceeded, Cinaed noticed a faintly glowing stone tile rising from the water.

"Hey, I wonder…" He said, and stepped on it. Then he cried out in surprise, for bright rings rose from the tile and hovered about his head like a halo. Shocked, he stumbled off into the water, and the Fivefold (except Maris, who had a knowing grin) cried in alarm.

Cinaed braced for the feel of water enveloping him, and closed his eyes. But nothing happened. Cinaed slowly opened his eyes and exclaimed in wonder: he was floating on the surface of the water! Experimentally, he walked out a few paces, and the water supported him easily. However, the halo above his head began to dim, and so he hurried back to the anxious Fivefold on the shore. As he placed his foot on firm ground, the halo dissipated. "What was that?" He asked curiously.

Orior and Shamira shrugged, but Aleos and Maris smiled. "It's a temporary float Psynergy!" They said in unison, and then laughed.

"I helped design the lighthouses, remember?" Aleos said.

Maris merely said, "Watch." She stepped to the water's edge, waves faintly lapping at her toes. Casting Fluto, an aqua pynergetic aura enveloped her and then reluctantly faded, and a brilliant halo appeared above her head. Stepping out onto the water, the halo blazed and then faded, but she was supported easily. She ran out onto the water and then twirled to show the others that it was stable. Running back, she leapt onto land, and the halo vanished.

"See?" She said, pleased with herself. "It's a simple Mercury Psynergy." She turned to the door and sighed. "Well, I suppose we can't explore much. We do have a duty to do. Onward." And they proceeded into the next room.  
A single island awaited them; sitting serenely in the centre of a pond, and on it was a staircase leading upwards. The only means by which to reach it was by way of one of the Fluto tiles, and so the Fivefold crossed, Orior, Shamira, and Cinaed cautiously, and there were some discreet gulps over nervousness as they passed. For this time, Maris fell back and let Aleos take the lead, as he helped design the Lighthouses and knew the paths. He led them through simple halls, past more of the statues, until they emerged in a room with a floor of steel mesh. Three waterfalls thudded through the mesh and down into darkened depths. The roar of the falls dulled their voices and subdued them, for the time being, at least.

They found the door leading onwards, and took it. The paths were now fairly simple, and they passed easily until they came to a room crisscrossed with pipes filled with water. Aleos groaned.

"What?" Shamira inquired.

"These puzzles were set in place to hinder any enemies o foes. And now, we ourselves find us hindered. Luckily, you have me with you." He smiled, and then his expression darkened. "Be ready to get a little wet, though."

And they did. Aleos always instructed them to push that pipe or this one, going up and down stairs, and occasionally riding the jets of water, which the Fivefold tried to protect themselves from with small barriers. As a result, they were only slightly damp, but totally disoriented. At last, they found themselves on the other side of the pipe at the beginning.

Orior looked at Aleos. "Now what? Wait." He continued, cutting off Aleos. "We push it, right?"

Aleos nodded. "This is the main source pipe. When we push it, all the others will deactivate.

Orior pushed it, and they passed through, winding through a maze of now silent pipes. And so it was no surprise that the Fivefold breathed a sigh of relief when they came to the doorway.

The next room first appeared like the other plain ones before it, but when they rounded a corner, they saw one of the statues on the floor, and a shut door ornamentally decorated. Aleos nodded. "See that switch?" He pointed to a small button on the ground. "Push the statue on it." Obediently, Cinaed and Orior pushed the heavy statue onto the switch, and the ornamental door creaked open. Problem was, it was across a space of several yards, which even Shamira, the most nimble, could not jump. Aleos nodded, pleased. "Now," He went on. "Back there is a ladder or a slide for which to access the lower level." He pointed off the nearby edge to a door that previously they had not observed. "I leave it up to you which method to choose."

It took awhile, but they eventually stood before the door. Aleos began again. "Now, through here it comes out before the ornamental door, and a ladder will reach up to it. Let's go." Again, he led, and they passed through the ornamental door.

"What devilry is this?" Orior asked, as he leaned over the only thing the room contained, a deep pit. "No exit, and this weird pit."

Aleos placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Jump."

Orior started. "What, you crazy?" He asked. "I'll never – Aaaaaaahhhhhh…." Aleos had pushed him.

Aleos ginned at their shocked expressions. "Come on." He said, and jumped after the screaming Orior. The others shrugged and jumped after him.

They found them selves back in front of the Goddess. "Aleos…" Orior said, annoyed.

Aleos grinned sheepishly. "I suppose I made a mistake. Now we'll have to find the path the hard way." Orior just glared.

Eventually, they came to the island on the pond again. This time, Maris looked round the room, noticing a ring of tiles and Fluto tiles in the water. "I think," she said slowly. "That we need to use Fluto tiles to cross the room to over there." She pointed to the nearest corner, where a shadow indicated a door.

It was excessively irritating, as the Fivefold constantly had to trace and retrace their steps. Finally, they came to the door and passed through into the dragonhead room.

"So," Shamira said, gazing across a Fluto tile at a hidden door. "That's where we go."

"Seems to be." Maris answered.

They entered the doorway and emerged on yet another waterfall room, this time the sound a soft hiss instead of raging roar.

Cinaed looked around, finding himself in another dead end. "Now what?"

No one answered, but Orior moved under one of the falls to refresh himself. Suddenly, the Fivefold started as he disappeared. "Orior!" They cried.

A muffled voice answered them. "I'm here." Orior said, and his head appeared in the fall, dripping wet. "There's a path." The Fivefold reluctantly followed, throwing up shields against the fall.

Yet another pond room greeted them. One stair rose on the other side of the pond, and a door lay straight ahead. Aleos went to scout, and emerged shortly after. "It's another pipe puzzle," he began. "But already solved. I guess we can only go up the stair." And so they did.

They found themselves in a hall lined with paladin statues: stout figures carved of white rock, each holding a sword. Aleos brightened. "Ah, I know where we are! We are nearly there. Come one." They proceeded warily down the hall, and up and down a pair of ladders. Finally, they reached a lone statue standing silent across a steep drop. Aleos motioned for Orior to step forward.

"Orior, we need you to Move that statue." Orior nodded affirmatively, and casting Move, was surrounded in a yellow pynergetic aura, and a giant, phantom hand emerged from Orior. Using his own hand, Orior guided it around the statue and pushed it firmly to the side. A doorway revealed. "Thanks." Aleos said, and proceeded.

A single pipe greeted them in a lone room. Aleos saw nothing to do but to push it, and to his surprise, the resulting stream blasted back the wall, revealing a path. They followed it excitedly, and wound up in _another_ waterfall room. Paying it no heed, they immediately passed through the door.

More halls and stairs greeted them, and they went on, ever climbing. The eventually came to the grandest waterfall room yet, with six beautiful falls. Suspecting the same old trick, for it was a dead end; Aleos raised a barrier and passed through the last fall. He disappeared and then came back after a short period of time. "Another statue." He said to Orior, and they nodded, and followed Aleos.

Casting Move, again, Orior sighed, but moved it, revealing another stair. As they passed through the resulting hall, Cinaed remarked, "I'm getting sick of this." The others nodded agreement. As they passed through the door, they came out sputtering in the most beautiful waterfall. A single rainbow arched across its length, and a statue stood guard. A clear, yet remote, voice spoke to them:

He who honours the goddess of rainbows shall be guided to the heavens upon wings of fluid grace.

The voice faded, and Aleos was confused. "I have no memory of this." He said uncertainly. He looked on the weary faces of his comrades, and realized something. "My!" He exclaimed. "We haven't slept since that night in the cave! We shall have to make camp here." The others nodded, glad to rest.

The others quickly fell asleep in the soft rain of the falls, but Maris lay awake. The voice had stirred something in her, and she felt like she should see something.

_He who honours the goddess of rainbows shall be guided to the heavens upon wings of fluid grace. _

The words ran through her mind. Then, as if in a dream, she rose and walked before the statue of the maiden. _"Is this the goddess?" _She thought, and it seemed to her a glimmer of intelligence rose in the statue's carven eyes. _"Then,"_ She thought. _"I know what to do." _Swept with a feeling of purpose, Maris raised her hand to the statue. "Speaking in a clear voice, she said, "Ply." A blue pynergetic aura surrounded her and faded. A beautiful fairy appeared, and, nodding to her, cast sparkles over the statue. Light glimmered, and the rainbow faded. Sparkles shone on the fall, and the resulting roar woke the rest of the Fivefold, who stared in astonishment at the waterfall. It was reversing: the roar climaxed as a great froth rose from the mesh floor and continued up the fall, which now did the impossible and flowed _upwards_. Maris stood proud.

At length, Aloes spoke. "Ah, so that's how it works. Well done, Maris." He bowed. "Now, who will go first?"

Maris volunteered. She stepped onto the falls, a look of intense concentration on her face. She rose gracefully on the falls, floating as light as a feather, and disappeared above. Shamira and Aleos more or less arose with finesse. Orior and Cinaed floundered up like drowning fish.

-

The Fivefold looked about in wonder as they beheld the Lighthouse Aerie. The Lighthouse tapered here, and, with staircases rising to the peak, it lay in solitude. Two more statues flanked an immense navy blue ball of power, surrounded by a blue aura and orbited by miniatures, which were a lighter colour. The light itself was ever-changing: lighter belts of blue appeared every so often on it in an eternal dance of waves, so much like the sea whose power it held. Maris drew forward, entranced. As she did, Aleos muttered, "I don't think we put this here. No, we didn't. Where did it come from?"

"This… this is it. The source of all Mercury. My power is not limited here…" She closed her eyes and stepped closely. "It… speaks to me. Bemoans that it is used for dark things." She turned to Aleos. "You had said you wouldn't know what to do now. But… I do."

Aleos looked curiously as Maris stepped up to the great Orb, hands outstretched. She stepped just short of the Orb. She began circling her hands in the air, as if smoothing an invisible ball that they could not see. Slowly, Maris drew water from the air and gathered it to form a clear ball of water, floating between her hands. With grace, she floated it into the Orb of Mercury. The Orb flashed, and began to be sucked into the ball, in a clockwise direction. Soon, the Orb was gone, and Maris' ball glowed bright blue. Drawing it close to her, Maris suspended it between her hands and cried, "Sub-zero!"

The air flashed and the Fivefold grew frigid as the air temperature plunged to cold depths. Maris' cloak flared as the ball began to form a thin sheet of ice around the outside. Ice shards leapt from thin air and plunged into the ball, freezing its heart. The ball slowly crystallized, forming a globe of dire beauty, and unbreakable crystal. A Star of Mercury.


	7. Catastrophe

Chapter 7: Catastrophe 

In a dark cave, deep within the earth, a figure in black sat upon a throne of bone. A skull formed the headrest, femurs the armrests, reflecting slightly the faint red illumination of the room. A rib cage the back, which the figure reclined himself comfortably inside, his wings in the form of a cloak for the present. He was content, or at least content as a being of darkness can be. He held the entire world in his grasp, and could destroy it if he so wished.

The figure, Regnoare, was pleased that he had finally obtained Sol Aurarius. He had done what his forefather, Gazimonus, could not do! And made desolate that scum, Argyros', pathetic village, Vale. Regnoare smiled maliciously. A fitting conclusion to "The Festival of Weyard". He spat, and the acid saliva burnt a crater in the stone floor. Regnoare looked at this imperfection with disdain, and, with a wave of his hand, conjured earth of the same colour and directed into the hole, now indistinguishable from the floor around it.

Suddenly, he decided he was thirsty. He had no real need for drink, not anymore, but it sometimes struck his fancy to drink for old times sake. He conjured a golden goblet studded with rubies, and, glaring at it expectantly, casted Douse.

Nothing happened.

He frowned. _"That's odd."_ He thought. _"Why can't I cast Douse?"_ Trying again, he called the Mercurian power of Sol Aurarius to him and tried to cast Douse, with the same result. He sighed angrily. Going through the proper channels, he tapped into the Alcheminic veins of Weyard and called forth the sea. A cloud appeared above the goblet and poured refreshing water inside.

Yet, he was not satisfied. Meditating, he closed his eyes and reached out to the vast power of Sol Aurarius. He felt its reassuring black power, and tapped it. _"Yes." _He thought. _"Mars, Jupiter, Venus… BUT NO MERCURY!" _His wrath knew no bounds… his crimson eyes flashed, and the very cavern began to shake with his rage. _"Someone has robbed me of Mercury, and they will pay dearly."_ He smiled grimly. _"I will rip Mercury from their cold, dead, hands!" _

He rose and gave a horrible cry. He listened, and faintly heard the answering cries of his creations. He summoned his weapon, and bent the full force of his wrath upon the one thing that could have been responsible for this impertinence.

_"Imil." _

Maris handed the newly formed Mercury Star to Aleos, for safekeeping in his pack. The Fivefold rested, for the time being, on the aerie, and watched the sun rise. They had lost track of time in the maze of Mercury Lighthouse, and now it was dawn. The glowing light of Sol lit the aerie, its golden warmth slowly trickling up the sheer wall of Mercury Lighthouse and spilling across their feet. A bird soared the skies high above, just a dot marring the brightening sky.

Aleos turned to the Fivefold. "Well, I suppose our work here is done." As he turned to go, a great blast shook the Lighthouse, causing Aleos to stumble as he lost his balance. A keening rose in the air, reverberating.

Aleos shook his head, disbelieving. "How could he discover us that fast! We have to leave. Now." He gathered his possessions and gestured for the others to do the same. "Before Regnoare does something… drastic…"

Maris was horrified. "Oh no! Imil!"

To their misfortune, with the extinguishing of Mercury the elevator was dysfunctional, and they were forced to retrace their steps. As they walked, darkness stole into their vision, and a dim fog crept through the halls of the Lighthouse, obscuring their sight.

"Curse this blasted mischief!" Cinaed exclaimed, waving his hand about in the air in front of him. "I can't see half as well as I should."

Eventually, they came to the Statue Hall. The black fog was thicker than ever now, and they could barely see each other. In the darkness, Cinaed almost crashed into Orior when he suddenly stopped. "Ah… what did you stop for?" Said an annoyed Cinaed, rubbing his head.

"Hush." Orior held up a finger. "Listen." They stopped, and far along the hall the sound of heavy booted feet echoed to their ears.

Aleos glanced around warningly. "Quiet. We should hide until they pass… if need be, we will fight." He a look of steely determination came into his eyes. "We will blend in with the statues. Stay still." He warned.

So the Fivefold arrayed themselves with the statues, hiding in plain sight. Maris and Cinaed stood still between two such statues, Aleos, Orior, and Shamira between others.

Soon, the footsteps grew nearer, and the Fivefold could faintly hear the sound of harsh singing, first in the common tongue, then in a twisted version of the Ancient Speech:

Rip, rend, shred, tear

_Gut, kill, walk them to death's door. _

_For in death we love to share _

_Reaping lives for evermore. _

_Giza, schindo, scizo, trei _

_Grak, iuguolo, ingredior lemma ut nex ianua. _

_Pro in nex nos diligo communico _

_Tondeo ago pro infinitio. _

The marchers came into view. They wore tall black crested helms, black armour and hide cloaks. Steel chain mail protected their legs, and a steel vambrace their arms. A great broadsword was strapped to each one's back. Yet, the worst thing was the face… for there was none. An absence. Simply twin points of red fire that glowed like hot coals deep in the darkness of malice.

The Fivefold pressed against the wall in horror. These… things… emanated an aura of evil. Only Aleos recognized them, and he was rigid with shock. _"Mantrak…" _Of old, Gazimonus' dark soldiers forged by him at the height of his Necromantic abilities. Possessing the ability to blend into shadow, and delighted in spreading pain and suffering, Mantrak were one of the main weapons in Gazimonus' army, and Aleos shuddered to see them here. _"Has Regnoare revived them…?" _He wondered. _"He is truly a descendent of Gazimonus." _

In the next alcove of statues, Maris and Cinaed pressed against the wall, startled. Maris was filled with revulsion and raised a hand in preparation to use Megacool, but Cinaed restrained her, and held her back to the wall.

"No, let me go! They must- EH?" Maris found herself falling back. Perplexed she turned around, expecting to see the wall. Instead she found herself staring down into darkness. "AHHH!" She screamed, as she fell into darkness, and she heard a cry from Cinaed at her side.

Alerted, the Mantrak whirled around to face the source of the noise, but only found themselves staring at a blank wall. At a guttural order from their captain, the fiends resumed their march.

When the Mantrak had passed, a part of the wall shimmered, the very air rippling. Then, a hand appeared from the air as Aleos opened his palm and disabled his Cloak Psynergy. Orior and Shamira breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." Orior said, warningly. "We should be more careful. Now, let's see how Maris and Cinaed fared." With that, he strode from the alcove, after first listening to the receding footsteps of the army. He checked the alcove to their right, then to their left. A puzzled expression was on his face. He walked down the hall slowly, checking between the statures as he walked. After pausing for a moment at the hall's end, he returned to the others. "I can't find them." He admitted.

Aleos looked up. "That's odd. Are you certain?" He looked at Orior questioningly, and he nodded. "Then let us hope they managed to escape, and are not captives of those demonic creatures." He turned his head and stared down the path to the base of Mercury Lighthouse. "Nonetheless, we must hope for their well-being. For if that accursed army has come here, I fear they are finished with Imil. We must make haste from this Lighthouse and make certain. Come." He walked quickly down Mercury Lighthouse, a resolute Orior and Shamira in tow.

--

Regnoare flew high above the city of Imil, riding effortlessly the rising thermals caused by the burning polis. He smiled as his handiwork. The earth shook, rending the city piece from piece and felling structures. Lightning crackled and struck the peaks of the highest buildings, showering razor debris on the screaming inhabitants. Flames slowly chewed away at the crystal material of the city, having some difficulty melting the proud buildings to molten slag. Two of his Alchemic creations, acting as generals, ravaged the town. A long serpent, hundreds of feet in length, rose from the nearby sea and crushed the town with simple movements. The glitter in its icy eyes suggested it was enjoying itself. Circling at a lower altitude then himself, Regnoare spotted the flying eye, recently wounded in a battle with some rebels, venting his rage and frustration by picking off singular fleeing citizens with his talons.

Regnoare surveyed this, nodding, pleased. Gathering his wings for a dive, he decided he had let the king of Imil enjoy watching his precious city be ruined long enough. Even as he thought this, Regnoare observed the palace doors open and a battalion of armour-clad Imil elite march out. The Mantium wanted to give them the honour of dealing with him personally. With a smile, he dove down to his bewildered foes.

He landed gracefully in front of the scrambling Imilians, and raised his head. The soldiers were secretly horrified at the malice emanating from this demon. Regnoare smiled amiably. "Hello." The soldiers cringed.

Regnoare spread his arms out in a gesture of friendship. "Now, why do you fear me? What have I done to you?"

One of the soldiers spoke up. "You are destroying Imil, and we will stop you!"

Regnoare looked pained. "Now, why would you say such a thing?" His question was answered as a nearby building exploded as the demon eye flew through it, one of the shards decapitating a soldier.

Regnoare frowned. "Oh, I see. Well, I suppose I am your enemy then." The elite guards assumed their battle positions and held their tridents at ready. Regnoare began to smile, the malice returning to his demeanour. "In that case…" He held up his hand, and a dark light grew in his palm. Bringing his hand to his chest, he laughed and threw out his arm as a rapier of darkness sprung from his hand, levitating in the air. Grasping the hilt, Regnoare retracted his arm and spun the rapier in his hand. It was an unearthly thing, black feathers decorating the curved bellguard, also obscuring Regnoare's hand (or claw…). From that mass of feathers sprung a long vorpal blade, long and thin, keen and cruel.

Regnoare snaked the blade in front of him, watching as the guards' wary eyes followed it. With a laugh, he sprung and shattered the first two tridents he saw into shards. Now inside the reach of the prongs, he expertly twirled and spun, hacking the remaining trident heads from their shafts. Reversing the blade, he drove it pommel first into the face of the nearest guard, hearing a satisfying crack as his facial bones shattered. The guard dropped to his knees, moaning.

Rotating the blade, he spun it blade first again and slashed at two charging soldiers, the force of the blow sending them and their comrades behind them into the palace wall, where the hard crystal suffered no visible hurt. Less can be said of the soldiers, though.

Regnoare then agilely danced through the remaining ranks, sweeping the black blade to and fro. Soon, he emerged on the other side and stood still, unharmed. "That," he said slowly, "is the power of Chaos."

He felt a hand grab his leg, and he looked down in surprise. "Oh ho! Still not dead, eh?" He reached down and lifted the struggling elite easily. Using Mind Read, he divined the guard's name. "So, Vishnar, still not dead?" Regnoare looked at the cuts across the man's face and the dents in his armour, then at his broken arm. "Admirable. But, a pity you tried to hurt me." With a single throw, Regnoare launched the hapless soldier into the wall of a nearby structure, which collapsed on the guard, who was too weary to scream as he was buried by tonnes of solid crystal.

Regnoare chuckled as the rapier withdrew into his palm as a black ball, which then faded. "Now, to see what the good King is doing."

---

Aleos, Shamira, and Orior cautiously emerged from the Lighthouse, fearful of what they might see. Their fears were justified: Imil was aflame. Hapless citizens ran past them on their way to the water's edge, seeking the refuge of the Imilian fleet. Demons ravaged the city, burning and looting. The only thing so far unharmed was the Imil castle, but that could easily change. Even now, Mantrak were amassing at the cardinal entrances to _nitada aula_. All hope seemed lost.

As the trio gazed listlessly on this sight, a patch of snow nearby them exploded, and they watched in shock as a stone door flung up and onto the snow and a swearing Hydros emerged. He dusted the snow off his robe, and looked about. He did a double-take when he saw the Adepts staring at him, and strode towards them, gesturing.

"I never expected to see you starry-eyed scoundrels again," He smiled with relief as he approached them, "but I'm glad. We have… a problem." Orior chuckled at the understatement. Hydros continued. "That blasted Regnoare! We should have expected an attack after you drained Mercury. You did, didn't you?" He looked at them, and Aleos produced the Mercury Star. Hydros nodded. "True power of Mercury. It's a marvel. May I see?" Aleos nodded and reluctantly handed him it. "Flawless." He admired the light of the sun through it, and handed it with great care back to Aleos. "Keep that safe, Regnoare will be wanting that." He smiled grimly. "He shan't get it."

A great gust of wind stopped him from continuing, and brought with it the scent of burning and the screams from Imil. Hydros looked shocked. "I'm to ready a ship for Poseidon! But…" He looked perplexed over Imil, to where the sea glittered serenely, ignoring the destruction of its coastal city. Just then, the black serpent raised its head and crashed down on a structure, flattening it. "I will have to cross Imil…" He drew a long trident from a hidden strap under his cloak. "I will avenge the fallen."

Orior looked on the royal with increased respect. "That is no small task, Imilian. We shall assist you." He bowed with some ceremony.

Hydros, too, regarded him likewise. "Glad to receive your assistance, Adepts," he said cordially. He widened his eyes, and scanned them. "Say… where's Maris and the Proxian?"

Aleos shook his head regretfully, his long silver hair swaying. "I had hoped they were with you. The Mantrak marched through Mercury Lighthouse and we were separated."

Hydros shook his head, doubt in his eyes. "That is distressing… but it will take more than a few soldiers to eliminate my niece." He spoke with paternal pride in his voice. He hoisted his trident in the air. "So, let us move."

They walked through the blasted and pitted streets of Imil, once beautiful, now scarred and twisted. Luckily, they met no immediate opposition, but the sight of so much ruination dampened their spirits more than a hundred battles would. They picked their way cautiously through the fallen arches and debris that littered the path, and more than once they were forced to stop as a cloak or another garment became trapped. Eventually, though, they found a mercifully clear alley between two houses that had fallen upon each other, the roofs preventing the other from falling. They walked through warily, lest the structures should collapse and bury them. Their wariness was rewarded as a large block dislodged and plunged towards Shamira, who, sensing the change in the air, leapt nimbly to the side as the four tonne block dug a sizable crater into the alley. Taking this as a sign not to push their luck, Aleos motioned for them to hurry, and they emerged into the hazy sunlight, choked by black smog that wafted to them from a burning structure.

To the east rose the curving wall of Imil palace, vast and seemingly impregnable. However, as they followed the along the wall, they came to a _nitada aula_. Here, they were horrified to find the strewn bodies of Imilian elite, their faces contorted in a grimace that suggested a painful death. Most them bore long, jagged wounds that opened them like so much fish, and the buildings around them were shattered, simply so much mounds of rubbish. The Fivefold stood in sadness as Hydros wandered over to one of the heaps and sat upon it wearily. He picked up a crystal shard and threw it away, his expression bleak.

"Shards! Just… shards…" He seemed on the verge of losing control.

But a weak voice spoke from underneath him. "Hy… Hyd… Hydros?"

Hydros leapt to his feet as if the mound burnt him, and turned to stare in amazement at the mound. Then he recognized the voice. "Vishnar!"

Hydros bent down to the pile and immediately began excavating it in a frantic effort to free the trapped Imilian. He threw the jagged shards aside, working his way deeper to where he hoped Vishnar was. Feeling lackadaisical, Shamira, Orior, and Aleos crouched down and set to shifting the debris on each side. Eventually, Hydros spied the broken and battered hand of the buried man and grasped it, trying to ignore Vishnar's scream of pain as Hydros pulled him from the rubble. The Fivefold exchanged surprised glances that the Imilian was alive at all.

His skin was toned a sickly grey, his left arm broken in multiple places, and his face was shattered and bruised. He bore long cuts across his chest and arms, and his armour was battered and broken.

Shamira leaned over to Orior and said quietly, "He looks like his been through a meat grinder." He agreed.

Hydros offered Vishnar his arm, who took it gratefully. "Vishnar… what happened?"

The stricken soldier gasp out the words, "Regnoare… he came… he burnt the city… utter chaos… we tried… to stop him…. but he destroyed us easily… then he threw me into a building… and it collapsed on me…"

Hydros shook his head, regret evident in his eyes. "We'll stop him. Where's the King?"

Vishnar blanched. "I don't know! He was healthy when we left but Regnoare must have advanced into the palace by now…" The Imilian's voice trailed off as he fainted, exhausted.

Hydros did his best to make the unconscious man comfortable. "Now…" He turned to the Fivefold. "We go to the northern port to arrange a ship for the King, who has a good friend captaining his ship. Let's move."

---

The famous dock of Imil was in chaos. The storage facilities on the docks where the days catch of fish and other sea bounties were stored lay in ruins, but the Imilian fleet was bustling with citizens eager to escape. Mercury Adepts collected goods for the ships while woman and children boarded into the ship's hold. Many coloured sails adorned the blue port, and the ships swayed gently in the sea.

But the Fivefold were not deceived by this seemingly ordinary. Mantrak oversaw the workings, talking and laughing in their harsh voices and destroying the occasional civilian, which further incited the people to haste. And the black serpent swam lazily in the open sea, sinking every ship that tried to escape without Regnoare's consent.

Hydros led them to a large and proud three-masted ship, its navy sails bound tight. The ship itself was made of a dark wood (_"Probably Morgall Wood," _Aleos thought), glossed to a soft shine with fish oil. On its prow was the figure of a sea serpent, Imil's insignia. Hydros inclined his head respectfully to the figure leaning calmly on a spare mast.

The figure wore a navy blue captain's hat, tipped jauntily to one side and bearing the badge of two leaping fish. He had a grizzled face, worn by years of being out in the harsh brine-stained air of the sea. His slowly greying black hair was unruly but somewhat tamed by the confining effect of the headwear. His eyes were a hazy grey, used to scanning down to far-off horizons, and he wore a navy officer uniform: a close-fitting tunic bound with small silver buttons.

His face lit up as he noticed the approaching Hydros, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Hydros! Good ta see ye, ye scurvy dog! What bring ye ta my 'umble ship?"

Hydros grinned dryly. "Well, Desaeis, because our city is being destroyed, the King will need transport."

Desaeis nodded. "Ye hav' a point. In fac'," His eyes twinkled. "I have the ship ready."

Hydros chuckled. "Do you? Anticipating as always, Desaeis."

Out of seeming nowhere, a tall, clocked figure sidled up to the conversing Adepts, who tensed. "It is I." The strong voice issued from beneath the hood, and its wearer lowered it just enough for the others to see his face.

The Adepts bowed. "Your Majesty!"

Desaeis grinned. "Ye a sly ol' dog, Poseidon. Ye need me ship?" He cocked his head at a querying slant.

Poseidon nodded, replacing his hood as he did so. "Indeed. Live to fight another day, as they say."

The sea captain's grin broadened. "Then let us board."

Poseidon held up his hand. "Half a moment." He looked sideways, at Aleos and the rest of the Fivefold. "Where is my daughter? And the Proxian?" He looked sternly at Aleos.

Aleos averted his gaze. "After the Mantrak army marched through Mercury Lighthouse, we were separated. I have not seen them since." He sighed.

The King looked pained, but recovered his composure. "She will be fine. She is my daughter, and a great Adept." He seemed to be reassuring himself as much as them.

Hydros clouted his brother on the back, who tried to look shocked at such familiarity. "That's what I told them, brother. Never you mind. Let's just worry about getting out of here alive."

Desaeis nodded agreement, and gestured impatiently for them to board.

So it was that King Poseidon, Chancellor Hydros, Admiral Desaeis, and the Fivefold boarded the ship to escape the wretched city of Imil.

---

"Hoist the sails, ye scallywags!" Desaeis' grizzled voice boomed over the length of his ship as they drifted out of port. "I want te be in the sea by noon!" The sailors under Desaeis worked swiftly to prepare the ship. One climbed nimbly up the rigging and unfurled the sails, which billowed down until they caught a breeze, whereupon the ship raced out to port.

The Fivefold stood at the prow, their hair streaming out behind them as the ship raced forward, barely touching the waves in its speed. The other captains stood, mouths agape, as the _mare tempestas_ blew past them, a grinning Desaeis at the helm as he funnelled Mercury Psynergy into his ship. All too soon, they launched from the port into open waters.

"Eat _that_, Regnoare!" Hydros cried as he shook his fist behind them. "Uh oh…" The black serpent had noticed them, and was slowly undulating and rising to watch their progress. It cocked its head as if listening, and then gave a great roar and dove into deep. At the same time, a blue light blossomed far away, but the serpent at hand was more important. It raced quickly, winding its body as it wove through the water with unnatural speed. The Fivefold moved to the stern of the ship to track the serpent.

Desaeis turned to watch and frowned. "As fas' as we ar' travellin', tha' thing is catchin' up quick." He turned to his crew. "Pump yer Psynergy to te ship! Let's move!"

The ship lurched and doubled in speed, tearing through the waves like the north wind. Yet…

"It's gaining…" Shamira whispered, awe and disbelief her expression.

The serpent roared as it breached the surface and leapt through the air to survey its surroundings, then plunged neatly back into the water, its strong muscles and dark magic propelling it so quickly it was merely a black blur. All too soon, it was merely a few ship lengths behind them. Acid saliva dripped from its jaws as it neared its goal.

"No!" Orior cried, and casted Spire. The strong stone spike merely bounced off the creature's impervious shell, and, angered, it roared in outrage.

A crackling bolt of lightning blasted into its face, with much the same effect. Shamira stood, her palms outstretched and her face grim. "Its no use…" She said, and dropped her hands. Turning, she shouted to the ship, "It's no use! Brace for impact!" As she turned back to face her enemy, the last thing they saw was a gaping black cavern armed with man-length teeth blanketing the sky.

---

Maris was awoken by plunging into ice-cold water. There was little light, and the dark depths of the water beckoned to her as she was dragged deeper still. Suddenly, she was aware of the massive Proxian, Cinaed, in the water with her not four feet away. Maris looked around, and saw the surface some fifteen feet away, and receding quickly. _"No… I cannot die." _Maris thought. _"I must save Imil… and the Fivefold must not be broken." _Spinning upright, Maris gathered her element and commanded the water to gather beneath her. Feeling the positive response of its energy, she swelled it up and casted Geyser, launching both her and Cinaed through the barrier of the surface into the air beyond. Taking the chance to spare a glance about, Maris scanned the cavern. They were suspended above a deep underwater lake, still roiling from their hasty departure. They were in a damp cave, stalactites reaching down from the ceiling and dripping water into the lake. The cave funneled up into a dark tunnel above, where Maris assumed she and Cinaed had fallen from. Below them, Maris could see a sandy island rising from the deep, and upon it a steady blue glow that illuminated the cavern.

Cinaed chose at that time to wake up, and it did not escape his notice that he was suspended above a deep lake, or that he was underground in a cave. With a yell of surprise, he and Maris both fell back into the water.

Cinaed rose to the surface, sputtering, and beside him rose Maris, at ease in the water. Maris tapped his shoulder, and gestured that they should swim to the island. Cinaed nodded, and they began to swim, leaning on the other's shoulder from time to time for support. Cinaed had the disadvantage, of, while being stronger, being weighed down by his armour.

Soon, Cinaed felt sandy ground beneath his feet and stood. Shortly after, Maris reached land. She drew a deep breath, panting slightly. "Well, we made it. Let's see what that glow is." Shaking some of the water from her robe, Maris walked forward to the glow. Standing straight after taking a small rest, Cinaed sighed and followed.

The sand rustled beneath Maris' feet as she proceeded, and the light beckoned her. As she drew near, she raised her hand to shield from the light, but slowly lowered it when she discovered she could bear it. She stopped, and waited for Cinaed to draw up beside her, then walked into the light.

A faint pulsing sound filled her ears, and the light seemed to be in synchronization with the pulse, and it slowly enveloped her. Soon, a straight shape phased into her sight. She stepped forward and, hesitant but extremely curious, she reached out for the object. When she grasped it, multiple sensations flashed through her hand. It felt wet, then cool, then burning, then hard and cold. She tightened her handhold, and felt some resistance as she drew it from the sand it was embedded in. The light blazed brightly, then began to fade. As her eyes adjusted, Maris just caught the last of the light being drawn into the object in her hand. She examined it closely.

It was a beautiful staff of purest sapphire. An opal served as the pummel, and an ornate crystal shape twined about the length of it. She fingered it, and found it to be rough. Looking on it as a whole, she realized that it was a serpent that wound the whole length of the weapon, ending with a dragonhead from which a blade emerged. The blade glittered with a cruel edge, in shape and form like a crescent moon.

As she realized what she held, Maris' knees grew weak and Cinaed lunged to support her as she fell. Leaning on the staff for support, she said in a low voice, "As Aleos has the Masamune as the weapon of his ancestor, this is the heirloom of Imil, the staff Leviathan. It was forged long ago, but by whom our tales do not tell. It was wielded in the Great War by Pelagius, hero of Mercury, who allied with Argyros when Gazimonus slaughtered his family." She held it aloft, the staff still faintly glowing. "And now, it must be used again, to protect Imil." As she spoke, or maybe because of it, the water around them frothed, and slowly began to recede. As Maris and Cinaed stood still in awe, the passing waters revealed them to be on a high peak, from which a worn trail led down to the damp floor, and along the cavern into a dark tunnel in the side, into which the water flowed into. Maris turned to Cinaed. "I think we should proceed," she said, and tied Leviathan about her waist with a ribbon.

Cinaed nodded, and spoke for the first time since they fell. "As you wish… Star Magician of Mercury."

Maris and Cinaed walked side by side through the winding tunnel, hand-in-hand so as to not be separated in the darkness. As the path switched back and forth, Cinaed thought in his mind, _"The Imilians seem to be big on winding tunnels…"_.

He chuckled, and he could sense Maris stare at him, "What?" She said, rather sternly.

"Nothing," he said, still chuckling. "Hey." Cinaed sniffed. "Fresh air. We're almost out. There's the exit." Light began to filter into the darkness.

The two Adepts picked up their pace, walking hurriedly. Suddenly, they fell as the ground became slippery.

"Whoa!" Cinaed cried as his feet flew from beneath him, as he and Maris began to slide on the wet earth, eliciting a similar cry from the Imilian. They accelerated as the tunnel sloped downwards and soon they were hurtling at breakneck speed.

The crying of seabirds barely reached their ears over the sound of wind, which meant they were nearing the end.

_"Seabirds…" _Maris thought. _"Oh noooo…" _Her heart sank. "CINAED! IT'S THE OCEAN! A CLIFF!"

"WHAT!" Cinaed cried, and dug his heels into the earth, slowing himself down, and Maris did the same. But not slow enough.

They were blinded by a bright light, and found themselves suspended hundreds of feet in the air above a raging ocean. Behind them, a dark shadow marked the dank cave they emerged from, and the jagged cliff surrounding them and jagged rocks below.

The Adepts screamed as they began to plunge. As they fell, Cinaed reached out with his arm, hoping to find something to slow his descent, and grasped a protruding ledge. With his other arm, he caught Maris as she plummeted past him, straining the muscles in his arm. He hoisted the small Imilian up onto the ledge, which was about five paces long and wide, then lifted himself up and collapsed, exhausted.

Maris just sat silently, wide-eyed. "Cinaed… you saved my life…"

Cinaed opened one eye to look at her, and seemed to consider what she said. "So I did…"

"Cinaed…" Maris began, "I owe you my life now. But for now let's focus on escaping this cliff. And… thanks." With that, she quickly embraced Cinaed and began to scale the cliff. Cinaed nodded slowly at the ascending Imilian and climbed up after her.

-

"Nearly there…" Maris gasped out, as she took yet another handhold on the cliff. Her and Cinaed were now over a thousand feet above the writhing ocean, the summit merely ten feet away. Determined, Maris renewed her efforts and was rewarded by a speedy, if risky, ascent to the summit. She then collapsed gratefully into the cool snow, and shortly after heard the thud of the Proxian beside her as he, too, collapsed. Then Maris raised her head and stared with disbelief at Imil.

Her hometown, the city where she was born and raised, was in chaos. Dark figures walked the streets and buildings were destroyed or in flames. The docks were filled with frantic ships trying to escape, watched over by a flying eye (the same one from before, she remembered) and a great black serpent. Of course, Imil was still many miles distant, but that did not lessen the pain she felt in her heart.

She vaguely heard Cinaed stand and felt him place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he said, and Maris turned to face him when she heard the edge in his voice, and his eyes were a smouldering fire. "There's only one thing left now: destroy the bastards who did it."

"Wait," Maris responded. She shaded her eyes and looked closely at the port. "See that ship just setting out, with great blue sail studded with stars? That's the Admiral Desaeis' ship. He's a former pirate, and Father give him command on account of his immense knowledge of the sea and his experience. He usually conveys Father on his ship…" She started. "And that must mean he's escaping with the King! Hurry, let us go to them!" She began to walk forward, but Cinaed tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"It's no use." He said, and shook his head. "The most we can do from here is watch." Maris reluctantly subsided, and observed.

"NO!" Maris cried suddenly. The black serpent had uncoiled form where it was resting, and was regarding the fleeing vessel intently. It raised its massive skull and roared, the fearsome sound reaching them across the miles. It leapt into the water and pursued the ship with unnatural speed.

_"No… I cannot stand by. Not this time. As long as I draw breath, I will defend Imil and its King, my father. And my father is Imil's greatest hope now…" _Maris thought, and suddenly she felt an inexplicable power surge through her. "I! WILL! NOT! STAND! BY!" She screamed, and a blue light blossomed at her side. She drew Leviathan form its ribbon and held it aloft, the blue light emanating form it growing stronger. Cinaed stared at her in amazement, then cried in surprise as the cliff around them began to crumble. He waited for the inevitable plunge… but it didn't come. He looked up, surprised, and found himself and Maris surrounded by a surreal blue glow, suspended by elemental energy hundreds of feet in the air.

Maris, with Leviathan in her hand, was the source of that glow. The trailing edge of her robes fluttered slightly in the pulses of her power, and her normally tranquil aquamarine eyes glowed bright and stormy. In a strange and powerful voice, Maris pointed Leviathan towards the fleeing ship and pursuing serpent and said, "Let's go."

The glow launched forward, and the stunned Cinaed and concentrating Maris travelled forward at blinding speed, hurtling toward the serpent and ship.

In almost no time at all, they were hovering above the ship and keeping pace with it. The serpent, its black scales glittering in the water, roared and sped forward until it was nearly to the ship. Suddenly, it was hit with a large stone spire and blasted with bolts of lightning. Three figures stood at the stern, facing the approaching serpent.

"That's Orior, Shamira, and Aleos!" Cinaed shouted, and Maris nodded, she swung the staff to the right, and they floated to the right side of the serpent.

Maris turned to Cinaed. "Brace yourself." The serpent gained on the ship, and with a triumphant cry, lunged forward, mouth open to consume. "Now." Maris added, and dropped the staff and pointed it at the serpent.

The blow glowed, and formed a glowing shield. It swooped down with preternatural speed and crashed sideways into the serpent's head, diverting its course and stunning it into immobility.

Maris guided the ball onto the ship and landed. The Fivefold, Hydros, Poseidon, and Desaeis rushed forward to greet them joyously. "Maris!" Poseidon cried, and embraced his daughter.

Maris returned it, and then pulled away to address them all. "Desaeis. Take this ship as far away as possible. Cinaed, you stay here. A Mars Adept wouldn't do well in what I'm planning." She smiled grimly, and noticed Hydros' inquisitive glance at the staff. "Leviathan." When she noticed his look of awe and open mouth, she raised her hand to forestall any questions. "Can't talk. Must leave. Everyone," she turned to face them all. "Good luck. May Mercury be with you." With that, the blue glow surrounded her again and she floated up into the sky.

Cinaed leaned over to Poseidon and whispered in his ear "Your daughter's really something. You should be proud of her."

"I am." A slightly shocked Poseidon responded.

---

Maris floated serenely over the just recovering serpent, who began to hiss and sputter with rage. _"Well," _Maris thought, regarding Leviathan, _"Let's see what you can do."_ In response to this silent challenge, the light brightened to a pure aqua light. Words unbidden came to Maris' mind:

"WRATH OF THE SEA!" She shouted, though later she could not tell if it was her or her weapon that cried these words.

The weapon glowed still brighter, and blue beams lanced down into the water around the serpent. There, they circled swiftly around the bewildered creature, swirling faster and faster, dragging the water with it. Soon, the serpent was being constricted inside a giant whirlpool, the roaring waves drowning out the serpent's own cries as it was tossed about like a rag doll.

More blue bolts lanced from Leviathan and struck the water about one hundred feet away from the struggling demon, impacting the water with great force. From these points arose great waves, half a mile high, dwarfing the draconic creature. Maris slashed with Leviathan, and the tsunamis crashed onto the sputtering serpent, battering it as the immense water crushed it. The remnants arose high into the air and formed a waterspout, a twister of pure water. The serpent screeched in pain as its scales were rended from its flesh.

Maris raised her staff, and said in a clear voice "Leviathan". The weapon, in response, crested its brightness and flashed as bright as Sol. From its tip a great avatar burst forth, length upon length. Maris blinked in surprise. Suspended in the air before her was a ghostly dragon, an ethereal pale blue that regarded her with glowing white eyes. Its flesh was mailed in a million sapphire scales, the whole being faintly translucent. Long pearly white horns spiralled from its massive skull, and long teeth overlapped its lower jaw.

"Leviathan…" Maris whispered, and the great phantom serpent nodded. "I am honoured…" Maris bowed.

The dragon regarded her intently, and, to her surprise, Maris heard a deep, powerful voice, as calm as the sea and as ancient as the ocean, resonate in her mind. _"Imil has been ravaged, and it is only natural for its avatar to assist. I will vanquish the demon snake; the rest is up to you."_ Maris asserted her fervent thanks.

Leviathan inclined his head. He turned swiftly, and roared, the sound seeming to come from a far distance. He dove at the struggling demon, who looked up with awe and fear. Leviathan opened its ethereal jaws and its fanged mouth rended the serpent. There was a flash of dazzling gold, and the demonic serpent screamed. As Leviathan took another bite, there was a flash again, much brighter than the last. A great curtain of water sprung up around the two battling serpents, obscuring them. There was a blinding, all-encompassing flash of purest gold, and when the water collapsed, nothing remained of Regnoare's serpent. Leviathan hovered calmly, serene, and flew to where an awestruck Maris floated. _"I only arrive in direst need." _The avatar told her. _"It may be a long while before we meet again. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Princess Maris." _

Leviathan inclined his head and vanished. Maris caught a glimpse of a faint blue trail disappearing into her staff, and smiled. "Well met, Leviathan. Well met."

Maris gently floated over to the ship, and landed amidst cries of congratulations. The glow dissipated, and Maris landed gracefully.

Aleos congratulated her. "Excellent performance, Maris. I see you've learned to tap the power of your weapon?" He indicated her staff, and she nodded.

Hydros and Poseidon stood before her, smiles on their faces. Poseidon placed a rough hand on her shoulder. "I am pleased, daughter." Maris smiled.

---

High above them in the air, a black figure flew on great leathery wings, Regnoare. He cursed. "HOW!" He raged, "Did that sorry excuse for an Adept defeat _my _creation!" His mind struggled with this thought. He had forged that serpent, given it life, only to have it defeated so easily. And now, his quarry was escaping. _"But I'll be damned (more than I already am) if I let them do it. I'll just have to stop them…"_He thought.

He placed his right claw over his left and swept them both to his right side and held them, as if holding a sphere. He hung in the air, hovering with slow, steady, wingbeats, and concentrated. The power of Sol Aurarius surged into his arms and he channelled it into his palms… a golden spark flickered between his hands, then another. Sparks arched in the hollow he had formed, flickering with mindless intensity. Golden energy swirled from the air around him and gathered into his palms, where a small golden orb had formed, giving off the occasional flare.

As he tracked the moving ship he thought, _"Personally." _

---

Shamira, with her far-sighted eyes, was the first to spot the golden point. She shaded her eyes, and pointed. "That doesn't look too good."

Aleos followed her line of sight and agreed. "Most likely Regnoare about to blast us into oblivion."

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

"Should we move?"

"No point, really. Together, he can kill us all with one shot."

"What about Leviathan?"

"Still resting. He's done more than enough."

"Then… are you suggesting we abandon ship?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunate, really."

Slightly amused by this conversation, Cinaed grinned, and then raised his voice. "Everyone! Abandon ship if you want to live! It will shortly be destroyed."

Most of the sailors sniggered, and resumed working. Desaeis, however, stepped forward. "Do as the lad says. Get off!"

The sailors, hesitant to abandon their captain, reluctantly saluted and turned to dive. One sailor stepped forward. 'Its been good sailing with ya, capt'an."

Desaeis nodded. "Give me regards to me daughter." The sailor nodded, and jumped ship, swimming strongly through the sea.

The Fivefold and Hydros were reluctant to depart. Aleos stepped forward and bowed. "You are a great man of the sea, Desaeis, and I speak for all of us. May we meet again." With that, he and the others turned and dove over the railing, looking back. Maris lingered for a moment, and looked questioningly at her father, who nodded. Maris bowed, and followed the rest of the Fivefold.

Desaeis turned to Poseidon. "Coming down with the ship, are ye, ye scurvy dog?" His words were companionable, yet his expression sad.

Poseidon nodded, and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We should leave the future to the young." As he finished his sentence, the gold light in the sky suddenly crested and a great golden beam lanced down, sweeping them into oblivion.

---

Maris couldn't believe her eyes, and her mind screamed denial. _"We were supposed to escape!" _She thought. _"Was everything for naught?" _She treaded water in despair. All that remained of the once-proud ship was a few scattered boards, which the survivors hung from. There was no sign of Regnoare, Desaeis or her father.

Maris stared around in dismay. Suddenly the water twenty feet in front of her swirled and convulsed, becoming a whirlpool, but strangely she was not drawn in. Form the whirlpool emerged a majestic figure. He had long and pointed ears, brilliant white hair and his well-muscled chest was bare. Maris caught the sight of fins keeping the figure afloat, and saw that he was half-human, half-fish. The figure raised its head, and Maris saw familiarity in them.

"Father…?" She said tentatively. The figure nodded, and seemed to smile. With that, he turned and dove into the deep. She was unhappy, but at the same time felt at peace. 


	8. Pursuit

Chapter 8: Pursuit

The Fivefold and Hydros awashed on a rocky coastline several miles from the remnants of Imil. Exhausted from their hardships, both physically and emotionally, they lay in deep silence for a good while.

At length, Orior spoke. "We survived…"

A mournful Hydros regarded him scornfully. "Not all of us. Many have died."

Maris shook her head. "Nay… but they must be dead, so we will not try to save them. Though he is… changed… my father lives, and we must assume the same of Desaeis. However, the past is gone and the present is now. Now, Imil needs a leader." She turned and locked eyes with Hydros. "Chancellor, though by rights I am now Queen, I cannot abide my throne until this quest is complete. Therefore, I must ask you to take up stewardship in our colony, Lumeria." When Hydros began to sputter in protest, she held up her hand. "Also, if you do not hear from me for five years, you may assume me dead and take the Kingship for yourself." Hydros again opened his mouth to protest, but Maris intervened. "No, Hydros. As your sovereign, I command you to do this. There shall be no argument." Hydros shut his mouth, and bowed. Maris resumed, "You may be able to salvage a schooner from Imil. Let that be your first test towards kingship." When Hydros looked to say something again, Maris cut him off. "No buts, Hydros. Do it now."

Wordlessly, Hydros bowed and turned his back on them, walking slowly towards the wreckage of Imil.

Meanwhile, Maris turned back to the Fivefold. "We, on the other hand, shall try to draw off Regnoare as we continue our quest. For now, we must pass through the Ikatic again. And Bilibin, too." She looked teasingly at Cinaed, who had a wistful, dreamy look on his face. "Come. The Ikatic-Imil cave is not far. And this time," She looked meaningfully at them, "we bring branches to use as torches. Like this," she reached over to an overhanging maple tree, full in leaf with the vigour of summer. She snapped off a slim branch and stripped it off its leaves in one fluid sweep, an act that made Orior wince. The others followed her example and soon everyone was armed with some sort of makeshift torch.

"Ah, here we are." Maris announced. "Cinaed, if you please." She pointed her tree limb towards him. Cinaed, grinned and casted Blaze, igniting the branch. He did the same for the others as well, and lastly, his own.

Maris ducked her head into the darkness of the cave, and swept her flaming branch forward. "Clear," she announced, "but it looks… different…" She sounded puzzled.

"How so?" Shamira asked, curious.

"See for yourself." Maris said, with a twinkle in her eye, and dove into the cave. The Fivefold hurried to follow.

As they stood in the circle of light their torches formed, Orior surveyed the ground. "I see what you mean…" Orior said, and kicked at the sandy floor. "The water's gone…"

"Is this a result of our draining Mercury?" Shamira wanted to know.

Aleos sighed. "Most likely. However, we must take it in stride."

Disregarding the implications of this change (a lessening of water), the Fivefold were overall cheerful. Instead of trekking through a muddy, water-filled dark, as they expected, the Ikatic cave had transformed into a serene place of soft sands and slow-moving streams. The Fivefold enjoyed themselves, for once, skipping and laughing gaily. Only Maris remained subdued, a fact that did not escape the sharp-eyed Shamira. She fell back until she was keeping pace with the Imilian.

"Maris? What's wrong?" Shamira sounded worried, a fact that surprised Maris: the Anemosian warrior rarely showed emotion.

"It's just…" Maris swept her arm ahead of them. "All this cheerfulness seems… gaudy… in light of the destruction of Imil, and the turmoil that my city is now facing."

Shamira chided her. "But Maris, were you not the one that instructed us that 'the past is gone and the present is now'? Follow your own advice, Imilian. Cheer up, a bright light can chase away a thousand sorrows."

Maris brightened. "Thanks, Shamira. The wisdom of the Anemosians has not decreased in this time of darkness." With that, she bowed and turned and lengthened her stride to keep pace with the rest of the Fivefold. Shamira smiled inwardly and followed.

Guided by the firelight, the Fivefold travelled quite peacefully through Ikatic Cave. By the sparse light that reached them through gaps in the roof, night began to fall. The Fivefold lay their branches in a pile for a bonfire and relaxed to sleep.

Later, after they had awoken, the sandy floor was a much-desired change from the mud of their former travel, and soon they had come to the exit, their former entrance. But there was a problem.

"Those damn holly trees!" Orior exclaimed, and kicked at the fallen plants that barred the exit.

Smiling slightly, Cinaed stepped forward and raised his hand. "No problem." He said, and casted Fireball. Many balls of fire, each about the size of a head, emerged from Cinaed's outstretched palm and dug into the old wood of the holly. Finding it likeable, the balls grew in size and soon the whole barricade was aflame, the Fivefold stepping back away from the searing heat. In moments, the trees were only so much ash.

"Well done," Shamira commented, and kicked at the ash as she walked out. The others followed.

"Fresh air," Maris said. She took a deep breath, and then coughed as she inhaled some ash. She looked around sheepishly.

"Aha!" Cinaed was triumphant. "To Bilibin!"

Aleos laughed, and shook his head. "I think not. If you were to get to Bilibin, wild horses couldn't drag you out." He sighed. "I suppose we must pay South Vale a visit and see how it is faring."

"I suppose so…" Cinaed said reluctantly, his eyes downcast.

Aleos led the Fivefold down the beaten dirt road that led to Vale, a pleasant wind blowing from the south, carrying with it the warm weather of Gondowan. The sky was a clear blue, striped with fluffy cumulus clouds, and the air was perfect: not to humid, none too dry. The Fivefold stretched and enjoyed the summer weather, while they could.

Soon, the beaten dirt road of carts gave way to the cobbled street that led into Vale. Adepts had laboured long to cover all roads in and out of Vale with that stone, quarried from the Ikatic. However… as they drew near to South Vale, the air grew stagnant, and they were afraid for what they must see.

The first affront was the formerly yellowed flora, now blackened and speckled with white spots of disease. Nothing alive moved.

Soon, they came to the shopkeeper they had purchased their goods from, laying facedown on his table, unmoving. Aleos reached over and rolled him over, and stared in disbelief. Maris screamed.

The poor man's eyes were wide open, glassy in death and blood-filled with ruptured veins. His skin was a sickly grey, and his mouth contorted in an insane death grimace that suggested he died in great pain. His hair was falling out in clumps and his fingernails were an unhealthy pale green.

As the Fivefold shied back from this monstrosity, they looked across the courtyard and perceived the bodies of many lying strewn throughout. A dead silence they heavy in the air of a city devoid of life. Aleos slowly shook his head. "Come. Let us leave this… graveyard." They turned and walked out of South Vale.

The road leading south out of Vale was a well-travelled one, leading deep into the heart of the continent. It crossed a small inland sea, the Karagol, and wound all the way to Lilyvera, and Mantium. This was the road that the Fivefold now travelled, and stood at the northern side of the great bridge that marked the entry into Vale. It was a great stone bridge, railed on both sides by heavy marble ornamentations. It was straight, and wide, its road leading into a dense forest on the opposing side. The Fivefold looked uneasily down the wide avenue, and arrayed themselves five abreast.

Shamira spoke. "I don't like it."

Cinaed, ever the war commander, agreed. "Neither do I. To have such an ideal ambush spot, and then leave it unattended. I sure as Abyss don't like it."

The forest on the other side rustled, and the wind in the boughs sighed. A lone leaf blew outward, and a pair of red eyes gleamed from the darkness, and then quickly disappeared.

"No. Definitely not." Orior said, an edge in his voice. "Let's leave. Now. Quickly."

The Fivefold turned and walked east, eliciting to take the much longer route in order to avoid that deceptively calm bridge.

It is well that they did.

Obscured by a supernatural darkness, Regnoare swore. He turned, and, forming his sword, decapitated the foolish soldier who had opened his eyes, revealing himself. He swore again. He then drew out Sol Aurarius, its form now that of unbreakable black diamond laced with veins of ruby, instead of its original gold. _"The stone shapes itself according to its master,"_ he mused, and contemplated it in silence.

Many hours passed this way, and the Mantrak were growing restless. One of the mages, a wizened old being with a bowed statue, got up and approached Regnoare. "Milord… what do we do now?"

Regnoare laughed. "What do we do, what do we do!" Still laughing, he sliced the impertinent mage in half that dared to question him, and turned to face his army. "We go after them, of course." Cheers greeted this as the Mantrak leapt to their feet, eager to kill. Regnoare raised his broadsword and cried, "Army, forward!" He led them across the bridge, rank upon endless rank of Mantrak, demon, mage, foul beast and all manner of malevolent creation behind him.

The Fivefold stood on a high hill, looking down upon the bustling town of Bilibin. Aleos spoke. "Well, Fivefold, try not to be too long." And he began to walk down the hill.

Orior stopped him. "I don't think we should dally at all…" He said, looking behind them.

Shamira turned and shook her head. "No way…"

From their high vantage point, the Fivefold could discern a huge crowd of dust rising from behind a far-off hill, the dust swirling under the beat of many feet. The top ranks of this host breached the summit of the hill, and the Fivefold espied Regnoare leading the army personally. His red eyes flashed as he looked ahead, and seemed to lock eyes with them. The demon turned back and shouted something, and increased his speed. As the army came over the hill, row upon row of foul demon was revealed.

"We should warn the town…" Aleos began.

Orior denied that with a swift chop of his hand. "No use. We are the ones Regnoare wants, and if we tarry here we will only draw his wrath. And there is nothing Bilibin can do to stop him, anyway.

Cinaed was impatient. "Then let's move!" He said, and ran down the hill onto the road that leads to Bilibin. With a cry of exasperation, Maris dove after him, and the rest of the Fivefold soon followed.

"Ware, citizens of Bilibin! The King of Demons is soon upon you!" Cinaed cried as he raced through the town, but all that he received in response were looks of scorn. The rest of the Fivefold were on his heels. "Ware!" As he raced by a vendor, he grabbed a bundle of flasks ("Hey!" The vendor yelled) and tossed one back to each of the Fivefold. He opened his and sniffed expectantly, and grimaced. _"White wine…" _He thought distastefully, but drank nonetheless. He licked his lips as his long, powerful legs carried him and the rest of the Fivefold through Bilibin with great speed.

"Slow down, Cinaed!" Orior gasped. "We cannot consistently keep up this pace. And even if we do, we will be in no condition to fight if Regnoare does catch us." They were nearly at Kolima, village of trees.

Cinaed grimaced. "I suppose you're right." He said, and slowed his pace to a jog. The others fell gratefully into step beside him, but Shamira looked disappointed.

"As you wish…" She said.

As they walked, the small bushes that sprouted alongside their path grew into tall trees, the like of which they had not seen before. The trees were sheathed in a strong earthen bark, resistant to both fire and blades. The leaves of these trees were of many colours: red, yellow, violet, blue, green, gold, silver… a rainbow dazzled the Fivefold and the path they walked was thrown into a prism of light. Aleos' eyes reflected the surroundings, and varying colours strayed through his eyes, one slowly after the other. "Kolima… city of trees." His eyes grew predominately a sad violet. "I dearly hope Regnoare does not assault this fair town. We should warn the citizens… but we don't have the time…"

"Wait." Shamira said. "There may be a way." She concentrated and bowed her head, her wispy violet hair falling around her eyes as she tapped power of Jupiter. She sought the leader of Kolima in the myriad mass of minds, and spoke to him. _"This is Princess Shamira of Anemos. You may have heard of the assault on Vale, leader. The same one who did that is now coming to Kolima, and I advise that you prepare your defences. We cannot tarry here. Farewell, and good luck." _As a way of authenticating her message, she sent the image of a great violet eagle, spreading its wings in flight.

She relaxed, awaiting a response. At last, a voice answered her, as ancient and as wise as the trees: _"We appreciate the warning, Milady, and we shall be prepared. May your roots dig deep and your branches reach high."_

Shamira snapped back to reality and opened her eyes. "They are warned, and will be prepared," she told the Fivefold. She smiled. "I'd like to see what they can do, but we have to leave." She cast a foreboding eye over her shoulder. "Soon." The Fivefold straightened, and along the road, to the meditative place of Fuchin Temple.

After many bends and much winding of the road, beside seaside cliffs and across a large bridge, the Fivefold came to Fuchin Temple.

Fuchin Temple was a lovely place. Built into the slopes of a mountain range, it was an idyllic place. A steep staircase cut into the mountainside beside a towering waterfall, and a hollow cave at the top of the stair provided a place for meditation. However, the Fivefold could no more stay here than at Kolima, and shortly left. Shamira sent a warning to the high monk, and left without waiting for a response, for she felt the urgency of time more than ever.

Regnoare swept his army through Bilibin, enjoying the horrified screams of the townspeople as the Mantrak did what they do best: pillage, burn, and kill. However, now was not the time for fun, and he raised his hand and shouted, "Mantrak! We have no time for this! March on!" Almost sullenly, the Mantrak turned and followed Regnoare, who decided he could give the Mantrak some satisfaction. Overlooking the town, Regnoare raised his hand and cast Inferno. A vast cloud of fireballs emerged from his hand and spread over the wooden city, which began to burn. The Mantrak cheered, and Regnoare led the satisfied warriors from the town, to the East.

Regnoare and his army soon came to the tall trees that guarded the path to Kolima. The Mantrak were bristling at the sign of such flourishing life, and so Regnoare led them in haste. Suddenly, the trees ahead of him glowed a multitude of colours, and their branched limbs grew and thickened, intertwining to form an impenetrable wall of many colours.

The Mantrak smote it with both Psynergy and weapon, but the wall of plant bore no hurt. Long thorny vines twined down from above and impaled a pair of fighting Mantrak, the spikes growing within, slaying them. Regnoare cursed, and smote the wall in anger, which quivered, but did not give. _"The entire town must be behind this…" _He thought. "_And to get through I would have to destroy every tree in the forest! That will cost too much time!" _He gritted his fang/teeth, and turned to face his army. "These Kolimans have halted our march! Though we can destroy it, it will take time we cannot afford! We shall therefore go under!" With that, Regnoare tapped Venus and formed an enormous drill of Psynergy, and guiding it into the ground, caused clods of dirt to fly up and shower the surrounds. Grimacing, Regnoare weaved a Jupiter barrier to block the dirt, and dug deep.

The Psynergetic drill dug a rough tunnel out, the roar of its power echoing down the tunnel behind him. The following Mantrak's eyes gleamed, the eerie light illuminating the walls of the tunnel. When Regnoare stopped chewing through the roots of the far-above trees, he deemed it low enough and levelled the drill off. He walked calmly, his hands outstretched as his drill chewed through dirt, rock, and worse with equal ease. After he decided it far enough, he raised the drill and began to dug almost straight up, summoning his wings to assist him, and held his hands above his head for the drill to power through. Below him, the Mantrak murmured and casted Hover Psynergies to follow.

At last, Regnoare breached the surface with a final shower of earth, and dissipated the Venus Psynergy. He dusted himself off, and regarded the land before him. A peaceful building was built into a mountainside, and a graceful waterfall dove beside it. As he regarded this, he looked down the road and espied a cluster of dots slipping into the shadow of Morgall Wood. And began to laugh.

As the Fivefold walked south along the road, the growth grew more wild and tangled. Great thistles blocked and clotted the path, and vines treacherously tripped them into these bushes. Night fell suddenly, the stygian darkness enveloping the land and casting dark shadows over the land. Cinaed, as always, grabbed a branch and alight it. The firelight illuminated a wild wall of greenery, stretched directly across their path.

"Can't we just burn all this?" Cinaed asked, annoyed and tired. Without waiting for an answer, he raised his palm and cast Heat Wave. A wide firebeam burnt the road in front of them and travelled on until it came to the eves of Morgall where it dissolved. Cinaed looked pleased, and briskly walked up the newly cleared road littered with burnt and blackened husks. Aleos shook his head, cast a wary eye over his shoulder, and the rest of the Fivefold walked on.

Morgall Wood soon dawned in front of them, and under the dark night nothing could be seen under the branches. Suddenly, Orior yawned.

"We haven't slept or rested in long, Fivefold. Can't we rest? We can set a watch."

Aleos stretched. "I think that would be wise. I'll have first watch." The Fivefold settled. Cinaed impaled his branch into the ground, forming a rough torch. Thus warmed, the Fivefold curled up and went to sleep except Aleos, whose dark grey eyes watched the far-off horizons.

-

After an hour or two, Aleos heard sounds of movement behind him. Soon, he felt, rather than saw, Shamira standing beside him "Aleos, take a rest. I'll guard," she said softly. Aleos nodded, bowed, and turned to the fire.

Shamira nodded, and turned and silently watched.

-

"Fivefold." It was Shamira whispering. She stooped over their resting forms and gently shook them awake. It was early morning, and the Eastern sky was just beginning to brighten with Sol's light. "You might want to see this." She jerked her head behind her, towards Kolima, where a yellow light rapidly spun, conical in shape. The great yellow light disappeared as they watched, and they barely discerned a dark figure standing with burning red eyes set in his skull. Shortly thereafter, many pairs of glowing eyes appeared from behind him, rising until they appeared to float about six feet above the ground. As their eyes adjusted, the Fivefold saw rank upon rank of Mantrak behind the dark figure, who obviously was the Necromancer, Regnoare.

Aleos turned to them, and spread his arms, grinning. "Into Morgall, Fivefold?"

"Into Morgall, Aleos." Orior said, and, returning the grin, ducked under the boughs into Morgall Forest.

Morgall Forest was a dark place, filled with the remains of long-gone trees. The stumps of their bodies, long hollowed, form the abodes of beasts who have since dug a wide network of complex tunnels throughout the whole wood.

One such stump greeted the Fivefold as the first thing they saw, a lone standing thing in a small field. Paths led to the West, the East, and the South. Each path looked to be the same as the other, and Cinaed shrugged. "West?"

Shamira shook her head. "As good as any…"

The path they chose wound back and forth around small groves of trees, but ever staying its eventual course. A while later, another clearing like before emerged, with exits to each of the cardinal points, including the Eastern one they had emerged from.

"Hang on…" Orior said, annoyed. He walked over to the Northern entrance and passed through alone, and the Fivefold faintly heard a muffled curse. Orior emerged, and grimaced. "By some devilry, we are back at the initial field. I suppose Morgall is not nicknamed 'The Dark Forest' for naught." Orior shook his head.

"So," Maris began. "North is our entrance. We first walked west, and emerged to the east. That means, that we can only go south."

Aleos nodded. "Indeed, let us go." The Fivefold stretched and proceeded to the south, where a long trail awaited them.

It wound in every way, and soon the Fivefold had lost their bearings but yet forged on. They eventually emerged in a relatively tranquil place, where a deep blue stream ran through the field, and rough logs formed bridges to connect the banks. There were many tree stumps, and the place was much preferred to bedevilled forest.

Orior walked over to one of the stumps and leaned in, peering curiously into the darkness. "Hello!" He shouted, and the sound formed an echo, so that Orior heard his own voice aloud back to him. Orior was about to turn away, but he heard a rustling inside. Curious, Orior leaned back over expectantly. A pair of yellow eyes opened in the darkness, and then something small, furry, and extremely vicious leaped out onto Orior's face. He exclaimed in surprise, and plucked the scratching beast off his face before it could do damage, and looked at it. It was a Squirrelfang.

As the Fivefold doubled over with laughter, Orior scowled and flung the squirming beast at Cinaed. Still laughing, Cinaed batted it away. The squirrel chirped and fled. Orior had to endure light teasing from the others for a while thereafter.

"Okay, okay, drop it," Orior said, scowling. They had come to the end of the field and were facing another fork, one path north and the other east. "Let's go east, the cardinal of the rising sun." They went that way, and were rewarded with other four-way intersection.

"You know what? Screw this," Orior said. "Shamira, you're a Jupiter Adept. Use Foresight; I know you can," he added, when Shamira opened her mouth to protest. She scowled.

"Fine. But remember, I don't do this often. In fact, I'm not supposed to at all. You _owe_ me for this, Orior." She concentrated, and, casted Foresight. A violet psynergetic aura surrounded her and faded. Her mind passed into the future, and saw which path was the correct one: she saw the Fivefold pass into the southern entrance. She opened her eyes. "South. But, remember, I can't yet see far into the future and it may not always be accurate.

Orior shrugged, but smiled. "It's as good as any. Thanks, Shamira." The Fivefold passed south as Shamira foresaw, and came to another stream. And yet the path wound on. East, south, path after monotonous path, and the Fivefold grew weary. Sol rose into the sky, the light and heat beating down upon them, so that the dense forest grew stuffy. Maris cast a light cooling Psynergy to weave around them.

When yet another stream rose, Cinaed collapsed and leaned on a stump. "I'm tired, exasperated, and annoyed. Let's take a break." The Fivefold agreed, and Maris lowered her feet into the stream.

Orior leaned back and sighed. "There has got to be a better way to do this…" He closed his eyes.

Aleos cocked his head at a slant and appeared to consider something. "I wonder…" he said softly.

Orior opened one eye. "An idea, Aleos?"

"Perhaps… it's a Psynergy that I was taught by the Elders of Vale, but never used. I suppose I could try it now…" He concentrated, and collapsed, unconscious. As the Fivefold rushed to his side, his spirit fled his body.

_"Everything is so peaceful…" _Aleos marvelled. He flew a decent height above Morgall Forest, and below he descried the others of the Fivefold gathered about his earthly body. Aleos looked up, and beheld the length of Morgall, dotted with open fields and winding paths; a true maze. Aleos flew without wings over Morgall, committed the winding ways to memory. He espied the end, and turned to look far away. Regnoare's army was fast approaching, already crossing Kolima Bridge. Aleos, after one final survey, returned to the Fivefold. Casting a curious eye over his still body, Aleos descended and entered his body, whereupon his eyes flew open, startling the Fivefold.

"Aleos!" Maris cried, sounding worried. "What happened?"

Aleos groaned. "I used Wandering Eye, or _vulgivagus oculus_ in the ancient tongue. I leave my physically body and rove, as a seeing eye." He leaned back. "It is very draining, and I don't think I shall try again for a while. Being separated from your body is tiring in every way." He grinned. "But on the positive side, I now know the exact route out. So let's move, Regnoare fast approaches!" He leapt up, and led the Fivefold swiftly through the rest of Morgall.

Finally, the light of day filtered through the exit, and the Fivefold turned back to face Morgall. One last hollowed stump, the greatest yet, watched over their escape like a sentinel, and only Shamira could hear the faint sounds of crunching from within, so she ushered the Fivefold on. They emerged, and were blinded by the brilliant light of day from knowing only the darkness of Morgall for hours.

Xian… Oriental town of silk and flowers. Jupiter Adepts predominate this town, masters of music, martial arts, and trading. Xian, like Fuchin, is built into the mountainside, offering ample protection and shelter from harm. A swift stream runs strong down from the mountain heights and flows through Xian, and the sound of its trickling falls is music to the ears of the Xianese. White lilies grew and thrive in the pure water, and the ornate homes of the town are graceful and strong, built to endure the elements.

Because of their mountainside isolation, the tongue of Xian has been sundered from the rest of Weyard, and they speak in short, halting sentences. The Fivefold arrived during the weekly market, and the bustle and activity momentarily baffled the Fivefold. Suddenly, the townsfolk fell silent as a loud explosion drifted to them from the direction from whence they came. The Fivefold turned to face Morgall, where a great red beam lanced through the forest, burning the greenery into desolation. The market plunged into deeper chaos. All of the townsfolk ran into their homes and shut and barred the doors, save for a few brave souls who remained outside.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said a slimy, oily voice at their side. The Fivefold turned and recoiled in disgust, fighting the urge to gag. A malformed humanoid stood there, its head lopsided and one eye floating in a great empty orbit. His nose was crooked, and when he smiled blackened husks of teeth showed through. He had dark skin the colour and smell of the swamp. "Regnoare sends his greetings…" the zombie-like creature smiled toothily.

Cinaed turned and scowled at the creature. "You sicken me…"

The creature's smile grew wider. "I thank you. As I said, Regnoare sends his greetings…" he snapped his fingers, and several large hounds leapt from nearby shrubbery. They had fiery eyes, and acrid saliva dripped from their muzzles. They growled warningly. "Enjoy," he said, and the hounds sprung.

The Fivefold raised their blades and smote the beasts on the side of the head, causing them to fall back, senseless for the time being.  
Cinaed grinned. "I have a idea.." Reaching over to a market table, he grabbed a pair of woollen socks, and, balling one up and placing it inside the other, now had a crude flail. He casted Blaze, alighting the end of the woollen flail, and began spinning it by the end, so that it appeared a wheel of fire. He sprung beside the zombie, who shrieked in fear. Cinaed whirled the sock-flail in the air and brought the flaming wool down onto the fiend's head. Unfortunately for the zombie, his flaccid flesh caved under the fierce blow, and, his insides proved to be flammable. His form was engulfed in flames, and he was incinerated, falling into a stinking lump of ash. Cinaed dropped the smoking remnants of the clothing onto the corpse.

Orior leaned over to Shamira. "Ouch. Killed by a sock…" Shamira grinned sadistically and glanced over at the wolves, who were just beginning to arose. Orior and Shamira drew their blades and sunk them into the skulls of two hounds, and waited for the rest of the pack to awake. The hellhounds rose unsteadily, snarling, and the Fivefold arrayed themselves, each calling a wolf to them. Five Adepts, five wolves.

With a howl, the wolves leapt as one at the Fivefold, who drew their weapons and struck. The wolves fell back, wounded and whimpering. However, the hounds soon regained their evil will and howled. They began to glow faintly, and their fur bristled on end. Three glowed yellow, two red.

With a snarl, they launched their attacks, and the Fivefold found themselves the target of multiple Psynergies. Orior barely dodged a Cycle Beam, managing to deadlock it with Ragnarok. The enormous sword drove the flaring beam into the ground.

Maris faced a Serpent Fume, and, knowing her peril and weakness, wasted it with Deluge. The flaming serpent twisted and writhed as the pounding water dissolved it.

A Briar crumpled before Cinaed's Heat Wave, dissolving into ash… Shamira leapt into the air to dodge a Mother Gaia. She was forced to leap from rock to rock as they were blasted into the sky, and soon was flying high above the battling foes. She landed nimbly, and straightened. Aleos destroyed a Stone Spire with Force, the powerful energy beam shattering the spire into so many pebbles.

And so, the Fivefold stood unharmed, and drew their weapons. They nodded to each other as they chose their targets, but the wolves sprung first, jaws open. Shamira thrusted her rapier into the mouth of her wolf and through the roof, entering the brain and killing it instantly. As the blood poured onto her arm, Shamira felt a sharp pain and looked at her hand. The beast, in its death throes, had chomped and was trying to gnaw her hand off through the steel of her armour. Shamira clenched her teeth against the pain and, using the hand inside the creature's mouth, cast Shine Plasma. The hound's eyes widened in horror, and it exploded with a shower of blood and a small spark of light.

Aleos wielded his holy blade, and the sacred steel slashed through the accursed flesh with ease. The beast collapsed, sliced in two pieces vertically. Aleos' Masamune, however, was perfectly clean, no trace of blood on it. He looked at it curiously.

Orior struck the head of the wolf with the flat of his blade, stunning it. As Orior raised his blade to finish it, the wolf's eyes flew open and it lashed it Orior, who managed to bring his sword down and parry it. However, it still raked across his legs, and Orior angrily decapitated it.

Maris swung upwards with Leviathan, and embedded the sickle blade in the beast's throat. It gurgled, and slumped, dead. With a sickening slurp, Maris withdrew her blade, grimaced in distaste, and wiped the blade on the hound's fur.

Cinaed brought his great two-handed axe down on his wolf's head, and in one mighty blow, the beast was cleaved in half. Cinaed smiled, pleased, and drew a cloth from his pack and began wiping the blade off the blade.

All this happened in a space of a few seconds.

The Fivefold looked up at each other, and began to laugh. The merchants and townsfolk began to drift out, and stared at them.

Aleos sheathed Masamune. "Not too bad for our first real battle with Regnoare," Aleos said, and smiled.

"We could have done better…" Cinaed said, looking from Orior to Shamira. Shamira raised her arm to silence Cinaed, but winced and withdrew it, cradling her wounded arm.

"Shamira, Orior! You are injured!" Maris cried, and rushed over to heal them. Placing her white hands on Shamira's wrist, and cast Ply Well. A small faerie appeared, and glittering sparkles drifted out and encased her wrist, healing it and stopping the blood. Maris walked over and did the same with Orior. She then stood in front of them, and shook her head. "Next time, be faster. You warriors should know better." Orior and Shamira groaned, and sheathed their weapons.

The Fivefold turned to go, but a powerful voice stopped them. "Halt, warriors!" They Fivefold turned.

A powerful man was striding toward them, seven feet tall, taller even than Cinaed. He wore heavy armour, ornamented with many spikes, and a buckle around his waist carved as a fierce beast. A great halberd hung in his hand, a golden serpent winding around the shaft, and a ball of feather-like absorbents before the blade. A great spike topped it, and two crescent-shaped blades flanked it. This man had a hard, chiselled face, and seemed to be a true warrior. However, the most distinctive thing about him was the headdress he wore: from a base, a hairbun, really, rose a long chain of peacock feathers, each interlaced with the next and first rising up and descending gracefully to rise just above the ground.

He stopped a respectful distance from them and nodded. "I watched your battle, Adepts, and I am impressed. Not at what you have done, but I see the potential you have to do so much more." He sighed, and lowered his gaze. "I am tired. I have fought many a war, and I grow weary of fighting. Perhaps you can carry on my torch." He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Far off, the Fivefold heard the whinny of horses, and soon their hoofbeats also.

Five blurs clabbered across the cobblestones, rushing as the wind. They stopped beside the warrior, and snorted. The Fivefold looked curiously at these five steeds.

One was a horse of deepest black, a gold plate was worn around his head for protection. A simple harness hung at his side, emblazoned with a crescent moon, and fifteen hands was his height. The tall warrior gave his name as Shadowless, for he outran his own shadow.

Another seemed to be of yellow lightning, yellow in every shade. His tail was of yellow, and a silver plate formed armour for his head. He stood at sixteen hands. The warriors shrugged. "Jue Ying, Flying Lightning, Storm… he has many titles."

One was a pure white, except for a distinguishing blue mark on his forehead, and his harness was strung with blue peacock feathers across his flanks. The horse was about thirteen hands high. The warrior's face darkened. "Dilu, Hex Mark. He is said to be a cursed horse and will bring only misfortune and death to his rider."

The strongest of them all was of reddish hue, and stood at an impressive eighteen hands high. Gold armour ornamented him… winged hooves of gold, a saddle plated with gold, and a gold helm that was almost hawk-like. The warrior looked fondly at this stallion, and stroked his mane. "My own steed, Red Hare, able to ride a thousand miles in one day."

The last was the most mysterious. His colour was of silver, and he seemed mystical and unfocused, as if he wasn't really there. His eyes shone with an inner fire, and his tail was of the mist. His hooves were sheathed in silver, as was his body. "This is Silverfire. I know not from where he came, only that he is perhaps the equal of Red Hare in speed and seventeen hands high."

The tall man spread his arms. "These are steeds of legend, out of the mists of time. I now bequeath them to you, Adepts of the Five. Take with especial care Red Hare, for he is wild and will bear few masters." He lifted his hand. "Go now: choose."

Immediately, Silverfire nickered and clopped over to Aleos and stood by his side. Aleos looked surprised, but nonetheless turned astride and mounted, riding bareback, for there was no saddle.

Shamira locked eyes with Jue Ying, and smiled. "Ah, Storm. A true steed of a Jupiter Adept." Shamira and Storm walked towards each other.

Maris walked gently beside the Dilu, and laid a hand on the mark, and spoke softly. "Though you may be cursed, a child of Sol and Mercury does not fear it. Hex Mark, come unto me." Hex Mark nickered softly.

Orior stared into the eyes of Shadowless. "Shadowless… a false name, for I perceive there is much darkness in you. Come to me, then, Shadow. And bear me into darkness."

At last, only Red Hare stood peaceful beside his master, the tall warrior, who raised his head and looked at Cinaed, his feather headdress swaying slightly in the wind. He spoke quietly in undertone, "I once loved war above all else. I lived for battle, and slew many a man, and betrayed some. But a second chance gave me a new outlook, and I hoped to live in peace here, in Xian. But that is not to be." He sighed, and looked towards Morgall, from which many a dark thing proceeded from. "But I shall resist them. Alone, if need be." He turned back to Cinaed, who regarded him with respect. "I see now in you many of the things I had myself when I was young. Red Hare is yours, as well as the blessing of Lu Bu, counted mighty among men." He turned to Red Hare and seemed to converse in silence. Red Hare whinnied softly, nuzzled the warrior's hand, and trotted to Cinaed. The horse cast an appraising eye over Cinaed, and seemed to wink. He trotted to Cinaed's side and knelt so that the Proxian could mount. He did so, and looked back on Lu Bu, who raised his hand in farewell. "Goodbye, dragoon." He smiled at Cinaed's look of surprise, and clucked his tongue. Red Hare sped away, and the other horses followed, faster than the wind.

The Fivefold bowed low over the necks of their steeds, the wind rushing over them. For the first time in a long time, the Fivefold rested an easy sleep, as the world rolled beneath them and the power of their mounts bore them through forest, plain, and road with equal, unrivalled speed.

Regnoare led his army briskly from the time he saw his quarry slipping into Morgall. _"I can't catch them with my army behind… they're too slow." _He thought, and waved over seven hellhounds, a hideous mutation of the everyday canine, and a zombie mage. He spoke to them evenly. "You are to bypass Morgall Forest as fast as your pitiful canine speed can carry you, and wait at Xian. You are to delay our prey by whatever means necessary… The main army and I shall rejoin you there. But I would not be you if I find that you are alive and our quarry has escaped…" They bowed, the wolves kneeling from their forelegs. The zombie leapt astride the largest wolf and they sped off.

Regnoare looked after them thoughtfully, then whistled piercingly. A black crow glided down and alight on Regnoare's shoulder. "Follow them. I want to know what they do." The crow cawed, and flew after the dwindling beasts.

-

The shadow army had entered Morgall Forest, and enjoyed themselves for a while by chopping trees and slaying wild animals. But soon, Regnoare realized that they had been returned to the same place they had come from by some devilry older than he. One of the Mantrak approached. "Master?"

Regnoare smiled a twisted smile, and outstretched a clenched fist. "Never you fear. We'll just… well, observe." Regnoare unclenched his hand and reached out. Casting Searing Beam, an immense beam of fire lanced forth and scorched all the greenery in front to burnt ash, evaporating streams and revealing the way to the road. "Problem solved." Regnoare announced, and his army walked forth in great haste, looking forward to release their frustration by looting Xian. Regnoare pumped his fist in the air and his army began to proceed.

-

The crow returned later, and informed Regnoare that the wolves and the mage had been destroyed, then hopped uneasily away lest he fall victim to Regnoare's anger, who managed to restrain himself.

-

With cries of hateful delight, the Mantrak set on the screaming townsfolk of Xian, burning, looting, and killing. Regnoare advanced behind a few ranks of Mantrak, smiling quietly. Suddenly, the front ranks of Mantrak were thrown back under a ferocious blow, most of them cleaved in half. A tall warrior stood in the army's path, a long halberd at the ready. His eyes glinted as he readied his weapon for another blow. "You cannot pass, by the might of Fengxian," the warrior said.

Regnoare grimaced, and ordered an onslaught of demons to assail the lone man, who raised his halberd to strike. He slashed twice, once to the left and then back, then began twirling his halberd down over his head in a complete circle, nine times, demolishing most of the demon soldiers. He then swung his halberd, and, as he cast Psynergy, it set aflame and incinerated the most threatening Mantrak. The man smashed the hilt into the ground, knocking down all the Mantrak that still stood a small distance away. "I will teach you to fear the Lunar Spear!" He cried, and swept his halberd in front of him, causing the Mantrak to scramble back.

Regnoare admired the ease with which this warrior wielded such a heavy weapon, and raised his claw. "Halt, Mantrak. We shall let this warrior live, for he is plainly one of great worth and prowess. Beside that we have need of haste and no time for petty conflict." He inclined his head towards Lu Bu. "May we meet again, warrior." Regnoare cast Opacus, wreathing his army in a black fog. So concealed they marched from Xian with great speed.

Regnoare heard the warrior's parting call. "Rest assured, demon: we will." The necromancer smiled.

Their steeds led the Fivefold with great speed down Silk Road, bypassing the high mountain town of Altin and only stopping briefly in Lama Temple to refresh themselves in the cool springwater. Heeding the resident's warnings about the nearby desert ("'Tis an evil place," one gnarled old man said), the Fivefold bought one more flask apiece and filled them with the cool freshwater of the spring. They then rode off into the descending sun.

"AHG!" Lamakan Desert proved to be more brutal then their wildest imaginings. The bone-dry corpses of many beasts were seen strewn in a vague haze of heart. The air itself seemed to drain a liquid from the body, and the Fivefold were soon struggling. Even their great mounts were flagging under the unrelenting fire. Maris did her best to weave a cooling Psynergy, but the endless heat demolished it. Soon, they staggered to a circle of stones and collapsed.

"Water... need water…" Orior croaked. The others agreed, though Cinaed only suffered mild discomfort as a result of the Proxian scales and blood.

Shamira looked around her. "Wait… this is a Reveal insignia! There's hope yet!" She concentrated and casted Reveal. A hazy bubble expanded and enveloped them, revealing the unseen as it went. And so the Fivefold found themselves drenched in the newly revealed oasis. The horses whinnied happily and lowered their heads to drink. Maris looked around, surveying the water.

"You know, I believe there's enough Mercury here for my to sustain my cooling spell at a high level… so after a short rest, with Shamira's help I'll be able to help us." Shamira nodded her agreement, and, after some much-needed waterplay, the Fivefold were ready to move.

"Ready?" Maris called back over her shoulder at Shamira, who nodded silently. "Then let's go!" She dug her eyes into Hex Mark's sides, and he sprang off, Shamira on Storm just behind. Maris began to concentrate, cooling the air with the power of ice. Shamira cast Reveal whenever they passed a circle of rocks, renewing Maris' energy. Their steeds travelled with good speed on the hard-packed darker sand, but were forced to reduce speed on the treacherous shifting sand of lighter colour.

Eventually, with Shamira and Maris' assistance, the mountain range that marked the end of Lamakan was revealed in the distance, and suffice to say the Fivefold were glad to see it. They passed through the cave that passed through and emerged, travelling at full speed, on the hard earth of an Angaran road.

Their steeds seemed to be pleased to stretch their legs and travel with speed, blazing a trail of almost-fire across the road. The wind in the faces, the Fivefold were exhilarated. Soon, they were laughing for joy at having outpaced Regnoare, and soon passed to the far south of Vale. However, to their dismay, a horn sounded to the north, accompanied by a black stench on the wind.

"What?" Maris said, confused. "I thought Regnoare was behind us."

Suddenly, Shamira leapt from the saddle and used her Jupiter Psynergy to jump exceedingly high to survey the surrounding lands. She then floated down, gentle as a feather, and landed gracefully in the saddle and shook her head. "Regnoare's a sly devil. The force he's pursuing us with is merely a scouting troop in comparison to what he left here. The force now coming down from Vale is about fifty times the size…"

Aleos shuddered, then straightened. "Then we'll just have to travel faster! Let's fly like the wind!" He snapped the reins and sped off.

Cinaed looked uncertain, but the Mars fire built slowly in him. "I'll delay them!" He cried, and wheeled Red Hare around and rushed to the north to face the approaching army.

"Take care!" Maris cried after him.

Cinaed's spirit burned in a blazing fire as he and Red Hare rushed to certain doom. He felt keenly the powerful muscles of his steed beneath him as he galloped, faster than the wind. Cinaed leaned down over his horse's neck, his heartbeat changing to match Red Hare's stride. _"We are as one," he thought._

In the distance, he discerned the black mass that was Regnoare's army, and as he grew closer, he could espy mutant monstrosities, demons and abominations, drakes and Mantrak by the hundreds. Soon, the army spotted them and gave a great cry, shaking their weapons in the air.

"Bring it." Cinaed rose out of the saddle in a half-standing position, and spread his arms, himself and Red Hare merely a red blur. He called upon the blazing inferno of Mars, and welcomed its fiery might. He flung his arms forward and casted his Psynergy.

"Inferno!" Cinaed's hands were enveloped in fire, and from that fire emerged hundreds of blazing fireballs, each about the size of a man's body. They dug into the front ranks of the army, each finding a target and reducing it to ash in seconds before going on. Each fireball drove a deep furrow into the order of the army, and the Mantrak scrambled to reassemble it. Next, Cinaed called upon the Mars' art of war, and casted Fire Blade, or Vesica Ignis in the ancient tongue.

A great sword of blazing fire formed in the air, and Cinaed grasped the flaming handle of a sword only able to be wielded by Proxians. "Now, Red Hare!" He cried, "bring me as close as you can!"

Red Hare turned his head to the side to gaze at his rider. _"Of course, Cinaed."_

Cinaed nearly fell from the saddle. "You can talk!"

The stallion seemed to smile. _"This world has had many benefits to me, but nonetheless I do not speak often. But, now, we have a task to accomplish. Allow me to assist you." _Red Hare, glowed, and a red aura enveloped him. His hooves began to strike fire on the ground, and his mane and tail burst into flame.

Cinaed saw what he was doing. "Kirin, mythical beast of fire! I call upon you to assist me in my hour of need!" A faint howl rose, and Red Hare's eyes glinted with fire as his whole body became ringed with flame. Cinaed felt the power of Mars course through his body, and a helm of molten rock formed over his head armed with horns, but it did not hurt him. The speed of their passage burst the shrubbery beside them into flames, so that fire and destruction passed behind them. A cloak of fire spread from his shoulders as the might of Kirin filled him.

"Now! Let us smite these swine of darkness!" Cinaed, who was no longer merely Cinaed, cried, and Red Hare trumpeted a challenge. The army cried in fear and fear, and suddenly the Mars embody was upon them. He drove his flaming sword into their ranks, incinerating and scattering the peons. Red Hare reared and stomped the ground, sending a shockwave of fire around them, knocking the soldiers to the ground where they burned in a vicious flame. Cinaed plunged his sword into the ground, melting the ground into lava and causing a massive explosion of fire. The dome of it slowly expanded, a great churning ball of fire that did not harm its caster, eventually fading in a slow diffusion of fire. A circle of the army a hundred yards wide was now decimated into ash, and the others stood cowering before the fearsome figure of fire. The figure turned his head back the way he had come, and vanished in a sheet of fire.

Cinaed rejoined them later, looking tired and exhausted, Red Hare likewise. "There… that… oughtta… hold them… off…" he collapsed, exhausted, into the saddle. Red Hare, despite his tiredness, kept up with the other mounts.

Aleos looked concerned as they galloped up a tall hill, but his eyes cleared when they breached the top. A glitter of blue sparkled, nestled between mountain ranges. "The Karagol! Make for the Karagol!" They thundered down the hill, racing neck to neck. The Karagol grew and glinted, and the fishing huts on the shore came into view. The Fivefold were travelling twice the speed of the fastest horse, a daring blur that skipped over every obstacle.

Soon, they arrived in the port, and nodded at each other. "We should seek passage across the Karagol, via boat."

Maris surveyed the port. "I deem myself a good judge of sea vessels, and I'd say…" she looked slowly along the port, and pointed to a figure, standing and polishing a wooden oar. Maris clicked her heels into Hex Mark's sides, but he refused to move. Maris looked concerned, and swung from the saddle to look into Hex Mark's eyes. The other Fivefold followed suit.

Hex Mark's eyes looked sad. _"Maris, and Fivefold all." _He began. They were shocked to hear him talk, but Cinaed nodded sadly. He locked eyes with Red Hare. _"It is time for us to part ways. We have brought you from the clutches of evil, and now you will be seen safely beyond their reach, across the sea. We now take our leave of you… may we meet again…" _Hex Mark and the others backed away a respectable distance, and knelt to their forelegs as a gesture of respect. Then they turned, and, as a gust of wind rose, they faded, and vanished. The Fivefold stared, mouths agape.

Aleos was the first to recover. "Well… from the mists of time indeed. We are to be thankful for the assistance." The Fivefold murmured agreement.

Maris turned back to the port, her long blue hair drifting in her eyes as she watched the figure. "Now… to bluer waters…"

They Fivefold approached the figure, and espied it to be a young woman, with dark brown, almost black hair tied in a ponytail and flowing down her back. She wore a sea captain's hat at a slant on her head, tilted slightly back. She wore also a captain's jacket, that is, navy blue with pearl buttons open in the front and under this a close-knit shirt of white cotton. Tucked into a pair of sturdy leather boots, she wore a pair of blue leggings, made of a sturdy fabric called denim. Her eyes were a clear grey, and a large steel scimitar hung at her belt. She was polishing the oaken oar with fish oil.

When she saw them approach, she straightened and said in a surprisingly light soprano voice: "Hello, travellers. What can I do for you?" She tossed the rag on the ground, and looked at them expectantly.

Aleos stood forward. "We seek passage across the Karagol. We assume you have a ship?"

"Yep." She said, and cocked her head behind her to where a battle-type schooner lay anchored, a large fortress built on the stern. "You can pay?" Her eyes seemed to be laughing.

"Gold, of course." Aleos jingled the coins in his cloak and returned the smile.

Her smile broadened. "Well, then, I'm sure we can accommodate you. If you'll just wait until I finish this oar, we'll be on our way." She looked with disdain on the rag, and instead raised her hands and blasted the oar with water. Satisfied when the water ran off easily, she smiled and picked up the oar, and turned and walked over to a smaller vessel where a burly sailor sat inside with the other oar. She gestured for them to enter, and climbed in beside the sailor. The Fivefold all fit aboard, but it was close-quarters. The woman nodded to the sailor, and they began to drive the boat out to sea. "Name's Lynn, by the way."

Maris looked distracted. "Lynn… now where do I remember that from?" She murmured.

Under the skilful hand of the sailors, the boat made it to the ship with good speed, and the Fivefold board.

"Men! Look alive! I want to be at sea in ten minutes!" The Fivefold watched with admiration as the men exploded into action, climbing the rigging and unfurling the white sail in seconds. Another readied the tiller, and two more cooperated to hoist the cast iron anchor. Another rushed out with a map detailing he current sea, which way the wind was blowing, and the currents, and gave it to Lynn. She studied it, and then rolled it up and then placed it in her coat.

She turned to them and smiled. "Your quarters are in the base of the castle. Enter that door," she pointed to a blue door with gold trim, "follow the hall, take the second staircase on the left, and pull the second torch on the wall. That'll reveal the guest quarters." She winked. "Well, I have a ship to attend to, so I bid you adieu." She turned, and spotted a bald sailor cracking open a bottle of bubbly. "Aye! You, Bubba! Get back to work!" She thrown him a dark look, and he leapt up, saluted, and crawled up into the crow's nest. She turned back and smiled prettily. "Well, good night." She bowed and turned away.

The Fivefold found the bowels of the ship to be comfortable. The door opened on a lush red carpet, and torches lit the cedar plank walls to a pleasant degree. The staircase was plain, a simple winding matter with a mahogany banister, opening to a new deck, this time with blue carpet. The Fivefold walked down the hall, and saw an unlit torch. Shamira looked at them sideways. "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached out and pulled the torch stick down. The wall groaned and swung around, and nimble Shamira just missed being crushed. The Fivefold gasped when they saw their room.

It was a beautiful suite, with turquoise rugs and beautiful four-poster beds, seven of them. A opaque curtain of silk could be drawn between them to allow the occupants some degree of privacy. A huge, floor-to-ceiling window looked out upon the blue sea, revealing dolphins surfing in the wake of the ship, as they always have and always will. The room was lit merrily with several torches, and an adjacent room was used as a lavatory.

Maris smiled, and nodded approvingly. She walked over to the window, and, by means of a lever opened it, allowing in the fresh sea breeze and the crying of the gulls. She turned, and with a sigh, collapsed on the soft silken bed. She turned over and looked at them happily. "Ah, to be on the sea and in a silken bed!" She kicked her feet as if she were a girl again.

Shamira laughed and collapsed behind her. "Indeed, dear Imilian. Indeed." She threw her arm around her friend companionably.

Cinaed walked over to a large cabinet and pushed open the door, revealing ice-layered shelves of liquor. "We're stocked. Party time!"

The Fivefold cheered, and walked over. Orior handed out crystal glasses, and the Fivefold poured glasses of wine and champagne. Even Cinaed overcame his distaste of classier drinks and had a bottle. After the first sip, Maris declared it a fine vintage. She peered curiously at the label, and her eyes widened. "A 1420! Small wonder!"

At that moment, Lynn entered, and nodded to Maris. "Picked that up from a Ankohlian merchant ship a few years back." She realized what she said, and touched her fingers together gently while looking down. "I mean… I _bought _it from a merchant ship. Anyway," she continued hastily, "allow me to have a glass with you." She sat beside Maris, and Aloes poured her a glass of wine.

Soon, the Fivefold became engaged in lively conversation with the sea captain. The Fivefold disclosed nothing of their purpose, and talk turned to childhood.

Lynn was chatting animatedly, and sipping her wine. "I was born in Tolbi a while ago, and from the day I was born I had a love for the sea. At the tender age of seven, I was taking small canoes out on the Karagol by myself, daring the deep waters to smite me, and bringing home deepwater fish for my family. My father is a naval officer, serving in the Imilian fleet. Our family came from there, Imil, but moved to a warmer climate after the Great Winter of 1864. We still maintain our ties with the Imil part of our family, but we haven't sailed out there as of late."

Maris nodded. "I was born and raised in Imil, and trained from an early age in both war arts and Psynergy. Before my mother... Passed away… I learned a great deal of things from her, like how to be a lady, to value life, and a bit of Psynergy…" She raised her hand, and casted Shine. A white psynergetic aura surrounded her and faded. A brilliant light blossomed in her outstretched palm, cresting in brightness then dimming to a comfortable level. It split and drifted to the torch sticks, and the flames brightened. The room shone with a pure light. She looked back. "Deadly to those of evil hearts. The power of Sol is a rarity in this world." She closed her hand, dispelling the Psynergy.

Cinaed nodded. "I was born in Prox, the son of a Dragoon. And, bearing the dragon blood that flows in all Proxians, I followed in my father's footsteps as a dragon knight. I was away travelling when I met you all," his gaze swept them, "and joined you."

Orior drained his glass, and began. "Born and raised in Lilyvera, only son of the royalty. Served for a time as lieutenant in the Lilyveran army, working to beat back the monsters that continually emerge from the southwest. Trained in the art of the sword, with kin in Ankohl (Lynn shifted uneasily), Garoh, and many other places."

Shamira smiled, and began. "Magnus Olympius, warrior princess and daughter of the late Anemosian King. Led many a campaign, and master of illusion. Currently, my mother the Queen rules Anemos, ever training my younger brother in the matter of kingship."

Aleos remained quiet, eliciting to keep his past shrouded.

They sat in silence deep in their own thought. A strong wind arose and struck the side of the boat, rocking the immense vessel. Lynn's eyes widened, and she looked out the window at the brewing storm, which had not been there a moment before. "I have neglected my crew! Farewell, Fivefold, and try to get some sleep during the coming storm!" She drained her glass and bid them farewell, closing the door behind her.

The storm gathered, a billowing shroud of darkness. Night came early, and the storm grew in strength, blowing out the torches. When the first beginnings of rain started, Orior walked to the window and closed it, shutting out the storm, but not completely. The rain beat down with great strength, hammering the window. The Fivefold looked at each other uneasily in the dark as chinks of hail began to hit the glass.

"Hail in summer…" Maris said wonderingly.

Shamira shook her head. "It's not natural."

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, outlining their profiles in brilliant light.

"Let's try to sleep, Fivefold." Orior said, and fell on his bed. He sighed, and turned over.

"Good idea." Cinaed slid into the next bed over.

"Night, Fivefold." Aleos said, and swept his hand in farewell. Maris and Shamira sighed, and lay in their beds in darkness.

Outside, the storm raged on. Occasionally, they could hear the sound of heavy booted feet running across the floor above, struggling to manage the ship.

Soon, lured by the continuous sound of heavy rain and the wild blowing of the wind, the Fivefold drifted off to sleep.

-

Shamira was awakened, by the sound of the shuffling of many booted feet outside the room. She narrowed her eyes, and struggled to fully waken. The door creaked open, and dim firelight flickered into the room.

"Keep quiet… we can't wake them."

"Until it's time to slit their throats!"

Shamira reached for her rapier and grasped the handle.

"Now…. where are their bags?"

Sounds of rustling, and coins chinking together. "Ah, here we are."

"Now, for them." Shamira caught the glint of cold steel in the firelight, long daggers advancing slowly on her. When the intruders were only two paces away, several things happened at once.

A shape erupted form one of the beds to her left, and shouted, "Ignite!" The torches blazed to life, shocking the frozen intruders.

Literally frozen. They were frozen to the ground, struggling with the ice binding their feet to the floor. Maris had her hands outstretched, looking satisfied.

Shamira, Orior, and Aleos, calmly walked from bed, drawing their blades as they walked, and stood out of reach of the struggling intruders. They were several of the sailors, and they flailed at the Fivefold with their daggers. Maris aimed behind them and froze the other sailors, who were going through their bags. Meanwhile, the other Fivefold easily evaded the frantic slashes and knocked them unconscious with the flat of their blades, so as to keep them alive. They found a coil of rope under one of the bed, and trussed them all up in a great bundle: ten men, all told.

"I think we should address the captain regarding this…" Cinaed said, with a smile. He walked to the open door and thundered, "LYNN! COME DOWN HERE!"

Faintly, they heard a response, "Half a minute!" Rustling filtered down from the floors above, and a door slammed. Boots paced across the floor, down stairs, across more floorboards, and down a last staircase. Lynn appeared at the door, looking tired and dishevelled. Her hair was mussed, and she rubbed her eyes in an act of weariness. "Yes, Cinaed?"

He stepped aside and indicated the bundle of sailors on the floor. "Mind explaining this?"

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "You beat the- I mean, I never!" She shuffled uncomfortably. "Pirates on my own ship, in my own crew! I never suspected a thing! They were after your gold?" She asked, and Cinaed nodded. "Thought so! Well, I apologize for the intrusion. I'll have them walk the plank."

The pirates looked terrified, and one of them yelled at her, "But cap'n, you ordered us to-" Lynn scrambled and casted Frost, sealing the pirate's mouth shut.

"Uh, he means that I ordered him to avoid piracy." She said, and smiled sweetly. "Now," she whistled, and four strong sailors ran into the room from one of the rooms in the hall. "Throw these swine overboard."

One of the sailors looked uncertain. "Uh… Miss Lynn…?"

Her eyes flashed. "DO IT! Or I'll have your heads to mount over my fireplace!" The men grabbed their comrades and marched them out the door, scurrying quickly.

With a faint smile, Lynn turned back to them. "We're landed at my home, a small island in the Karagol perfect for docking, to ride out the storm. Now that it's over we will resume shortly." The Fivefold looked at out window, and indeed they were floating serenely in a cove, the pristine water lapping the white sand shoes of a cross-shaped island. Lynn looked back at them and sighed. "Well, Fivefold. I apologize again for the intrusion. Please forgive me." With a small curtsy, she backed out and slowly closed the door behind her.

Orior looked at Cinaed. "Do you buy it?"

"Not a bit."

"Ah well."

With that, the Fivefold lay down to sleep and did not wake until they had docked at Tolbi. Lynn went with them to the deck to see them off. She wore a light blue half-cloak over her left shoulder. "Well Fivefold, I'm sorry your trip couldn't be more pleasant. May you travel long and in sweet air." She bowed.

Aleos bowed in return. "I'm sure we will meet again, Lynn. May your scimitar never dull and good fortune on the sea."

The Fivefold turned and walked on the road, a cobbled street of white rock. After a while, they turned, and all that could be seen of Lynn was Sol glinting off her steel blade.

The Fivefold walked for miles after in silence. Finally, Cinaed broke it. "Well, that was quite an adventure."

Aleos laughed. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

As they travelled south, the air grew warmer, and more humid. The Fivefold removed the cloaks they wore, and stored them, rolled up, in they packs. Out of the hazy heat rose a town, with walls of baked clay supported by wooden boards.

Orior looked at them. "We will need to buy heavier cloaks then the ones we have. I know it sounds crazy," he said when he saw cries of protest begin to form. "In Suhalla, the winds lash with unnatural strength, driving mercilessly the grains of sand into one's face. You will need these veils."

Shamira spoke up. "Bah, we need not fear the wind. It is my element." The others agreed.

Orior shook his head. "Fine by me, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

The far off mountains closed in as they walked on, drawing close together. Soon, the sand of Suhalla spilled out onto the earth, beckoning them on with a great tongue of sand. Orior called back over his shoulder from where he was leading. "If there's one advantage to Suhalla, it's not as blistering as Lamakan." A great gust came down form the mountains, carrying with it grains of sand. The Fivefold raised their arms for protection. "I warned you…" Orior said, but they walked on nonetheless.

They passed through the arms of the mountains, and the wind roared with greater ferocity. The are swirled with thousands of particles of sand, intruding into eyes, eyes, and mouth, getting in clothes and tangling hair.

"Mmph!" Maris said, her voice muffled under the sleeve of her robe.

Suddenly, the walls of the mountains drew in close, forming a narrow pass. As the Fivefold edged cautiously closer, a tornado sprung up in front of them, barring their path. Inside, they could faintly see a lizard-like figure, hunched over.

Orior warned them. "A Tornado Lizard… be careful. They are vicious, and will suffer none to pass."

Shamira laughed. "Nonsense, Orior. You just never had a Jupiter Adept with you before." She walked to the tornado, and gently reached her hand inside. The tornado lizard snarled, but held back. Shamira prevented the winds from blowing her off course with a little wind of her own, and stroked the lizard's crest. It rumbled in its throat, and the tornado stopped. The Tornado Lizard arched its back, shook it's head, and looked at Shamira.

_"Adept, you who have mastered the wind. What is your wish?" _The Tornado Lizard thought to Shamira, communicating mentally.

_"Simply a favour, dear Lizard. Could you transport us all to near Lilyvera? We have urgent business there, and your help would be appreciated."_ Shamira asked, well aware of the danger she was in if she could not maintain the creature's favour.

The lizard looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He raised his arm, and the grains of sand around their feet began to spin and fly a few feet off the ground. Shamira stepped back cautiously.

_"As you wish. Drew near to me: I won't bite."_

Shamira turned back to the Fivefold. "He says he will transport us to Lilyvera, saving us that journey. Gather around, his tornado isn't that large."

The Fivefold circled the lizard, and he roared. The wind sprung up around them, and they were lifted off the ground by the tornado, being spun by its force. Shamira steadied herself, and locked eyes with the lizard. _"I leave the wind with you, then."_

Shamira nodded her thanks. She spread her arms, and then drew them in and raised her hands to eye level. The tornado rose, and to the Fivefold's delight, they were soon borne through the air, if slowly, upon a whirling wind to Lilyvera. Below them, another tornado sprung up around the Lizard.

Shamira weaved the tornado through the Suhalla Range, the mountain's height posing to problem to the powerful tornado, created by the lizard and maintained by Shamira's power. Soon, the mountains feel away to a lush forest crossed with blue rivers, and far-off in the distance arose the immense sight f Lilyvera.

Orior spoke. "Lilyvera, City of the Tree."


	9. A Star of Venus

Chapter 9: A Star of Venus

_Part I: Lilyvera, City of the Tree _

Shamira gently laid the tornado down in the outskirts of Lilyvera. The tornado began to dissipate and the Fivefold were lowered slowly down by the failing winds to the ground, where they looked up in awe at Lilyvera.

Dominating all else of the city was an immense tree that defied logic with its size as it reached for the heavens. _"It must be nigh fifty metres around the trunk…" _Maris thought in awe. _"And almost one thousand high…"_  
From gnarled brown bark reaching to the very sky, to limb upon limb of leafy branch overshadowing the city, a soft dappled green light filtering down and illuminating the streets and homes. Every so often, a leaf would float gracefully down and come to rest on the street, so that the roads were layered in emerald. From the branches of the Tree hung long and trailing moss, wreathing the tree in an ancient and venerable cloak. The moss just stopped short above the roofs of the structures that surrounded the Tree, structures dwarfed by the Tree's immense girth. As is common with the capitals, they grew around one majestic feature, and Lilyvera is no exception.

The houses were made of sturdy stone, pockmarked and smoothed by the impacts of decades of blowing sand, and were a soft yellow in colour. Flowering ivy climbed the walls, so that the entire city seemed vibrant and alive. The streets were smoothed flat through Psynergy, and carved from solid rock. The citizens were tall, either blond or brown-haired and strong. Most carried arms, and the women pinned flowers in their hair to show their Venus allegiance.

The Fivefold proceeded into a massive open courtyard, where Venus Adepts milled slowly. A large fountain had been erected in the centre to provide a steady melody of flowing water, and lilies floated serenely in the water as a tribute to the name of Lilyvera.

As the Fivefold walked on, Orior suddenly stopped. "Wait. When we seal Venus, Regnoare will most likely move against Lilyvera. Fortunately, this time we know they're coming. Is there any allies we can call upon to aid Lilyvera?"

Maris looked thoughtful. She slung off her pack and began rummaging inside it, and shortly after extracted a quill and bottle of ink. She dipped the quill and began to write, the blue Bird of Paradise feather scratching on the sheet. "I will write to Hydros… informing him that Regnoare will soon move on Lilyvera. Knowing him, he will want revenge on Regnoare, and no doubt feels guilty for letting him get away with the assault on Imil." She stopped writing, and looked up. "But how am I to get it to him…?"

Shamira smiled, and whistled piercingly. "I'll call a bird to carry the message to him, and find him wherever he is." A golden eagle fluttered down and alighted on her outstretched wrist. Maris handed Shamira the letter, who reached into her pack and extracted a piece of cloth. She beckoned the eagle over, who obligingly fluttered closer, its five-foot wings nearly slapping Orior in the face. She tied the letter to the eagle's leg with the cloth, and, after assuring the others it was safely secured, threw up her arm and the bird took flight. As it dwindled into the sky, Shamira turned to them. "Let's go."

The courtyard funnelled into a grove of trees, boreal giants to herald the path to the Tree. Their roots criss-crossed across the road, designed to impede an invading army, and the sunlight filtered through the green canopy and dappled the ground. The Fivefold picked their way cautiously along this path, occasionally tripping over a root and barely catching their fall by bracing on a large root. The Fivefold approached the trunk of the tree, and saw the roots had grown up the side and outlined an arch in the base, forming a doorway to within. Many curtains of hanging moss blocked the way through.

Cinaed strode forward, and the moss immediately snapped into motion and reached for his neck. Startled, he retreated, and prepared to burn it.

"Wait!" Orior raised his palm, which began to glow yellow. The moss obediently curled upwards, rolling itself up and revealing the chambers beyond.

The rounded form of the tree trunk formed an inner courtyard of immense size. Flowering ivy clambered the walls, releasing a fragrant scent to aromatize the air. Two Lilyveran guards sat cross-legged on the floor, large broadswords beside them. Their helms were covered with steel spikes made to resemble thorns, and their armour was made of steel dyed yellow. Orior approached them, and they leapt to their feet and saluted, slamming a clenched fist into the other hand. "General Orior! You have returned!"

Orior smiled dryly. "And in one piece. Bourn, Sorat, I need to see the King and Queen. As soon as possible."

Bourn looked uncertain. "You are welcome anytime, General, but the Adepts with you…" He indicated the rest of the Fivefold.

Orior's eyes flashed. "Do not question your superiors, soldier. They are my companions, and they shall enter." The guards acquiesced and stepped aside. They reached behind them and pulled back a section of ivy, revealing a winding staircase.

"Thank you," Orior said, and led the Fivefold up the staircase. "I am taking us to see my parents, the King and Queen of Lilyvera. Like Maris, I need to inform my sovereign of all that has taken place. If you we allow me, I would see them alone and then call you all in later. Understood?" They nodded. "Good." They began to climb. Moss hung from the walls on both sides, its flowers leading colour and cheer to the stair. Every so often the moss was cleared away and a torch placed, lighting the way. After a long while of climbing, he spoke again. "We are almost there." The winding staircase that they had been climbing, one made entirely of living wood, began to level off and became less steep until it was barely an incline.

Eventually, they came to another curtain of ivy. Orior informed them it was a very potent poison ivy and would cause they skin to shrivel and rot if they touched it.

"Wait here." Orior commanded, and raised his palm. With a faint rustling, the ivy spread, giving the Fivefold a glimpse of the room beyond. It was a perfectly rounded chamber, the floor growing with living grass and more ivy crawling up the walls. The ivy reached to the very crown of the tree far above, from where sunlight filtered down to give the room a faint glow. From a trio of naturally cultivated branches hung a thick curtain of moss, laced once more with flowers. The Fivefold could faintly see two figures seated beyond. "I'll be back." Orior said, and ducked through the opening. The ivy whispered shut behind him, and the Fivefold reclined against the wall and waited.

Orior approached the curtain of moss and knelt, the fresh grass feeling soft and springy underneath him. "Father, Mother, I have returned." Slowly, gracefully, the curtain rolled back, and the King and Queen of Lilyvera were revealed.

The King was broad-shouldered; his skin weathered from a life lived near the desert. He had light brown hair that he wore in a shaggy mane down to his shoulders, and upon it he wore a crown of gold set in the centre with an emerald. His features were as chiselled stone, with a strong chin partially hidden by a thick beard and prominent cheekbones and eyebrows. Under his bushy eyebrows glinted a pair of brown eyes, conveying authority and command. He wore a cloak thrown carelessly over one side, the brown leather clinging to his massive shoulder and almost sweeping the floor. Underneath, he wore chain-link armour of a brown leather jerkin, which stretched under the strain of his powerful muscle. A long tunic covered his legs, studded with small jewels and reaching just past his knees. Brown leggings emerged and were tucked into heavy leather boots buckled with gold clasps, which glistened in the soft light. His height was an impressive six foot six, and a great broadsword lay beside him.

The Queen looked comical beside this mountain of a man, as she was a slender woman of only five foot three. A waterfall of golden hair flowed down her back, bound over her forehead with a golden circlet of lilies. Her features were small and well sculpted, with brilliant green eyes like Orior's. Her raiment was a long green dress interwoven with flowers, and her slender hands were clasped upon one another in her lap. Her feet wore close-fitting thin shoes that were made of green silk. When she saw Orior, her face light up in a smile and shone with radiance. "Orior! My son! Welcome home."

The King nodded gruffly. "What news, General?" He gestured for Orior to continue.

Orior smiled, and bowed. "Milord. The Mantium Regnoare has conquered Vale, and demolished Imil. He had taken Sol Aurarius, but my companions and I sealed the power of Mercury to render that aspect of it powerless. Regnoare chased us to the Karagol, but we escaped through use of speed and occasionally beating them back. We are here to seek permission to climb Venus Lighthouse and seal it, further weakening Regnoare's power. However," Orior said, and lowered his eyes. "Either way, I suspect Regnoare will move against us, and attack Lilyvera. As a general, it is my suggestion that we prepare for war." He straightened, and saluted. He then turned to the Queen. "And I haven't forgotten you, Mother. I have missed you both," he said, turning back.

The King rose, and commanded Orior to listen. "Your advice has been heeded, Orior. We shall prepare for war, and you may climb Venus Lighthouse. Are your companions here?" He said, and indicated beyond the poison curtain. Orior nodded. The King snapped his fingers, and the barrier rolled up. "Enter."

Aleos and Cinaed, with Maris and Shamira in tow, entered and stopped a few paces behind Orior, and bowed. "King Astonas, Queen Galedia, we are at your service," they said, still knelt.

"Rise," Queen Galedia bade them, standing herself. The King also rose. "Adepts," Galedia began, "we have heard of your exploits, as they have spread through out the land. A group of five warriors, devilling Regnoare and hindering him every step of the way. The earth held rumours of your coming." She nodded. "Go. You have our blessing." She reached out and grasped the King's hand, and the nodded to each other. Each raised their other hand and said in unison "Go forth. On behalf of Lilyvera, we bless you on your journey, so that the power of Venus may aid you when you need help.

_Per venia quod vires de Venus, nos beatus vos, ut vos may prodeo quod triumphus._"

The King dislodged his wife's hand and walked to the moss wall, which curled as he went, revealing a doorway. He walked out onto a wooden balcony high above Lilyvera. Reaching for the bark skin of the Tree, he pushed it aside and reached inside to a compartment. He extracted a carven horn, adorned with lines of green emerald. Leaning over the balcony, he blew a long note on the horn, the piercing tone reverberating through the air. As his massive lungs contained to sustain the note, he changed the tune and raised it, punctuating it with deep, bass notes. It was the song of war.

King Astonas lowered the horn, and turned back to them. "Even as I speak, our army has began preparations. Now, Fivefold. All that remains is for you to conquer Venus Lighthouse. When you finish, we shall be prepared," he raised his broadsword, and from a scabbard on her back the Queen brought forth a striking rod. "To fight alongside you. Now, go."

With bows of farewell, the Fivefold walked respectfully backwards from the royal chamber, and the curtain closed behind them.

Orior smiled. "That went better than I expected. My parents do not often grant permission to journey to Venus Lighthouse so easily. Let's make haste." He began walking down the stairway, and the Fivefold followed.

Through the occasional openings, the Fivefold saw the preparations for war. Mars Adept smiths were busy re-forging weapons, making them more keen and deadly for the battle to come. Already, rack upon rack was lined with new-forged swords, spears, and staffs, still faintly glowing red form the fires of the forges. Forging was a dangerous business in the Tree, and that more than anything conveyed the urgency behind these preparations. The soldiers were training more furiously than ever before, yet many still found time to salute Orior as he walked by. After countless stairs, the Fivefold again found themselves in the inner courtyard, where the guard had been quadrupled. "General Orior!" Came the greeting.

"Men, I and my companions need passage to the Catacombs. Open the path." The soldiers looked surprised, but nonetheless one walked to the wall and pulled on one of the innumerable vines. With a grating sound, a section of the wooden floor lifted up, revealing a dank passage in a cloud of wood shavings. From the wall behind him, Orior lifted a torch and looked to the Fivefold. "Be ready, the Catacombs aren't exactly the nicest place." They nodded, and Orior led the way into the darkness.

As they walked, with only the flickering light of Orior's torch to reveal sodden wood pathways and scurrying insects, Orior explained just what the Catacombs were. "As the giant Tree rises far above Lilyvera, so too does its roots dug far below. Most are dedicated to providing nourishment to the Tree, but we chose a few to hollow out as passageways." He came to a five-way intersection and took the centre one. "As you can see, one can become lost easily here, as we dug many false paths and placed traps at the end to confuse invaders. The true route, however, we connected to Venus Lighthouse, which extends underground to nearly under Lilyvera. For that is also a defence against invaders: the only way to enter Venus Lighthouse is through here, and so only a Lilyveran can find the Catacombs, and only a noble can find the way. If one tried to pass through Venus Lighthouse, one would use Reveal only to find themselves blocked by a wall of electricity." The path began to slowly slope upwards, but Orior continued undeterred when it began winding clockwise. "Ah. Here we are." An ornate carved stone door rose in front of them, inlaid with a jade vine pattern. Orior drew his longsword. It began to glow yellow, and he tapped it thrice on the door. In response, the door glowed yellow and opened.

Orior smiled and nodded. "Here we are. The Tunnels of Venus Lighthouse."

_Part II: Venus Lighthouse_

The room opened to a vast chamber, the door on a ledge that ran from one end of the chamber to the other. The walls were beautifully designed, stones of green and yellow interweaving to form a mosaic of colours, representing the two aspects of Venus: Earth and Forest. Below, a goddess statue, like the ones in Mercury Lighthouse, presided over a patchwork floor of glowing tiles, and a model of Venus Lighthouse. A glowing line proceeded from the model to the foot of the goddess statue, marking the path.

Orior surveyed the glowing line, and nodded. "As it should be. The path it's at now is the path to the aerie; the other path is to the treasure room. Which we will not be visiting," he said, looking sideways at them. "Now, come on."

The next room was fairly simple: a gap in the floor revealed a lower level, and that lower level dropped into darkness. Climbing cautiously along the edge of the upper level, the Fivefold leapt from the top of a pillar to the ledge to their left, skipping the lower level entirely. The ledge continued to run along the abyss and came through another doorway. In this next room, pillars rose from a dark pit, providing a way one could cross by leaping. To their right, the path stopped abruptly. "That's the treasure room," Orior said, and turned back. With haste and not without some apprehension, the Fivefold leapt form pillar to pillar, each time feeling the empty air of the abyss yawn beneath them. They ducked through a doorway, and saw a tall pillar standing beside a tile with a water design on it. Orior turned to their Mercury Adept. "Maris. Fill that with water, please?" She obliged with a smile. "Thank you." With a grunt, Orior heaved the pillar onto the tile, which sank, bringing the pillar and its water down to ground level. From a nearby pit rose a platform, providing the way across. The Fivefold found themselves at another one a little further down the way, but were perplexed to discover it already solved. Orior's eyes darkened. "Let's go."

In the next room of pillars again raising from the abyss, Orior indicated straight ahead. "Treasure room on the other," he said, grinning, and passed through.

The next room was a three-tier designed room, with an abyss below the last tier. It seemed a complicated puzzle. Orior grimaced, then brightened. "Shamira." Shamira crept closer, and stood beside Orior to survey the scene. "I need you to create an updraft coming up here," he pointed two spaces off the cliff, "for us to cross. We'll throw you across." He nodded back to Cinaed.

Shamira stepped back in disbelief. "_Excuse me! Throw me?_ No. I'll not accept something like- CINAED! ORIOR! PUT ME DOWN!" They each had grabbed one of her arms, and tossed her to the ledge on the other side. Frantically, she called up her Wind Psynergy to cushion her landing, and landed softly as a feather. She stood up and glared at them. "This isn't over." She shook her head and called up a whirlwind between the two ledges.

The Fivefold crossed hurriedly, and when Orior was crossing she lowered it so that he nearly jumped into a wall. He stumbled back, and looked up Shamira. "Okay, Shamira. We're even." He rubbed his forehead, as if massaging a headache. With a twinkle in her eye, Shamira revived the wind and Orior crossed safely. After passing through one more hall, and one more treasure room, they came to a room with five statues, each glowing inside with the power of Alchemy.

"Mercury. Venus. Mars. Jupiter. And Sol." Orior named, pointing to each blue, green, red, violet and gold statue in turn. He turned back to them. "This is the final guard to the gate to Venus Lighthouse proper. We need to arrange them to honour the elements and Sol." He strode up, and inspected each, then the spot where they would lay. He stood back, running his hand through his hair thoughtfully. "I don't remember how this goes…" He walked and stood before the Venus statue, staring at her, and had the strange sense of someone looking back. Reaching up, he ran a gloved hand along the cheek of the stature. "Almost alive…" he whispered. "I had forgotten."

Shamira walked up and stood beside him, convinced he was going crazy. Then, she, too, stopped short and stared. "By Jupiter, they are… I wonder." Casting Mind Read, she sought contact with the statue, and immediately a ancient feminine voice answered her in her mind:

_"Yellow shines northeast of me."_

She relayed this to Orior, and he nodded. "I'll need your help with this, Shamira." She nodded, and she walked to each statue and communed with her, telling Orior what she said.

Using Move, he placed the Mars Statue in the upper-left side, the Mercury to her right, Jupiter below her, Venus to her left, and Sol in the middle of all. As he pushed the Sol statue into place, the ground shook as the door grinded upon. He nodded to the Jupiter Adept. "Thanks Shamira... Let's go." With a wave of his hand, he gestured for them to pass through the door.

The next room consisted only of a single door, with the emblem of a tree in full leaf on the floor before it. "Now, we enter into the true Venus Lighthouse, house of the power of Venus…." With some formality, he led the way up the staircase, and into the Venus Lighthouse.

The door emerged in a vaguely triangle room, another tree emblem dominated the floor. Orior pointed to a staircase opposite them, and said, "That is the exit. It leads back to the true Venus Lighthouse, so that one may exit from that entrance. However, the aerie is this way," he said, indicating a door facing the tree emblem. "But for now.." he continued. "Let's rest." He dropped his pack on the floor, and leaned against it, closing his eyes.

Aleos shook his head. "Not for long."

After five minutes, the Fivefold were up and eager to be on their way. Most of them had not seen Venus Lighthouse before, and Maris wanted to see how it compared to Mercury. Orior led them through the door, into a wide room. A single fall of sand cascaded from an opening in the wall, the rustling of the grains providing a constant background noise, almost a music. Orior pointed to a door to the left, then to the far side of the room. "To reach there, we need to redirect the sand from this fall to go in the other." He said, and pointed to a carven stone path running down the wall, a ravine five paces across which the sand would pour into.

He walked rapidly into the door he indicated earlier. Casting Carry, he placed a block into a gap that barred their way, all before the rest of the Fivefold caught up. Seeming to be in great haste, he leapt across and proceeded through the next door. A roaring filled their ears as they saw through an opening in the wall to their right a colossal sandfall, thousands of grains pouring over every second. A staircase led down to the abyss it poured into, and on the other side of the fall a door opened in the wall. Orior ran up the hall, and disappeared to the right, down a turn. When the Fivefold found him, he was standing before the sandfall, the grains of the sand rushing onto the floor around his feet. He turned back and grinned. With a backflip, he landed neatly on the sandfall and immediately was swept away.

The Fivefold rushed to the edge and saw Orior, fighting the force of the sand as he made his way to the other side. The grains pouring through the barred opening at the top seemed to be never-ending, and Orior wore a look of intense concentration. With a final leap and some Venus Psynergy, he was carried onto the other platform. He looked back. "Coming?" He challenged.

Shamira gained a running start and jumped over Cinaed, placing one foot lightly on his shoulder to gain extra height. She landed nimbly halfway across the fall, and ran quickly across to join Orior. "Nothing to it," she said, returning his challenging tone. Orior laughed softly.

Cinaed and Maris crossed together, the much larger Proxian half-carrying the Imilian over, despite her protests. Aleos, looking amused, followed.

Orior nodded and clapped his hands, still laughing. "Let's go," he said, and led the Fivefold, still occasionally chuckling and shaking his head. "Jumping Cinaed… Carrying Maris! What a group I'm stuck with."

They crossed on pillars over another pit, and entered a door, and another. Eventually, they found the source of the first sandfall. It poured through a slit on the wall, and there was one beside it, blocked as it was by a stone platform. Orior stepped on a switch, and the platform grinded over, enabling them to cross the pit the sand poured into to the other side. They crossed, and descending a staircase they found themselves again in the first room. The old sandfall had passed away and a new one occupied the empty groove. Orior, with the others, rushed the new sandfall and successfully crossed through the door.

Next, they found themselves in a seemingly simply room. A pillar was set up so it could be pushed to create a way to bridge the gap between this door and the one they needed to cross, but upon closer inspection there was no way down. A ladder simply dropped to a dead end level, two useless pillars set up against the wall. Orior clambered down, and inspected the pillars. He knocked heavily on one, and the sounded echoed behind it. Smiling, Orior stood back and cast Move. He grabbed the pillar with the Psynergy hand and hauled it back, revealing a doorway beyond. He slipped behind it, and found himself on the level with the pillar. "Ha!" He cried, and pushed it into place. The Fivefold appeared on the ledge above them, and he ran around to rejoin them. They crossed quickly, and passed through the door.

They pushed several blocks onto a Psynergy conduit, which guided the energy of a Venus statue to open the door. Two sparks ran on two paths: one fell into a pit, but the other ran true and shone to open the door.

The Fivefold passed through into the final main room of the lighthouse, a room that held one centre sandfall, flanked on each side by empty grooves for sandfalls yet to come. Orior skipped light-hearted, humming a tune (Venus Lighthouse Theme, in case you're wondering), and the Fivefold following on his heels. He crossed the sandfall and walked up and jumped the empty groove by means of a pillar.

And so, they Fivefold solved puzzles, pushing pillars in every way conceivable, throwing Carry stones into abysses, fighting the rage of flowing sand and crossing under a sandfall at one point, which proved to be very painful; the Fivefold reached a mazelike room, defined by blocks placed throughout to mark paths. The floor was a constantly churning sandstream, and would carry along any and all who stepped on them. Across the room, a treasure chest sat in peace on a tile, and the Fivefold looked wistfully towards it.

However, Shamira's eyes grew cloudy. "It is not for us to receive," she said, in a strange, unfocused voice. "It is meant for another. One who will come later." She then seemed to snap back to reality, and shook her head. She reached up and gently massaged her forehead. "Ugghh… foresight. Uhhh…" she groaned again. She sat down and closed her eyes.

Orior grinned and sat down beside her. "I take it we leave that chest alone?" She nodded, her eyes still closed. "Well, let's just avoid it."

Cinaed looked impatient. "Then let's go!" He jumped out onto the sand, but began to list to one side as his axe weighed his right down.

"Wait!" Orior called, and jumped up, dragging Shamira after him. He jumped on to the sand, a protesting Shamira floundering after him. Aleos and Maris leapt up and followed.

Cinaed, seeming sure of himself, wove through the maze quickly, but at the first crosscurrent was caught off guard and carried along another way. The rest of the Fivefold struggled to keep up. Cinaed stopped resisting the current and allowed it to carry him along, and kept one hand on the wall.

However, when the path turned and the wall with it, Cinaed's hand bent back on itself and Cinaed lost his concentration. The relentless flow of sand swept him along still, and he lost his balance and fell. Orior, seeing this, hurried to catch up and in his haste also fell, tripping all the Fivefold behind him. A great struggling mass of Adepts was forced along the path after the Proxian, towards the iron bars that guarded the forlorn pit that the sand poured into.

Whether it was fate, a mistake in the forging, sabotage by Regnoare, their combined weight, or some other agent, the bars broke when the weight of the Fivefold was thrown against them.

Immediately, darkness enveloped them as they were drawn into the darkness of the tunnel. When Shamira craned her neck to look behind them, the broken gate was just a small and dwindling point of light in the blackness. Shamira flipped around in what little room there was, righting herself. The other Fivefold followed suit, and accompanied always by the rushing sound of sound pouring downhill.

The walls of the claustrophobic tunnel suddenly veered away, and the Fivefold found themselves in a vaguely circular pipe, about ten feet in diameter. The sandflow was still going, but the sand thinned to just three feet in depth, as Orior found when he plunged his hand into the raging mix. Yet, as it thinned, its wrath became less and shortly the Fivefold was softly carried along, though still seeing nothing in the blackness. Then, unexpectedly, a point of light appeared far off and slowly brightened as the sand carried them closer.

Without warning, the pipe dropped off and the Fivefold fell a short distance (approximately twenty-five feet, said Aleos' scholar mind) before they landed on an immense pinnacle. In the meagre light the Fivefold discovered they had fallen on an enormous pile of sand, towering some eighty feet above the ground. The cause of it was easily discovered, for even now countless grains poured onto it, adding to its girth infinitesimally. Orior, curious to discover what the light was, leapt down and began sliding down the mountain of sand. The rest of the Fivefold followed.

"Hah!" Orior cried as he jumped the last ten feet of the pile. He looked up, and moved ahead to allow the rest of the Fivefold room to land, which they did soundlessly.

Orior glanced up, and judged the light to nearly two hundred feet away. Being closer, the Fivefold could now discern that the light filtered down from some far-off hole in the cavern roof, allowing light to grace the chamber. Orior looked behind, and waved them on.

For some reason, the barrenness of the cave's rocky floor was shattered by the appearance of sparse grass. Orior, perplexed, reached down and felt the struggling growth. It was soft and healthy, which only increased his confusion. "How could this be…" he murmured. "There must be some virtue to this soil… there's no water, little light, and yet it flourishes." He glanced up again at the light filtering down from the heavens, and nodded. "It must be. Let's go."

Suddenly, realization dawned in Orior's eyes. "It c-can't be…" Leaping up, he ran at full speed towards the light, and stood breathless before the shining light.

There, glorying in the light, a longsword was struck, impaled in a rounded rock. Inlaid on the pommel was a single emerald in a rose of crystal, which melted into a sturdy handle of the same material. From that sprung a long blade, and two leaf-shaped guards near the handle, sharp as daggers and just as deadly. Most of the blade was hidden within the rock, but the blade that could be seen revealed it to be tempered excellently, almost a pure silver in colour except for a faint golden sheen around the edges. From the ground around the rock sprung forth several thorny briars, their long thorns reaching up onto the rock and twining round the sword, binding it, and coming to an end just before the handle.

"Auraleo…" Orior whispered reverently. He approached the entombed sword and knelt. "Ancient blade of my forefathers, you have been in our tales for generations. We still tell how you were wielded by Leorean in the War of Alchemy. Would you permit me to wield you again to fight the forces of darkness?" Orior closed his eyes, and seemed to feel a sense of assent. "Then, come unto me!" He cried, and sprang onto the rock. He grasped the hilt of the blade with both hands, and pulled, but with no result. Gritting his teeth with the effort, Orior summoned the power of Venus to increase his strength, his muscles bulging with newfound power. But at the same time, the thorny vines that encircled the blade began to writhe, growing and slithering up the blade to where Orior's hands held the handle in a unbreakable grip. Pausing for a moment, the thorns raised up and dove, winding around Orior's hands and digging the thorns into his flesh. Orior hissed in pain and anger as they strengthened even more and long, dagger-like needles drove into his hands and began to wind up his forearms, draining his energy.

With a cry of denial, Orior began to fervently tug on the sword, even as the vines crawled upwards and moved towards his body. Orior began to feel the darkness of the poison closing in, and in his desperation felt a foreign power brush his mind. "Emaleo!" He shouted, and in a flash of yellow light Auraleo surrendered its grip and slid from the rock. Twirling the blade, he hacked off the vines with pleasure, which writhed on the floor as if they had a mind of their own before a fireball incinerated them. Orior glanced up and saw Cinaed smiling, satisfied.

"I could hardly flame them when they were still on you," the Proxian told him, apologizing.

Orior nodded. "Thanks." He looked down and examined the blade he had drawn. Slashing experimentally, he saw a faint trail of yellow-green light follow the blade's path, and he nodded. "Imbued with Venus element. Excellent." He turned back to them. "So, how do we get out of here?"

Shamira paused and looked around, then pointed up at the shaft of light that poured down form above. "Only way."

Orior nodded. "I was afraid of this…" He strode over to the rock, and lightly kicked it. "But… I have a feeling this isn't just a rock. Come over here, Fivefold, and stand around the rock." The Fivefold circled the rock accordingly, and Orior stepped onto it. Flipping Auraleo point-down, he impaled it into the rock again. Both blade and rock began to glow yellow, and with a loud grinding, a circle of earth five feet wide and seven feet deep around the rock began to rise. Orior quickly withdrew the blade and leapt onto the rising platform. In a rough ascent, the platform pierced the light and continued to rise. Soon, the Fivefold found themselves suspended over a pit in Venus Lighthouse, a circular platform in the style of the rest of Venus Lighthouse occupying the empty space in the middle of the platform. Looking around, the Fivefold saw the shaft continued above, though the earthen platform no longer would rise.

Orior pointed at the Venus platform floating beside them. "To the Aerie," he said simply. "Let's go." As one, the Fivefold stepped off the earthen platform and crowded onto the Venus one. Lacking the Psynergy support from the Adepts, the earthen platform crashed heavily back into the darkness, and they began to ascend to the Aerie.

_Part III: Clash on Venus Aerie_

A patch of blue sky appeared above their heads, and slowly grew as they ascended through the dark shaft to the Aerie. They broke through the end of the shaft and were surrounded by light, a gentle breeze blowing through a blue sky mottled with fluffy clouds. The platform stopped beside the elevator of the Lighthouse, and the Fivefold one by one hopped onto it, being careful not to send a Psynergy command of descent.

Taking a moment to rest themselves before tackling the sealing of the Orb, the Fivefold drank some fresh water and ate a few strips of dried fruit while they enjoyed the open air. All too soon, haste bade them proceed to the sealing.

Traversing on the floating platforms that bridged the gap from the elevator to the Aerie, the Fivefold found themselves regarding the Orb of Venus. It was a rich yellow laced with veins of green, which continually phased in and faded across its surface, and radiated the Psynergy of Venus. Small orbs orbited it, just like Mercury's.

Maris took a deep breath. "Let's do this," she said, and started towards the beacon.

Suddenly, and ice-cold voice full of malice stopped her. "Not so fast." From behind the beacon strode a Mantrak officer, dressed for battle. A great broadsword hung at his side, and his black cloak swept the ground as he walked towards them. Hammered black iron mailed his torso and legs, and sheathed his forearms and boots. Vambraces protected his hands, short spikes protruding from the knuckles and fingertips. His warhelm was pure black, with a fiery crest of tempered steel glowing red with Psynergy. The faceplate was a blank mask, with slanted holes cut for eyes and vertical slits over his mouth. Behind the eyeholes burned the crimson eyes of a Mantrak seeking to kill. He surveyed them, and laughed. "Such a ragged bunch of scoundrels to cause so much trouble for His Darkness. And to think, the entire Mantrak army is after you!" He laughed softly.

Orior stepped forward, fists clenched. "Your master will fall. We already robbed him of Mercury, and shortly Venus. Jupiter and Mars will soon follow. Then, Regnoare will atone for his crimes. Even now, our armies prepare for war.

The Mantrak looked amused, and flipped his cloak back, revealing the full length of his seven-foot greatsword, the scabbard encrusted with jewels. "Oh really? Can you prepare fast enough?" With a slight inclination of his head, he indicated the far-off northern horizon. The Fivefold looked, and discovered a black haze gathering like a swarm of locusts before a plague, the winds of disease through a city. It was as this Mantrak said: Regnoare was coming.

A loud clash brought the attention of the Fivefold back to the Mantrak. He had drawn his greatsword and thrown the scabbard to the ground, and now stood in a battle stance. The greatsword was forged of a black metal, and faintly glowing red runes were etched on the blade, signifying plague, pain, ruin, destruction, and death. "I am to stand in your path, and if need be slay you to prevent the extinguishing of Venus. For the good of Weyard (Aleos snorted), and for the sake of our ambitions, you will now face Scyrian, Mantrak commander."

Cinaed only smiled. "Bring it," he said, drawing his axe.

"Glad to," Scyrian replied, and gathered Psynergy in his palm, calling upon the darkness of Luna. He knelt and slammed his hand into the ground, and immediately a wave of blackness erupted from the point. The line of shadow rushed across the aerie to them, and as it reached their feet and coiled around them the Fivefold felt a wave of overwhelming despair and hopelessness. Within moments, they found their energy being drained, and before their eyes the Mantrak commander glowed, his eyes flashing a brighter red as his strength increased.

"Ugh…" Orior grunted, and lunged half-heatedly at the Mantrak with his weapons, the Imilian blade in his left and Auraleo in his right. The Mantrak only smiled and stepped back, wielding the greatsword easily in one hand. Bringing it above his head and clasping it in both hands, he brought the blade down on the stumbling Orior. Sensing his doom, Orior crossed his blades above his head, and barely managed to contain the mighty weapon. Even so, the force of the glow shattered the Imilian blade, raining shards down on Orior, who raised his arm to defend himself.

"Orior!" He heard a shout, and retreated to look behind him. Maris was surrounded in a pure white aura, and reached her arms to the heavens. A bright light appeared between her palms and she brought it down and threw it at their enemy.

"Sol!" The Mantrak officer said in surprise, and called up his own spell. Instantly gathering darkness, he clashed forces with Maris' attack. The two orbs grinded against each other, and with a flash and a loud explosion they both exploded, spraying darkness and light everywhere.

With that, the rest of the Fivefold rushed him. Shamira and Cinaed attacked. Hastily raising his greatsword to block, the Mantrak fended off Cinaed's axe while at the same time blocking Shamira's thrust with his vambrace. Turning his parry into a slash, the Mantrak turned his blade horizontally and lashed out, and only their warrior's wit saved the two Fivefold from being beheaded.

Orior, his mind cleared, joined the fray. Scyrian was soon fighting frantically to keep the three warriors at bay, relying on large and wide slashes. More than once, Shamira's nimble rapier slid past his defences and clicked him on the armour, shocking him.

To make matters worse, he sensed the Mercury Adept sneaking behind him with her staff, the long crescent edge glittering cruelly. Refusing to be pincered, the Mantrak cast off his cloak and threw it behind him, entangling Maris and revealing his broad and powerful shoulders. Summoning a small amount of Luna Psynergy, he sealed the edges of his cloak together and preternaturally strengthened the fabric to the durability of steel. He smiled to himself. _"Let's see her breath in there, much less cut herself out."_

Meanwhile, though, the last Adept, who had yet to show his power, drew an intricate katana and advanced. In his grey eyes there was a cold fire, and he began to fight coldly and emotionlessly. His opponents fanned out, so that he was surrounded on all sides by foes.

Katana, rapier, longsword and axe flew at him from all sides. He growled, and swept aside katana and longsword with a grand sweep. The rapier he parried with his armoured forearm, and so only the axe was left. He quickly brought this greatsword around, so fast that a casual observer would only see a blur. He drove it into the ground, and used it to vault sideways and kicked the Proxian across the face with his armoured boots. The Mars Adept staggered back, clutching his jaw, which seemed to be broken. The Venus Adept broke off and rushed to his companion's side. Casting Potent Cure, he pumped Psynergy into his jaw, the Venus energy strengthened tremendously by the proximity of the Venus Orb. The Proxian rose and gingerly rubbed his jaw, and Scyrian cursed his forgetfulness.

The Mercury Adept still struggled around in the makeshift bag.

The Mantrak levelled his blade at the two Adepts till standing, and summoned darkness. Casting True Collide, the darkness reached out to his opponent's hearts and drained some of their energy, which took the form of small black orbs and flew into the Mantrak's body and recovering his strength somewhat.

The two Adepts recovered and rejoined the melee, and Maris was finally making some headway on her entrapment. The tip of her blade had speared through the fabric, and she was currently working it down, cutting a rough and frayed hole.

Scyrian growled, finding himself outnumbered once again. "Enough!" He cried, and cast Shadow Sphere. A black aura surrounded him and disappeared. A black shell phased in around Scyrian, and as he flung his arms out it expanded in every direction. The Fivefold were flung in all directions, and felt the darkness violating their beings. It clung to their skin and burned it with darkness, and when it finally wore off the skin it touched looked pale and unhealthy. Their minds were clouded and confused, their hearts discouraged, and their souls troubled. Scyrian, meanwhile, was strengthened, his health and Psynergy restored. He advanced on them, drawing his sword. "Now," he said as he walked, "time to die."

Suddenly, Maris leapt out of the bag. "Back to the hellhole you came from, darkness!" She reached out to the Fivefold and cast enough Ply for them to stand. "Now, Fivefold, lend me your strength!" She reached out and grasped Cinaed's hand. In turn, he clasped Orior's, who clasped Shamira's, then Aleos'. Maris glowed with power, and a white aura leapt to life around her. Drawing back her free hand, she cried, "Light Ray!" A bolt of white Psynergy crackled through their interconnected hands and went through Maris to gather in her palm. It sparked, and coalesced into a shimmering ball. Thrusting her hand outwards while bracing herself, a white-hot beam of Sol leapt out and crashed into the Mantrak, who staggered under the onslaught. Resisting the wave, Scyrian gathered darkness and countered with his own attack, and a flare formed where the two attacks combined. "More!" Maris shouted back, and the Fivefold obligingly increased the flow, and the beam strengthened in both magnitude and size. Scyrian's darkness failed to hold back the light, and was overwhelmed. The beam razed the Mantrak, searing his armour and cracking it. He was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards, the beam pushing him on. It carried him off the Lighthouse Aerie, and then dissipated. As his charred body plunged to the ground, the Fivefold heard him say weakly, "This isn't over."

---

Exhausted, the Fivefold collapsed on the aerie floor, breathing heavily. "We… won…" Orior gasped up, and closed his eyes. He got up on one elbow and looked respectfully at Maris. "If it wasn't for your Sol Psynergy, it is unlikely that we would have survived. I thank you." He inclined his head slowly. This sentiment was echoed by the other Fivefold.

Maris lowered her eyes modestly. "It was a necessity. Think nothing of it. Right now, let's work on sealing the Orb." She rose, and approached the swirling sphere. She reached out to it, and called forth the water. Water trailed from her fingertips as she brought her hands together, forming the foundation for the Star. She brought it towards the beacon, commanding it to gather in her Star.

Nothing happened. The newborn Star merely bounced off something like an invisible barrier and retreated to Maris. She frowned. "Orior! Help! It needs a Venus Royal to command it!"

Orior snapped to attention. "Right away." He strode over to Maris and stood beside her.

Maris looked up, but her eyes had a faraway look as she struggled to maintain the Star. "Place your hands over mine," she instructed. Orior obeyed, and gently enclosed Maris' hands in his. Maris concentrated, and the power of Venus flowed into her hands. Reacting to the order of a royal of its element, the beacon flashed, and began to break up into small pieces. Like a river of sand, it poured into Maris' Star, which began to turn from a almost transparent to a brilliant yellow, tinged around the edges with a hint of green.

"Orior," Maris continued in the same faraway voice, "I'll need your co-operation to forge it as well. Just feed me Venus Psynergy, and it should work." Orior nodded.

"Sub-zero." As before, the air around them turned frigid, rapidly heading towards –273. Before they froze to death, Maris summoned the joint Mercury/Venus core of the spell.

Spinning into formation from the water vapour in the air were several crystals of various shapes. Long thorns, almond-shaped leaves, and large jagged rocks. Almost as if drawn by a magnet, the crystals slowly gathered around the liquid Star, then paused, and plunged inside with supernatural speed. Forming a pattern of leaves and vines across the surface, the Star froze to its core and the patterns on the surface erased, leaving behind a flawless crystal.

Maris and Orior broke apart, and nodded to each other in satisfaction. Taking the Star reverently in her hands, she passed it to Aleos, who likewise placed it in the bag of Mythril with the Star of Mercury.

Orior nodded, and looked at the cloak and sheath of the Mantrak warrior they had fought. "Now," he said. "Let's deal with Regnoare." As one, the Fivefold turned to the Northern horizon and started with surprise. Regnoare's army had travelled off Angara, and was advancing on Lilyvera with a navy! Even as they watched, a bolt of lightning split the sky above the blackness, outlining countless shapes and making them seem like a fleet of dragons come to earth.

"How will we get down there in time?" Orior raged, and looked around in fury and desperation. Then, he visibly brightened as he saw a pitiful excuse for a plant clinging to the side of the aerie, a withered vine that descended a mere five feet. "Praise Venus!" He strode over and crouched beside the plant, perilously close to the edge. As he cast Growth, a yellow psynergetic aura surrounded him and faded. As the vine was enlivened, it grew in vitality and length, plunging to the point where it stopped, just a mere ten feet above the bracken-strewn earth.

He turned to them, smiling broadly. "Let's go meet Regnoare." He spun around and leapt off the Aerie, using the vine to slow his descent. As he descended, the air rushing past him, he couldn't help but think of Scyrian, who fell this distance. For fun, he let go and plunged another fifty feet before grabbing the vine again, feeling the friction right through his gloves.

_"Regnoare, you won't win this time!" _He thought.

_Part IV: Battle of Three Elements_

Orior and the rest of the Fivefold paused to refresh themselves after the battle on the aerie, before setting off to return to Lilyvera. After a Wish and Aura, the Fivefold felt much better and walked quickly, fearing they would be too late to save the Venusian city. The blue sky clouded over with dark mists and thunder crashed, but there was no rain. It seemed to be night in the middle of day. "Hurry," Orior whispered, and they hastened.

The trees surrounding them flew away, welcoming with open arms the city of Lilyvera. The city was strangely empty, the doors and windows shut and barred, and eyes glinted behind drawn curtains. Orior nodded his approval at the preparations, and strode with the Fivefold towards the Tree.

As it rose in front of them, a trumpet sounded before them as the Fivefold walked forward in awe. Waiting for them at the gate of the Tree was the Lilyveran army, rank upon rank of gleaming steel and armoured helm, and at the head of this force was the King and Queen, in full battle regalia. The Queen had a silver circlet on her forehead, the steel flaring to an open crest. She wore a robe of sturdy cloth, interwoven with chips of metal that shimmered as she moved. Her staff she held upright and leaned slightly on it as she smiled at them. King Astonas on her right wore armour of hammered gold over his steel mail, and his broadsword hung at his side. A gold lion helm gave his face an imposing nature, the jaws of the lion forming the opening of the helm.

He walked forward, leading the Queen with him. "You were successful?" He inquired.

Orior nodded. "Yes, my lord." He looked back to Aleos, who retrieved the Venus Star and handed it to him. Orior nodded and passed it on to his parents. Between them, they admired it, and it glowed softly in response to their energy, recognizing its royals.

Astonas nodded and handed it back. "Keep it safe. If Imil could trust you with Mercury, we shall with Venus. Now, to war!" He raised his weapon in challenge, and the Queen at his side did the same. Behind him, the arms of over a thousand soldiers rose in the air along with a great cry, sending their challenge in defiance to Regnoare.

Quietly at first, then slowly increasing, a high-pitched keen rose on the wind._ "Krrrrrreeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"_ It trailed off, and the Lilyveran army shivered.

Aleos looked up. "Regnoare is coming."

The wind whipped up, blowing the hair of a thousand men and women wildly. A thousand pairs of eyes turned to the sea.

Riding the waves arising, the Dark Fleet approached. The ships were of black wood, the sails black leather, and the eyes of countless fiends burned on board. The figurehead of every ship was a dragon skull, carven of black steel and tipped with an iron spear. From the prow sprung back the first sails in the fashion of wings spread horizontally, so that the vessels glided easily through the water. Violet lightning struck, outlining the ships in a malevolent light and the ships seemed to come alive, a hundred grinning skulls flying on a raging storm towards them.

The Lilyveran army quailed in fear, but the Fivefold and the sovereigns recovered. "To the fleet!" boomed the King, and the troops scrambled. One by one, the Lilyveran army, ships of ash wood, with green sails and thorns lining the sides, sprung out into open water to meet their coming foe.

The Fivefold boarded with the King and Queen on the sovereign vessel. A large castle rose in the back, and the green sail was interwoven with glinting steel, forming the insignia of the house of Lilyvera: a lion's head wreathed in flowering vine. The Fivefold stood at the prow, watching the incoming fleet guardedly.

With a great explosion, the fleets engaged. Utilizing catapults, the Lilyverans launched ballistic boulders at the Mantrak, projectiles that, while limited in range, were deadly upon impact. Several enemy ships were disabled as a screaming rock tore through their sail or mast, and Mantrak scurried to repair the damage when one hit the deck and dug a good-sized crater. Some were even sunk as a lucky shot hit them below the waterline, the Mantrak having bare seconds to escape before their ship was sent to a watery grave. And those that did escape found themselves adrift in a cruel, storm-lashed sea.

Then the Mantrak began their attack. Their cannons launched magma balls, the fiery missiles screaming through the air and setting several ships aflame. Endangered Lilyverans leapt overboard and joined the floundering Mantrak, so that there also began a battle in sea as well as one at sea.

Fortunately, fate had smiled upon them and the royal vessel was unscathed by the fireballs. The Mantrak ships now began their second assault.

From the sides of each ship a large wooden plank deployed, a sharp and glittering spike on the end. Two black ships rushed alongside the royal vessel, and, loosing these upraised planks, secured passage on board: the spikes had driven into Lilyveran decks, forming a bridge between the two ships. Mantrak streamed onboard, weapons drawn.

The Lilyverans fought back ferociously as the two armies engaged. The Fivefold stood by the Royal guard, fending off wave after wave. But they found themselves outnumbered each two-to-one, and form the bowels of the Mantrak ships still more poured. By continuous onslaught, the Fivefold were pushed back-to-back, and soon only frantic blows and bursts of Psynergy kept the Mantrak at bay. Supernaturally strong and resilient, the Mantrak took blows that would have killed a man with ease, and they were well trained and infused with the might of Luna. And so, the Lilyverans found themselves slowly being pushed back, to the cellars of their ship.

Then, a horn rang a piercing call through the air. King Astonas and Queen Galedia emerged from the cellar, glittering in armour of gold. Astonas held the horn in one hand, and he raised it to his lips and blew again. It glowed yellow for a moment, and countless particles streamed the horn, each placing itself in a Lilyveran soldier, strengthening body and spirit. The Lilyverans fought back and held the line.

Suddenly, an unknown ship ploughed into the midst of the fray, its blue sails and silver adornments lending it a shining, supernatural and unearthly look. The Mantrak and Lilyverans both seemed unsure to as if this was friend or foe.

To their immense surprise, the Fivefold saw none other than Lynn at the helm! Decked out in Imilian crystal, she was barely recognizable in the attire of war. She guided the ship beside the Mantrak vessel attached to the sovereign vessel, and looked across, waving, her scimitar in the other hand. She shouted something behind to her crew, and shutters opened in the sides of her ship to reveal rows of glinting cannons. Lynn dropped her arm in signal, and the cannons fired. Large, three-pronged hooks shot out, dragging long steel chains behind them. These impacted the sides of the Mantrak ship, spraying wooden shrapnel and splinters in every direction. Lynn ordered her ship away, and the chains drew taut, so that approximately five shining chains connected Lynn's vessel with the Mantrak one.

She gave a piercing war cry, and nimbly leapt on to the chain and ran across at full tilt. The Mantrak could only stare in disbelief as Lynn raised her scimitar and cut them down. She ran across the ship, wielding her scimitar left and right. Those who managed to stand in her way found themselves impaled with a large spire of ice, and kneeled over, disappearing in a cloud of darkness, returning to the Luna whence they came.

Soon, she met up with the Fivefold, and Maris expressed her delight at having met her here. "Lynn!" She said joyously, and clasped the Mercury Adept's hands in her own. "How did you know to come?"

Lynn grinned. "I saw the Mantrak fleet passing by the Karagol, and followed as quickly as I could. Luckily, the Karagol has tributaries, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to bring my ship, and as such would have been quite useless." Suddenly, she saw the King and Queen standing off to the side, and her eyes widened. "King Astonas, Queen Galedia!" She knelt and offered her sword.

Astonas smiled kindly. "Rise, lady. Take back your sword; you have rendered us a great service. Not only have you freed our ship, but you have strengthened the morale of our army as a whole." He gestured around them with his arm, indicating the Lilyveran army, which was fighting with renewed vigour and was slowly but surely beating back the Mantrak. "We thank you." Lynn bowed. Daylight broke through the fog of war, and it encouraged the hearts of the Lilyverans, leading them to greater feats of battle.

It was then that the Mantrak army utilized their most fearsome tactic. The Mantrak ships broke away from their host ships and sailed a good distance away, unfurling their sails once more. Then, letting the wind fill their sails and blow them along, the Mantrak ships levelled prow and rushed the Lilyveran ships. The cruel spikes of the dragon figureheads made efficient rams as the Mantrak ships splintered Lilyveran ships in half, the needle point opening a weakness through which the rest of the dark ship soon followed, trampling and dooming the helpless Lilyveran target. Soon, chaos ensured as Lilyverans scrambled to escape the assault of the Mantrak, and more often than not collided with each other. The few Mantrak ships that had been taken, like Lynn's for instance, set out to attack the Mantrak ships in the same manner, causing confusion and disorder. But the Mantrak ships were too numerous, and simply speared those of their own number that approached them head on at too high a speed. They could afford the causalities, and still the Lilyveran ships were assailed, their ships declining rapidly.

Just when all hope seemed lost that their fleet was doomed, a bare few ships straggling throughout the sea, the Lilyverans espied a silver glint on the eastern horizon. Shamira raised her head from the Mantrak soldier she had just slain.

"Lumeria is coming!"

Hydros stood at the prow of his ship, enjoying the spray of the surf that rose from the wake of his ship. In his hand he held a crumpled letter, the letter that was the reason for this travelling. He opened it and re-read it: 

_Hydros!_

_The Fivefold and I are just about to enter Lilyvera and seek permission to seal Venus. In light of what happened at Imil, we fear that Regnoare will attack once we seal Venus. If you would be of assistance to Lilyvera, they would be indebted to us._

_Postscript: This is our chance for revenge! Remember that!_

_With love,_

_Princess Maris_

He sighed and stowed it in a cloak pocket. It was true, she knew him all too well. She thought he wouldn't pass up a chance to avenge Imil and Poseidon, and she was completely right. It galled him that Regnoare could get away with the destruction of Imil with minor casualties, and, aside from vengeance, it was a chance to stall Regnoare and stave off disaster for a while.

He raised the decision with the senators, and they almost universally agreed: the memory of Imil's destruction was still fresh in their minds. Only one foolish senator objected, a relatively young man named Conservato, fresh appointed to the Senate. He argued that if they attacked Regnoare, they would only attract his wrath to Lumeria.

He had rounded on the impertinent fool. "You spineless swine! Are you so afraid of death that you have no desire to regain our honour? If we win, Regnoare may not have the strength to defeat us. The full might of his army fell on Imil, and we can only assume that the same fate awaits Lilyvera. Defeat him there, and he will be severely weakened and have suffered a major setback." The other Senators had applauded, but young Conservato bristled. Hydros had a feeling he would not have good relations with the fool. The coward even elected to stay behind, when others centuries older than he marched to the front lines! Outnumbered, Conservato had had no choice but to consent.

Hydros had immediately begun marshalling the troops, preparing the leftovers of the Imilian fleet and the Lumerian fleet for war. The slow-heated rage of Mercury Adepts was boiling over, many of them having lost friends or family in the destruction of Imil. In a few short hours, the fleet was ready to advance. Conservato was conspicuously absent from the farewell to the fleet, and Hydros had grinned inwardly at his cowardice.

Now, as Hydros saw from afar the flashes and mixed colours of the two armies in battle, he was eager to join the melee. His ship was at the head of three hundred warships of Mercury make, with crystal bracings and shining masts. The fleet glimmered in the afternoon sun, the steel armour of the ships blinding all else, so that it just seemed a storm of stars sailing the sea.

Hydros turned around and addressed the fleet, his voice ringing out over the sea. "Imilian and Lumerian alike! The time to strike has come, the time to deal Regnoare the cards of revenge for Imil! Now, go forth, save Lilyvera and route the darkness!" Hundreds of voices cried their jubilation, and a strong east wind blew up behind them, driving them forth.

Like a colossal wave, the Mercury fleet struck the Luna, throwing their ships into disarray. The metal bracings that adorned the hull of every ship proved impervious to the rams of Luna, strengthened as the armour was by ice and Psynergy. Fireballs were destroyed by blasts of water, and fierce Imil/Lumeria resistance threw off the Mantrak invading by plank. Soon, the wedge of the Mercury forces had driven through the Luna mass to the beleaguered Venus fleet, and Hydros directed his ship alongside the sovereign kingship. From afar, he saw Maris waving and smiling, the rest of the Fivefold beside her. He bowed in their direction, both to his princess and the monarchs of Lilyvera, who were standing beside them. They nodded, and the immense sovereign vessel swung around and sailed alongside him. Together, they began to plow through the Mantrak forces, who found that they tide of battle had turned against them.

The morale of the allied Lilyvera/Mercury forces was at its height. The Mantrak ships scurried in fear, pursued close behind by Allied ships.

Suddenly, the Mantrak ships turned tail and fled, dragging the bruised and blasted remnants of their fleet behind them. A triumphant cry rose in the Allied fleet, and many fists were pumped in the air for victory.

Aleos, however, remained solemn and guarded. Smiling, Orior thumped him on the back and told him to cheer up. "We won," he said happily.

Aleos shook his head. "Mantrak were created for death and destruction. They can't turn back, they will fight unto the death. I fear some ploy."

Even as he spoke, the day dimmed as the sky once again clouded over with dark clouds. Red lightning flashed, revealing a whirlpool forming in the sea. Form it rose a towering colossus of a ship, at least ten times the size of a normal ship and all black. It was built like a fortress, with each deck encircled by black iron and topped by long spikes. The decks ascended to a large castle in the back, a castle drawn in the likeness of a fearsome demon, with wings outstretched as sails. Broken chains hung from the sides, and the whole thing had an unearthly dark look about it. Hearts and courage failed as the allies regarded this coming monstrosity.

Lightning flashed again, and in the burst of light it was revealed in all its malevolent nature: a long spike twenty feet long rose from the prow, more keen and sharp than the smaller versions on the Mantrak ships. The chains swung and creaked in the violent wind. Row upon row of armoured plank slid back, revealing countless cannons. As one, they fired in red flashes and raining innumerable Magma balls down on the Allied ships. Half the vessels were sunk, Lilyveran and Mercurian alike. As abruptly as it began, it stopped.

Suddenly, someone screamed. "Look at the Tree!"

All heads turned and beheld a dark figure leaning on the base of the tree, red eyes burning in the shadows and conveying amusement. The unnatural red lightning flashed again, and the figure was outlined for a moment all in red: revealing furled wings, a crested helm, and a black sword at its side. It was Regnoare.

He smiled evilly, and shook his head in disappointment. He slashed his palm with the edge of his sword, and upon raising his bloodied sword, dark red lines of Psynergy appeared in the air and gathered around his blade, wreathing it in a crimson glow. Chanting something incomprehensible (Cruor Vesica, in the ancient tongue), Regnoare reached out with the weapon, and the whole thing sprung to life. The glowing blade shone with a crimson light, and bolts of energy crackled up and down its length. Slowly, the bolts extended past the end of the blade, reaching ever further until the sword had extended its energy to a hundred feet in length. Still swinging it lightly in one hand, Regnoare brought it horizontal and levelled it against the bark of the Tree. His grin widened.

"No…." Maris whispered softly.

Regnoare drew back his arm, bringing the enlarged blade over his shoulder. With a powerful diagonal slash, he sliced clear through the trunk of the Tree, and then disappeared into the darkness. The Allied army held its breath.

The Tree groaned and shifted, listing a bit to the east. Then, slowly and majestically, the great Tree tilted to the southeast and fell, gaining speed as it went, its many leaves rustling in the wind of its descent. It landed with a sizable crash on the city of Lilyvera, the branches somewhat breaking its fall. As it pulverized the structures underneath it, it began to roll. It rolled off the cliff beside Lilyvera and fell into the water with a loud splash, the spray of water being immense. It was so large, the fallen branches reached hundreds of feet into the air from the sea.

Lilyvera was in ruins. Half the buildings were crushed or damaged, and to top it off the stump of the Tree still remained, a ghastly slanting mouth that mocked the memory of the once-proud tree. Even as they watched with horror, the stump withered and disappeared.

As the Allied army stared with disbelief, a cruel laugh rent the storm-torn sky. Regnoare appeared above the dark warship, and alight softly on its crown. On his silent command, the Mantrak ships wheeled around and advanced, the dark wind of Regnoare lending them speed.

On every allied ship, every person was in shock. Despite their best efforts, Lilyvera had been destroyed, for the Tree had been the heart and soul of the city.

Orior shook with rage, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the handle of Auraleo tightly. _"This cannot be… Regnoare…"_ He thought. "THIS ATROCITY IS UNFORGIVABLE!" He screamed, shaking. Suddenly, power flooded into him, and his eyes glowed gold and he was surrounded with a gold aura that slowly lifted him into the air. Below, Regnoare watched with curiosity.

Slowly swinging his sword around, Orior levelled it horizontally and clasped it with both hands. "Gaiaflare."

Auraleo glowed yellow, and from the tip sprung four emerald vines, all covered in thorns. They lashed onto the Mantrak battleship, drawing tight as a noose on each quadrant and binding it fast, effectively halting its advance. Regnoare tried to escape, but the vines had fashioned an invisible barrier around the ship. He fell back and waited uneasily.

Next, a storm of rocks erupted from the tip of the blade, rocks jagged in shape, barraging the Mantrak ship and denting each layer of armour. The ship was soon covered in the debris of a thousand rocks.

Orior adjusted the blade, pointing its tip at the heart of the warship. In response, both the vines and the sword began to glow yellow, rising in magnitude by the second. As the sword's glow crested in brightness, from the tip came a burst of light, and a lion-shaped avatar sprung forth, all golden with Psynergy. It shook out its luxurious mane and roared, seeming to shake the very heavens. It pawed the air, and Orior felt a ferocious mind contact his:

_"So, this scum has felled the Tree? He shall rue the day he was born!"_

Orior nodded savagely. _"Yes he shall. You and I, Leo. We will punish him together."_

The lion avatar turned back and regarded him thoughtfully before answering, _"So be it."_

Immediately, the vines began to turn a brilliant yellow. They turned into pure energy and collapsed, drawing rapidly towards the centre of the shape they formed, cutting through the ship as they went. At the centre, they merged into a single golden beam that emerged from the tip of Auraleo and reached into the sea. The ship began to slide apart, and Regnoare still struggled with the force that bound him, a force more ancient than he.

With a final resounding roar, Leo leapt at the point of the beam that pierced the heart of the ship. As he leapt, Orior heard his voice one last time:_ "Until we meet again."_ With that, Leo dove into the beam, and a blinding explosion ensured. The golden explosion rocked the area, and a gigantic golden orb expanded out, rippling the sea as it went. The four vine waves maintained their shape and rode abreast of the expanding orb, tracing a vaguely circular path around the sphere.

The warship was completely obliterated, not a shard of debris remained. As the orb expanded, Regnoare gave a cry and flew upwards, merely a black spirit borne on the wind. He rose to the sky and vanished.

Orior descended a little too quickly and crashed onto the sovereign Lilyveran ship, which was battered by cannonfire, but still intact. The last thing he said before he collapsed was, "Now… we won."

---

The celebration was long, but tarnished with sadness. Lilyvera was ruined, and the Tree could not be replaced. Nonetheless, everyone drank long and heartily. The King and Queen invited Lynn and her crew to dine at their table, along with the Fivefold and Hydros, who declined, explaining that he had to leave and govern Lumeria. He and Maris embraced, promising each other that they would see each other again. Once he had left and the feast had gone on for a while, Orior tentatively asked his parents what they planned to do next.

King Astonas leaned back and chewed thoughtfully. Then he finally said, "I think we will rebuild Vale. With Lilyvera destroyed and Venus sealed, the largest concentration of Alchemy is Mount Aleph. All who are willing can come with us, but the rest also have the option of joining Anchol, Izumo, or any other colony. We however, will rebuild Vale." Aleos nodded gratefully. Astonas leaned forward and looked intently at them. "And where will you all be off to now?"

Lynn grinned and refilled her glass with wine. "Sailing the deep blue sea, as always. Also paying tribute to my father, as he was mortally wounded in the destruction of Imil. I shall not forget my worthy father, Desaeis."

The Fivefold gasped, and Maris snapped her fingers. "I knew I recognized you! Lynn, the prodigal daughter of our Admiral! It's been nigh fifteen years since we last met!"

Lynn visibly brightened. "You remember!" Smiling, the two Mercury Adepts clinked their glasses together in a toast to their fallen fathers, and drained their glasses.

Astonas repeated his question, this time to the Fivefold.

Aleos brushed a strand of his long silver hair out of his eye and considered. "I think… we shall check on Mantium and see their disposition to Regnoare's tyranny…"

Astonas nodded. "A dangerous expedition, but a worthy one nonetheless."

Aleos continued. "Then… we shall visit Garoh before advancing to Anemos. Like Vale, Garoh is a multi-element city, and it would be well to warn them of the danger Regnoare poses."

Orior spoke up. "Anyway, I have kin in Garoh, and it would be good to see them again."

Galedia smiled. "Ah, your cousin! Send her our greetings."

Aleos drained his glass and rose. "We shall leave tomorrow. King Astonas, Queen Galedia, we thank you for the feast. May Venus shine upon your house." The rest of the Fivefold rose and thanked their hosts, and left respectfully, and spent the night in an inn.

As they lay in bed in the darkness, Maris said softly. "It feels great to be in a soft bed again, but we're on the road again tomorrow."

Orior rolled over and responded. "It's a whole wide world, Maris. There's a lot to see. Let's get some sleep, Fivefold."

One by one, they dropped off to sleep while the stars and Luna shone above them, gleaming like jewels in the night sky.


	10. It's a Whole Wide World

Chapter 10: It's a Whole Wide World

After one more meal with the sovereigns and Lynn, the Fivefold bade them goodbye. They embraced in a final farewell, and then parted ways. Lynn offered to use her ship to carry them to the nearest coast of Mantium, and the Fivefold politely accepted. Orior said a private farewell to his parents, promising he would meet them again. After he returned, the Fivefold boarded Lynn's ship, and sailed off once more onto the sea.

They stood on the deck with Lynn, talking while she managed the tiller. "During the celebrations, my men ventured out with some Lilyveran soldiers, to search for any surviving Mantrak ships. Not a shred remained," she was saying. "And Regnoare hasn't been seen since that awesome attack of Orior's hit him. I suppose it would be too much to hope that he was destroyed?" She said, winking. "Nonetheless, I believe for a while your journey will be trouble-free. But still… be on your guard. You ARE going to Mantium, after all." The coast of Gondowan passed by quickly to their right as they were favoured by an eastern wind, bearing them with speed towards the heart of the dark country.

As Lynn managed to navigate the rocky coast, one of her sailors ran up with a bottle of wine and some glasses. She nodded to him. "Thank you. Wine, Fivefold?" she said, turning to them.

Maris shuffled. "Hmmm… I suppose. To drink together for what may be the last time for a while would be good for all of us."

Lynn smiled. "Great!" Still navigating the tiller with one hand, she spread out the glasses over the map on the table behind her, and filled them, keeping half an eye on the sea ahead. The white wine sparkled merrily in the sunlight.

Cinaed picked up his glass and looked at it. "You know," he said thoughtfully. "I used to despise wine, but I think I'm growing to like it."

Lynn laughed. "Of course you are. I keep only the best vintages on my ship, and no-one can resist the best vintages." Still smiling, she picked up her and raised it. "To the elements!" The Fivefold echoed this, and all drank deeply from their glasses.

Lynn set down her glass and turned her attention back to the sea, then began to sing softly in her soprano voice.

"The love of the sea is pure unbound

When the glittering sea bears me.

I've sailed the crests of a thousand waves

Oh, the sky-dark storms that I have braved.

Even when tiller spun and sail snapped,

The roaring of the storm,

Birds on fierce winds borne.

Lightning flash and thunder crash,

Rain and hail endlessly lash.

Howling wind in and endless din…

Even then, I loved the sea…

I love the dancing dolphins and the high proud whales,

The manta rays and their long thin tails.

The deep blue sea on a high noon day,

The moonlight sea where silver lay.

The ever-changing face of my sweet dear sea,

Since I drew my first breath, has enamoured me…"

On that final quiet note, her voice trailed off to a bare whisper, then ceased. The Fivefold looked at her in amazement. She noticed their expression and laughed.

Maris smiled. "That was amazing, Lynn!"

Lynn shook off the praise with a wave of her hand. "I've spent a long long time alone on the sea, and have had plenty of time both to school myself in singing and compose songs. Though, I am grateful for your kind words." With that, she bowed gracefully, and then looked up. "Why, we're almost there!"

It was as she said. The imposing sheer cliff face to the east of Mantium rose to meet them, looking very intimidating. It was a face worn smooth by the constant lashing of wind and sea, scoured for centuries. At the bottom of the cliff, from the sea rose a cluster of jagged rocks, gaping like a hungry mouth to spear any who fell from the cliff.

As the Fivefold wondered just how they were going to scale this imposing wall, Lynn slowly guided in her ship, precariously navigating the strewn rocks, biting her lip in concentration. Eventually, she manoeuvred it within twenty feet of the cliff wall, at a point where the cliff, by some miracle, slanted out at a relatively easy five-degree angle. After dropping anchor, one of Lynn's sailors released the plank, which crashed heavily on the rock. "Good luck, Fivefold," she said, and indicated they should descend.

"Umm… Lynn?" Maris asked. "How do we climb that face? It's as sheer as ever!"

Lynn shook her head, and pointed to the base of the cliff. As the Fivefold strained to discern what it was she pointed at, they realized it was a small and ragged bush, barely three inches high. "There's your way. Luckily for you, you have a Venus Adept with you."

Shamira nodded. "That'll do. Now, let's go, Venus Adept." With that, she began lightly pushing Orior down the plank.

Orior grinned. "I'm going, I'm going… jeesh." He began to walk down the plank, and a grinning Shamira followed.

After the Fivefold had all descended from the ship, they turned to say farewell to Lynn.

Maris clapped her hands and waved. "Goodbye, Lynn! May the sea treat you well on your journeys!"

Lynn smiled. "She always has. Goodbye, Fivefold, and good luck." She raised the plank, and, after one final wave, she hoisted anchor and slowly began manoeuvring ship through the rocky mass.

As she left, Aleos sighed. "May the elements bless you, Lynn." The Fivefold echoed this sentiment.

"Well, let's go." Orior said, and turned to the straggling plant. Taking it gently in his hand, he cast Growth, glowing yellow for a moment as he did so. The plant filled with a healthy vitality and shot up the cliff, finding holds with amazing speed. It eventually breached the top and clung onto the rock there, cracking it as it sought a firm grasp. He stepped back. "Ladies first."

"See you at the top," Shamira said, and gathered her Jupiter Psynergy. Grabbing the hand of a surprised Maris, she and the stunned Mercury Adept leapt the two hundred foot distance to the top of the cliff before collapsing gently at a summit that was pleasantly covered in green grass. Shamira leaned over the cliff and called down, "Have fun climbing!"

When she turned back, Maris was laughing and applauding the trick. "Now… let's take a rest, for we are so weary," she said, grinning, and reached into her pack, Shamira likewise. Maris cast Douse and filled their flasks with cool, refreshing water, and drank while they waited for the men to climb, talking and laughing.

A minute or two later, Orior breached the cliff, looking tired and dishevelled. 'Thanks for the help, you two." He said, scowling. He collapsed on the cliff, followed shortly after by Cinaed and an annoyed Aleos.

"You all could use the exercise. Besides, most wrongs can be righted. "With that, she cast Pure Ply on each of them, their bruises and weariness falling from them.

Cinaed expressed his thanks. "I suppose we could forgive you, then."

"But don't do that again," Orior added.

"Promise." Shamira said sweetly, but her eyes were laughing.

That adventure over, the Fivefold simply rested on the summit in silence. A soft warm breeze ruffled the grass, and the Fivefold closed their eyes with contentment. Ahead, the cliff rose a bit more for about twenty feet, and then stopped, presumably to descend again. Cinaed opened one eye, and noticed a reddish glow to the northwest. Rising, he slowly walked to the very height of the hill and looked out over the land.

Hearing his movements, Maris opened her eyes and looked at him, his tall form outlined against the blue sky. Silently, she rose and walked to stand beside him. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Cinaed looked down at her with a smile. "Just remembering when I scaled Magma Rock at the age of twenty. Yonder reddish glow is said Rock, and I still remember the blazing heat that emanates from every part of it. And the fire."

Maris nodded her understanding. "Ah, the coming of age, what every Adept must do to prove they are ready to serve the elements. I myself recently completed Aqua Rock on my last birthday. Scaling those peaks alone is a daunting task." This sentence completed, they stood in silence and watched the shadowed mountains, untouched by the rising sun's light.

Eventually, the other Fivefold rose and stood beside them, surveying the land. "Now, where's Mantium?" Maris asked.

Orior pointed to a shadowy alcove between a crescent of mountains. "There." The Fivefold strained to see into the darkness, but to no avail. Suddenly, the sunlight breached the alcove, and the Fivefold gasped.

Built against the mountain slope, where several mountains combined and formed a scenic alcove, was the Luna city Mantium.

Like a great hulking beast posed to jump, the city of Mantium lay. It consisted of seven courts and one tower, each guarded by a black wall. Each one was of black steel, topped with black iron spikes, and it curved backwards as it rose. The city's first wall ran from the mountain in a great semicircle around the city to join the mountains on the other side. This was the first court, built on ground and paved with black ebony.

The second was much the same, beginning at the level of halfway up the first way. Likewise, each wall following was built in the same way, rising from the halfway point of the last wall. The roads, in addition to ebony, were built of volcanic rock, black pearl, and onyx. The last, in a truly grotesque display, was built solely from the white bone of many different monsters. The Fivefold had the sneaking suspicion that there might be some human bones mixed in. Each wall was connected by bridges of black steel across the top and the gates in the walls were ornate, pointed and inlaid with many dark designs like soaring dragons, cavorting demons, a staring eye, among many more.

Lastly, in the end of the seventh circle and against the back of the mountain, rose a black tower, impenetrable in its darkness. Built completely from a strange black metal that seemed almost alive, the tower seemed to pulse with energy. Inlaid in the metal were several hundred bones of various types, and veins of ruby twisted along the length of it. It was seamless; no evidence of construction could be seen. At the crown was a deck built in the fashion of an aerie, and three giant tusk-like spikes built completely of ruby, rose curving from the deck like a upside-down talon. By some dark spell, most of the city's features were obscured in a black mist. As the sun struck the aerie and travelled through the ruby, it lent a malevolent red glow to the city below, which mingled with the black fog to form a seething mass of crimson and abyss.

As they regarded this dark city in something like awe, a voice spoke bitterly beside them. "It's something, isn't it?" The Fivefold turned in surprise and saw the speaker, a slender woman with wild black hair. It was somewhat matted, the strands weaving in and out of each other, but it still had a clean sheen and fell down to her lower back. Her eyes were as chips of ice, a cold blue that glittered in her pale face. A black cloak covered her shoulders and neck, and falling in the back to her knees. She was dressed lightly, in tight-fitting combat garb that stopped at her arms while descending enough to reveal her midriff, and a short dress tied with a red sash over thin black leggings. The sash also held a sheathed battle staff, tipped with a silver spike, and her skin overall was of a pale white tone.

She noticed their looks and smiled sardonically. "You didn't notice me, did you? Shame to let down your vigilance down like that… and so close to Mantium, too…" She seemed to be hinting at something, so the Fivefold reached for their weapons. She shook her head. "Fear not. I don't have the heart to fight…" So saying, she sighed and sunk to the ground, sitting cross-legged while looking moodily at Mantium.

"My city, Mantium, is the capital of Luna, yes, and so a capital of darkness. But yet, we used to live by the principles of honour, respecting our allies, including the nearby city of Lilyvera, and Garoh to the south. We traded prosperously with other cities, and never neglected to join in the Festival of Vale. We even were on good times with the city of Sol! And for a city of Luna, that's really something." She fell silent for a few moments, and then spoke up again.

"Then Regnoare came to power. At first, when he succeeded as Emperor, everyone had high hopes. He was a scholar, a master of Psynergy, and the ablest warrior Mantium had seen for centuries. He vowed he would take Mantium on the path for greatness…

"He was well respected, and at first the people loved him. He reformed the trade and increased our wealth threefold. The merchants were ecstatic. Mantium's army was reaching new heights of skill, and often collaborated with Lilyvera and Garoh to destroy monsters. Health was at a new high. It seemed Mantium had entered a new golden age, one we had not seen since the defeat of Gazimonus, two thousand years ago. Though we are ashamed of his actions, Gazimonus made us the most powerful city in the world…

"But, suddenly, Regnoare changed. I can't say how, maybe he delved too deep into the heart of Luna. He commissioned the slaughter of thousands of domestic animals, and executed those who opposed him. The bones from that atrocity even now adorn Mantium: the streets of bone, the ornaments on the dark tower… those are relics from that slaughter. He dove even deeper into darkness, and bred fearsome fiends with the blood of monsters, and released them on a whim. Ever since, those monsters have spread throughout the country, even attacking our former ally, Lilyvera.

"I, for one, was saddened by Regnoare's transformation. He used to be a man of courage and daring, fearlessly leading his troops into war against monsters. He treated his family with love and respect, and they in turn to him. Women, for reasons unbeknownst to me, found him irresistible, but he gently refused them on the grounds of immorality. He was truly a honourable Lunarian.

"Even after he changed, some of us still hoped he would come to his senses. But then… something happened that erased all hope of that. You, Fivefold," she said, looking vaguely amused when they all expressed shock that she knew the name of their group. "Yes, your deeds are well known to me. Anyway… as I was saying, you, Fivefold, know what happens next. Regnoare found Sol Aurarius."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Regnoare, Regnoare! Would that you never discovered Sol Aurarius and succumbed to its power, then perhaps there would be hope for redemption. But alas, you discovered that incredible force!

"Regnoare, twisting the golden power of Sol Aurarius, transformed it into darkness, and with it, transformed himself. He became a demon, a true Necromancer, a being with the power of complete dominion over the forces of nature, and, thusly, the world. But just when we thought the world would descend into ruin and damnation, a star of hope appeared," she said, with a wink at the Fivefold. "This group of five Adepts, fighting alone and against all odds, stood up to what was the basic equivalent of a demigod. Right underneath his nose, they sealed the power of Mercury, effectively dissipating the unity of Sol Aurarius and stopping the flow of water. However, Regnoare still possessed the power of Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. This group of Adepts had to flee from his wrath, but they cleverly lost him while crossing the Karagol. Or so they thought."

Aleos broke in here, interrupting her. "How could you know all this? Just who are you?"

The woman regarded him with her cold eyes, and laughed softly. "You wish to know who I am?" She asked, still speaking softly. "I am the Lady Scythia, sister of Regnoare!" With that, she threw back her cloak and glowed black, the Luna aura surrounding her. The Fivefold tensed and reached for their weapons. Suddenly, as abruptly as it began, it stopped, and Scythia returned to as before. "But fear not. I am sympathetic to your cause. Regnoare, though I love him as a sister should, must be stopped, lest he cause the destruction of our world." She bowed to them respectfully. "I assume you have successfully sealed Venus, otherwise you wouldn't be alive now." She said, winking.

"Yes…" Aleos said cautiously. "So, Scythia. Now that you've discovered us, what do you plan to do?"

Scythia frowned and turned away from them, looking down at Mantium. "I told you," she said softly, "I am sympathetic to your cause. I won't turn you in." She sighed. "Truth be told, I grow weary of Mantium. Monsters and fiends infest the city and catacombs, and Mantrak walk the streets. The city lays in perpetual darkness. Though I was appointed to govern, I grow weary."

An idea blossomed in Orior's mind. "Why don't you join Vale? Since Lilyvera was destroyed, most of the population is going to rebuild Vale. I'm sure you'd find a place there."

Scythia turned to him and smiled sadly. "Do you really think so? As the sister of the one who destroyed their city, I doubt they'd accept me."

Orior shook his head. "Nonsense." He reached into his pack and retrieved a quill and paper, along with a jar of ink. He dipped the quill into the ink and began to write. "I will write you a letter of recommendation to my parents, the former sovereigns of Lilyvera. I will say that you are trustworthy, and it would be beneficial to our cause to have someone who knows Regnoare well on our side." He signed his name at the bottom and drew the royal insignia. He rolled up the completed message and handed it to Scythia. "There. Present that to the monarchs and I'm sure you will be allowed in. Mark my words."

Scythia looked at them with a new understanding. "Now I see why you have stood against Regnoare for so long… your light IS strong. Anyway, I thank you. With this," she said, looking at the scroll. "Perhaps I have a chance to redeem myself for not stopping Regnoare when I could have."

Cinaed shook his head. "To betray a kinsman is one of the worst crimes. You did only what was right. That is what differs you from the evil Mantium."

With a farewell, they parted ways, and promised they would assist each other in their time of need. Scythia descended to the city to fetch a few items for travel, while the Fivefold continued south towards Indra. On the way, the Fivefold felt confident that they had made another ally.

---

The trek through Gondowan was long and treacherous. Scythia had not been exaggerating when she said that Regnoare's monsters had spread through the countryside; they were battling them every step of the way. Demon wolves, chimaeras, giant golems, all these and more pushed the Fivefold to the limit of their strength. Barraging them with Psynergies and being barraged in turn, the Fivefold were forced to reserve their Psynergy for healing use, and fought hand-to-hand, which was exceedingly dangerous in light of the poison fangs of the wolves and chimaeras.

Aside from that, the Fivefold were transfixed by the wild beauty of the country. Swift-moving streams flowed everywhere, sometimes a pure blue and sometimes a muddy brown. The plop of the fish within told the Fivefold they were inhabited, but travellers' tales say by man-eating fish, and so the Fivefold avoided them. The canopy of the forest was dense and green, and from inside came the cries of a great variety of birds and beasts, from loud caws to earth-shaking howls that reverberated for miles around. Giant snakes and fierce cats slinked around the floor, but fortunately they were not monsters, and avoided the Fivefold. The trails, though the Fivefold knew not who made them, guided the Adepts true through the forest, however much they weaved and wound. Somehow, the Fivefold struggled through the hellish mess and finally entered Indra.

---

"Indra!" Maris cried. "Oh, can we visit the Shrine of Mercury? I haven't visited in years, and I should really pay my respects."

Aleos shook his head slowly. "We can't afford to stray from our path too much."

Maris clasped her hands and pleaded. "Please? If need be, I'll simply visit the shrine in Daila if it's too much to visit the Shrine of Mercury."

Aleos nodded reluctantly. "I suppose… but we shouldn't take too long."

"Don't worry," Maris assured him, "we'll be quick."

Maris hummed as she skipped happily north, followed a bit behind by the other Fivefold. As they rounded a chain of mountains, the tropical town of Daila rose in the distance.

Daila is, was and always will be a tropical town. Catching the warm currents drifting off the Eastern Ocean, Daila never experienced anything but summer, and yet few people live there, isolated as it is. Maris and the Fivefold entered the town, ducking underneath the palm trees that overhung the road and enjoying the shade. The Fivefold snapped off a few branches and tucked them into their packs, the leafy fronds bobbing overheard and giving much-loved shade. Sol was descending as they proceeded through the town.

The Fivefold came to the end of Daila, the Sanctum built against the mountainside to honour Mercury and the elements. The Fivefold entered, Maris leading, bowing respectfully as they entered. Maris approached the Healer, a venerable old man with a crown inlaid with jewels. "May I have some incense to honour Mercury with?" She inquired, smiling.

The elder returned the smile. "Certainly, young Mercury Adept." He reached behind his stand and brought a bowl of lucerne petals. Maris thanked him, and descended into the pit before the altar, which was filled with and inch of water. Maris splashed her way through and climbed the ladder to stand before the shrine. The rest of the Fivefold waited patiently below.

The statue of Mercury was carved from solid crystal and stood in front of a multi-spired crystal throne, seeming royal and majestic. A modest headdress shadowed her facial features, and her arms were delicate and beautifully carved. The dress she wore swept the ground and was open near the top, revealing her neck and shoulders.

As Maris approached the stature, she offered her prayers. "Oh holy Mercury, matriarch of my people, guide my destiny so that it may bare fruit. May the people of my world find happiness during times of darkness, and may the quest of the Fivefold succeed. Always in your service, oh Mercury, your servant Maris." With that, she crushed the petals in the bowl, releasing a fragrant scent. She called for Cinaed, who obligingly climbed up and stood beside her. Bowing respectfully to Mercury, he obeyed Maris' request and slowly burnt the petals, which as they turned to ash released a intoxicating scent throughout the shrine. Mercury thus honoured, the Fivefold bowed and left.

Sol was well into her descent as they left Daila in mixed spirits. Aleos still regarded the trip as a waste of time, and nothing Maris said could change his mind. However, something else did.

The Fivefold walked along on of the many seashores of Indra, enjoying the sublime warmth of the sand beneath their feet. Suddenly, from far out in the sea arose a faint roaring sound. Eyes turned to the sea in time to see a small wave bearing towards them, what appeared to be a piece of wood riding the crest. As it drew up beside them the wave died out, and the piece of wood glided softly into their midst. Maris began to laugh. It was a raft.

"So, Aleos," she said, looking sideways and laughing. "Still doubtful of the value of an offering to Mercury?" Aleos was confounded, and so Maris walked over and examined the raft.

It had a rough sail, slightly damaged but still intact. Six oars drove the raft, three on each side, and the body itself was made of logs tied together with cord.

"Mercury has answered our offering and provided us with an easy way to Osenia. Do not doubt the power of faith, Aleos." She said with a wink.

Aleos rubbed the back of his head. "I'm…. stumped, to say the least. However, I'll put it down to coincidence." Even as he finished speaking, the surf kicked up and drenched him. Dripping wet, he shook himself off. "Coincidence." A fish jumped out of the water and smacked into his face before retreating. As a slightly dubious Aleos opened his mouth to say "Coincidence," a lump of seaweed flew from the water and smashed into his face. The Fivefold collapsed into gales of laughter as Aleos picked the gooey slime from his silver hair.

Aleos scowled. "Okay, Mercury, you win. I apologize for my arrogance." He bowed to the sea. At that moment, a small shell drifted lazily in with the tide and came to rest at his feet. Curious, Aleos bent down and opened it, revealing a dazzling pearl the size of a large pea. His eyes widened. "You have my thanks, Mercury. Maris, you should have this," he said, presenting the pearl to her.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, I can't… take what Mercury has given."

Aleos smiled and pressed it into her hands, and then leaned and whispered in her ear, "I'm trying to get on Mercury's good side… bear with me." She nodded her understanding and pocketed it, winking.

Cinaed interrupted this conversation by pushing the raft into the water. He looked back, and folded his scaled arms. "Well? Let's go."

The Fivefold piled into the raft: Aleos and Orior in the first row, Maris and Shamira in the second; Cinaed manned the two back oars by himself. Though it was a bit cramped, the old raft managed to bear out to sea, where the sure and swift strokes of the oars carried it nicely. Despite the worn-down nature of the raft, the oars were in perfect condition, even finely polished. Surfing the waves, the Fivefold rowed towards northern Osenia, the oars moving perfectly in concert.

The northern coast of Osenia drew closer as the Fivefold moved south. Beside one of the many reefs of the country was a perfect beach to land at, formed by the eroding forces of a river. The Fivefold docked on the west bank, but let the raft drift out to sea, feeling that it would be wise to return it to Mercury.

Now, the western side of Osenia is a much kinder place than the east. The two sides are divided by the Baloo Range, which runs north to south. In the centre of Osenia was its principal city, Garoh.

The Fivefold now made their way deep into the heart of the country, skirting the Yampi Desert despite Cinaed's desire to go and enjoy the warmth. The road led ever southward, occasionally drifting to the west or east, but staying true to its route. Eventually, it levelled off and went solely east, shadowing the mountain range. The road then branched north, following the mountains. Sol was shining brightly, and the lush boreal trees lining the road shaded them from her might. A soft sea breeze blew in from the far-off south, ruffling the air and cooling the Fivefold. It was countered, however, by a boiling northeast wind from the desert of Air's Rock.

The Fivefold were torn between retrieving their cloaks from their pack or leaving them there, the temperature altered so much. In the end, though, they decided to compromise by putting them on but leaving them open. Their helms, too, were removed, and five varied-coloured heads of hair blew in the wind.

As they proceeded along the road, it narrowed and the overhanging branches interlaced, forming a canopy of green. In the distance of the green tunnel, the Fivefold saw the mountainside where Garoh lay. A sign nailed to a tree told them they were now entering Garoh territory. They stepped past the sign and would have continued, but a sharp feminine voice from above bade them still. "Halt, strangers!"

The Fivefold looked up, but all that could be seen in the green canopy was a pair of hazel eyes. Suddenly, with a rustling, the warrior dropped to the earth in front of them, landing on all fours and rising gracefully. Orior retreated behind the other Fivefold.

The female warrior was, in Shamira's personal estimation, approximately seventeen years of age and about five foot four in height. She had an almond-shaped face framed by a waterfall of sandy brown hair that reached to mid-back. It was parted over her shoulders so that some fell over her front as well, showing it to be clean and shiny. Her hazel eyes, set in her tanned face, looked at them with suspicion and expectance.

Apparently to help camouflage in the canopy, she wore a long green tunic of brown leggings, coloured to match exactly with the trees she had laid in. Two shortswords were crossed over her back, and a rawhide whip was tied to her side with a strip of leather. She folded her tanned arms and looked at them guardedly. "Strangers! What brings you to Garoh in these times of darkness? I am the gateguard, none may pass without my consent."

Orior stepped forward softly at this point and asked her, "Avani… has it been so long you no longer recognize your own kin?"

The teenager laughed with delight. "Orior! You only had to step forward and I would have let you pass. But your companions…?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Old friends. I can vouch for them with my life." Orior said dismissively, then turned to the Fivefold. "This is my cousin, Avani, a Venus Adept like myself."

Thus assured, Avani fell into step beside the Fivefold and escorted them to Garoh. As they walked, she whistled piercingly and cracked her whip. Wolves howled perilously close, and the foliage rustled. The Fivefold tensed, and Avani laughed. "Don't worry," she reassured them, and stowed her whip. Two large wolves bounded from the greenery that flanked the road, and leapt to her side, padding along and panting noisily.

Orior stared incredulously at his cousin. "Avani, have you lost your mind?"

She laughed, which only served to further convince Orior of her insanity. "Don't worry, I've worked his head in puzzlement. "I don't remember seeing them before…"

She wagged her finger at him. "I wasn't foolish enough to bring them out where my parents, much less yours, could see them. They live in the caves outside Garoh." Garoh was very close by now, so Avani sent her wolves off to their caves, after obliging them with a scratch behind the ears.

"I've never seen such well trained beasts," Shamira said admiringly.

Avani glanced at her sharply. "They're not beasts. And as for my training of them, I have a way with 'beasts'." Shamira acknowledged her error. "Anyway," Avani went on, "we are nearly at Garoh. And despite that I let you through, I must petition your cause to the pac- I mean, Master. Please wait here." With a bow, she departed, and the Fivefold sat down to wait.

Avani entered the torch lit cave of the Master and bowed. "Master Lupus, we have visitors."

From a rock pillar in the centre of the cave sprung a Psynergetic field, Revealing a hole in the rock. Footsteps sounded from within, and the Master came into view.

Wearing a long, leather hooded cloak, much of the features of the Master were indiscernible. From beneath the rim of the hood gleamed a pair of yellow eyes, shot with brown. The hands that emerged from the sleeves were very hairy, more so than any normal human should have, and bore pointed fingernails. A shuffling sound accompanied him as he walked, a sound like something sweeping the floor. The Master kind of smelled, but out of deference to his rank Avani never dared to say anything. In a rough voice he said, "Speak, child."

"My cousin Orior, a general of the Lilyveran army," she began, "and four companions have come to Garoh, presumably to seek an audience with you."

The Master nodded as if pleased and smiled, showing twin rows of sharp white teeth. "Ah, so they have come at last… invite them in. But speak no secrets of Garoh," he warned as Avani left the chamber.

Avani found the Fivefold sitting cross-legged in a circle, talking quietly. They looked up as she approached, and she smiled. "The Master will see you now. Follow me." The Fivefold rose and followed while Avani led the way.

Garoh was a city of cave-systems. Built into a mountain, the trails leading to Garoh were steep and unforgiving. One false step and it was a long way down. The paths were easily defended by pushing into place large pillars to block the route, thus making the city impregnable, and at the end of this treacherous path was the city of Garoh itself. It appeared to be simple huts, with a cheery smoke emerging from the roof. But it was so much more.

Each hut connected to the cave system below. This cave-system, like a giant anthill, sprawled throughout the entire mountain. The mountain itself was sloped with boreal trees, providing leafy camouflage for the hunters of Garoh, of which there were many. Garoh tends to like its seclusion and doesn't normally admit visitors, so the Fivefold felt fortunate to be allowed to see the city.

As they moved back and forth up the series of paths winding up the cliff side, Orior frowned and hastened his pace to talk with his cousin. He leaned over and said quietly. "Avani, what's going on? You're normally not so formal, in fact, you're usually rather… untameable. Just who is this 'Master'?"

Avani inclined her head towards Orior and responded, "The Master is the ruler of Garoh, and is most wise. He sees things far beyond his domain, even into the future. He excels in the martial arts of war, and is long-lived and courageous. None dare pass him. So when he decreed that all Garohans should raise their guard and allow the passage of no outsiders without his consent, all citizens followed this unquestionably. This was ordered just after we received news of the Dark One's ascent, and he announced that all who disobeyed this would be banished from Garoh."

Orior looked sharply at her, but she continued, "That is why it is of utmost importance that you tread carefully in the Master's presence. He sees much, and any foul intentions will be betrayed to him. Do be careful, cousin." She pleaded.

Orior laughed and winked. "Am I ever not?" With that, he fell back with the rest of the Fivefold.

Avani sighed to herself. "They're doomed…" She looked up at the great rock that marked the entrance to the Master's cave… it was a single, man-sized rock surrounded by six pillars, in the reveal insignia. She looked back. "Wind Adept, you have passed your trial, correct?" Shamira nodded. "Then, could you use Reveal for us?"

"Certainly," Shamira replied, and stepped up beside the Venus Adept. Raising her hand, she said clearly, "Reveal." A violet aura surrounded her and vanished, then a Psynergetic field sprung forth around them, Revealing the hole in the rock. As Shamira maintained the Psynergy, she indicated for the others to go first: when she passed through, it would collapse. Avani thanked her, and entered, followed closely by the Fivefold.

The cave was dark, lit only by the light of the odd torch. Avani led the way, hopping over the pits made to entrap careless intruders. Soon, the cave walls narrowed and funnelled the Fivefold in single file, to emerge in a relatively wide space, occupied solely by a large rock in the middle.

Avani bowed. "Master, they have arrived."

A Reveal field sprung to life around the rock, and footsteps sounded within, with the maker of the sound right behind them. As the Master stepped into the cave, Shamira was struck by the feeling that he held immense strength, and began to wonder if Avani was the same.

"Adepts," the Master began, his gravel voice reaching their ears effortlessly, "at last you have come. The resistors of Regnoare, at last in my chamber." He laughed. The Fivefold exchanged glances, and tucked their hands in their cloaks, near their weapons.

The Master suddenly stopped laughing, and glared at them. "You have no need for your weapons, Fivefold," he growled. "I could kill you before you could even blink. Be glad I am on your side. For now. I already know the purpose of your visit. Speak, while my temper holds."

Orior stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "We have sealed the power of Venus, and defeated Regnoare at the Battle of Three Forces, and he fled in defeat. However, he has destroyed Lilyvera."

The Master cocked an eyebrow at them. "And are you aware of the… repercussions… that sealing the Lighthouses will have?"

Aleos stepped forward. "Yes, Master Lupus. But it's a risk we are willing to take. Even if we leave one Lighthouse unsealed, Regnoare will still have the power to rule the world. We plan to seal every Lighthouse, destroy the fiend, and then relight them before anything can happen."

A faraway looked grew in the Master's eye. "I'm afraid… you will find that easier said then done…" The Fivefold pressed him to explain what he meant, but he said nothing. In fact, he even grew angry.

"I keep my own counsel! As the Master of Garoh, and you my guests, I am well within the boundaries of the host." Still steaming, he changed the subject and calmed down. "Fivefold… are you aware of the War of Alchemy?" Aleos nodded, and opened his mouth to say the history, but the Master cut him off. "I shall tell it, and maybe even you, scholar, could learn something." With a wave of his hand, he lit all the torches around with Psynergy, and began.

"Long ago, during the War of Alchemy two thousand years ago, the dark forces of Luna clashed with the light of the Void. Argyros, of the Void, and Gazimonus of the dark, rallied the whole of Weyard to join their cause. No one was left out, those who resisted the call to arms were slain. In this way, the world was divided in half. In those days, Sol Aurarius was unbound and every man had access to its power. With this power, man waged colossal wars: no city could be built, for as soon as it was constructed it was destroyed. This had gone on for millennia when arose Argyros, from a peasant family, and Gazimonus, from the royal house of Luna.

"They campaigned throughout the realm, and people flocked to them. In the end, most of the realm allied with Argyros, for Gazimonus promised darkness and great wealth to those who followed his dark ways. Only a few scattered cities were under Gazimonus' control, but that was of no consequence to his cause. Gazimonus, in a dark ritual to Luna, created the Mantrak, soldiers of pure evil, who once again walk the world today.

"But, there were some Luna who didn't want to side with darkness. These Luna sought friendship with the children of Light, and were of a honourable evil. Seeing the malevolence that emanated from what is now central Gondowan, they fled for away, to the desolate country of Osenia. Those Adepts, together, founded the City of the Moon, Garoh, beside Air's Rock – In case you are unaware, Adepts, Moon is another title for Luna-

"As I was saying… the Luna of Light, as they came to be called, settled here, aiding Argyros in any way they could. But Gazimonus bore them a special hatred for their treachery. At the height of his power, he invoked all his dark power and cursed our city, and even today we struggle with the effects of that curse. But I will not speak of its nature.

"Terrified and confused, the Luna of Light isolated themselves in this… this wild country, having no contact with anyone. But, after the fall of Gazimonus, most of the Luna of Light returned to Gondowan, where they reconciled with the other Luna, even Gazimonus' family. There, together, they constructed Mantium, with the aid of the Sol Aurarius of Argyros. Shortly thereafter, he helped build the other Elemental capital, as well.

"There were many more tales of struggle and peace, of triumph and loss, of happiness and woe, not the least of the tale of Yegelos," he said with a nod to Shamira. "But I shall not go into them. Mine was the tale of Garoh. Since that time, we have made friendship with other cities, most notably Lilyvera. That, Adepts, is my tale." With that, he ceased, and all the Adepts, even Aleos, learned.

Aleos bowed deeply. "You truly are a master."

The Master smiled. "Thank you. As I said, I know your purpose, and thus give you free passage throughout our state. I'll even provide a guide to travel with you, until you enter the country of Anemos. Avani!" He looked at the female warrior, who was curled up on the floor, sound asleep, having heard this tale many times before. He sighed. "Avani… WAKE UP!" he growled, and she snapped to attention.

"Yes, Master?" She said innocently.

He smiled tolerantly. "You are permitted to leave Garoh and guide the Fivefold here to the borders of Anemos. You can leave tomorrow." With a flick of his cloak, he dismissed them and retreated to his personal cave.

Avani turned and grinned at them. "That went better than expected. Anyway, there's a good inn outside… well, good by our standards. Ready for nightfall, Fivefold? Heed no nightly noises."

Avani led them to the inn, and presented them to the innkeeper, a portly man with a thick beard. He smiled and said, "The Master told me to let you stay this night for free."

Avani smiled and bade them goodnight, saying she had to return to her home. "But remember Fivefold: heed no nightly noises!"

The Fivefold expressed their thanks, and settled into their beds. Which, as Avani had implied, were merely large piles of straw on the floor, covered with leaves.

"I don't know how Garohans can stand this," Maris complained as they climbed into their piles. But it was surprisingly comfy.

The Fivefold were just drifting off to sleep when a wolf's howl pierced the night air, soon made into a chorus as other voices joined it. Outside, Luna emerged from behind a cloud and the wolves' howl turned joyful. The Fivefold were on edge, but then remembered Avani's words to them: "Heed no nightly noises!" Thus reassured, the Fivefold drifted off to sleep.

---

The Fivefold awoke in the morning not too well rested, rubbing their eyes with fatigue.

"Blasted wolves howling all night," Cinaed commented.

"Ahem?" Cinaed turned around in surprise to see Avani standing behind them, tapping her foot. "It's nearly noon, sleepyheads!" She exclaimed. "Howling wolves kept you up?" She asked, grinning.

Orior sighed. "Yes, Avani. I'm sure it wasn't your wolves?"

She laughed. "Not at all," she said innocently. She sighed. "Well, let's go pay our respects to the Master, then we can leave." She left, followed by the still yawning Fivefold.

To their surprise and pleasure, the Master was waiting for them outside his cave, smiling toothily from under his hood. "Master! What are you doing here?" Avani said in surprise.

"I thought I'd see you off, considering your quest IS rather important, saving the world and all. Anyway… go. And good luck: you'll need it." With a wave of one claw-like hand, he cast Reveal and disappeared into his cave.

Avani smiled. "He likes you. It's not often the Master can drag himself out of his cave. Well, I suppose it's a good omen! Let's go!"

The Fivefold skipped out of Garoh in high spirits. Avani whistled, and her wolves bounded out from the undergrowth, tails wagging.

As they danced circles around the Fivefold, Orior broke out from the others and confronted his cousin. "Avani, what's really going on here? These are wolves, why do they obey your every command? Why is this 'Master' so odd? For that matter, this whole city is odd! What's going on!"

Avani smiled sadly. "Orior… it's too complicated to explain in one sitting. Tonight, I'll leave the camp. Follow, and then I'll tell."

Orior nodded reluctantly. "If you say so, cousin. But I'm worried…" With that, he fell back and joined the other Fivefold, who by some virtue of short-attention span had been left alone by the wolves.

Fortune smiled upon them as they left Garoh: the day dawned bright and clear and stayed that way. Avani's wolves, Sallah and Gorge – she had told them their names at Maris' inquiry – bounded ahead, scouting the trail while they ran in ever-increasing circles. Suddenly, the wolves began to growl, and their haunches raised.

The foliage rustled, and three monsters leapt out from the undergrowth: Demon Chimaeras, a Luna aligned mutation of the everyday beast. The damned heads of goat, lion, and dragon were fused into one foul monster, with the curved and wicked tail of a scorpian. It looked like any normal chimaera, except it was all in hues of red and black. They reared and cried aloud in the voices of all three creatures at once: the dragon's keen, the lion's roar, and the goat's… baah? Which sounded strangely out of place.

As the Fivefold were thrown off guard, the Chimaeras saw their chance. Lauching Dark Blessing, a black cloud of darkness travelled over the ground towards the Fivefold, withering the earth as it went. The Fiveofld nodded to each other and to Avani, and threw up defenses. Psynergetic shields sprung to life around them, shearing off the path of the shadow and diverting it on to the woods to the side, which withered. Avani's wolves retreated from the dark mist, growling.

Avani turned and looked with concern at her wolves, and her anger was inflamed at the sight of the ruined forest. With a shout, she leapt forward and drew her double short swords, twirling one in the air, with the other aimed at the serpent head of the lead Chimaera. The blade pierced the spine of the serpent, which writhed in agony. Avani flipped over the gaping jaws of the lion and landed on its head, bringing her other blade around to sever the neck of the dragon. Black blood gushed forth, staining Avani's forearms. She grimaced, and brought one blade across to slash the goat's head. As she smiled with satisfaction, the lion finally caught on and bucked, sending her flying forward to land in the dust. As the remaining head advanced on her, growling, she rolled back to defend herself. But a blur flew overheard as Orior leapt into action, bringing around Auraleo and impaling the Chimaera's last head, which let out a roar of agony before collapsing. Orior pulled out his blade, grimacing at the black blood staining it. He wiped it on the monster's fur.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fivefold had also paired off to face the other Chimaeras: Maris and Shamira, Cinaed and Aleos.

Maris and Shamira prepared to release their Psynergies. Mari glowed blue for a moment, and then unleashed Froth Spiral; while Shamira glowed violet and used Spark Plasma. As the two attacks were heading towards the same target, the bolts of Shamira struck Maris' water attack, and electrifyed it. "Water conducts electricty," Shamira thought, and she watched the water bubbles flying towards the monster, each contaning a swirling bolt of lightning. The bubbles struck, forcing the chimaera back under their force, and then the lightning hit. It spread through the damp fur of the beast like… well, lightning, and charred its flesh. And still, the attack kept up, until the chimaera gave a mournful cry and keeled over, smoking. "Nice combo," Shamira offered Maris, and she nodded.

Cinaed and Aleos made short work of the remaining chimaera, each wielding his weapon. Aleos severed the goat head with Masamune, and Cinaed cleaved the lion head in half with his axe. Each Adept raised their other hand, mirror images of each other, and cast Psynergy. Aleos' Force tore through the dragon's neck, and Cinaed's Heat Wave burned the head beyond all recognition. Cinaed looked sideways at Aleos. "Overkill." Aleos nodded, looking with pity at the corpse.

The Fivefold and Avani hoisted their weapons at walked towards each other, meeting in the centre of their battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of their enemies. Orior twirled Auraleo and sheathed it. "That was easy."

Shamira nodded, and sheathed her own blade. "Too easy. I'd be on guard, Adepts. Let's hurry on."

And so, the Fivefold, with Avani, travelled along the southern coastline of the continent as it curved ever northward, while fending off the attacks of countless monsters. Luckily, Avani's wolves usually alerted them of incoming threats, so the Fivefold has ample time to prepare themselves and charge their Psynergy. This was done by tapping into the elemental veins of the world and meditating, gathering their element to restore their Psynergy power, a very risky thing to do in battle as it took some time. It was, however, faster than natural recovery.

Finally, night begin to fall as Sol made her descent after a long day's work. The Fivefold looked for some place to rest, and settled in a nice alcove of trees on the southernmost part of Indra. As the maple trees fluttered in the wind, the Fivefold, with the wood-fetching help of Avani's wolves, built a small campfire beneath the boughs. As the fire crackled and spit, the Fivefold drifted off to sleep. But Avani stayed awake, staring intently into the heart of the fire.

At last, when her keen hearing deemed most of the others to be asleep, she said in a soft voice, "Orior? It's time." Soundlessly, the Adept rose from his sleeping furs and walked over to Avani, who had also risen. "The other side of that hill," she said, pointing to a rise about fifty feet distant. Orior nodded, and they left camp, walking side by side. Avani's wolves joined them, but Avani warned them to make not a sound.

When they had descended down the other side of the hill, a pair of lilac eyes opened and shone in the firelight. With a soft rustle, Shamira sat up and listened intently to the sound of their receding footsteps. Attuning herself to the wind, Shamira closed her eyes and listened to what they said.

Orior and Avani slowly descended from the hill, lured by the trickling sound of a stream. Clear water bubbled over the small pebbles of its bed, and the two Earth Adepts sat side by side, looking into the water. At length, Avani spoke. "So, where shall I begin?"

Orior continued to stare into the water, not looking at her. "At the beginning."

Avani sighed, and rocked backwards before laying down on her back. She closed her eyes, then opened them and stared at the stars. Luna had not yet risen.

"As you know, I left Lilyvera seven years ago, at the age of ten. I was invited to be an apprentice under the master of Garoh, a kindhearted Luna Adept who had maintained good relations with Lilyvera for the past few years. My apprenticing was supposed to be a sign of goodwill between our houses, and I was honoured to learn from such a wise man. Or so I thought.

"From the moment I arrived, I sensed something was wrong. Every person in the city regarded me warily, as if I wasn't human but some strange monster. Doors slammed in my face, the shops wouldn't sell to me and the inn I couldn't stay at. I was a bit confused, but tried to seem as if everything was normal and waited outside a large rock in town, my travelling bags beside me. To my surprise, a hole opened in the door and the Master walked out, looking a little less careworn then he does now. When he noticed me, he put up his hood, but not before I caught a glimpse of a very hairy, wild-looking face. Suffice to say, I was a bit apprehensive.. Without saying a word, he picked up my bags and carried them inside. Of course, I protested that I was not worthy for such an honour, but he insisted. He beckoned for me to follow, as well. With no choice but to do so, I walked in after him.

"As we walked down the dark caves, I asked him why the citizens of Garoh were ignoring me. Without turning around to face me, he said 'It's simply because they're not used to you… we Garohans don't normally see outsiders. We are… a race apart.'

"I had to be content with this vague answer. We wound through the maze of caves, often doubling back until I was dizzy with confusion. At last, we ascended a staircase and emerged in a cozy-looking inn, with sturdy beds of cotton sheets. He deposited my bags and turned to me. 'We'll talk in the morning, after you get a long rest. I look forward to teaching you.'

"I didn't know it then, but during the whole time he was appraising me, using every inch of his senses to determine my strength and potential. Fortunately, I passed. I hate to think of what would have happened if I failed…

"I had been very exhausted, and collapsed gratefully into the soft bed. The torchlight dwindled to a comforting flicker, and I drifted off into sleep…

"A deep snarl woke me up. I was wide awake and alert instantly. In the dim remanants of the torch, I saw a great hulking beast six feet in size at the foot of my bed. It looked vaguely familiar, but how I couldn't say: it was covered completely with a coarse fur and its jaws were wide open. I could smell its breath, like rotten stinking meat. I tried to scream, but no sound came up.

"The wolf, for that's what it was, advanced on me slowly. I was paralyzed with fear; but keep in mind I was only ten. Perhaps things would be different if it happened today…

"It climbed up on my bed, and promptly sat on me, immobilizing me with its weight. It pinned my arms with its forepaws, and its oversized head reached out to my face. I think I whimpered.

"It sniffed twice, and seemed to grin. It opened its jaws wide, its five-inch fangs bare inches away from my face. The stench of its breath almost choked me as it extended its neck, lightly resting one fang on my cheek. Slowly, carefully, it moved the fang across my cheek, drawing the smallest amount of blood while making an incision a eighth inch deep. It left off below my ear, and then made the same cut on my other cheek. As my vision swam, I thought "Poison!" The last thing I saw was the beast withdrawing, while seeming to melt. I thought I hallucinated it becoming humanoid.

"It was no hallucination.

"The next morning, I promptly awoke with a burning pain on either cheek, and staggering to a window I vomited. I washed my face in a cistern of water, and then studied my reflection.

"My eyes had lightened from a light brown to hazel, and were shot with a bit of yellow. I drew back a strand of my hair to examine the cut. It looked unsightly, probably infected. I rushed outside my room, stumbling through the myriad maze of caves, before finding my way to fresh air outside. There, the citizens saw me and swooped down, and took me to the healer. I wondered at this unexpected turn of favour, and then it clicked.

"The myths were all true, of a cursed race who dwelled in Osenia. Every night of the waxed Luna, they transformed into wolves if they looked directly on her. Rumours said they had an insanitable taste for human flesh, but I soon learned this was not true.

"They were werewolves. Every one of them. And now, I was one too."

Orior looked sharply at his cousin, who had drawn up her knees and crossed her arms over them, looking pensively into the stream. She drew back a strand of her silky hair to reveal a white scar that ran from her cheek to her jawbone horizontally. "I screamed, and my wounds reopened. Then I fainted.

"They cared for me with a tender touch. After all, I was one of the pack now. Faces swam into my vision during my fever: the kind face of the healer, many citizens, and the Master several times. All werewolves. All of them.

"In later times, I would often inquire of the Master who the werewolf was that performed the ritual of the wolf. He wouldn't say, but I believe now it was the Master himself.

"Anyway, after I recovered, the Master took me under his wing. He taught me to use dual shortswords, and instructed me in the use of the Trainer's Whip. A simple copy, though. He held the true, first, Whip.

"In time, I grew to love Garoh. Thoughts of Lilyvera slowly faded from my recollection. I was given two wolf cubs to train as my companions, and eventually we grew to love each other. The Master, too, was very kind to me, and my sense of loyalty grew.

"Then, Regnoare rose to power. Since he was of the line of Gazimonus, it bode ill for Garoh. The Master decreed… well, I told you this. Long story short, life got harder.

"Then you came. Our hunters spotted you coming a mile away, and the Master wanted you killed. But I recognized your description, and pleaded for your cause. Feigning ignorance, I ambushed you on the road with the purpose of leading you to the Master. Luckily for you, you made a good impression, and so you lived. You could have been torn apart in your sleep had you been rude or malignant. That's what Garoh has come to.

"The curse Gazimonus placed on Garoh… that its people would turn into wolf/humans on the night of Luna's fullness, at her maximum strength. And that whomever they bite would also suffer this curse. So it has been for the past two thousand years. And now that curse is on me," she said with a sigh, and hung her head.

Orior laid a reassuring hand on Avani's shoulder. "Don't worry.. but wait, isn't tonight a full Luna?"

Avani looked mournfully at him. "Yes. That is why I must leave you for tonight. Goodnight, cousin." Luna breached the treetops, and her silver light poured over the land. Even as Avani faded into the shadows, fur was rippling across her tanned arms, and soon a humanoid white wolf with tawny and light brown stripes bounded into the woods, free from care.

Orior returned to the camp, lost in his thoughts. He silently sat down and curled up in his furs, contemplating Avani's story.

Suddenly, an alto voice pierced the air. "So, Orior, what are you doing so late this night? 'Barking at the moon'? 'Running with the dogs'?" Shamira was leaning on one elbow and looking at him, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. Around her, the other Fivefold rose from their furs and facing Orior.

Orior was shocked. "Shamira! How much do you know!"

Shamira grinned and absently twirled a lock of her violet hair around one finger. "Everything. The rest of the Fivefold know as well. We can't let a wolf run unknown in our midst, now can we? Although," Shamira said thoughtfully, "it does answer some questions. Like how she could train those wolves so damn well."

Orior gathered himself up. "I hope you're not opposed to her staying with us. Any of you," he added.

Shamira shook her head. "Of course not. It would be helpful to have a werewolf on our side, and it's obvious she's not an enemy. They could have killed us all back at the Garoh inn if they were. So, when she returns, probably in the morning, we'll reassure her and continue our journey."

"Glad to hear we're all united then," Orior said drowsily, and drifted off to sleep.

Shamira stared unbelievingly at the Earth Adept. "Humph. Anyways, Fivefold, let's give Avani a warm welcome when she returns. Fivefold?" She said, looking around. Everyone was asleep. She sighed. "Ah well." With that, she too, lay down and soon was in dreamland.

The night sped by, with the chirps of countless crickets going on unceasing, though the Fivefold slept peacefully enough. When day began to dawn, a lone wolf-like woman wearing a green tunic walked into the camp, and sniffed. Her hazel eyes regarded each of the sleeping Adepts in turn. "I'm surprised they're still here… I guess either Orior didn't tell them, or they accepted me. Either way, I should lay down to sleep, if only to allay their suspicions." The wolf quietly slinked over to her empty sleeping furs, and curled within, and was soon fast asleep. Minutes later, Sol broke through the eastern horizon, and her golden light spilled over the sleeping Adepts. The werewolf curled in the sleeping furs underwent a transformation: the fur shrank and withered, her fangs returned to normal size. Elongated snout receded to a normal nose, and tail disappeared. In mere moments, the sleeping form of Avani, leaves still tangled in her hair, had replaced the wolf/human.

Midmorning arrived, and still she slept on. Finally, she stretched and yawned mightily before beginning to pick leaves from her hair. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Just before noon, sleepyhead. Where were you, out and about all night?" Shamira said, arms folded and wearing a grin. Avani snapped fully awake, and looked around, seeing each of the Fivefold awake and grinning.

"I was… uh… umm… hunting?" She offered.

Shamira laughed. "Perhaps. But don't worry, Avani, we know. And we are willing to allow you to continue to travel with us. Besides, I have a feeling you could trail us even if we didn't." She walked over and offered Avani her hand.

She took it, and the Anemosian helped her to her feet. "So, you have no problem with my… wolfishness, then?"

Maris smiled. "Not at all. In fact, Cinaed here," she jerked her thumb in his direction, "is part dragon, but we don't complain. Lest he torch us with his non-existent fiery breath." The Proxian grinned, showing pointed teeth.

"Then we shall be going?" Avani asked, a bit excited.

Orior smiled and clapped a hand on his cousin's shoulder, who grinned weakly but managed not to flinch. "Of course. Just how long will you stay with us, anyway?"

Avani did some quick calculations. "Oh… I'd say till Anemos River or so."

Orior nodded. "Good. Let's go then."

The Fivefold set their path through the treacherous paths of Tundaria, a country tortured by constant icy winds from the south and beset by icy currents from the west. Though surrounded by tropical Gondowan on the west and warm Indra on the east, it seemed exceedingly odd to be so cold, though in fact it was reasonable. A highly mountainous country, its peaks served as a buffer to block the frigid air and keep it from entering Gondowan, Indra, and Osenia, the three countries it protected. It was so cold, that even snow fell in this odd wasteland! Thus, it's name: Tundaria. Imil had a small colony here, the inhabitants mainly living in the tower named for the country: Tundaria Tower.

The Fivefold, with Avani, trudged through this wasteland, after crossing the Indra bridge over the river that marked the border between the two countries. With cloaks fastened and hoods up, providing ample protection against the wind, the Fivefold made it through Tundaria and crossed the Gondowan-Tundaria bridge into the southernmost tip of the dark country. The Tundar Range, through which the bridge was cut, provided a shield against the chilling wind.

Travelling along the sunshine shore of southern Gondowan, the Fivefold, by some good fortune, escaped most of the monsters that roamed the country. The innumerable rivers that spidered through Gondowan, were, thankfully, mostly bridged by simple constructions of wood, though more than once they were forced to travel upstream to find a suitable crossing point. The terrain was rough, and the going was slow. The tropical forest held poisonous snakes, piranhas in the water, tigers in the trees, pits on the road… and so much more. It took all the ingenuity of the Fivefold and Avani to blaze a trail through, but eventually they succeeded and broke through the dense green foliage, and heard the roaring noise of the Anemos River. They had arrived.

With the endless greenery of the forest behind them, and stretching as far as the eye could see to the left and right, they were relieved to see a change in scenery. Spanning almost two miles was the swift-flowing river of Anemos, so named because it was the eastern boarder of the Jupiterian nation. Its immense length spanned from the north shore of the entire continent to emerge from the south shore. No one knew the exact location of its source, but many suspected it to be somewhere in the Loho Mountains. The river was well known for its swift speed, and such was why the Anemosians chose it for their border.

Shamira turned to them. "Now, this will be very difficult. We need to combine all our strengths and open the border. Normally, it requires at least thirty Adepts to reveal the way, but I think, with our considerable strength and the power of the Elemental Stars we can do this. Ready?" She stretched, and rotated her shoulders.

"What do you plan to do?" Avani asked skeptically.

Shamira smiled. "A little Anemosian hocus-pocus. Watch. Line up behind me in the following way: Orior and Avani, the Venus Adepts, behind me; Maris and Cinaed, opposing elements, behind them. Aleos, with the Elemental Stars, at the rear."

They soundlessly organized as per Shamira's instructions, and waited. "Raise your arms, Adepts," Shamira said, and outstretched hers forward. Then, she spoke in a clear voice:

"Jupiter, Lord of Wind! Heed our cries! We seek to enter your country grant us passage! So asks your vassal, Princess Shamira. Reveal the way!"

Each of the other Adepts began to glow the colour of their respective element, even Aleos glowed silver. The mythril bags he held emanated a pure blue glow and a steady yellow-green one; the Stars were responding. A fierce wind whipped up, tossing about the hair of the Adepts. The wind gathered strength, and raced across the breadth of the river, rippling the waves as it went. Shamira glowed a deep violet, and the ripple deepened, cutting a path through the entire river, from surface to riverbed. A fierce froth rose as the current impacted with the wind, but the current rebounded on itself and dissipated. The water on the south side of the ripple slowly petered away, revealing the bed of the river, worn smooth by centuries of fast-moving water.

Still glowing vividly, Shamira turned to the others and motioned them forward. "Come. I will guide us through the wind." With that, she descended into the path, the wall of water on her right.

The aura around Shamira glowed fiercely as she took the first step into the whirling path, and the wind sheared of around them. The Fivefold with Avani passed behind, smiling at the sheer power of Jupiter. A roiling wall of water rose some eighty feet to their right, frothing but held back by the barrier of wind. Shocked fish swimming along the river would be thrown backwards by the might of this wall, something that was quite comical to see.

At last, after nearly half an hour, Shamira was growing tired. Fortunately, they had reached the other side, and were now ascending the bank on the other side, which proved to be fairly difficult since it was worn smooth by the river's power. Eventually though, one by one the Fivefold reached the other side, and pulled themselves up, panting.

Suddenly, a strangled cry sounded behind them. The Fivefold turned around, hands on their weapons, and gasped.

Regnoare was floating behind them, an amused and malicious smile on his face. His demon wings flapped slowly, keeping him aloft, and his eyes gleamed with merriment. With one powerful arm, he had Avani pinned to his torso, his forearm across her back. She struggled against his iron grip, but to no avail.

"Hello again, Fivefold," he spat. "Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be, using your Elemental Stars lights up your position in the great grid of Alchemy like that!" He laughed, then looked at them evenly. "The demonstration of your might at the Battle of Three Elements impressed me: you almost decimated my entire army." He chuckled. "And now I'm here to make you an offer: join me, become my lieutenants of darkness, or Avani here," he said, reading her mind, "will experience untold realms of pain."

Avani twisted her head from Regnoare and shouted at them, "Don't give in! I don't fear death, and this bastard should get what he deserves! Don't forget the ones he has taken from you!" She turned around and spat in Regnoare's face.

Regnoare glowered. "You'll regret that, whelp! Impertinent fool!" He clamped his other hand over Avani's mouth, silencing her. "Now, Fivefold. Submit, or she dies."

Aleos stood forward, his eyes burning with hatred. "Never shall we give in to you, scum!"

Regnoare smiled malevolently. "Is that so? Then, I'll just keep Avani here with me until you change you minds. Maybe destroy a city or two," he said, looking at Shamira and Cinaed. "Until then, I bid you adieu."

Shamira suddenly cried, "I don't think so!" She clapped her hands together, and the wind holding back the river dissipated, the force of the held-back water rushing at Regnoare, roaring with the sound of a released dam (which is what it was).

Laughing, Regnoare spiralled upwards and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The Fivefold heard his voice in their heads: "Remember, surrender is always welcome." Of Regnoare and Avani, no sign remained.

The Fivefold were despondent over their failure to save Avani. Shamira berated herself again and again, "I should have sensed him coming, I should have sensed him coming…"

Orior also blamed himself, regretting his failure to save his own cousin. "We defeated Regnoare when he was at the head of his army, but we couldn't when he was alone…" Aleos hated Regnoare more than ever.

The three moped about, watching the campfire they had made, depressed. Maris rounded on them. "Fivefold! Come on! Avani's loss is tragic, I know, but there is nothing we could have done! With the power of Jupiter and Mars still in his hands, Regnoare is still out of our league. We caught him by surprise at Lilyvera, but this time he ambushed us. You heard Avani, she didn't want us to submit, she'd rather face death. That is real courage. Will you dishonour her by sinking into depression, getting nothing done? No! She is one more added to the list of crimes that Regnoare must atone for! All of you, have you forgotten so easily what he has taken from you!"

Cinaed rose, his eyes flashing. "Maris is right. Our quest is not over, there will be time enough to mourn when we have succeeded. And maybe, we can still save Avani. Come on, Fivefold! Are you heroes, or are you wimps?"

Orior slammed his fist against a nearby tree, cracking it. "Damn straight, Maris and Cinaed. Damn straight. We can't sink into darkness, we must quest for the light. Let's go!"

Shamira rose. "Come! Anemos is nearby! There, maybe we shall defeat Regnoare once and for all! It is my city!"

"Aquina, Vale, Imil, Lilyvera, Avani, and so many more… you will be avenged," Aleos said quietly.

"Amen to that," Shamira responded, and their spirits restored the Fivefold dissembled camp and headed towards Anemos. A network of mountains and rivers, bridged by sturdy wood bridges, surrounded Anemos. Skirting the inland Gulf of Anemos, the Fivefold finally saw the city of Anemos glittering below them, pristine and unharmed, with the far-off Jupiter Lighthouse in the distance.

Shamira looked with something like love on her native city. "Anemos, city of the skies."

Somewhere, on the isolated peak of a mountain near the river of Anemos, a being stirred and opened his golden eyes, which glittered as if made of ice. Slowly, he gathered himself up and surveyed the country below him. "So. The darkness of this realm draws nearer to me. I think I have recovered enough: the time for action has come. But those Adepts," he thought, looking down on the Fivefold, "hold immense power. Perhaps I should trail them, and see if I can obtain that power." So saying, he clenched his fist and thrust it at the Adepts.

_The being was surrounded in a violet aura as he cast Volatilis. Violet wings of Psynergy sprung into being behind him a she took off, his silver hair streaming behind him as rode the air currents. _"Soon."


	11. A Star of Jupiter

Chapter 11: A Star of Jupiter

_Part I: Anemos, City of the Skies_

The city of Anemos ruled over the winds, located beside Jupiter Lighthouse as it was. The streets were made of amethyst, a purple crystal of exceeding beauty and strength. Anemos was built on a series of rising plateaus, each fifty feet higher from the layer before it, and connected with grand stairs. In total, there are five plateaus, spread across many miles.

The Fivefold walked through the streets, their boots clipping sharply on the hard crystal. A forest of amethyst pillars, each one fairly wide and reaching up into the sky surrounded them. Theses eventually melded far above into what appeared to be a ceiling of crystal, which broke off to reveal blue sky a quarter mile or so away. From the edge of the high ceiling begin a bridge, wrought of amethyst twined with silver, extending and swaying slightly in the wind. In the distance, it met with another high ceiling and joined with it. Maris wheeled around slowly, taking in the entire city. Nothing was built on the ground. Just those ceilings… far above, spaced from each other and connected by the shimmering bridges of crystal and silver. "Shamira…" She asked. "What is all this?"

Shamira sighed contentedly and smiled. "This is my home city, Anemos. Since we are a city of the skies, we dislike to build on the ground. Therefore, these pillars," she waved her hand around them, "support the true city of Anemos, which lies above on yonder ceilings, as they look to us. In reality, they are a series of platforms, if you will, called _divum suggestus_. The bridges connect these, and the inhabitants of my city live on the _divum suggestus_. Espy that far-off cone in the distance?" She pointed to a spot a few miles away. An amethyst tower, wrapped in quartz, rose from the ground and ascended into the sky. It was several hundred feet wide and had a vague hourglass shape, tapering a bit before filling out again. "That's the palace, which we be our eventual destination. But for now, let ascend." She walked over to the nearest pillar, followed closely by the rest of the Fivefold. She placed her hands on the structure, feeling the smooth texture of the crystal even through her gloves. "Hover."

The pillar, from the point Shamira touched and slowly spreading outward, began to glow violet. As the ethereal light filled through the pillar, so too did it spread through the ground, awashing their feet in a purple glow. At last, Shamira herself was surrounded in the violet aura, and the Fivefold found themselves ascending from the ground, and laughed with delight. Shamira looked back and smiled.

They were now fifty feet above the ground, and the ceiling of the _divum suggestus_ was rapidly seeming to descend to greet them. Below their feet, from the violet glow had extended a single vein, a glowing path that extended past the rim of the ceiling above them. Shamira looked back, her eyes glowing with the power of Hover. "Lest we smash into the bottom of the _divum suggestus_, let's go out, Hovering on that path. But be careful! One false step, and Hover fails. And it's a long way down…" For even as she spoke, the Fivefold were now one hundred feet above the ground, the buoyancy of Hover never faltering.

Shamira led the way, tentatively at first, then hastening. From their altitude, the path was a mere sliver on the ground, making it incredibly difficult to stay on course, and it didn't help that the path wound back and forth. Shamira's eagle eyes spot the path easily enough, but the others weren't as fortunate.

"Eeeeaaah!" Maris had stepped off the path, and watched with horror as the purple glow beneath her began to dim.

"Maris!" Cinaed leapt off the path, followed closely behind by Shamira. The two Adepts grabbed the Imilian and hauled her back onto the path, breathless.

"The hover… will… sustain for a few moments after you step off." Shamira said, regaining her breath. She straightened. "So you have a few moments to step back on before we have one pancake Adept on our hands." Maris shuddered at the imagery. "Anyways, it won't be much longer now." So saying, the purple glow beneath them was grew in intensity, driving them further and further upward. After some length of time, the plate of the _divum suggestus_ was just above their heads, and seemed it would pass by without hitting them. And so it did, if by a meagre margin of two feet. The plate was about fifteen feet thick, and the Fivefold marvelled at the feat of this construction as the amethyst and silver glimmered before their eyes. Then they breached the top of the plate, their feet levelling off with the surface above, and they gasped.

The city below was nothing compared to the one above. The top of each _divum suggestus_ gleamed in the sunlight, the yellow cast of Sol reflecting off the crystal spires of countless structures. Sparkling bridges that swayed slightly in the wind connected each _divum suggestus_, set at various levels. The homes were vaguely conical in shape, wrought of a light amethyst than everything else and topped with a single crystal spire of white colour, almost twice the height of the rest of the structure. Which is pretty sizable, considering each of the houses were twenty feet themselves.

Anemosians walked the city streets, comfortable at such a height. All the women bore violet hair in various hairstyles, some ornate and some cut short like Shamira's. All were fairly slender, whether wearing robes or battle garb. All were pale of face with eyes in varying shades of violet, and sculpted facial features. The men's hair colour was either a pale gold and a deep violet. There seemed to be two predominant body types: the more common, a slender and agile build, contrasted by a muscular build that was a rarity in comparison. All smiled when they saw Shamira. "Princess Shamira! You have returned! You are all right!" This was the essence of their words as they bowed.

Shamira smiled and helped each one to their feet, greeting them each by name. "Hello, Stormgard. Any better with that broadsword of yours? Minivel, you look wonderful! Taivan, cousin, great to see you. How are you studies going? Shurrentil, how's the wife? Fine? Send her my regards. Ninaivah, yes, I miss my father. Ariel, dear girl, you still haven't bested me in rapier yet. I look forward to another match!"

The Fivefold looked amused at Shamira's endless litany of greetings. Finally, after walking for a good five minutes or so, everyone said one last farewell and the citizens dispersed, leaving the Fivefold to walk in silence.

At length, Aleos spoke. "You seem well liked in your city, Shamira."

Shamira laughed dismissively. "They just miss me. Though, I am the best duellist in the city, and so everyone has a certain respect for my martial skills. Second, I'm one of the best users of Psynergy, so they respect my spiritual power. Third, I survived Regnoare, so that no doubt impressed them, but I'll be sure to let them know you did the same."

After walking for a while longer, Shamira began to explain some things about Anemos to them. "The streets of Anemos, below? They act like one great Hover crystal, working in concert with the pillars to keep the city in the air. If the pillars were destroyed, the _divum suggestus_, in theory, would stay in the air. But nothing has ever happened before, so we don't know.

"The wind that sway the bridges? Yegelos, long ago, built Anemos to make the most of the winds sweeping off the mountains, and so a light breeze is continually caressing our city. Not only was he a fierce fighter, Yegelos was an architectural genius. Who else could have planned such a city?

"The spires on the structures? It was believed to be a blessing if during a thunderstorm, lightning struck your home and it withstood the bolt. So, everyone competes in the spires, since we long ago discovered that lightning strikes the tallest point. Maybe it is impressed with the majesty of it or feels jealously, we don't know."

The Fivefold began to climb one of the bridges, one that slowly but surely crawled upwards. A gust of wind blew, causing the bridge to sway precariously. The Fivefold gripped the railing, waiting for it to stop. Maris found herself looking down several hundred feet, the only thing separating her from a lengthy descent being a chain of silver. "Eep." She retreated slowly. "I don't like heights…"

Shamira laughed, quite comfortable at such heights. "Don't worry, dear Imilian. You'll get used to it." With that, the Fivefold continued to walk the bridge.

Orior liked sideways at Shamira. "So, where's the palace?"

Shamira thought for a moment. "You should be able to see it from the rise at the end of this bridge." Even as she spoke, the Fivefold reached the top, and Anemos Tower broke in front of them.

It was located in the centre of the city, and given a respectful berth by the many _divum suggestus_. Each of the _divum suggestus_ nearest it to it were arranged in a circle around it and connected by bridges to form a ring of silver and amethyst. At each of the four cardinal points, a grand bridge of the amethyst and silver favoured by Anemosians connected to the Tower in a great arch. The Tower rose from the top plateau, the only structure to do so. Ringed by a deck of pillars, the bridges entered the main castle. The pillars, enwreathing every side, rose to meet a sloped roof that backed sharply into the main tower and melded with it. The Fivefold entered through the southern bridge, admiring the flawless design of the structure. It was cobbled with a variety of semiprecious stones, like jade, pearl, and of course, the crystal amethyst. The pillars rose up around the Fivefold, and the passed into the Tower, travelling through a brightly lit tunnel.

Tapestries hung from the walls around them, depicting various scenes. Ancient kings riding the backs of great dragons, the Anemosian army with swords shining silver, and, of course, the reconciliation of Yegelos and Hoabna, the heroes of Anemos and the town of Shaman to the north.

The tunnel narrowed down and formed an arched gateway that glittered with diamonds, hung with violet curtains. Two gateguards stood on either side, wearing close-fitting armour and bright steel rapiers. One was male, wearing his pale yellow hair in a crest, and the other a slender violet-haired woman, her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall. She heard the footsteps approaching and said in a monotonous voice, "State your name and country, and your business with the royalty of Anemos. Speak swiftly, lest you meet death."

"Aleos of Vale; Maris of Imil; Cinaed of Prox; Orior of Lilyvera; and Shamira of Anemos. I've come to see my parents."

The gateguard nodded silently at each name, while her partner watched her, amused. When she heard Shamira's name, however, she jerked fully awake and wide-eyed, seeing Princess Shamira leaning bare inches in front of her face, smiling tolerantly. "Shamira! I was not aware you had returned."

"You should be more alert, Skye," Shamira said, still smiling. "But I shall let you off, since you didn't know. How fare my mother and brother? And you, sister?"

"Fine, as always. A bit grief-stricken... King Osaio," Skye's face darkened. "I'm sorry. We shall avenge him. As for me, I've been training hard. Perhaps I can give you a run for your money, Shamira," the Adept answered.

Shamira just laughed and clapped her friend on the shoulder. "We'll see… and don't worry, we're taking care of it, sis. Never fear. We'll avenge him. Until then, stay safe, sister." With that Shamira leaned forward and embraced her friend, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I missed you so much…" She turned to the other Fivefold.

"Skye and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, we even share the same birthday. An our tenth day, we snapped an arrow in half in an oath of sisterhood, vowing to always look out for each other. She's my best friend in all Anemos."

The gateguard blushed. "Now, Shamira. No need to embarrass me."

Shamira chuckled. "Love ya, Skye." Shamira straightened and turned around, looking at the other gateguard. "Take care of her," she said sternly. The guard saluted. "'bye, Skye." Each of the Fivefold inclined their heads to the guards and passed under the curtain, into the inner chambers of Anemos Tower.

The chamber was wide, and, fitting into the shape of the tower itself: conical. After entering the castle, one is greeted by a steep flight of stairs, numbering about twenty-five in total. The Fivefold, being in good shape, climbed these fairly easily. At the top was a dais, surrounded by a pillar on each cardinal point. Violet velvet was suspended between the pillars, drawn back to reveal the occupants.

On the dais were four thrones: one, the largest at six feet, was made of solid amethyst inlaid with diamond. An eagle was carved above the headrest. On its left was a throne five and a half feet and wreathed with fresh lilac. On the left of the great throne was one slightly smaller but no less grand, inlaid with silver. On its left was a throne five and a half feet and wreathed with fresh lilac. Beside it on its left was a smaller throne, four feet in height, was made of amethyst and inlaid with jade

Of these, the smallest and farthest to the right and the one of silver were occupied. In the amethyst inlaid with silver, sat a regal woman. Long violet hair was pinned up with a piece carved like a hawk, falling back in a ponytail and lightly brushing her back. She wore gold earrings in each ear, and her purple eyes regarded the newcomers sadly. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she wore a loose-fitting violet cloth fastened with gold that hung from her shoulders.

In the smallest chair sat a young boy, looking about seven physical years of age. He regarded the Adepts with interest, and sandy blond hair fell to the lower part of his ears and was layered to give it a feathery appearance. He wore a deep violet tunic sewn with gold, with a small purple cape on his back that fastened on one shoulder. He smiled mischievously, his lavender eyes laughing. "Well met, my sister and princess. Shamira!"

Shamira ran up the dais, laughing. She ruffled the youngster's hair. "Faris, you scoundrel. You're the same as ever. And Mother," Shamira said, turning and bowing respectfully. "I have returned."

Shamira's mother bowed in return. "Relieved to see you once again, daughter. Who are your companions?"

Shamira stepped aside and indicated each Adept in turn. "Orior of Lilyvera; Aleos of Vale; Cinaed of Prox; and Maris of Imil. Together, we fought against Regnoare, the one who killed Father."

At this, a pained expression crossed the Queen's face, and she covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry. I miss him terribly… Adepts, I am Queen Celia of Anemos, mother of Shamira."

Shamira winked. "In case you haven't figured that out by now." Celia sighed resignedly, and Faris smiled.

Shamira bowed again. "We, the Fivefold Star, having been sealing the Elemental Lighthouses and hindering Regnoare every step of the way. Now, it has come to Jupiter. Queen Celia," Shamira said formally. "Will you allow me to seal Jupiter in order to weaken the darkness?"

Celia closed her eyes and thought. Then spoke, "Not only for your late father, but for all of Weyard do I consent. However, before you extinguish the beacon, signal to us. Then, we of Anemos shall escape the seal of Jupiter, until such time as we see fit to return."

Faris grinned. "Foresight can help. Wait till you see what we have planned!"

Shamira laughed. "I look forward to it. Now, Faris," Shamira said, serious suddenly. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, and looked in his eyes. "I need you to be mature in order to protect our kingdom. If I do not return, there will come a day when you will reign as king of Anemos. If it does happen, I need to be a strong and just ruler. Take care of Mother." She sighed, and quickly embraced her younger brother, then quickly pulled back and stood.

The young prince laughed. "Don't worry, sis. I'll take care of it."

Queen Celia quickly spoke up. "Before you go, Adepts. One last thing." She clapped her hands once, and from either side of the curtains appeared several elders, each wearing crowns of violet stone and carrying a staff. "As my roguish son said, we Foresaw your coming, and prepared a little something for you. Lilyveran," she said sharply, "give your blade to the elders, and we'll give it a little touch of Anemos for you to remember us by, as it was meant to be. All of you," she said, as Orior handed Auraleo reluctantly over to an elder, who whisked it away. "Receive the blessing of Queen Celia, and of all Anemos." A small rain of violet sparkles appeared and fused with the non-Anemosians, bestowing its power upon them. "This power should awaken when you behold the beacon's light, and you may find it will come in handy. Now, I simply ask that you wait for Orior's sword to be returned. In the meantime, we have gifts for all of you."

To Shamira, her daughter, she gave her own circlet, a amethyst work of art fashioned in the likeness of a bird spreading its wings. A single violet diamond shone on her forehead. Shamira put it on, and nodded her thanks. The circlet fit under her bangs, and circled her head, under her hair.

To Cinaed, she gave a azure coloured spear that shone with an amethyst tip. Cinaed, proficient in all weapons, presented her with his old Imilian axe in return, a gift that the Queen graciously accepted. The spear he strapped to his back.

To Maris, she gave a single ring, made of silver and set with a eight-faceted amethyst. It caught the light of the sun that filtered from windows above, bathing her hand in a purple glow.

To Aleos, she gave a pair of cufflinks, which, like most Anemosian craftwork, were made of amethyst. He respectfully fastened it on his sleeve. The Queen told him it enhanced the agility of the wearer.

Then, the elders returned with Orior's blade, which seemed to glow an ethereal violet. As they handed it to him, the glow dimmed and faded, except at the handle. He noticed that there were now runes inlaid there, of amethyst. Five in all, in a single column from the guard to the pommel. As the last vestige of purple light faded from the sword, the runes still were a faintly luminescent violet. Orior, a bit confused, nonetheless professed his thanks.

"Those runes place a spell on your blade," the Queen told him. "But will only activate when you require it, at first. Later, you will be able to call on their power at will. Now, go forth, Adepts, and seek the power of Jupiter."

"We will not fail. Goodbye, Mother. Take care, Farisect," Shamira added, watching amusedly as her brother's face burned as he was called by his full name.

Queen Celia sighed. "Farewell, daughter. And good luck."

Bowing, the Fivefold took their leave of the royal pair.

Queen Celia bowed her head and said softly, "You'll need it."

_Part II: Jupiter Lighthouse_

After taking a breath taking plunge down the upper tier of Anemos to land as softly as a feather, the Fivefold walked quickly out of Anemos, and into the surrounding country. The tall grass of the green fields brushed their legs as they beat a swath through the wild tangle, forcing their wall through the organic mess. Finally, they reached a beaten road, well travelled by the feet of many travellers and the wheels of carts. As they walked ever northward, the violet structure of Jupiter Lighthouse appeared in the distance. From the outside, it was an imposing figure, featuring a single tall tower flanked on the east and west by smaller ones that looked almost like horns. Trudging along, the Fivefold eventually arrived at the entrance to Jupiter Lighthouse, breathing a bit hard from their hasty trail. Taking a moment to refresh themselves, the Fivefold sat down and surveyed the coming Lighthouse they had to scale.

Perched on the edge of a cliff, Jupiter Lighthouse stood proud over the abyss. The walls of the entrance narrowed into the gateway, guarded by twin statues of nymphs. With flowing blond hair and white wings, the statues wore not a shred of clothing, appearing angelic and graceful, being held up by one slender leg.

Marvelling, the Fivefold passed by the silent gateguards and into the Jupiter Lighthouse.

The path was guarded on each side by a deep abyss, a nymph statue rising from each of the pits. A door made of a golden metal blocked the path ahead, so the Fivefold took the only available route: west, to the left. They passed through a open door, and walked down the resulting hall to find themselves outside Jupiter Lighthouse, at the top of the cliff that Jupiter Lighthouse sat on, blocked from the first part by fallen rocks. Accepting that they were now in the same place as before, the Fivefold looked around. Then, brushing aside some grass, Maris discovered a manmade circular depression in the ground, made of a light steel and etched with a spiral design. "Shamira, what's this?"

Shamira walked over and knelt beside the Imilian. "Thank you, Maris. This is just what I was looking for." She looked over her shoulder. "Fivefold! Over here." When they had gotten within a five foot radius. Shamira suddenly smiled mischievously. "Cyclone!" She was surrounded by the Jupiter aura, and a fierce wind whipped up around them, a miniature cyclone. The Fivefold felt themselves being drawn up in it, and it lifted them up and then drew them down, sucked through a pinpoint hole in the base of the depression.

Breathless, the Fivefold found themselves in an underground cave, laced with moss. There was an inverted form of the bowl on the ground before them, and a small point of light shining down from the cave roof above it. The Fivefold wandered down the path, smiling at the design of forcing the would-be climber of Jupiter to dove deep into the earth. Curious to see what other secrets lay within, the Fivefold walked straight through an earthen door, and into a round chamber.

The room hummed with the power of Psynergy, and balls of purple power wafted as if a breeze from a gaping pit in the floor. The balls danced on the air, pulsing with the might of Jupiter. The pit yawned like a gaping hole, and Psynergy crystals, Psynergy made real, lay scattered around the pit. Aleos bowed.

"This is the ancient foundation of the First Lighthouse, upon which we built this second one. When we completed this Lighthouse, a miracle occurred. From the depths of this very pit, arose a shining light. As if borne on winds of truth, it rose through this very chamber and inhabited the aerie, filling the entire Lighthouse with the essence of Jupiter. We suspect that the same happened with the other lighthouses, but this is the only one where we observed it rise. Jupiter filled this Lighthouse with the same force that inhabited the first Lighthouse, said to be built by the Gods themselves."

Shamira was awed. "Praise Jupiter." She walked slowly, reverently, towards the abyss. She watched the ascending puffs of Psynergy, smiled faintly as she watched them dance about her. She blew, and the puffs danced away.

Smiling, Shamira leaned over the pit, feeling the mighty blackness yawning below her.

Alarmed, the Fivefold began walking after her. "Shamira, be careful!"

"Don't worry, Ori – AH!" A fierce wind began, and the chamber was filled with a howling roar. Shamira flailed her arms trying to regain her balance, but the wind shifted and drew her in to the pit, headfirst.

"SHAMIRA!" Orior, without thinking, leapt into the pit after the Wind Adept.

The rest of the Fivefold looked at each other. "This is probably a bad idea, and we're probably going to regret it later, but we'll do it anyway!" Cinaed commented. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" With that, he flipped forwards and dove into the pit.

"Blast!" Maris cursed, and jumped in after him.

The winds only continued to grow stronger, whipping Aleos' silver hair wildly. "Idiots. The lot of them." He sighed, but jumped into the pit anyways. "Shamira, if anything goes wroonnnnggggg…" His voice faded away as he fell into the abyss. Abruptly, the winds ceased, and all was still.

The winds howled around Shamira as she plunged through the darkness, her hair obscuring her vision. Scowling, she brushed it aside.

Ahead, was dead darkness. Then, a lilac light appeared, strangely comforting to the Anemosian. It glimmered with an unearthly power, and as Shamira was heading straight for it, she shielded her eyes against its glare. Suddenly, the wind shifted, and Shamira was thrown against the wall. Grimacing, she fought the wind with the help of her Jupiter Psynergy, and managed to stay away from the side, yet it took every fibre of her concentration to resist being dashed against the stone. Then, the tunnel opened into a wide cavern, and Shamira gasped. The strength of the light was stronger than ever, but the wind softened, and twisted Shamira to gently set her down on a hard stone floor. Shamira craned her neck up, and saw that the tunnel she fell through was several hundred feet overhead.

Realizing there was nothing she could do at the moment to escape, she explored the cave. The hole, along with the ceiling it was set in, was the widest part of the cave. From there, the walls narrowed sharply as it descended, hen slowly levelling off and stopping at the breadth of fifty feet. The floor was of stone worn smooth by constant wind, which there was no lack of. The whole chamber howled with the ever-constant wind. In the middle of the floor was the source of the light, and Shamira approached it curiously, yet cautiously, mindful of what happened at the pit above.

What was nearly a small pond, a liquid pool shimmered in the floor. Almost fifteen feet across, it shone with a soft violet light, ever changing in shade as the whole spectrum of violet played across its surface. Ripples danced across the strange liquid, and lapped on the surface of the cave with a gentle noise, and when the liquid retreated as a miniature wave the ground was left faintly luminescent, as if reflecting light, but this glow soon drained away. If Shamira strained her hearing to the utmost, it seemed she could her a soft choir humming in the background. She knelt to get a closer look at the pool, and it seemed the sound was emanating from the liquid itself, which danced and undulated as if alive.

With several cries and a loud thump, the other Fivefold fell to the ground behind her, and sprang up immediately, awed at what was before them.

Aleos marvelled silently. "What is this place?"

Shamira, still kneeling and watching the pool intently, answered. "I think… it's the heart of Jupiter, the source of the essence that fills this very lighthouse. There is no doubt in my mind that it is of Jupiter, and that is holds a great power." Almost as if in response to her words, the pool flashed. Shamira continued to stare at it, unflinching. "I wonder…" Tentatively, she reached out with her hand and dipped one finger into the pool.

All hell broke loose.

The wind sprung up with gale-force power, ripping the Fivefold from their positions and throwing them against the wall. Clouds gathered above the pool, black clouds filled with menace. Thunder crashed, and a bolt of jagged lightning flashed across the cavern, striking the other side and dislodging a good-sized hunk of rock. The clouds in the middle of the cave began to spin, and soon, a ten-foot tornado was ripping haphazardly through the cave, chewing away at the wall on the other side. The pool frothed and bubbled.

Shamira, her eyes squinting against the wind, forced herself to step forward against the wind, which only blew stronger in response. The tornado wheeled around and charged straight for Shamira, hovering above the pool as if afraid to touch it. Shamira braced herself, and reached out to the tornado. "Halt!"

A violet aura surrounded Shamira and disappeared. Several balls of Psynergy sprung forth and converged on the tornado, binding it and preventing its movement. However, its momentum carried it forward and it barrelled on straight for Shamira. She raised a hand, though the futility of trying to stop a windstorm by physical means occurred to her. Then, just as it reached her, lightning flashed right in front of her, striking the tornado and blinding her.

Shamira blinked, uncertain if everything was okay. The wind and storm died down, leaving only a faint whispering wind to remind them of its strength. And a majestic weapon floated serenely in the air before the stunned Anemosian.

It was a rapier of mystic make. The handle was slightly curved to fit the palm perfectly, and a violet diamond shone in the pommel. A surreal pattern of blowing winds spiralled up the handle, making it much easily to grip. The bell guard was kingly, solid mythril inlaid from the handle and curving down over the fingertips, shielding the wearer yet still allowing for mobility. The blade was of purple diamond, laced with veins of yellow beryl and amethyst. It was intentionally slightly jagged in design, so that every foot or so a barb was carved, pointed back to the wielder. Thus, when the blade was drawn back after stabbing it would catch on the enemy's flesh and tear it, maximizing the damage. Shamira grasped the handle, and felt the blade respond.

She danced the blade in front of her, watching as a violet trail faintly shadowed the path of the blade. She stopped, and then slashed with the weapon on a rock that had been thrown by the tornado. There was a flash, followed by a ringing sound. The rock was cleaved perfectly in half. She looked at the rapier admiringly.

"Skyshard… weapon of my ancestor, Yegelos, the blade that comes to Anemos in times of dire need. You are truly a blade of marvellous make. Accompany me, and let us be blade and master!" So saying, she spun the blade and sheathed it, removing her former blade as she did so. She held up her old blade and looked at it sadly. "Rapier, you have served me well. Go, be with Jupiter!" She reversed her grip on the rapier; holding it like an assassin, point down. She flung it so in the pool of Jupiter, where it stuck fast, point first. Then, slowly, as if being drawn in, the blade sank and vanished. All was silent.

Then, the pool bubbled, and began to glow, and in response Skyshard began to glow as well. Shamira drew the blade and pointed it skyward; a fierce wind whipped up. The Fivefold found themselves being lifted up by its force, and then they were hurtled straight up and through the hole that they entered from.

One by one, they were spat out from the pit and landed heavily on the floor, exhausted. For a moment they lay still, panting to catch their breath. Then Orior spoke, "Well, I didn't see THAT one coming."

Shamira chuckled, and sat up on one elbow. "Neither did I. But now, I have this fine blade to fight for Anemos." She drew Skyshard, and it gleamed in the meagre light that filtered into the cave.

Cinaed laughed. "Looks like I'm the only one without an artefact from the past, a legendary weapon. Ay me. I guess my time will come."

Maris smiled, and scooted beside him. "Don't worry, Cinaed." Aleos rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get going here? We wasted enough time already." Aleos had risen and was tapping his foot.

Shamira smiled. "Hardly a waste, but if you insist." As one, the rest of the Fivefold rose and left the cave, after bowing respectfully to the pit. A faint light glinted from the depths in response, then faded.

A way down the cave and the Fivefold found themselves descending a ladder and into a lower floor. A birdlike insignia was drawn on the wall, and its tail descending to be drawn on the floor. At the end of its tail was a glowing purple sign, pulsating with the power of Jupiter. Shamira motioned them closer, and by casting Hover they were lifted up and safely carried out of the lower level, to the right path. The trail turned into a winding gorge, high steep walls that weaved near each other, forcing the Fivefold into single file. At the end, was another Cyclone dome. Shamira nodded back at them, and they in return. In moments, a whirlwind rose and disappeared into the ceiling.

When they vision was restored again, the walls of Jupiter Lighthouse rose around them, but this time they were on the inside. Aloes nodded. "Good work, Shamira."

Pleased, the Fivefold skipped down the hall, and found themselves flanked on the left and right by great golden doors. A pillar, and a switch were directly in front of them. Orior looked back and grinned. "Complicated puzzle, Aleos."

Aleos frowned. "Stopped us from entering."

Orior shrugged. "I suppose…" With that, he pushed the pillar into place, and the twin doors ground open. The Fivefold passed north, and entered into the grand room of Jupiter Lighthouse.

The entrance flanked by twin nymph statues, the Fivefold looked in awe at the feat of Jupiter before them. A brilliant beam of light was lancing through a hole in the floor, and smaller violet puffs circled it as it rose to heights unseen. Two floors of ledges formed a vague semicircle around it, but open in the centre to allow the beam to pass through.

Bypassing this marvellous sight, Shamira led them through a small door off to the side. The halls, as always, were tiled with a faded lilac plated with pieces of deep cyan. After climbing a staircase, and then pushing several fallen pillars into place, the Fivefold emerged on one of the ledges beside the beam of light from before. They were closer enough to see the airy, almost transparent nature of the puffs as the swirled upward, seemingly an endless supply of them. Beside them was a Cyclone dome; so once more they ascended as a tornado, thus leading them to the highest tier of the ledges surrounding the beam, with a door to their right. After one last glance at the beam lancing to the ceiling, the Fivefold entered the door beside them. Through a winding hall lined with many nymph statues, the Fivefold walked quickly. Chains swung ominously from the ceiling above, but Shamira reassured them that they were merely a means of travel, demonstrating by using Whirlwind. The chain swung back and forth, so one could swung from this side to the other, thus bridging the pit the chain swung over. Understanding, the Fivefold continued down the hall and came to a pair of nymph statues guarding a Cyclone dome. Shamira told them it led to the West tower; they had no need for it.

At the end of the hall, the only remaining door of the chamber arose. Nodding to each other, the Fivefold passed through.

Wind. That's the first thing the Fivefold registered in this next path. The second thing was that they were on the outside of Jupiter Lighthouse, on the wall hundreds of feet above the ground, perched on the edge of a cliff. A relatively narrow path, though more than enough for travel, looped along the wall, leading them to the next door. Chains and lightning rods adorned the edges as they made their way to the next objective of the scaling of the Lighthouse. Another door. Oh joy.

A narrow hall with a staircase at the end led them to a curving hall, and the Fivefold trudged on, growing bored as they scaled their third Lighthouse. The path bridged on deep pits, and then seemed to end at one. A circle of pillars was the only thing bridging the pit from their side to the one they needed to get to. Shamira nodded to them. "It's a Reveal insignia." Standing off to one side to allow the others passage, Shamira cast Reveal, and in the psynergetic field the Fivefold saw that a new pillar in the centre of the others had been Revealed. Nodding, the Fivefold passed over, Shamira behind them to collapse the field. One the other side, the only easily spotted path was a staircase against the northern wall. So, of course, they climbed it.

The next room was packed full of pillars, seemingly haphazardly placed, but upon closer inspection, it proved to be a puzzle. If completed by pushing the proper pillars into place, one was rewarded with a treasure chest. "Nothing in it at the moment, so don't try to get it."

She led them on the correct path, leading to a small platform amidst the pillars, a small groove carved in its side. One by one, the Fivefold jumped down and found themselves surrounded on every side by pillars. They were now on a lower level equal with said pillars. Their path wound along the wall, and the Fivefold saw the to continue: a wooden ladder, conspicuous against the stone tiles of the lighthouse, but it served its purpose. Climbing it, and passing another nymph statue, the Fivefold walked northward, where in the distance they saw another staircase. "Hopefully the last," Shamira said tiredly.

But it wasn't, and yet the sight they now saw was enough to make up for it. Three blocks of stone were suspended in midair by a Hover spell, bridging the gap between their side and the one they were trying to reach. Each block gave a little as they hopped across, but held fast. They followed the new path, into another chamber.

An unearthly violet light filled this chamber, shining from a lower floor that they were on. Standing beside a nymph statue, the Fivefold peered down.

Many veins of stone, designed to carry psynergy, were filled with a Hover spell to empower the lighthouse. In the middle, a pedestal stood, the light shining from a hole carved in the middle of it. Pillars floated behind the pedestal, giving a way to cross over the gap. Sparkles drifted out from the light, and the chamber walls glimmered, reflecting the light. Shamira visibly brightened. "We're almost there! Come on!" The Fivefold ascended a staircase that was a carved into the wall beside the nymph statue, and it seemed to them that a soft breeze caressed their hair.

The next, and hopefully final room was guarded by a quartet of nymph statues, arranged to flank the trespasser on Jupiter's ground. Giving the graceful statues a respectful nod, the Fivefold saw natural light filtering through the next door, and exited out, onto the aerie.

Wind blew in their faces as they climbed the final steps to the beacon, emerging on the eastern side of the lighthouse. The elevator, oddly enough, was sealed on this side, blocked off by small stone pieces, though the platforms still floated to bridge the way. They climbed the stair to the aerie as the wind tousled their hair, squinting against its force. The mountains around the lighthouse seemed to press up to the aerie, shielding it though it was nearly as high. The wind seemed to whisper encouragement, and the Fivefold climbed the last part and beheld the beacon.

Above the beacon's well hovered the Orb of Jupiter, graceful and holding immense power. Shades of lilac and violet streaked across its surface, shadowed by an aura mirroring its movements, a translucent shell around the beacon that duplicated its movements. A fierce wind emanated from it, and it had none of the smaller tributaries that Venus or Mercury possessed.

From this altitude, the forests and rivers of Anemos were in miniature, seeming just bushes and streams from their height. Shamira walked to the edge and looked for Anemos.

There it lay, half-concealed by the mountain chain but easily spotted by the Anemosian's superior vision. She smiled faintly upon seeing it, and then raised her arm, casting Plasma. A bolt of energy thundered down and struck the ground before her; a signal to Anemos. "That should let them know that we have reached the aerie. Now, we wait and see what they do." So the Fivefold sat down and waited.

The wind rose, and the Fivefold shivered. It was an eerie wind, as if warning them not to seal Jupiter, not to condemn it to exist without the light of the beacon. It whispered in their ear softly, moans of torment and groans of pain.

Suddenly, Orior leapt to his feet. "It IS whispering! What in Venus is happening?"

_"Hellllllppppppp mmmmeeeeeeeee…" "AARrrrrrggggghhhhhh…" "Whhhyyyyy…" "Nnnnnnoooooo…" **"Be on your guard…"**_

Shamira was alarmed. "I hope Anemos is okay…"

All eyes turned to the far-off city, and the Fivefold gasped. The whole city was crackling with power, and bolts of lightning flashed. One such bolt smashed into a pillar, and with much show of sparks it ground against itself and collapsed, dragging the bridges connecting it with the others down. Then the Fivefold perceived that that's what the bolts were doing: destroying.

A vague silver shape flitted about the city, striking and destroying, conducting the bolts like one conducting a play, directing the lightning to strike this pillar or that. The ones that struck the Tower simply caused it to shimmer as it absorbed the lightning, a result of every Anemosian concentrating their power on their objective.

The silver shape stopped, and Shamira espied that it was humanoid, but its features were obscured from this distance. It appeared to cast Psynergy, and a great silver-violet blade that came out of thin air emerged and severed another pillar, dooming it to fall with a crash.

Then, the unexpected happened. The entire city of Anemos, the whole mass of it, began to glow violet. The amethyst glimmered and shone with this ethereal light, and the very earth shook. Dust rose from the ground in a vast cloud, obscuring most of the city. Then, the entire city _itself_ moved, and the earth groaned.

The whole city of Anemos, several miles wide, lifted from the ground and began to float, glowing like a crystal with sunlight shining through it. A dome of earth was left under the streets as the city continued to ascend: first ten, then fifty, then one hundred feet high, leaving a vast crater beneath it where the city had lain.

The silver figure and the Fivefold had one thing in common: they both stared, dumbfounded. Then, the figure recovered, and an icy voice faintly reached the Fivefold across the country, casting a Psynergy… _"White Lightning…"_  
The lightning sprung into existence again, a myriad dancing of white energy. They coalesced into a single orb, then became bolts again and bombarded the rising city of Anemos. The streets of amethyst cracked as the energy played across its surface and the figure fed more power into the spell. Then, with a loud noise, a pillar snapped and plunged to the ground, but by some fortune it was tip first. The pillar embedded itself deep in the earth, digging itself a crater as it went, so that only the tips of the structures, along with the lightning rods, showed above ground. The figure drifted over to the hole and bombarded it with lightning before turning its attention back to the city, which was now two hundred feet in the air and rising fast.

Shamira heard a familiar voice in her head. _"Now, Shamira! Seal Jupiter!"_ It was her mother.

Shamira turned to the rest of the Fivefold. "Its okay now, they're out of range. Let's seal it."

Maris nodded, and her and Shamira stepped before the beacon. "Let's do this," Maris said, and took a deep breath. Entwining Shamira's hand in her own, the star magician reached out with her free hand and formed the Star for Jupiter to dwell in. She then guided the palm-sized ball of water towards the beacon, enough so it began being drawn of its own accord.

The wind returned, but this time it was concentrated around the Star. As it neared the orb of water, the wind became visible: a pale lilac in colour, translucent and unearthly, drifting in ribbons. It blew into the water, which slowly began to change colour, deepening from clear to a bright violet. As the wind flowed into the Star, the beacon glowed and shrank in size, draining into the Star. Then, with a loud crash, the beacon shattered into many pieces, and formed into a white cloud. Bolts of violet lightning sprung from within it and struck the star, playing across its surface.

Maris leapt into action, her cloak flaring out behind her. "Subzero!"

The temperature plunged and yet the lightning roared on as it struck the Star, but they could tell that they were sealing Jupiter: the cloud was shrinking. Finally, the spell began to work and the lightning slowed, sinking towards the heart of the Star. The cloud was all but gone now, and the floating Star crackled with electricity. The lightning slowed, and wrapped its shape around the Star, leaving only the design of the bolts on the surface. They faded, and spiralled into the smooth, flawless crystal of the star of Jupiter.

Breathing not quite hard, Shamira turned back to the Fivefold and handed the Jupiter Star to Aleos, who obligingly put it away. The city of Anemos was now nowhere to be seen, having disappeared into the very skies itself. "There. Now… let's see what that figure is. The light of the beacon in addition to the forging of the Star has imbued us all with the power of Jupiter, just like we were unknowingly imbued with Mercury and Venus. Now, the power of Queen Celia's gift is awakened: spring to the skies, Fivefold!" So saying, Shamira ran to the edge of the aerie and leapt off. Casting Volatilis, wings of pure Psynergy leapt until existence from her shoulder blades, and she flew off in the direction of her city, the violet wings carrying her far with each beat.

Overjoyed at this newfound ability yet determined to judge the being who attacked Anemos, the Fivefold sprung into flight after Shamira, wings of yellow and green, blue, red, and silver beating the air as the Fivefold raced into flight, soaring the tides of air effortlessly.

Shamira, at the head, grasped the hilt of Skyshard as it swung from her side. _"Anemos, I will not let such a danger go unchecked. Live in peace."_

Ahead, the silver figure spun around and faced his approaching enemies, his Volatilian wings keeping him aloft easily. He smiled softly, and awaited the arrival of his foes.

_"We shall see."_

_Part III: The Ascending Calamity_

The Fivefold, using the broad wings of Volatilis, soon reached the figure, who was waiting patiently for them, unafraid. The Fivefold stood facing him, five-on-one.

His violet Volatilian wings supported his regal figure, six feet seven inches in height. He wore a sleeveless white tunic that revealed rippled muscles and long leggings of the same colour, buckled with a single white jewel. He bore long white hair flowing flawlessly down to his waist, with bangs half-concealing icy golden eyes that conveyed no emotion except calmness. His skin was unusually pale, and he wore white boots clasped with black steel. His lips, likewise pale, were parted in a soft smile. "Hello, Adepts. You have a power I seek; surrender it, or die." His soft-spoken voice, like his eyes, was eerily calm.

As one, the Fivefold drew their weapons. The figure raised one eyebrow. "You refuse? Then, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you."

Shamira cleaved the air with Skyshard sharply in a negative gesture. "Why did you attack Anemos? Answer me!"

The figure merely laughed. "I do what I please. I need to reason; I am my own reason."

Shamira glared. "And who are you, may I ask?"

The figure spread his wings wide, and resumed a lazy flapping to keep him aloft. "Call me Zelexseon. Or, the Ascending Calamity, to my prey."

Shamira readied her rapier. "Ascending Calamity or not, I'm going to make you pay for attacking my city."

Zelexseon hovered, then pointed to Aleos. "Okay, we'll fight. You win, and you have your vengeance for Anemos. I win, and you hand over the Elemental Stars." When the Fivefold registered surprise, his look turned scornful. "You think I don't know of their existence? Their power is felt across the whole world, you think you can carry such powerful artefacts and not be pursued for them? With them, I would be unstoppable. Hand them over!"

Shamira shook her head, smiling softly. "As if we'd hand them over without a fight." After she spoke, the Fivefold flew up beside her, weapons raised, but she stopped them with a sharp look. "Back off! This is my fight! One on one, Wind Adept versus Wind Adept, a fair fight. Do you agree, Zelexseon?" She asked, shooting him a venomous look.

He remained unperturbed. "Of course. Well then," he said, flapping his wings to shoot into the skies above them, "let us dance."

Shamira laughed softly, then shot to the sky after him, leaving her companions far behind.

The two warriors circled in the air, rising ever higher and higher, weaving a complex aerial dance. Shamira's lilac eyes locked with Zelexseon's golden ones, and lightning seemed to crackled between the two adversaries. Violet wings beat in concert, maintaining a good distance between the two as they circled. Then, the battle began.

Drawing Skyshard, Shamira flew at Zelexseon, who merely hovered and watched, waiting. Shamira slashed nimbly at the other, but he merely beat his wings slightly and moved sideways, causing the blade to miss him by a hair. "Too slow," he taunted.

Twisting the blade, Shamira reversed direction and chopped vertically. As before, with a minor wing beat Zelexseon turned sideways so that the blade passing just in front of him. Shamira, spying an opening, feinted withdrawing her blade and then twisted it back and jabbed at his unprotected chest. Zelexseon moved blindingly fast, catching the blade between his hands and turning it aside, and Shamira with it. Then he struck, lashing out with clenched fist, but Shamira blocked it with her metal vambrace, yet Zelexseon showed no sign of pain as his bare knuckle clashed with the steel. The two airborne opponents broke apart, flying to a safe distance, yet still within range of a long-range attack.

Zelexseon, smiling slightly, glowed violet for a moment before unleashing his attack. Raising his hand, he unleashed White Lightning, or _niveus levitas_ in the ancient tongue.

Bolts of white lightning crackled around his palm, gathering together into one brilliant orb. Then the attack sprung, and countless bolts of lightning launched forth in every direction, making it incredibly hard to dodge. Milliseconds later, every bolt homed in on Shamira.

Alarmed, she countered with Destruct Ray. The yellow bolts lanced forth and met with Zelexseon's, but did not prevail. The white bolts ploughed through, crumpling the resistance before them. Shamira was in growing danger as the bolts advanced almost instantly. Desperate, the Anemosian defended herself with Violet Storm, or _tempestas ianthinus_. From the air around her in every direction, violet electricity sprang into being and gathered in Shamira's free hand, where it shone brightly. She thrust it outward and lashed with White Lightning, a flare of energy forming where the two attacks met. Shamira grimaced in the wake of the outpouring energy, struggling to keep the White Lightning spell at bay. Likewise, Zelexseon struggled with Shamira's counter spell, though he had a bit more room to manoeuvre. Alternating colours of violet and white played across their faces and the surrounding countryside as the two spells struggled for dominance.

Zelexseon smiled. "Heh, you're better than I thought… but let's see if you can keep it up!" With that, he fed more Psynergy into his spell, causing the bolts to become larger, stronger, and faster. Shamira struggled to keep up, but her spell was overwhelmed and destroyed by Zelexseon's. Luckily, the force of her Violet Storm negated most of his attack, so that only a percentage remained to hit her. It was absorbed into her armour and thus warned, Shamira was unharmed.

Even so, it was enough to send the Anemosian flying. She regained her balance however, and flipped backward to hover right side up. She faced Zelexseon, looking up at him as he floated there, smiling. "Damn, he's stronger than I thought," she muttered. The Fivefold watched anxiously from below, as Shamira again advanced on Zelexseon.

She brought Skyshard to the front, and charged again, feinting to the right and then dashing to the left. Zelexseon, smiling, cast Aero Blade, or _vesica aero_.

A fierce wind arose, swirling around Zelexseon. It concentrated in his hand, forming a swirling tornado, narrow and seemingly bladelike. The air compressed even more, drawing more air and gathering it until it reached the density of mythril. The air was even visible, coloured silver with Psynergy.

Shamira smiled. Bringing Skyshard over her head, she twisted it downward and spun around several times rapidly. A brilliant light flashed as she twirled one last time. Zelexseon blinked in surprise.

Where there once was a single Shamira, ten identical images of the Anemosian now circled Zelexseon, each one smiling slightly, rapier at the ready. Zelexseon turned slowly; trying to determine which one was the true Shamira. Then he shrugged, and just began to slash at them one at a time. However, his target simply dodged to the right, but he caught it on the next swing. It dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

Then, the duplicates attacked. Nine rapiers lashed out at Zelexseon, who twisted and turned to evade each blow, and counterattacking as needed. Then, he felt a stinging pain on his arm and looked down. Shamira stood floating just out of reach, rapier held loosely in hand, the tip bloodied. Of the others, there was no sign; apparently she had dispelled them to conserve Psynergy. His upper arm was cut, a thin scratch drawn across it horizontally. Something like blood oozed out as he watched. It hurt vaguely, but he did not care. He now had a target.

The two blades clashed, and Psynergetic sparks flew from the grinding of the blades. Zelexseon smiled and released one hand from the grip of his weapon, and moved it off to the side. Then, he renewed White Lightning and struck.

Shamira cried out in pain as the bolts began to singe her, and quickly released one hand to cast Violet Storm. The blast of energy from the clash of attacks knocked them to the right, and they flew through the air side by side. Their weapons, still deadlocked, flashed in brightness and then released. Shamira struck vertically, and Zelexseon horizontally. Then they withdrew and clashed. And again. Sparks flew as their attacks clashed faster and faster, until their slashes and parries were merely blurs and the Fivefold couldn't trace the path of their weapons as the two Wind Adepts headed off. Zelexseon, however, was the faster, and he scored a hit across Shamira's helm, knocking her backwards. She flew back, stunned.

Zelexseon funnelled more power until his blade, and it nearly doubled in length. Bringing it overheard, he cast Quick Strike, and slashed with superhuman speed at Shamira.

It struck her on the chain mail that protected the joint of her shoulder and body, and cleaved through it with ease and her arm also. Blood poured out in a fount as her severed arm spiralled down to the ground. Maris dove to catch it.

Shamira began to lose consciousness, both from shock and loss of blood. She stared weakly up at Zelexseon, who was smiling in his triumph. Hate suddenly blazed in her heart, along with the determination to survive. Or, at least, take him down with her.

She raised Skyshard, still held in her remaining hand, slowly into the air. "Mi… might of… the Skies!" Energy poured into her for one last assault. Skyshard glowed vividly violet, and the wind arose to hurricane force power. Her eyes burned with hatred as her hair was whipped wildly around, and Zelexseon looked shocked.

The wind gathered around Zelexseon, entrapping him in a funnel cloud while simultaneously binding his Psynergy. The wind tousled him back and forth like a rag doll, the razor wind cutting through to his bone and the pain was nigh unbearable. He slashed wildly at the air around him, cleaving a path, but just as he was about to escape the gap closed, and the winds resumed stronger than ever. He turned and tried to flew out the mouth of the storm, but lightning flashed, knocking him back. "What devilry is this?" He shouted.

Shamira fluttered over half-heartedly, infused with power yet still aching. She floated over to the mouth of the cyclone and peered in. Zelexseon was entrapped there, wings beating half-drawn to avoid the walls of wind. He looked remarkably calm, despite his position. Shamira made a weak little half-bow. "I commend you for your calmness, O Ascending Calamity. But now," she said, shuddering as she took a deep breath, "it ends."

She levelled Skyshard at the monster, tip aimed straight for his heart. On the other side of the storm, lightning began to crackle, sealing the gap that seemed to be open. It spider webbed, forming a net of electricity. Then, as if drawn by an invisible force, the lightning began to be drawn towards Skyshard, elongating from its centre until it was nearly a cone. At the same time, Skyshard began to crackle with electricity.

Like lightning striking the ground, bolts of violet electricity leapt from Skyshard and hurtled towards Zelexseon. At the same time, the yellow bolts on the other side struck. Unable to defend himself from the two-pronged attack, Zelexseon writhed under the force of the lightning as its power and temperature crested to well over thirty thousand degrees centigrade. The tunnel of the cyclone was filled with a myriad of energy, and then the walls themselves began to draw in. Wracked, and slowly being pinned by the razor wind walls, Zelexseon made one last attempt for freedom. As if this set off a reaction, all of the material, cyclone walls and multitudes of lightning, all flew back for a moment to a distance of thirty feet for a moment, past Shamira, though the forces did not harm her.

"Well fought, Zelexseon, but Anemos has prevailed," she said tiredly, and twirling her blade she sheathed Skyshard. As it closed in its sheath, the force of Jupiter around Zelexseon so too drew in, rushing in mere moments to strike. As they burned him, they continued to draw within. The net of energy formed by the lightning and wind reached its smallest size, and then exploded in a brilliant orb of violet light.

The Fivefold shielded their eyes from the glare of the attack. Zelexseon's charred and burnt body spun to the earth. Cinaed sighed and dove to retrieve the fallen Adept. He caught him by the arm, and flung him over his shoulder, and found he was surprisingly light.

Up above, Shamira finally succumbed to her wounds and lost consciousness. Her eyes closed and she spiralled to the earth. Alarmed, Orior dove and caught her in his arms. "Rest now…" He whispered, and carried her to the ground, followed by the other Fivefold.

_Part IV: Recovery and Reconciliation_

Shamira was in a haze of confusion, her mind unfocused. Faces floated in her vision: the Fivefold, her mother, brother, and Skye. _"Don't go, Shamira. Your quest isn't over. You must live!"_

_"But it's so comforting here… and peaceful. I like it. Oh, to sink into this blissful darkness…"_

_"Shamira!"_ Her father's face, with his golden eyes and violet hair floated into her vision. _"Is this how it is to end? Where is your spirit, your determination? Are you going to succumb to a flesh wound like some commoner? Make me proud, and triumph!"_

_"Father…"_

Orior drifted vaguely before her sight, hair matted. _"Shamira…"_

_"Orior?"_

Each of the Fivefold drifted in turn before her. _"Shamira, don't leave us… we need you. Without you, what would have happened with Zelexseon?"_

_"Mmmm… maybe you're right…"_

To her surprise and shock, Zelexseon, of all people, came to her sight. _"Anemosian, our duel was a pleasure I haven't experienced for a long time. Maybe we'll have a rematch sometime; goodness knows I'll be ready."_

Shamira's mind flared with anger. _"That bastard recovered? That's it, I'm outta here!"_ With that, she began to struggle against the beckoning blackness, and soon emerged from her haze.

---

"Auuuunnn…" Shamira groaned, and opened her eyes. She was laying down, and a soft blanket was wrapped around her. She snuggled into it for a moment before sitting upright. She was sitting in a small clearing in the forest, a small campfire burning merrily at her feet while she lay on a soft bed of leaves. A canopy of trees framed a circle of open sky above her, and stars glittered in the black sky. She realized she was wearing only her undershirt on her upper form, and blushed. Then, she remembered her injury, and noticed that her arm was reattached! She wiggled her left hand, smiling.

She looked at her shoulder, rotating it experimentally. It felt fine. Only a thin white scar, traced lightly around it, revealed that it was once twain from her.

Shamira, smiling, looked around, and noticed Maris on the other side of the fire, kneeling before a wooden bucket and dipping something in it. Feeling her gaze, the Water Adept turned around and smiled. "Ah, you're awake, Shamira! If you're wondering where your armour and tunic are, they're over beside that bush," she pointed off to the left. "We washed most of the blood off it, but it still has a jagged hole in the chain mail."

Shamira reached for them and hauled over her clothing. She slipped on the tunic and fastened it at the neck, then put on her armour over it. Marvelling that her arm worked as good as new, she complimented Maris. "Maris, you reattached my arm perfectly! What would I do without you?"

Maris turned around and brought over a damp cloth, cold with the water of the bucket. She laid it on Shamira's forehead, despite the Anemosian's protests. "I can't take all the credit. Orior helped a lot, and he also caught you after you fell unconscious. He was terribly worried." The Imilian smiled knowingly.

Shamira glared at her, her face reddening. "It's not like that... wait, he was worried?"

Maris simply laughed. "I know I shouldn't be teasing my patients, but you two will make a good couple. Yes, he was worried. I probably shouldn't be one to talk, though."

Shamira chuckled. "That's for sure."

Maris knelt beside the Anemosian and peered into her eyes, suddenly serious. "Shamira, are you sure you're okay? You lost a mortal amount of blood; you almost died."

Shamira winced, reminded of the pain in her shoulder. "It can't be helped. So, what did happen to Zelexseon, anyway?"

"Rest is what you need now," Maris answered, avoiding the question. But Shamira caught the smallest glance towards her right.

Shamira followed her gaze. There, shaded by sycamore trees and sleeping peacefully, was Zelexseon, his tunic torn and matted from their duel but otherwise recovered. His eyes were shut as he breathed in and out softly.

Shamira swooned, falling back on her makeshift mattress. "You… helped… him, too?" Then she fainted.

But before she completely dropped into darkness again, she heard Maris' voice. "Of course. It is my duty as a healer to heal the sick and help the injured, and he's an Adept just like the rest of us. His body is healed, but his mind and spirit are troubled. Besides, he may be a useful ally against Regnoare."

---

Zelexseon shifted through a black fog of confusion, without form. _"Where am I?"_

Suddenly, his body took shape and he found himself flying over a barren landscape, blasted and devoid of life as it was overseen by a great red. Curious, he flew down, using wings feathered like those of a bird, but emerged from his shoulder blades like that of Volatilis. He landed with his usual grace on the baked earth, scorched and fused as it was by the unrelenting heat of the fiery sun.

A dust cloud arose, seemingly born from nothingness as there was no wind. Zelexseon surveyed this landscape uneasily, the dryness of the air making him thirsty. _"Where am I?" _He thought again.

Then, a light blossomed in front of him, blinding the Adept as he raised his arms to shield himself, and he shut his eyes. There was a soft whirring as he felt his environment change, the hard earth beneath him giving way to soft grass and the fetid air to a plum, tropical haze. He opened his eyes.

He was in a deep rainforest, in the full heat of midsummer. Lush forestry surrounded him, and thick vines twined over a floor matted with varying kinds of leaves and moss. Small creatures scurried unseen, and a trickling sound announced the flow of water nearby. His wings were gone.

Stepping boldly, he pushed aside the resilient boughs, moving onward toward the sound of water, for he felt that was the right thing to do. The trees began to thin as he drew closer to the bubbling water, the tall plants giving way to lower and mossier greenery. Pushing aside a curtain of leaves, he found the stream.

It appeared to be nothing special, but yet it conveyed serenity. It was a deep, clear blue, and bubbled merrily over the smooth stones in its bed. Innumerable vines hung over the water, enjoying the coolness that emanated from the stream. Zelexseon padded over and knelt before the water, and looked in.

It looked clean enough, so he dipped his hands into the water and splashed some water over his face, then cupped his hands and took a drink. It was refreshing, and quenched his thirst while clearing his mind.

Water dripping down his face, the being sat back and reflected. It was a marvellous duel between him and Shamira. Out of courtesy, he held back, but he never expected to be defeated, least of all by that stripling. Her attack had caught him off guard; he had written her off after severing her arm._ "I wonder if she's alive still…"_ He mused, and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep.

_"Zelexseon!"_

The voice was sharp, insistent, and it cut through his subconscious like a blade. He shot wide awake and looked around for the source.

_"Ascending Calamity!"_

Frowning, he arose and walked over to the stream, which was clear and now hardly moving. He could see the greenery reflected in its surface. Then, the water undulated, and a face swam into view: that of Shamira, his rival.

_"Zelexseon, wake up!"_

He started with surprise._ "And who are you to order me around, Anemosian?"_

The reflection grinned. _"I knew you were alive. I am Shamira, princess of Anemos, and you are an invalid. So, there."_

His anger flared. _"Invalid? I could defeat you in my sleep, blindfolded, with both hands tied!"_

Shamira grinned, amused. _"Is that so? You might find I'm more than you think, Zelexseon. So, why don't you awake and find out?"_

_"I am my own master. I'll awake when it suits me."_

The reflection shrugged. _"Suit yourself."_ With that, she faded and the stream resumed its bubbling as if nothing happened.

Zelexseon laughed softly._ "I'll be seeing you soon, Shamira."_

---

Zelexseon stirred under the tree, and heard a voice. "I think he's awake. Let's see what he has to say for himself."

_"I should play the invalid, like that irritating vision called me."_ He groaned, and stirred again, then slowly opened his eyes. A blond-haired head swam into his vision: the Earth Adept, Orior. Suddenly, he was struck by something.

"We meet again, Orion. Heh, surprised I remember your name? You should be honoured that I remember the first person to defeat me. You and Rosenkruez both fought bravely." Pretending grogginess, he shook his head. "And yet, you are not. You two are different in many ways, and yet so similar…" Zelexseon faintly saw a pair of emerald eyes hovering over him, listening intently. "Yes, not the same…" he said faintly, and closed his eyes.

"Zelexseon!" A sharp voice intruded on his thoughts, and he smiled inwardly. He half-opened an eye, to see Shamira leaning over him, smiling. "Come on, don't fade on me now. I need a rival to keep me in top shape. What do ya say?"

"Yeah, Zelexseon," Orior said, winking. "Join us." He offered the fallen Adept his hand, half-expecting him to just lie there.

Zelexseon's eyes snapped open. "Okay." He grasped Orior's hand and pulled himself up, towering over the Venus Adept. He looked down and smiled. "I'll stay with you for a while. You intrigue me. You sealed three of the four lighthouses, which shows determination, resourcefulness and intelligence. You defeated me in battle and outmanoeuvred Regnoare many times, that shows your martial skill. Possessing the stars, and all of you royals of your own houses, that shows your power. So, yes, I think I'll join you for the time being. Be grateful, I usually kill those who show me pity." With that, he cast Volatilis and sprung into the sky.

Shamira ran beneath him. "Where do you think you're going, Zelexseon?"

He laughed and called down. "Just need some time alone. I'll be back!" And he glided off out of sight.

Shamira sighed, and turned to Orior. "What now?"

Orior laughed. "Don't worry. He's being honest." He looked thoughtful. "But I wonder who this 'Orion' is? He sounds similar to me." He absently ran a hand through his hair.

Shamira took a deep breath. "… No one can compare with you, Orior." She mentally smacked herself for being so blunt.

He looked surprised. "Shamira…"

Her eyes were wide. "Orior… do you like me?" Then she mentally smacked herself, again. _"Shamira, what are you doing? If you are going to do this, at least have some tact!"_

He shuffled and said nothing, his head bowed, bangs obscuring his eyes. But had she seen them, she would have seen they were bright, paying attention to every word.

Shamira swore softly. "Hell, Orior, I'm a warrior, I'm no good at this. Expressing feelings… so I'll get to the point. Orior, I like you. You really impressed me with that long-ago duel at Vale. Jupiter, it feels so long ago, when it was barely over a week… Anyway, as we, the Fivefold, travelled together, our bonds grew stronger. But I never forgot the strength you displayed in that duel… and many more things, like catching me after I was defeated by Zelexseon. So, Orior," her voice grew suddenly soft, "do you love me?"

Orior averted his eyes for a moment, looking off into the bush. "Shamira, if you don't know by now, you're no Jupiter Adept." Then he turned back, and his eyes were warm. "Of course I do." So the two embraced, as a soft wind stirred the leaves at their feet to rise and swirl around them.

---

Zelexseon glided on the wings of Volatilis, the bitter northern air seeking to bite into his skin, but he did not mind it. He felt a new feeling creeping into his soul, and he wondered at what it was. Then, he realized: Trust.

For the first time in his long long existence, he owed his life to someone, and he was surprised to find that meant something to him. He had killed countless times, so why should these Adepts mean so much? What made them special?

_"Maybe it is their strength of soul…"_ Zelexseon mused. _"They have great power, I don't doubt that… so much like those two…"_ A faint grin graced his lips as he thought of the two Adepts from his past._ "You know what? I'll live by Sol this time… enough of evil. I'll try fighting for the greater good."_ As he thought this, he rolled in midair._ "Who knows? Maybe I'll get to like it…"_


	12. A Star of Mars

Chapter 12: A Star of Mars

_Part I: Sailing the Skies_

The day dawned bright and warm, the golden shine of the rising Sol breaking over the land and anointing it with a golden light. The clouds above, spreading across the sky in fluffy ribbons, were likewise bathed in the selfsame golden glow. The light dappled the leaves of the trees, mingling with their green hue to create something out of a beautiful dream. Birds began to chirp the morning greeting, and the dawn chorus arose around the sleeping Fivefold as the world awoke with the sounds of life. Last night's fire was merely embers, burning on the last breath of their life as a fresh west wing arose, bringing the sweet smell of the sea with it and stirring the embers to a glow. A rabbit, coloured brown to blend with his surroundings, hopped through the midst of the sleeping Adepts, his nose twitching nervously.  
Cinaed's eyes snapped open; the light red irises alert and wide awake. He grabbed the haft of the spear lying beside him, and in one fluid motion, rolled over and impaled the rabbit through the heart. It twitched once, and then stopped moving. Cinaed gathered what branches and bracken he could find, and alight them with Blaze. Reaching into his boot, he brought out a long hunting knife and began to skin the rabbit. He incinerated the skin and entrails, then spiked the meat on his spear and began to roast it over the fire.  
The scent of roasting rabbit wafted over the other Fivefold, and they stirred in their sleep. Yawning, Maris stretched and opened her eyes, then brightened. "Something smells great!"  
Cinaed smiled, intently watching the roasting bunny. "Yeah. Breakfast is cooking." After the other Fivefold had awakened and readied themselves for the coming day, Cinaed deemed the roasting rabbit to be near completion, and disengaged it from its spit on the end of his spear. Redrawing his knife, he sliced it into thin pieces and proffered one to each of the Fivefold on the end of his dagger. The Fivefold accepted it eagerly and they sat in a circle to eat, after thanking Cinaed and the Elementals for providing them with food. They tore hungrily into the meat, while Maris ate daintily by nibbling at it with small bites.  
After they were full, they doused the already dying campfire and rolled up the blankets, preparing for the road again. Flasks were refilled from a nearby stream; Orior brushed a feathery frond along the ground to erase all traces of their camp, as a precaution from monster pursuit and Regnoare. They hefted their packs on their back, and began walking.  
Suddenly, a small screech came out of thin air as a vague blur hurtled down from the sky and landed with minimal impact on the ground in front of them. Zelexseon looked up, smiling slightly. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving me behind, were you?"  
Orior stepped forward and smiled. "Not at all, good Zelexseon. We knew you'd catch up with us."  
Zelexseon crossed his arms. "Hmph. Don't presume to know things, Orior. It does not become you, or anyone for that matter. Let's go with all haste." With that, he cast Volatilis, and once the violet wings of Psynergy spread to their full length, he sprung to the sky, followed closely behind by the other Adepts.

It was a great day for flying. The golden Sol shone upon the land, spreading a golden haze through the moisture in the air, making it sparkle and glimmer, The sunlight heated the earth beneath them and created thermals, pillars of warm air that bore them to even greater heights, so much so that the trees and rivers seemed all in miniature. The Fivefold, with Zelexseon, flew ever northward towards Prox, their hair streaming back as they went with all speed. Below, the great Shaman Lake spread its waters, countless tributaries spreading the water that came down from the mountains. Daring each other to go nearer, the Adepts swung down and skimmed the crystal surface of the lake, spraying water in their wake. This spray gleamed as the sunlight passed through it, and golden beams of light arrayed themselves across the Adepts. Fish leapt out of the water for pure joy at the delight of the day, performing a complex dance of weaving and flipping. The Fivefold beheld all this beauty, and their hearts were exceedingly gladdened. Even Zelexseon had to admit to himself the wondrousness of that day.  
Ever after, the Fivefold remembered that singular day, when the world seemed pure and all things possible, for the joys of Volatilis were yet undiscovered. They had made a new ally in the form of Zelexseon, and possessed three of the Elemental powers. So then, when gold danced on the air and fish swam the sea, the Fivefold were filled with joy.  
"Hey Zelexseon!" Orior said, gliding down beside the Adept, who was flying all alone at a lower altitude. "Have you ever beheld Shaman?"  
Zelexseon scowled. "Of course, though I haven't been there in a long time."  
Orior grinned. "Then you'll have to see it again. Come on!" With that, he grabbed the Adept's arm and dragged the protesting Zelexseon up with the other Fivefold. "We're going to Shaman!" He announced, and the Fivefold nodded. They altered the course, aiming for a far-off range of mountains, on the other side of which lay the territory of Shaman.  
Flying gracefully through the mountains, past sharp ridges and yawning crevasses, the Adepts crossed the mountains and emerged over the rolling fields of Shaman. Long-stemmed grass blew in the wind, waving lackadaisically without a care in the world. The Adepts soared down and roared over the field with immense speed, so much so that it seemed the greenery would burst into flames. But, of course, it didn't.  
The Plain of Shaman was enclosed on all sides by mountains, and a single cave was the only means of passage therein. Most of the town was built on the mountainside far above the plain, so that it oversaw the field like a governor over his district.  
The Adepts alight softly in front of the town, the wings of Volatilis closing with a soft snick and dropping the Fivefold quietly on the dusty ground before the town gate, which was an arch of ornamented wood painted in colours of red and blue. Most of the structures were made of a soft fabric, hung from wooden rods. They appeared deceptively fragile, but they were reinforced with Psynergy to an incredible strength. The more wealthy people dwelt in homes of stone, and the chief in a grandiose house across a large brook that meandered through the town. The road through the town wound through a canyon, and on the other side of that canyon is the famous Trial Road, where Yegelos and Hoabna fought their battles.  
The inhabitants were of a wild strength, appearing infused with the uncontrollable might of beasts. The men were tall and broad, muscles rippling beneath loose cloaks of animal fur and tunics of leather and feather. The constant heat of the sun browned their skin, and their natural brown hair flowed in wild manes and twined with ornaments like beads, feathers and bone. Their faces were narrow and chiselled, oft painted with natural extracts to be coloured red, blue, green and yellow amongst others. Their gaze was stern upon the newcomers.  
The heat of the sun had likewise browned the women, who wore loose-fitting dresses of animal fur, and also ornamented their hair. On their feet they wore close-fitting footwear of leather called moccasins, and they too were of narrow face though softer in expression. They were slender, and with long flowing hair so brown it was almost black.  
The Fivefold walked slowly through the town, marvelling at the surrounding mountain walls, which inclined steeply to the ground at the feet of Shaman. Zelexseon followed behind, scowling.  
"Shamans haven't welcome outsiders," Orior was saying, "since Gazimonus discovered Hoabna had reconciled with Yegelos. He had been furious, and entirely destroyed Shaman. Ever since then, Shamans distrust all outsiders, excepting those of Anemos. And that means no destroying stuff, Zelexseon!" He added, for the warrior was beginning to look bored.  
"Okay, we've seen it. Can we leave?" Zelexseon started towards the exit, but Cinaed checked him.  
"Not yet. My spear," he said, drawing the azure weapon, "needs a sponge. A spear without a sponge in a long battle is about as useful as a stick. Also, we can buy a bow and some arrows for hunting. Of course, we will need some gold… how much do we have?" He inquired, looking around.  
Aleos retrieved his pouch and began looking through. "Well… not much. Fifty pieces."  
Cinaed nodded. "Good." He swiped the pouch from Aleos, and disappeared beneath the curtain of one of the tents. A sign of crossed swords on the wall swayed from the breeze of his passage. The other Adepts sighed, and followed.  
Cinaed was talking with the owner, a burly man with a stern eye and massive muscles. The Proxian unsheathed his weapon. "Could you add a sponge, one of red the colour of blood? Also, I need thirty arrows and three sturdy bows of maple."  
The shopkeeper nodded and hauled the spear over his counter. He inspected the weapon, and tapped it with a knife. It made a soft _chime_ as the sound resonated through the light blue crystal and he nodded. "It shall be done." He brought it to the rear of his shop and sat down, opening a nearby bucket as he did so, revealing it to be full of feathers. The weapon smith brought out a string of reinforced steel, wire-thin, and began attaching crimson feathers to it so they overlapped one another six deep. He worked in silence for several minutes, while the Fivefold watched patiently. At last, he deemed the feather frill to be complete, and wound the wire around Cinaed's spear, just below where the blade at the end finished. The crystal blade seemed to emerge from a nest of red feathers like a dragon, and the shopkeeper handed it back to Cinaed, who slashed through the air experimentally. It made a quiet _whoosh sound_, and he nodded, satisfied. He showed it to the other Adepts.  
"Having a sponge on a spear is very important. When fighting a long battle and your spear is soaked with blood, normally it will drip down the handle, slicking your grip and making it slippery and very hard to fight with. The sponge here," he flicked the feathers, "absorbs the blood and prevents it from doing this, so that you can fight unhindered the whole battle. Of course, the feathers must be cleaned afterward, lest they become matted and clumped."  
He sheathed the spear, and turned back to the shopkeeper, who had spread the thirty arrows across the table, showing them to be beautifully fletched. Beside it were three longbows, long and powerful. Cinaed nodded. "I don't suppose you have three quivers, too…? Ah, thank you," he said, after the Shaman had come up with three leather quivers from under the table. "Here's for your troubles," Cinaed said, and tossed him the bag of gold. The Shaman thanked him, and the six Adepts left. As they walked out of the town, Cinaed was filling the quivers with the arrows slowly, one by one. That done, he looked up at the other Adepts. "Who wants to hunt today?" Orior and Shamira volunteered, so he tossed them each a bow and quiver. "The fields of Shaman are good hunting. Let's go."  
Maris, Aleos, and Zelexseon waited, reclining in a field of flowers as the others set out to hunt. The Jupiter Adept promptly closed his eyes and went to sleep, leaving Maris and Aleos smiling with amusement.  
Meanwhile, Orior, Shamira, and Cinaed had cast Volatilis, and were flying over the vast prairie in search of prey, bows clutched loosely in hand. Shamira spotted a herd of buffalo, meandering slowly across the plain while cropping grass. "Buffalo!" She shouted over the roar of the wind, and the others nodded.  
Shamira and Orior branched off in other direction to approach the buffalo from the sides as Cinaed tackled them head on. Cinaed blasted the ground before the beasts with Heat Wave, scorching the ground and startling them. With a great outcry, the buffalo turned and began to stampede in all directions, except for the one where Cinaed was, seeming a dragon with his long red hair, scaled skin and crimson wings.  
Suddenly, bolts of lightning and barrages of stone struck the ground on either side of the herd as Shamira and Orior cast Storm Ray and Clay Spire, respectively. The terrified beasts shied away from the blasts, and that coupled with the shadow of Cinaed behind them drove them forward in a single direction, giving the airborne Adepts a clear shot.  
As one, they drew their bows and nocked an arrow as they chose targets. Their arms drew back the arrows, and the bows strained under their strength. Then, with deadly accuracy the arrows flew, each one finding its target and felling one of the large beasts as it pierced its skull. The Adepts nodded to each other and placed another arrow in the bow.  
Soon, arrows were all but raining from the sky as the warriors-turned-hunters barraged the stampeding herd with arrows, each one finding its target with deadly aim. The fallen buffalo were slightly trampled by their one-time comrades, and once the herd fled far away the aerial Adepts flew downward slowly, landing quietly beside the corpses.  
"Hmmm… seems to be fine. Luckily, they weren't trampled much," Shamira said, prodding the corpse gently. She saw a fletched arrow sticking out of its neck, and extracted it. It was bent and the tip had broken off inside the beast, so she threw it away. "I suppose our arrows are all broken… CINAED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shrieked in disbelief.  
The Proxian smiled sheepishly, his mouth streaked with blood, and let a half-eaten piece of raw buffalo fall to the ground with a wet splat. "Sorry, it's the dragon in me. Couldn't resist." He licked the blood off his lips and smiled toothily, showing pointed teeth. He sat down, leaned back and began to pick the muscle caught between them with one clawed finger.  
The other two just stared. "Okaaayy… don't ever do that again, Cinaed. Ever." Shamira shuddered. "But, now what? We have no gold; our arrows are broken so our bows are useless. What do we do?"  
Cinaed winked. "Don't worry, got it covered." He stood up and walked over to the buffalo he had been picking at. "This one looks good. And that one, and that one," he continued, pointing to two others. "Shamira, go get the others. Orior and I will ready these buffalo for consumption. Right?" He added. Orior nodded hesitantly. "Alright, go!" Shamira took off instantly, leaving the two Adepts alone.  
Cinaed drew a long, wicked-looking knife from each armoured boot. He tossed one to Orior, who caught it deftly by the handle. "Alright. Start carving: I want all the good meat kept, so remove the entrails first. Keep the head intact." So saying, he demonstrated by decapitating the head of the beast with one long and drawn-out slash, circling the whole head. Blood oozed from the stump. He set the knife to the edge of the neck, and cut the buffalo from one side to the other. Guts poured out through the new opening, and Orior blanched. Cinaed caught the expression, and grinned. "Tasty." He hauled all the insides into one pile and incinerated them. Then, he brought his knife around and began to skin the beast. "I figured Shamira wouldn't want to see this, being a woman and all. As tough as she might be in a fight, I wouldn't appreciate this were I her."  
"So I get stuck with it…" Orior said, staring at the corpse in front of him.  
Cinaed looked up from his buffalo and grinned. "Exactly."

Sweat streamed down the Adept's faces as they worked under the blazing heat of the midday Sol. Slowly but surely, the stack of carved meat grew, two finished buffalo pelts beside it. They were bloodied, irritated, and tired, but they knew they had to do it. Cinaed finished his buffalo first, and set upon the one remaining. Shortly thereafter, Orior finished and joined him, so that the last buffalo was completed fairly quickly. Then Cinaed looked around quickly, and leaned toward Orior. "Don't tell the others." Then, before the Lilyveran could react, Cinaed plunged his hand into the corpse and drew out the heart of the buffalo. "Still warm," he said, and took a great bite, ignoring the blood that gushed out.  
Orior simply stared and then grimaced. "You're sick Cinaed, you know that?"  
Cinaed grinned. "T'ank yoo," he said, his mouth full.  
"Proxians…" Orior said, shaking his head in disgust.  
Cinaed swallowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.  
Orior grinned. "Nothing."  
Cinaed held up the heart threateningly. "I'll force feed this to you."  
"Eep."  
"That's what I thought," Cinaed said, and leaned back to finish his meal.  
As the Mars Adept was licking his fingers, a stunned Orior sitting beside him, the others arrived. Cinaed rose, and gestured to the corpses surrounding them. There were eleven in all, most pierced by the multiple arrows it took to bring them down. "Remove the arrows, and bring the carcasses to Shaman. Give them to the innkeeper, who will gladly pay you a sum of gold in exchange for them. The Shamans make good use of every part of the buffalo, so that's why we're giving it to them whole. I will stay behind and roast the meat for us; we have well over a month's supply of food here that cannot be left to rot. Go!"  
Each of the Adepts set to doing their assigned task, though Zelexseon looked less than happy about it. Each used their Psynergy to their advantage, and soon the five Adepts flew off, straining under the weight of the load. Cinaed, nodding, turned back and began to roast the piles of carved buffalo meat, cooking them quickly from raw to jerky.  
Meanwhile, the other Adepts collapsed in front of the inn with their load. Aleos went inside to bargain with the innkeeper, while the others stayed outside to guard the fruits of their hunt.  
Aleos entered. "Good day, innkeeper. My companions and I have hunted, and we have some leftover buffalo to sell you. I think you will find them to your liking."  
The innkeeper, a jolly looking man with a grand beard, smiled. "Is that so? Allow me to see." So Aleos led the innkeeper outside, who blinked in astonishment at the wealth of buffalo that lay on his doorstep, and sputtered. "Fa-fantastic! I'll give you one hundred coins at twenty apiece!"  
"Why, you…" Zelexseon said menacingly. "You would give us such a dismal trade? I should blast your town to ruin!" Shamira cut him off.  
"Peace, Zelexseon. We don't have need for much money."  
He growled in response, and flew out of town on the wings of Volatilis. Shamira sighed, and turned to the innkeeper. "We have six more, Shaman. So if you would hold, we shall fetch them. So, we'll take the coins for these, and get the others. Hand the coins to my silver-haired friend here." The innkeeper, a bit intimidated, obligingly handed the pouch of coins to Aleos, who stowed them in his pack. "We shall return," Shamira promised, and they all cast Volatilis and flew away from the town to where Cinaed was waiting.

Cinaed was humming to himself when they returned, strips of buffalo jerky swaying merrily on a makeshift line of bone and grass. He noticed them flying in and smiled. "Welcome back! How much did you sell them for?" Shamira told him the story of their little adventure. "So, Zelexseon wasn't happy with the sum? Well, truth be told, I'm not either, but hey, what can you do? Taking on a town of Luna Adepts is not the wisest choice of revenge. Let's pack this jerky and take the other buffalo back to town." He divided the meat between them, giving each of them fifty long strips apiece, straining their packs to limit. Then, he hefted two carcasses with his dragon-like strength and nodded. "Let's go." All cast Volatilis, and they flew off back to Shaman.

Zelexseon floated serenely above the unsuspecting town, trying to decide if he should blow it up or not. Then, a bass voice reached him faintly, as if from very far away. _"Hey Zelexseon, catch!"_  
_"What?"_ He thought, and then looked up just in time to have a buffalo carcass plough into him. He grabbed it on reflex, and turned around, scowling at the Fivefold as they flew up. Cinaed was grinning.  
"It wouldn't kill you to help, Zelexseon."  
He scowled again. "If I didn't owe my life to you five, I'd be severely tempted to kill you…"  
Cinaed just smiled. "So, you'll help then?"  
Zelexseon seemed surprised at the question. "Yes, I suppose."  
That settled, the Adepts flew down to the town, each clutching a buffalo corpse. They dropped them in front of the inn, noticing that the others had been taken away. Aleos entered the inn, and shortly emerged with a bag of one hundred and twenty coins. "That was easy," he said. He divided the coins amongst them all, giving everyone thirty coins, and keeping forty in a pouch for emergencies.  
Thus considerably richer than they were when they had first started, the Fivefold took to the skies and left Shaman, passing across the Prairie with great speed.  
The grass fields blurred by as the Adepts soared over the country, speeding towards the far-off wall of mountains, a grey looming mass of brooding stone. Storm clouds were descending from the upper reaches, and lightning flashed within.  
Shamira read the wind currents, and then looked back. "Storm coming. Hang on." The Fivefold flew the skies, heading ever towards the ominous wall of black clouds. After several minutes, they hit the forefront of the storm, and staggered under the gale-force winds.  
_Boomph_. Mass confusion as the Adepts struggled with the wind, its incredible force trying to drive them the ground. They were tossed and turned like dolls in its fierce wrath, and then the main storm caught up with them, the dark clouds immersing them in total blackness, unable to even see a hand in front of their face.  
"Shamira!" Orior shouted over the howl of the storm. "Do something already!"  
Shamira's voice filtered through the blackness, sounding sheepish. "Oh. Right. Zelexseon, a little help?"  
"If you insist."  
The two Wind Adepts swooped closer to each other, and began weaving a Psynergy in concert, summoning their own wind. The songs of their breezes repelled the storm: Shamira's sharp and cutting wind with Zelexseon's, cold, harsh, and ruthless. They weaved a song of protection and formed a great bubble of wind about them, keeping out the uncouth storm. The other Adepts steadied themselves, protected by the Jupiter Adepts' wind. The blazing bubble of air travelled quickly through the storm, unhindered by the raucous winds outside.  
At last, they broke through the cloud of storms and into the crisp spring air. Zelexseon and Shamira suspended their spells and glanced at each other, pleased with their work.  
The Adepts broke through the ring of mountains that encircle the Prairie, and emerged over the Hadsan Bay, a wide body of water many miles across that flowed from both the Anemos River and the Karagol. Its waters were of fluctuating temperature, but nonetheless it was a trading route, its waters reaching to Shaman, Anemos, Mantium; while Prox and Vale were easily accessible from nearby.  
"Hmmm… we're not far away from Vale… Fivefold!" Aleos said, calling back to the others. "Would you like to visit Vale?"  
Cinaed shook his head. "Sorry Aleos, but our quest brings us to Prox. But after that, I promise we shall go to Vale, even if it means skipping the city of Sol."  
Aleos laughed softly. "We'll see if you can do that."  
Cinaed flew over and nudged him. "Hey, I practically LIVE beside Atavia. It's not that impressive. Just built entirely of diamond, on the peak of the tallest mountain in the world, surround by a bottomless abyss..."  
Aleos' eyebrow twitched. "I am well aware of Atavia's virtues, Cinaed."  
Cinaed sighed. "Then it's a pity we won't be able to see it." He turned his head, seeming in sadness, and winked at the others.  
Aleos threw up his hands in exasperation. "We'll see when we get there, Cinaed."  
Cinaed nodded in understanding, trying not to snicker. "Ah."  
And so, the Fivefold, with Zelexseon, flew over the lowlands of northwestern Angara, a pristine place of waving grasslands and meandering marshes. The air was crisp and clean with the climate of spring, and the Adepts were soaring high through the sky, feeling as if their quest was finally drawing to an end. Rose petals blew on the breeze as wings of violet, blue, red, green-yellow and grey beat the air in unison, supporting the Adepts while placing a light drain on their Psynergy, but an easily sustainable one in the Golden Age. In time, the vast plains narrowed and rose, forming a ridge of tall mountains that wound through the ocean, reaching ever northward. This was the same range that reached southward to envelope Mount Aleph, and marked the western boundary of Imil. It was the Alpha Range, the oldest range in the world.  
The Adepts flew alongside the range, humbled by the cold and solemn wall of grey stone that made a seeming impenetrable wall beside them. As they continued their fleet, the air grew frigid and cold, a north wind blowing from the High Reaches. The mountains dropped lower beside them, spreading glaciers across the land and even out into the sea, leaving only a narrow water passage to Prox. Snow swirled on the wind in a blizzard, the cold biting into their skin. At last, the glaciers ended, melding into vast expanses of snow, and the mountains branched off to the east, and soon the ones beside them were no more. Ahead, though, two chains of mountains drew together, forming the Dragon's Gate, the pass that heralded Prox.  
Orior looked back at them solemnly. "We've come so far."  
Shamira flew up beside him and smiled. "And we won't be stopped now!"  
Cinaed looked up, a fire in his eyes. "Now, onward! To Prox!"

_Part II: City of Dragons and Fire, Prox_

The Adepts came to the Dragon's Gate, an imposing wall that completely blocked the entrance into Proxian territory. It was several hundred feet high, and carved of gold inlaid with red rubies. Carved on the great double doors was the roaring head of a dragon, with glittering rubies for eyes. Built on the sides were great golden claws, upturned to face the sky and encircled with clawed talons. From within these two hands peered the guards on duty, Dragoons.  
On the right talon stood a tall man with light green scales. He held a glimmering spear in hand of red steel, carved with a pattern of burning fire. The sharp tip, too, was multi-pronged so as to resemble a ball of flame. The armour the guard wore was as red as Mars, and spiked on the elbows and shoulders. Interlocking plates formed its design, with a darker red chain mail beneath. He wore an ornate helmet of red steel, and white feathers flowed from the back like a mane.  
On the left was a woman with light red scales, peering intently with sharp red eyes down on the travellers. She was laying down on the talon, and wore a long cape of lizard hide over a close-fitting suit of leather, and a red circlet set with a single pearl in her red-orange hair. She clutched a scythe loosely in one hand, ready to attack at any moment. Then she spoke in a sharp voice, "What brings you to Prox, travellers?"  
Cinaed looked up and shouted, "Cinaed Dracoia desires to see his hometown, and wishes for his friends to accompany him!"  
_"Cinaed?"_ The incredulous guard asked. She leapt to her feet. "They said you were dead!"  
Cinaed smiled grimly. "It's a common mistake. So, Sanya. Will you let us in?"  
"One moment." She looked across the gate at the other guard on duty. "Lectar, you are unopposed?"  
Lectar just smiled grimly. "They flew here. Nothing's stopping them from simply flying over the gate. The courtesy they just showed us means they mean us no harm. At least, I hope so…" He added quietly, speaking to himself.  
Sanya smiled. "Good, then let's open the gate." She nodded.  
"Right." Lectar nodded back.  
Both of them began to glow a soft red, flickering as if in the heart of a fire. The light awashed over the cupped hands of the dragon, as if painting the gold with blood. The fiery light began to crawl up the gate between them, and then the two auras both flowed into the eyes. The light poured into the rubies and they seemed to flash. With a grinding like a dragon's roar, the door swung upon.  
Cinaed looked back and bowed, smiling good-naturedly. "Welcome to my humble city, Fivefold and Zelexseon. Keep your cloaks open at all times, it may be a bit warm."

"Understatement of the year," Maris groaned, wiping sweat off her brow. She wasn't built for this kind of heat.  
Cinaed, however, revelled in it. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
They had been walking through the streets of Prox for a while now after descending a steep cliff after the Dragon's Gate, and if it wasn't so damned hot they could have enjoyed the architecture. The city of Prox was built one thousand feet below sea level, and the air was like a furnace. The streets were of glass, so hot it was almost molten. Occasionally, the heat rose enough so that a section of the street would bubble as it turned into a liquid, then burst and send drops of flaming liquid everywhere. Cinaed always warned them when this was going to happen, though, but that didn't make the heat any more bearable. On either side of the street and between the structures ran little streams, like any nice town would have: a bubbling, tranquil brook of water.  
These, however, were much harsher. Molten lava flowed through channels dug in ruby, flowing past every home and generating the abominable heat. If a Proxian had need of any material, they would dip a scaled finger into the lava and ask their element for, say, five pounds of iron. Then, liquid iron would gather around them and cool enough to be solid so they could pick it up.  
The walls of the houses were continually painted by the flickering red-white glow of these rivulets, and so the whole city seemed vivid and alive. The structures themselves came in all shapes and sizes of pale red stone, as if random gouts of lava had erupted and then cooled mid-spray. If a river of lava had poured through a country and disintegrated all the lesser rock, leaving only a chaotic design of standing stone, the effect would be much the same.  
Cinaed smiled happily, glad to be back in his hometown. "Ah, Prox! No offence to you all, but I'm as happy as a clam here… which is an odd analogy, considering clams are creatures of Mercury… but, anyway, I want you all to meet someone. Vladka!" Cinaed called, and whistled piercingly. Far off, borne on the alternatively boiling and freezing winds of Prox, a shrill screech reached them. A red-blue speck appeared in the sky above, circling. Then, with amazing speed it grew as it hurtled towards them, landing with a explosive splash in a lava river. The Adepts might have been boiled alive by the resulting spray, but a midnight blue scaled surface extended, catching the liquid. When it retracted, the Adepts saw what it was: a wing.  
The dragon, presumably Vladka, gave a soft purr as he regarded them with fiery blue eyes. Spiked ridges rose from his eyebrows and curved along his large skull to the rear of his head, melding with the large spikes that rose from there. This formed a brilliant frill of spikes, alternating red and blue as they made a semicircle around his skull.  
His giant mouth was fierce. The upper jaw overlapped the lower one, both jaws filled with long, sharp teeth, jagged on the back to make it easier to tear chunks of meat. Nostrils flared on the top of his mouth, and long thin antennas extended from the sides of his head. Said head was based on a serpent-like neck, which protruded from a body that rippled with muscles and was covered in scales like steel.  
His chest was covered in miniature scales that shimmered as he moved, and from his burly shoulders emerged two equally massive arms, reddish on the inside and fading to a midnight blue on the outside. Long and cruel talons extended menacingly from armoured claws, and his powerful tail swayed lackadaisically in the lava, making small ripples. Spikes running along the length of his back descended down his tail as well, which ended in a two-pronged sword-like blade.  
Great wings spread from a back plated with indestructible scales. The wings were tipped with cruel looking spikes, and the dark burgundy underside of these wings, much the same colour as Cinaed's hair, melted to midnight blue on the outside. He reached twenty-five feet in length from snout to tail and stood six feet tall at the shoulder. The dragon shook the last drops of lava off its wings and merely looked at the Adepts evenly.  
"Cinaed…" Was the confused response from the other Adepts.  
Cinaed laughed and strode over to the dragon and began rubbing his eye ridge. The dragon closed his eyes with contentment. "Fivefold and Zelexseon, this is my partner Dragon, Vladka. After I completed the Trials and became a Dragoon, I was obliged to seek out the dragon nests and partner a newborn dragonet. Only then could I become a full-fledged Dragoon.  
"I chose one of the mountains beside Mars Lighthouse because having that great power beside me, though the Lighthouse was not completed then, reassured me. Armed only with my blade and my Psynergy, I climbed to the nest of the dragon. Day by day, night after night I climbed, as the air thinned and the snow blew. At last, after half a week of climbing, I ascended into the dragon's nest.  
"There was only one egg left, and it was cracking. I stepped into the great nest of stone, determined to partner this dragon. But with a piercing shriek, I was thwarted: a Phoenix had come.  
"I shall not go into detail of the battle between that foul roc and I, but only shall I say that is was unlike anything I had experienced before. It was no ordinary Phoenix.  
"Our Mars Psynergies roiled across the mountain, and despite my fear for the egg's safety I fought on. At last, both of us exhausted, we began to flag in our attacks. Then, it apparently decided to finish the egg and me at once.  
"It reared back, preparing to cast Dragon Fume and roast me into oblivion. I was desperate, but spied a bit of hope. Aiming for its exposed breast, I threw my sword with all my might. It smote it deep in its heart and stuck there, and with a piercing cry the majestic bird fell back, plunging off the mountainside to explode in a ball of fiery glory on the ground. Spent, I lost consciousness.  
"I awoke surround by an unfamiliar scent and body. I opened my eyes and saw the face of Vladka here," he rubbed the dragon's forehead affectionately, "hanging over me, crooning anxiously.  
"You see, from before birth dragons are gifted with a masterful intelligence, and I was soon told he witnessed the entire battle with the Phoenix inside the egg, by sensing the heat patterns around him. He was impressed with my valour, and from that day forward we were inseparable. Well, in mind at least.  
"Though sometimes I may be away, like I have been these past few weeks, we are never far apart mentally. For our souls are linked."  
The dragon turned from Cinaed and regarded the others solemnly, and they heard a voice in their minds: deep, powerful, and full of wisdom and courage. _"Well met, resistors of Regnoare. Thank you for looking after my Dragoon. I shall see if I can repay you in some way."_  
Zelexseon, who had been looking bored, started. "This mongrel can talk!" Flames immediately began to broil in the dragon's eyes as he turned his regard on Zelexseon.  
_"Erm, he doesn't mean it, Vladka."_ Cinaed said hastily, for energy was beginning to crackle between the two beings.  
The dragon turned his gaze to Cinaed. _"You know full well he does. But if it pleases you, Cinaed, I shall spare him."_  
_"It would please me greatly."_  
_"Then I shall spare him."_ With that, the dragon closed his eyes and sank regally into the lava, which was apparently a lot deeper than it looked as the reptile was soon submerged completely.  
Cinaed breathed a mock sigh of relief, and turned to the others. "Well, he'll rejoin us later. In the meantime, we must see the leaders of Prox to seek permission to climb Mars."  
"Hmph," Zelexseon said, and folded his arms.  
The Adepts continued their journey through Prox, descending deeper into the valley, Cinaed explaining Prox as they went. "As you may well know, Proxians are descended from dragon's blood, some say from Great Mars himself. For we are of Mars and of no other can we be, for its might flows in our veins as surely as the blood beside it. We don't know exactly how we are of dragon, but we are. No dragon has ever bonded with another.  
"As for our city, unlike most others we have not a King, or an Emperor, or a Mayor. Instead, we have a Council of Dragoons, represented by every Dragoon that is still alive and headed by the most valiant of them all. Should one seek to become the head, he or she must overcome the current head in tournament. The title of the head is draconigena, though this can be applied to any Proxian in its modern tongue: dragon-born. That's where we're going now: the Council Chambers."  
The Adepts nodded their understanding, and walked on. To Maris, the vast and complicated web of structures resembled sea coral, gone twisted and branching each way, though she daren't point this out to Cinaed, as Mars and Mercury tended to take pride in their differences. Ahead, all the structures abruptly rose and plunged, merging with a single red dome, unbroken and unmarred by flaw. It was made of solid ruby, and yet seemed to be a part of the ground itself. It was surrounded on all sides by a lake of pure molten lava that bubbled and spit, hating the cold air that stirred from the northern reaches.  
The lava began to ripple, and a depression formed in front of them as they stood on a bank of pure ruby. A shadow darkened the molten rock, and then, with minimal spray this time, Vladka rose majestically from the roiled lava, and shook off the residue lava.  
Cinaed swept his arm grandly. "Our transport has arrived."  
Vladka snorted, sending flames out of his nostrils. _"Transport…"_  
Cinaed clambered on his dragon's back and scratched a ridge. _"Don't worry about it."_  
The other Adepts climbed on, staying as far away from the edge as possible to avoid an inadvertent slip into the lava. Then, slowly, Vladka beat his wings, swung his tail and furrowed with his claws, swimming across the lava. After a few moments, the dragon reached the dome and outreached with one graceful claw and stroked the ruby. It shimmered as if by some internal light, and a door opened in the dome, just above the lava line.  
Vladka shuffled over and lowered one wing, opening an easy way for the Adepts to enter. Each of them hopped off after thanking the dragon, even Zelexseon, who looked back and locked eyes with the dragon. "Hm. You might be useful after all." The dragon bristled, and Zelexseon entered.  
Cinaed, frowning, stepped up to talk with his dragon. _"Don't worry about him. It's great to see you again, Vladka. Take a break, hunt some caribou. Enjoy yourself."_  
The dragon cocked his head as he considered the idea. _"I think I will. Should I save you some meat?"_ The dragon offered.  
Cinaed laughed and clapped a hand on his mount's shoulder. _"Nah, I already ate. You can have it all."_  
The dragon seemed to smile and sprang to the skies, drenching Cinaed with lava, who only smiled and brushed it off. After watching the speck of his dragon diminish, Cinaed turned back and entered the Dome of the Council.

The walls were smooth and featureless, like glass, or perhaps solidified magma, and it gave off a soft rose light. The passage sloped downwards at a slight angle, and the air grew hotter with every step they took. Maris sighed with resignation, having long removed her cloak, and loosened her collar, and the others finally succumbed as well and removed their cloaks. Cinaed only smiled and continued onwards. After a few more minutes of this, they came to a door of solid ruby dusted with gold. Cinaed nodded. "We're here." He glowed red and drew his spear, and knocked thrice on the door with the tip, each time giving a sharp ting sound. With a low grinding, the door opened, shaking what looked to be gold dust from the ceiling. The chamber beyond was lit with a flickering red light, and the Adepts respectfully entered, not too slow, not too fast. The chamber they now entered was large, and circular in shape. A table of red sandstone lay in the centre, circular in shape and armed with chairs of the same material, twenty-five in all. A regal knight in ornate armour, each suit customized to fit his or her own style, occupied each. They were full-fledged Dragoons.  
In the chair furthest away from them, a Dragoon rose. Spikes seemed to grow from the edges, and he wore a white cloak lined with red satin clasped on one shoulder, and a helm in the shape of a dragonhead. The base colour of the armour was a pure white, almost pearl in colour, tipped with red on the edges. A long vambrace flowed back form his wrist to his elbow, ending in a long spike. His armour was plated, overlapping from his extremities to the centre, descending in thickness ever so slightly. Two long horns of white rose from the predominately red helm. His visor was down, so simply a pair of red eyes gleamed from beyond the slits in the mask. "Travellers, what brings you to Prox?" A question of courtesy only, because the fact that they were there at all showed one of their number to be a dragoon: only dragoons could enter the Dome.  
"_Draconigena_. We've come to seal Mars, and finally defeat Regnoare."  
The dragoon head nodded. "I thought so. Is there anything you or your companions require?"  
Cinaed thought for a moment. "I do not believe so…"  
"Nonetheless, I believe there's something we can give _you_, Cinaed. Selena!" The leader said, looking at a dragoon in blue-green armour. "Could you retrieve the Armour of Midnight Fire?"  
The female dragoon nodded and rose, then left the chamber out a side door. The _draconigena_ returned his gaze to Cinaed. "Warrior, we have heard the tales of the valour of you and your companions, and we have decided the time has come to award you the rank of Templar. And with it, your armour." Cinaed felt his power and senses heightened, and the bond he shared with his dragon was strengthened, so that he could feel his dragon's mind at all times. He knew that at the moment, Vladka was finishing a caribou that he had hunted, smiling in the way that only dragons can.  
The other Templar knight returned with a marvellous suit of armour, midnight blue in colour tinged with red on the edges, a reverse colour scheme of his dragon. Cinaed nodded his thanks and put it on slowly. When he had finished, the others only saw something like a humanoid dragon looking at them: which was, of course, the point. "You have my thanks. Now, Council," Cinaed said, his voice a bit muffled by the visor. "I bid you farewell."  
"May your quest come to fruition," said the Paladin _draconigena_.

They emerged into the chill evening air shortly after on top of the dome. Vladka appeared to be sleeping on the side, half-submerged in the molten stone. "Vladka. It's time." Cinaed said.  
The dragon opened one eye and surveyed Cinaed, nodding approvingly at the armour. _"So, finally a Templar?"_ Cinaed nodded. _"Then it would be my pleasure to fly you and your companions to Mars Lighthouse, Cinaed."_  
Without a word, the Adepts all climbed on the back of the powerful dragon, and Cinaed's armour was indiscernible from his dragon's scales. _"Let's go."_ He said, and the dragon sprung into the sky.

_Part III: Mars Lighthouse_

The flight of the dragon was nothing like Volatilis. It was a more physical flight, buffeted by the currents of wind and rising and falling with the wing beats. The dragon felt strong and immovable beneath their legs, and they could feel the steady pulse of his life as he flew through the air. Across his scales were rough patches of stone where lava had not been removed and had hardened. The city of Prox, in its deep valley, fell away from them as they rose into the sky, fighting the conflicting winds. At last, they broke to ground level, and the red glow of Prox gave way to the emotionless grey of the snowy wastes. There, facing the Dragon's Gate across the breadth of Prox and glowing fierily as it spread warmth throughout Weyard, was Mars Lighthouse. It was tall and majestic, carved entirely of red stone ornamented with gold. From its crown emerged four smaller towers, one for each of the elements. For though Mars was also the destroyer, he was also the pacifier, for there is a certain unity in the flames: each of its own mind, yet united at the same source. Much like the Elements themselves.  
Beyond the Lighthouse stretched the endless tundra, though they knew there was an end. Because somewhere out there lied the sacred city of Sol, Atavia.  
A solitary path lay below them, winding with a sheer cliff on each side towards Mars Lighthouse. Two staircases climbed into the Lighthouse proper, and a ladder on the side made passage to the elevators possible.  
Vladka landed gracefully in front of the entrance, standing still as he allowed the Adepts to dismount. They walked up the staircase and into a circular court, open to the air and surrounded on three sides by Mars Lighthouse. Twin dragon statues stood before them, guarding a door that yawned into blackness. Shamira shaded her eyes against the blowing snow and looked up at the aerie. "Volatilis?"  
Cinaed stepped up beside her and shook his head. "No. I want to see Mars Lighthouse, just as all of you beheld your own Lighthouse. And besides that…" he turned and looked passively through the door. "Somewhere in there lies the weapon of Mars."  
Shamira nodded, remembering just the other day when she first held Skyshard. "Understandable. Fine, we'll take the Lighthouse."  
Cinaed caught the hint of resignation and grinned, opening his visor to see better. "Don't worry. This Lighthouse is like Mars itself: quick and direct. It won't take more than five minutes to reach the Aerie." Then it seemed he thought of something, and he blanched. "Shamira… do you know Teleport?"  
She shook her head. "Not yet…"  
Cinaed was alarmed. "We need Teleport to reach the aerie from the inside."  
"If this weapon is anything like the others, it'll be worth it to get. I know first-hand their power." It was Zelexseon. "Fortunately for you, I know Teleport."  
Cinaed's eyes lit up, like those of a child told he could have those much-desired sweets. "Do you? I would be indebted to you, Zelexseon, if you would be so kind."  
Zelexseon rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret my decision."  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's get going, shall we?" Aleos asked, already standing beside the entrance.  
"Right." Cinaed said, and they all passed inside.

The wind ceased as they strode into the first room, which was beautiful in its vague symmetry. A staircase rose on the left and right, and carven stone dragonheads protruded from the walls at the east and west, connected to a torch. Cinaed, smiling, climbed up the left staircase and gestured for the others to follow. At the top, there was a lit torch built beside an unlit one that was positioned exactly above the dragonhead. "For clearing out ice," Cinaed explained, and cast Blaze on the lit torch. A stream of fire emerged and lit the other one, and then the flame passed down a short fuse into the dragonhead. There was a short pause, and then an immense fireball launched from its mouth and travelled across the room before hitting the other side with a large explosion. Five Adepts jumped with surprise. Cinaed smiled. "Very useful."  
They trooped back down the stairs and into the open area of the room, uncomfortably situated between the two dragonheads, which yawned open mouths at them as if to fire at any moment. Five doors opened in the northern wall, three set first and foremost, arrayed horizontally, and then one on each side set a bit back.  
"No problem here. Straight and simple: the door in the middle." A staircase of red stone curled upwards directly in front of them.  
A loud hissing came to them, and they turned to the side, confused expressions on their faces. Confusion turned to horror as they observed that the fuses were light: hellfire was imminent.  
"Go up!" Cinaed shouted wildly. "I'll hold them off as long as I can." The Adepts ran up the stair, but Cinaed caught a hint of blue move up beside him. He turned and saw Maris, smiling grimly. "Maris, what are you doing? Get out of here!"  
Maris shook her head. "I can't let you play the hero and face this all alone, Cinaed."  
"Maris, Mars is your weakness. You, of all people, should escape danger."  
"I only want to be by your side."  
"Maris…" Then Cinaed made up his mind. "Okay! We'll stand back to back: you take the east, I'll take the west." A blast heralded the approaching fireballs. "Let's hope this works. _Liquifier!_"  
"_Deluge!_" Maris echoed a second later.  
The two attacks clashed simultaneously. Maris' Deluge strove with the fireball, the constant stream of water wearing it down and releasing steam throughout the room. The Lighthouse of Mars weakened Maris' Psynergy, and so the fireball ploughed on, and yet shrank as it went. Maris, deep in concentration, fed more power into her spell, and finally the fireball fizzled out, mere inches from Maris' hands. She sighed with relief.  
Cinaed's Liquefier impacted the fireball, but Cinaed's Psynergy was of greater strength. With an immense shower of sparks the two fire waves fought with each other, and Psynergy proved the stronger. The Liquefier overcame the other and absorbed it, and carried it on to crash into the wall with a resounding explosion.  
The two Adepts sighed, and turned to each other. "We did it!" Maris said happily.  
Cinaed looked down on her and smiled. "Indeed we did, my courageous Imilian." With that, he clasped her hand, and Maris blushed. With a slight smile, Cinaed relinquished his grip and climbed up the staircase.  
Maris smiled. "Proxians," and followed him up the stair.  
Then, she shied back from the next room, retreating a step. The room flickered with a red glow as the floor was overflowed with lava, which flowed out from the room by means of a small passage in one of the corners. Small pillars rose from the molten substance, and Maris looked unhappy surrounded by so much Mars. Cinaed was still hopping across the pillars, quite a feat in his heavy armour. He looked back and gestured for Maris to follow. She sighed, and lifted up the hem of her skirt to hop across nimbly, where she joined the rest of the Adepts at the other side. They nodded collectively, and climbed the staircase that led to the base of the towers.

They climbed a broad staircase, and found themselves standing on an ornate floor design etched with the likeness of Sol and having a small depression in the centre. It was semicircled by four statues of women, holding up bowls that were lit with four colours of fire: one of each of the elements. Beyond them, a fearsome-looking dragonhead with four eyes protruded from the wall, glaring at them. Arrayed around it on the wall were various murals of Psynergy, one representing each element: Mercury, the fish; Jupiter, the bird; Venus, man; Mars, the dragon.  
The Adepts marvelled at this, for the Elements rarely gave recognition to each other, much less in their own domain.  
Then Cinaed remembered one of his objectives. _"Now, were I a sacred weapon of Mars, I would probably be in the Mars tower."_ He stepped up beside the dragon mural and read aloud the plaque placed beside it. _"Dragons… Burning with might, they ruled the fires."_ He looked back and nodded. "Let's see if we can find the might of Mars here." He stepped in front of the mural, which phased out of existence to reveal a tall door. Catching his meaning, the others followed.  
The hall was well lit with torches, and lined with pillars. The walls were built of a red tile, overlaid with a black stone. The pillars were of a cream coloured stone banded with gold rings, and over the torches was carved a single eye. The hall emerged at the stormy upper reaches of Mars Lighthouse, outside. They climbed a staircase, the sheer wall of Mars Lighthouse to their left. They continued along the path, a bridge from the main Lighthouse to the tower, the sides guarded by red stones connected by iron chains to guard against unfortunate falls. The skies were a warped abyss of marauding clouds, wrapped around the tower of Mars like an enwreathing fog. Cinaed strode to the front of it, and entered inside without a word.  
A river of lava flowed across the chamber, bridged in the centre by a few blocks of stone. The bridge continued to a pass between two walls, and as they walked through it they saw a chamber of pure fire. Magma lay on the floor, impassable except for countless pillars that rose from the depths. A dragonhead stared directly at them, mouth yawning open, and the Adepts shivered, remembering the horror of the twin fireballs. Nonetheless, they hopped the pillars and came even closer to it, passing off to the right where a ladder was propped up against the wall. They climbed the ladder to the platform above the dragonhead, where a small torch was inlaid on the ground, sitting there innocently though it was the fuse for lighting off the dragon. Giving it a wide berth in case of accidents, the Adepts circled and descended down the other side, and after jumping a few more pillars they passed through a door, and covered their eyes with dismay when they saw what awaited them.  
It was a pipe puzzle in the fashion of the ones they had solved long ago at Mercury Lighthouse, but instead of harmless though cold water these sprouted liquid fire. They could see the puzzle was going to be one hell of a headache.  
Zelexseon shook his head. "Why are you worried over a mere puzzle?" With that, he cast Volatilis and flew calmly over the pipes, laughing softly as he did so. The gouts of fire that were released had no power of him. Realizing his point, the others all followed suit and glided over. Smirking, Zelexseon walked through the last door and emerged on the top of the Mars Tower.

The wind roared more than ever as they emerged from the door, looking out into the black abyss. On each side of the door rose stairs of red, which led to a wide plateau that was almost like an aerie. Walls of solid red rose on each side of the summit, and on the northern one was carved the same dragon mural they had seen below, outlined with a red fire. In the centre of this peak was a torch, lit with a red flame.  
Cinaed looked thoughtfully from the flame to the mural, and back again. "I wonder…" he said softly. He walked up to the torch, and looked down on it. Words unbidden came to his mind, a ritual. "Lit with Blaze…" he cast Blaze on the torch to extend a beam of flame, awashing the mural in fire, which flashed in response. "Honoured by fire…" He cast a Psynergy unique to the Proxian Clan, and was encircled in a red aura. _"Ignus."_ Countless sparks formed around the torch, swirling for a moment before combining into one above it. An ethereal sprite appeared, in the form of a miniature dragon. It opened its jaws, and then disappeared in a shower of flame. The torch began to glow white. "Thus, the seal is broken!" He gathered the abundant might of Mars around him and summoned Meteor. The others ducked and ran for cover at the door, peering out with curiosity and a touch of fear as the mighty summon commenced.  
Somewhere, deep in the Void, the Mars Psynergy beckoned and entrapped a giant boulder and small smaller tributaries. The power of Mars gathered and drew the meteor to Weyard, inflaming it as it ploughed through the atmosphere. The very air itself burned as it closed in on Cinaed, who welcomed it like a water-starved fish. The Meteor crashed on the Proxian, who resisted it. Drawing his spear, he plunged it into the heart of the Meteor, which promptly exploded. The seal of the weapon was broken.  
Bit by bit, the meteor flaked off into smaller pieces and burned away. Only a core of some mysterious metal, Stardust most likely, remained, and then it too crumbled away, exposing the most magnificent weapon Cinaed had ever seen hovering in the air before him.  
It was a halberd from Heavens itself. The shaft was made of purest ruby, dusted with the barest hint of gold. The pommel was a single star stone, five-pointed and glittering with an unearthly light. The weapon at the end was likewise magnificent, a large spear point made also of star stone, the strongest metal in the world. It lanced forth from the end of the weapon a foot in length, and from the base of its blade arose two axes of mythril, one on each side, shaped like a crescent moon. The base of these weapons was hidden in a cloud of Phoenix feathers as a sponge. The spear tip emerged from a dragon's head, carven of gold, mouth wide open so that it seemed the tip was its tongue. All told, the halberd was seven feet long.  
Cinaed grabbed the haft and felt the power of Mars surge through his being. "Draconiax." He intoned, pronouncing the _x_ silent. "Weapon of my ancestor, Vladimir. He sealed you in the heavens, but I have released you. Now," he commanded, twirling the blade, "serve both me and Prox!" In a flash of red light that seemingly came from nowhere, he strapped the weapon on his back. Of his old spear, no sign remained: it had been incinerated by the meteor.  
Cinaed turned back to them, a fire in his eyes. "Now," he said, looking each of them in the eye in turn, "let's go seal Mars, and defeat Regnoare once and for all."  
They nodded, and dove back into the tower of Mars. The journey back to Mars Lighthouse was more or less uneventful, and as they passed through the mural, it seemed to close behind them with a magical ring.  
"Okay, let's do this," Shamira said, taking a deep breath. They all walked over to the magical pad on the floor. "Ready, Zelexseon?"  
"Of course." The Jupiter Adept raised one hand and cast Teleport. The pad below them charged with magical energy, and in a great wave of rainbow sparks the Adepts were transported.  
They reassembled from the sparks on Mars Aerie, or more accurately one floor below it. Nonetheless, they were outside again, and only a short path of floating platforms and a stair remained of the path to the beacon.  
The Adepts hopped across the platforms, never hesitating, for their last Lighthouse was nearly complete. At last, they stood on the last Aerie, gazing with wonder at the Mars beacon.  
It was a soft red, interlaced with veins of a light, rosy colour. Small orbs encircled it and orbited it, and it gave off a constant feeling of warmth and heat. Maris and Cinaed stepped toward it, but Aleos broke in.  
"I suggest we should take a short rest before sealing the beacon. We have not seen Regnoare for a while, and so we have no idea what he may be planning. It is best to be at full strength before we seal the beacon and alert Regnoare to our presence."  
"Unless he already knows…" Orior muttered, but nonetheless sat down, and the others followed suit.  
By some miracle, the constant cloud cover of storm-torn Prox overhead broke, letting through the soft light of the stars and Luna. One star in particular caught Zelexseon's eye, a bright and powerful star almost directly above them. ""Orior, what is yonder star called?" He inquired, and pointed.  
Orior looked up from his musings, and scanned the sky. "Sirius, the wolf star."  
Zelexseon seemed entranced. "A truly majestic name for a majestic star. I've never seen it before in my world…"  
Something about that caught Shamira's ear, and she looked up. "Waitwaitwait… your world?"  
Zelexseon smiled sadly. "Yes. I was not born in this world. In fact, I only have vague ideas about when and where I was born. You see, I am not human." The Fivefold stared in shock at him, and he chuckled softly. "No, I am a demon, born in some long-forgotten realm and doomed to roam the worlds, bereft of companions and with only one goal: destruction. Journeying with you all has given me a thirst for companionship, as well as a sadness for the millennia I have wasted. It's funny, really…. I never used to feel emotions, but something in this world makes me feel otherwise.  
"You see, your world is but one of many. Some of them are alternate timelines, in which what might have happened, if, say, Gazimonus had triumphed over Argyros." Aleos bristled, but Zelexseon went on, "Or if this Golden Age went on for another six hundred years? That's the last timeline I visited." Then he looked straight at Orior. "You see, in every alternate reality there are alternate persons, twins of this life who may or may not be the same as you know them. Orion, one of the two warriors who defeated me for the first time, was _your_ twin, Orior, in that timeline. Note the similarities?" Zelexseon laughed softly. "Of course, I fancy there is a true universe somewhere, and that all the others are simply branches, or creations, of that universe. If something happens to that realm, we're all screwed." He smashes his fists together. "No more Golden Sun, no more Regnoare, no more _anything_. Of course, this is all just my theory."  
The others stared in shock, but Zelexseon went on. "I didn't care about anything back then. But after Orion and Rosenkreuz defeated me, I warped here, passing through the very fabric of reality to this plane. For the first time in my memory, I was mortally wounded. Perhaps, I even would have died, but the light of Jupiter and the strange energy that fills your realm healed me, and so I recovered, though very slowly."  
Zelexseon traced a path on the aerie floor with one finger. "I suppose many of the realms have long since collapsed, having witnessed their Apocalypse. All realms are different, and yet one, of the same source. And maybe, that source is the Gods."  
"Anyway… I have at last come to appreciate life. I think… I shall remain in this world a while longer, and see what I can learn."

Then, a dark voice, low and full of malice reached them. "A touching story, but ultimately futile. You see…" The Adepts turned with amazement and beheld Regnoare, eyes aflame and surrounded by a malevolent black aura, walking calmly from behind the beacon. "You have caused me much pain, and you're beginning to become a thorn in my side. And you're so predictable." He sighed. "So, Adepts! Prepare to die!" He clapped his hands once, and a black aura of darkness surrounded the Aerie, allowing no light to escape. Everything was lit solely by the reddish glow of Mars.  
Then, with a dark scream, shapes blacker than the surrounding darkness leapt up, and soon the aerie was surrounding by countless glowing eyes. Mantrak innumerable, demon spawn, and hellborne dragon surrounded them. It was a trap.  
"Maris!" Cinaed yelled suddenly. "The beacon! Seal it!"  
Maris nodded. "Right. Come on, cover me! I also need you to help seal Mars, anyway."  
Cinaed looked gravely at the others. "Hold off Regnoare as long as you can."  
Regnoare suddenly became enraged. "Enough chat! Time to die!"  
With a great cry, the beings of darkness sprung at them, all manner of weapons outstretched. Blackness enclosed the world as Luna Psynergies worked to block all light. Orior, Shamira, Aleos, and Zelexseon worked furiously to fend off the monsters. Cries of _"Force_", _"Magnitude"_, _"Violet Storm"_, and _"White Lightning"_ rent the air, and amid the multicoloured bursts of light Maris could be seen, weaving the spell to seal Mars. It seemed the Adepts were gaining the upper hand as monsters fell beyond numbering, but even more joined the fray. Then, Regnoare decided to enter.  
_"Soul Collide!"_ He cried, and a blackness that seemed like countless grasping hands extended, accompanied by a mournful scream of despair. The hands reached and plunged into the Adepts, and ripped out a bit of their life force. The hands withdrew to Regnoare, who glowed each of the elemental colours as his enemy's power flooded him. The Adepts fell to the ground, exhausted by the immense energy drain.  
"Rrrrakkk!" One of the black drakes had spotted an opening, and launched himself at Maris, who was kneeling, head bowed and panting. She never saw the attack coming, and the creature's claws extended to rip her throat out. Regnoare smiled with triumph.  
"NO! MARIS!" Cinaed wheeled around and struck with his halberd, embedding the tip inside the drake's side. The creature of Luna gave a cry and melted into nothingness.  
Cinaed heard a savage voice behind him speak. "You're a fool! Never let concern distract you in battle!" Regnoare yelled, words that would be echoed by Agatio one thousand years later.  
The necromancer raised his arm into the air, and a black fog gathered around it. It grew in density, and slowly a long black spear phased into existence. He grabbed it and threw it at the Proxian, aiming for his heart. Cinaed closed his eyes and waited for the bite of the blade, followed by the inevitable darkness of death.  
It didn't come.  
With a sound like the rushing flame, a red-blue blur leapt onto the Aerie and tackled Cinaed, saving him from the dark spear. His saviour let out a heart-wrenching cry as the spear plunged deep into his side. The black shaft stuck fast, quivering, between the plated mail of fire red scales. The spear stopped moving for a moment, and then dissolved in black fog and gathered back into Regnoare's hand. Emerald blood began to flow in a fount from the wound.  
Cinaed rose slowly from the ground, and looked to see who saved him. He gasped in shock as he saw his dragon, Vladka, staring at him with his normally fiery blue eyes, now placid and calm. He paid no heed to the gaping wound in his side, but Cinaed could see that his dragon's life force was draining away: Regnoare had struck the heart.  
It seemed to Cinaed that his dragon smiled softly. _"Well, Cinaed. I guess this is farewell. I shall see you in the next world."_  
Cinaed felt like his heart was being torn in two. _"No, Vladka! It doesn't have to end this way…"_  
His dragon smiled weakly, showing pointed teeth stained with blood. Emerald blood. _"No, it does. I give my life for you, Cinaed. I am content with my fate: there are few more honourable than the vassal sacrificing himself to save his master."_ His blue eyes began to cloud over with the haze of death._ "Always remember Cinaed… I shall always be with you. And remember, those around you love you. You must not forget them. Live Cinaed, if only for me."_ His last farewell spoken, the dragon gave one last death cry, and seemed to melt away, his body fading away in a shower of sparks. The dragon was no more.  
Cinaed clenched his fist and struck the ground, shivering. "Vladka… why did this have to happen this way? What went wrong?" He bowed his head, tears rising in his eyes.  
A dark voice above him laughed mockingly. "Oh, please. Spare me the drama. Just die." Regnoare gathered darkness into his hand, and summoned a longsword.  
"No." Cinaed said, his teeth gritted with hatred. "Never."  
"Hah! Too late!" Regnoare brought the rune-etched black blade around and descended it on the prone Proxian.  
A shower of sparks rose as Cinaed blocked with Draconiax, his eyes burning with rage. "No," he repeated, and Regnoare stepped back, surprised at the utter hatred in the Proxians eyes. "No one slays my dragon and lives. No one. Now, _you_ die." Cinaed threw off Regnoare's blade, and tapped into the vicious power of Mars that lay within his halberd. _"Firestorm."_  
A sheet of flame kicked up, wind made fire, and threw all the black creatures off the aerie. Half of them burned into non-existence with the initial wave. Regnoare grimaced. Cinaed twirled Draconiax as if it were as light as a baton, and a line of flame drew itself above his head. With each revolution of the weapon, the line of flame drew itself out like a corkscrew, making a flaming web of fire around Regnoare and his remaining allies. Whips of flame emerged from the web and obliterated Regnoare's weakened allies, and would have hit the dark lord himself had he not shrugged them off, scowling.  
Then, Cinaed was surrounded in a ball of fire, white-hot in its intensity, though it did not harm him. The flame-web rippled, and drew in closer to Regnoare, who twitched with discomfort. Then, the white ball of fire that held Cinaed burst off and assumed a distinct shape: one that Cinaed knew well. _"I said I would always be with you."_ Said the apparition, and Cinaed nodded, fighting the tears that rose to his eyes.  
_"Now, end it."_ The dragon phantom raised his head and gave a ghostly howl. The red fire web also reacted, swirling more angrily and giving off flares. Then, it coalesced into an avatar, that of a majestic Phoenix of red fire, a rain of sparks falling from it graceful tail.  
The phantom dragon nodded to the phoenix, and both gave a cry. Fire, white and red, streamed forth and blasted Regnoare, who cast up a barrier to defend himself. Then, as one, the two avatars rushed forth and slammed into him, causing a massive rose-coloured explosion.  
"Cinaed! Give me your hand!" Maris shouted wildly. She had been working on breaking Mars, and had formed the Star. Only the power of a Mars Adept was required. Cinaed, after a withering look at the cloud of smoke that remained, ran over and clasped hands with Maris.  
Serene in the midst of the battle, the newborn Star floated into the Orb of Mars. It flashed, giving off a searing blast of heat, and then erupted, transforming into a large ball of fire. The fire burned brightly, playing across the surface of the star. The fire was sucked in, and for a moment it sustained its fiery nature in the water-filled star.  
"Subzero!" She cast, but the ice only melted away when it neared the Star. She frowned, and lapsed into the ancient tongue, which would give the spell more power. "_congelo purus!_" Runes of ice were drawn in the air, and encircled the Star. The temperature dropped within their shell, and the Star began to chill. Then, the runes drew in and crashed into the Star, freezing it to the core. Maris sighed with relief, and handed the Star to Aleos.  
"I hope you don't think you finished me, did you?" Said a voice, behind them, sounding amused. The Adepts wheeled around in shock, and observed with horrified expressions that Regnoare was floating calmly behind them, unscathed except for some frazzled hair and blackened armour. "Now, my turn." He said calmly. "For the opening act!" He turned around and looked down on Prox. He gathered darkness in his palm, forming a corrosive ball of black energy. "Searing Orb!" He hurled it at the western edge of the Proxian valley, which almost touched right against the North Sea. The ball of black energy hissed as it collided with the cliff, and began to shrink. But for every particle that was lost, a hundred particles of the cliff rotted away, until it was too weak to hold its own.  
Slowly, almost regally, the grand canyon wall collapsed, letting thousands of gallons of freezing water fill the canyon. The Adepts could only watch with morbid fascination as the water hissed and broiled as it solidified the lava, and deepened at an alarming rate. Soon, the whole city was submerged at a depth of several hundred meters. Laughing, Regnoare waved his arms like a magician performing a trick. "Act Two!" He cried.  
It began slowly at first, the roiling surface of the water glinting like steel. Then, in a great wave, a beam of energy passed over it, freezing all it touched. In mere seconds, the whole city was frozen, all its inhabitants granted an instant tomb.  
"Act Three!" Regnoare went on, and the Adepts were powerless to stop him. He reached far over his head, and then clenched his outstretched hand. Darkness began to gather around it, black as the pit and laced with flashes of white lightning. It seemed insubstantial, like a fog. "Soul Abyss!"  
Aleos recognized it, and shivered at the memory. It was the same attack he had used to destroy Vale. "Stop, you monster!"  
Regnoare smiled, the darkness above his head now twenty times his size. "Why should I? For your folly, you shall pay as like." With a powerful throw, he hurled the black attack far out into the horizon, onto the endless plains between Prox and Atavia. The spell spread out upon impact, and hissed as it ate away at the ground. Soon, only a black abyss remained, black as night and laced with lightning. "So long as the world remains dim and dark," he proclaimed, "so shall this darkness grow, eating away at the world itself. This is my horror: that you should be helpless to do anything but watch your death coming, creeping closer year after year, and each time you go to rest, you wonder if you will wake up in the Abyss." Regnoare sneered.  
The Fivefold were powerless to do anything. Even without Sol Aurarius, they were no match for him.  
Regnoare seemed to read their minds and smirked. "Wondering how I can still be this powerful even after you stole Sol Aurarius? You fools," he began to laugh softly. "You hoped to kill me in my weakened state, didn't you? But you didn't count on one thing… I DRAINED MUCH OF SOL AURARIUS! ITS POWER IS MERGED WITH ME! AND NOTHING, NOTHING CAN TAKE THAT AWAY!" He laughed uproariously, then the Fivefold felt sick. All their struggles were for naught.

Zelexseon was astounded. He had never felt such power and malevolence from another being, certainly not so much that it surpassed his own. But, having witness this power, he knew he was no match for this demon. He saw only one way out.  
He cast Volatilis, and rose majestically into the air until he was face to face with Regnoare. Regnoare stopped laughing and studied him.  
"Regnoare!" Zelexseon accused. "There is no room for two demons in this realm! _flamen aero!_" Zelexseon glowed an immense violet, and then drew his hands in front of him, violet smoke trailing from his fingertips. A bright silver light formed between his hands as they met, and he caressed it to feed it power. It crested in brightness, and a glorious beam of silver-violet energy lanced forth, made of air compressed to densities so high no one knows its true measure.  
This beam lanced into Regnoare, who grunted with surprise as he tried to hold it back. Then, he cast Hopeless Shadow. The souls of all those who died in vain were summoned to fight the attack, and with the newly obliterated Prox at his feet the demon had no shortage of supply. Zelexseon, through his connection with the beam, felt both his hope and his energy being drained. With no choice but to break off the attack, Zelexseon ceased. He stared at Regnoare, who seemed largely unfazed by the attack, though he was breathing a bit heavily. "Impossible!"  
Regnoare smiled maliciously. "Not impossible, fool. Just very, very unlikely."  
Zelexseon beat his wings backward with amazement. "That was one of my strongest attacks!"  
"Pity. I was hoping you'd be stronger…"  
Zelexseon smiled bitterly. "I'm not done yet." Holding out his hand, he cast _vesica aero_, and smiled to have the feel of the weapon in his hand again.  
"Pft, what are you going to do with- ACK!" Regnoare gasped, and looked down. Zelexseon had cast Quick Strike, and was now smiling grimly, his _vesica_ impaled through Regnoare's chest and out his back. "How could you do that? Impossible!"  
Zelexseon smiled grimly. "Not impossible. Just very, very unlikely." Regnoare tried to escape, but found the blade held him fast. "Actually, it's a wonder you're still alive at all…" Zelexseon went on, and wriggled the blade. Regnoare winced, but wasn't even bleeding.  
"Fivefold." Zelexseon said, and looked sadly over his shoulder at them. Then, he talked to them each, privately in turn.  
_"Aleos. Vengeance is not always the way to the light, I know that now. Live a little, and forget the pains of the past. Treasure what you have today, as it may not be with you always."  
"Cinaed. Though your dragon is deceased, there are others in this world that care for you. Don't slip into grief over your loss, but embrace those who love you. You know who I mean!"  
"Maris, brave Star Magician. Keep your kind heart, and love without restraint. Don't be afraid to express your feelings to those you love. Keep Mercury strong!"  
"Orior, you Venusian swine. Hell, though by elements you are my ene  
my, others seem to think otherwise. Don't stray from the path of the warrior, but beware Luna! Her embrace is cold, yet beckons those who have no hope." "And last, but not least, Shamira, my rival. I apologize formally for attacking Anemos, and I hope you don't hold it against me. I sincerely hoped for one last duel, but I guess the Gods had other ideas. Take care, Anemosian."  
"And all of you,"_ he said, addressing them generally._ "Stay strong. Farewell."_  
Before he did what he had to do, he made a remark to himself. _"Zelexseon, old pal, you're going soft. Going to have to blow up a few cities sometime. Still,"_ he thought, sweeping his gaze over the Fivefold. _"I'll miss these fools. All things must come to an end. The least I can do is try to take out Regnoare."_  
Then, he opened his eyes and locked glares with Regnoare, who was a mere two feet away. "It's over," he cursed. _"Immoloare!"_  
The words of power echoed through the air like the herald of Doomsday. Zelexseon began to glow a brilliant white. Then, with golden eyes still glaring at Regnoare, he dissolved into pure energy. The energy hovered for a moment, and then turned into lightning bolts, as if from Jupiter himself. The bolts dashed circles around Regnoare, seeming to have a mind of their own as they scorched and burned his body, tearing furrows in his flesh. Occasionally, one would rip through his arm or side, and he would scream in pain. Then, the bolts all backed off for a moment, and then with an ethereal scream plunged into the necromancer, who cried with despair. The bolts caused a colossal explosion of pure energy, and Regnoare writhed and trembled under the massive force. It burst in a gargantuan shower of energy, and the Fivefold shielded their eyes against the glare.  
Of Zelexseon, nothing could be sensed or seen. He was gone from their realm.

"Hragh… hragh… hragh…" Regnoare was still floating there, leaning to one side as one of his wings was torn to shreds. His hair was burnt and patchy, his armour was shattered, and his flesh was sloughed off in some places, exposing the white bone beneath. He looked like hell, but he had survived that fearsome assault. The Fivefold simply stared in shock.  
"I… never… expected… to lose…" Regnoare said, grimacing with pain and panting. "Now… you… have… no hope…" He extended his arms, looking at the pearly bone that showed through his tattered tunic. Then, he clenched his fists, and actually saw the muscles flex. "SPIRITS OF WEYARD!" Regnoare suddenly shouted with ferocious wrath. "I SUMMON YOU BY THE SOL AURARIUS THAT WAS BOUND TO ME! WRECK HAVOC ON THE WORLD, PLUNGE IT INTO CHAOS! ENSHRINE YOURSELVES IN DARKNESS!" Then, he vanished in a teleport that seemed to be a draining of light.  
Shadows flitted through the skies, insubstantial at first and then growing clearer. It was the Spirits, the Elemental Guardians. The Fivefold blanched, wondering how they could compete with the immortal forces. Their names flitted through their collective mind:

Zagan, Megaera, Flora, Moloch, Ulysses, Eclipse, Haures, Coatlicue, Daedalus, Azul, Catastrophe, Charon, and Iris.

All hope left them. The wrath of the summons had been unleashed, and they were intent on the destruction of Weyard. The end was arriving, the Apocalypse was now.

It had begun.


	13. The Wrath of the Summons

Chapter 13: The Wrath of the Summons

_Part I: Tragedy Averted_

The phantom shapes glared at them, indistinct and hazy. Then, with a collective cry, the Spirits all blazed with incredible speed and disappeared from their view in seconds. It began to rain softly, almost as if the world was weeping at the Spirits betrayal.

The Fivefold breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close…" Maris whispered.

Aleos shook his head. "Weyard is in danger…" He said sadly. "More so than ever before…"

Orior rose, suddenly determined. "Then we will save it," he said, gritting his teeth. "Even from the Spirits. We defeated Regnoare. We can't stop now. More or less, the Spirits assault is our fault. We must right our wrongs…" He sheathed Auraleo. "We will finish this."

Shamira climbed to her feet. "No matter the cost."

Cinaed rose slowly from the ground, and the tears that flowed from his eyes were indiscernible from the rain that wet his face. "Even if it means our lives…"

Aleos looked around at them. "There is nothing more for us. We accomplish this last thing, Fivefold, and then we can rest. For now… let's go to Vale. And deliver the Elemental Stars there, until Regnoare is defeated. But first… let's rest. We'll need it, after that battle."

The Fivefold arrayed their cloaks like blankets, and settled down on the forlorn Mars Aerie, and slept the night away.

---

With the dawn of a new day, the Fivefold cast Volatilis, and sprung into the skies, heading southward to Vale.

As the winds from their passage stopped stirring, all was silent. Only a faint crackling from the abyss could be heard, and the snow as it swept over the icy plain that once was Prox. Then, something shivered. The ice trembled.

It began to glow red in its heart, and vapours rose from the surface, and there was a gargantuan explosion as twenty-four Dragoons cast Supernova. Shards of ice exploded over the frozen plain as fire erupted upwards, melting the sides and revealing a dome of ruby beneath.

A man in white and red armour stepped out, picking his way carefully over the jagged ice. "Well, we made it," he called back.

Slowly, groaning, other Proxians climbed out of the hole, many rubbing their helms as if with a headache. One of them, a woman, wore armour of violet dappled with red. She took off her helmet and shook out volumes of violet-red hair, and her skin was a soft purple. "What happened to cause this?"

Another crawled out, his brown and green armour wet from melted ice. "Regnoare happened," he said with scorn. "Can't you tell?"

The _draconigena_ nodded sadly. "Yes. But that doesn't matter. Prox will never be the sane… I think we should leave it. I believe we should relocate: remove the Dragon's Gate, and build Prox there. In the Weyard without any Lighthouses lit, it will be much colder, and our Mars Element is weakened. Without the power of Alchemy, we will no longer be able to sustain our grand city." He looked saddened. "The pass between the mountains will provide ample protection from the freezing wind. But that is a goal for the long term," he said, looking at the frozen city of Prox below his feet. "For now, let's see who we can free from this ice. Let us call our dragons," he said, and whistled.

With a chaotic scream, dragons hurtled down from the sky and crashed into the ice, throwing up shards. The Dragoons ran to their dragons, uttering words of assurance.

The Paladin stood beside his dragon, a majestic being of white scales striped with red. "Now," he said, turning to the other Proxians and holding them all in thrall. "Let's see who we can free from this ice." As one, dragon and dragoon alike turned and began to clear away the ice with breath and Psynergy.

The world was changed. Alchemy no longer filled Weyard's veins with the pulse of life. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars… all sealed, all gone.

The sky, once such a lavish blue/violet that at the very sight of it one's heart would swell, and as the breeze caressed them, they were comforted.

No more. The sky was a pale blue now, and the winds that blew were harsh and unforgiving, cutting through armour and to the skin. It was as if the chill north winds had descended and covered the entire world. Pale, and seemingly dead was the sky now.

The sea. Day by day, it would grow colder without the power of Mercury to strengthen it. The fish, unused to the cold temperature, fled the waters and escaped down south, where it was warmer. Villages struggled to survive.

Psynergy all around was weak and easily depleted. Darkness crept in on their souls…

The air grew considerably warmer as the humbled Fivefold flew south, missing their companion Zelexseon and Cinaed missing his dragon. They saw the Alpha Range rise up ahead, and readied themselves for the arduous journey. Alpha was the longest and tallest range in the world, and even by air it was difficult to cross.

But… somehow, the chain looked mournful. The rocks, bleak and lacklustre. The fire was gone out of them.

The Fivefold flew through the maintain, noticing the drain of Volatilis was more than was normal. It felt like that ringing that you sometimes heard in your ear, though there was nothing there. It was like having a minor headache in every waking moment of flight. It was, suffice to say, irritating.

Shamira scratched her head, annoyed. "Confounded Volatilis. Confounded seal! I swear, when this is over; we're unsealing the Lighthouses. Quickly."

Aleos nodded. "Let's hope we'll still be around to do that."

At these ominous words, a moody silence fell over the Adepts as they flew towards the Alpha mountains. The mountains, normally glinting with a hint of yellow, were a dull grey through and through.

"Odd," Orior commented as they passed into the shadow of the mountains. "They seem… sleeping…"

"It's the seal on Alchemy," Aleos explained. "It's beginning to drain Alchemy from all things. In maybe a decade at most, it will be all but gone from the world. Hopefully, it will be rekindled by then."

"And hopefully…" Shamira added sarcastically, "we will be alive to see it."

Maris shook her head. "Rargh! Stop being so gloomy!" She fumed, and flew a bit ahead.

_Grrrak. Rumbmembmabmem- CRASH!_ With a noise like churning sand, a great boulder dislodged from the high peak above them and plummeted to the ground, spinning as it descended. But there was a certain blue-haired Imilian in the way.

Orior felt a faint tingling on the back of his neck and looked up, saw the boulder, and acted. Taking the wings of Volatilis to the limit, he dashed forward and tackled Maris out of the way, mere moments before the boulder plunged where she had been flying. It crashed into the earth with a colossal smash, throwing up great clouds of dust and pieces of rock. Orior held the unconscious Imilian in his arms: it appeared she had fainted, her blue Psynergy wings failing. He hoped it wasn't his doing.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and felt a armoured hand touch his shoulder. He spun around, and saw Cinaed hovering beside him. "I'll take her," he said, thanking him with his eyes.

Orior shifted the Mercury Adept carefully to the Proxian, who clasped her lightly to his chest with one arm. "You have my thanks, Orior." Cinaed said.

Orior shook his head. "You're welcome… but… it's odd. I should've sensed the disturbance in Venus long before that boulder fell. As it was, I didn't sense it until it was almost too late."

Aleos flew up beside them. "Well, thankfully, the seal has not yet dulled Orior's senses. It may soon though, affect us all. Let's hurry to Vale, and pray we don't encounter a Spirit."

"Amen to that," Cinaed said, and shifted Maris in his arms to make her comfier.

The rest of the journey through Alpha was more or less uneventful. Along the way, Maris woke up from the depths of unconsciousness, but said nothing for a few minutes, electing instead to rest and lean against the Proxian's massive chest, listening to his heart beat powerfully as he flapped the Psynergy wings. Then, feeling it would be best not push her luck, she let out a small groan.

Cinaed smiled and loosened his grip, allowing her to move back so he could look at her. "Awake, dear Imilian?"

Maris raised one hand and rubbed her eyes, and pushed her hair away from her face. "Yes. What happened?"

Cinaed's expression darkened. "You were almost crushed to death by a boulder." Seeing Maris pale, he went on. "Our Venusian friend here," he said with a nod to Orior, who was flying beside them, "sensed it and pushed you aside, saving your life. I've been carrying you since, since Proxians are naturally so much stronger than Lilyverans."

Orior growled. "I heard that, Mars."

Cinaed laughed, a deep bass rumble that echoed in his chest. "You were meant to, Venus." He looked back down at Maris, his eyes suddenly full of concern. "Are you okay? Can you fly?"

Maris pulled back a bit more, and took inventory. _"Head, bit of a ache but okay. Arms, asleep. Legs, okay. Shoulder blades… sore, but otherwise okay."_ She took a deep breath and said slowly, "I think so…"

Cinaed nodded. "Let's try then." He relinquished his grip but kept his arm nearby, ready to grab Maris if she fell.

Shakily, she cast Volatilis and the familiar blue wings sprung into existence. She dropped a few metres, but then the wings caught the wind and filled, lifting her back up. She experimentally flapped twice before resuming a steady flight, and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Good," Cinaed said, and backed away to give her some space. The Fivefold resumed flying in silence, and after a while breached the end of the Alpha Range. And gasped with surprise.

Mount Aleph was spewing out lava, sending such a vast cloud of black dust into the air that it was a wonder they hadn't noticed it before. Lightning flashed within, and a hissing acrid rain began to fall. The lava began to roll down the mountainsides, painting them red with fire. Earthquakes were ripping the land apart, tearing down huge pieces of the ruins of Vale. The mountain itself was no longer had its majestic golden glow, but a faint yellow-grey that looked sickly in comparison. Below, figures ran madly through the streets, seeking some way to escape the eruption.

Maris, her eyes wide with distress, flew over to Aleos, who was deep in shook. She shook his shoulders, trying to get his attention. "Aleos! This is our doing. Without Alchemy to control it, Aleph is erupting! We need to do something!" Then she got an idea, and she shook him again. "Aleos, wait! The Mercury Star! It can balance the force of the eruption and stop it!"

Aleos remained doubtful. "If it's strong enough…" He said, yet nonetheless brought out the mythril bag containing their first Star.

Maris sighed with exasperation. "Don't underestimate Mercury!" She cried, and with one quick gesture took the Star. She flew off a bit and took a deep breath before bringing out the Star.

It was as beautiful as always, despite being painted red by the glow of the rupting volcano. Maris clasped it, and seemed to feel a cold aura radiating from the Star. "Come on, Mercury… do something!" Nothing happened. "I forged you, please do something!" Nothing. "Maybe I have to pray…"

She clasped the Star directly in front of her with both hands. _"O, Mercury, Goddess of my people. Answer my prayer, save this city from distress and calm this enraged mountain. Star of Mercury, star of might, bequeath your power on me to relieve this suffering. Star of my Clan… light!"_

The Star of Mercury suddenly shone a brilliant and serene blue, driving back the angry clouds and piercing them with its rays. The rays swept Mount Aleph, painting it a soft blue colour. Then, slowly, the mountain began to quiet, and the lava stopped flowing and cooled. The clouds thinned and dispersed, leaving the sky clear. A second ray emerged and scanned the mountain, anointing it with a sacred blue light from head to toe, and Aleph stopped quivering. Yet the Fivefold could sense that the eruption was not stopped, merely restrained by a force greater than it and ready to break out the moment it lifted.

Maris flew back to Aleos, breathless. "There has to be a long-term solution to this… I can't keep this up forever!"

Aleos was thoughtful. "Perhaps… where else would be more fitting and worthy? Fivefold!" He called, and the Adepts swept closer. He took a deep breath. "We shall seal the Elemental Stars in Mount Aleph itself, origin of Alchemy and oldest peak of the world. For what is more fitting?" Amid the first nods of approval, he went on, "Not only that, it will halt the eruption and save several Adepts much grief. But where in Aleph to seal them…?"

Shamira spoke up softly. "Sol Sanctum…"

Aleos seemed awed. "Yes… it's perfect. Let's go see if the Sanctum is unharmed by the eruption… hopefully, we can still enter."

The Fivefold flew down and landed softly on the foothills of the blue-tinged mountain, feeling the tremors that threatened to wrack the mountain once again. There, in front of them, miraculously unharmed by the lava flow, was the entrance to Sol Sanctum.

A flat marble disk was inlaid before the door on stones of cobbled aqua, a small hole carved in the middle. Another ring was carved near the outside, forming the insignia of Sol. Making a sentinel-like semicircle around this insignia were four statues, likewise of white marble. They had high-rounded foreheads and pointed ears, and were as perfect as the day they were carved. Some speculate why Argyros carved them, but the most logical reason is to honour his four companions, who fought with him against Gazimonus two thousand years ago: Pelagius, founder of Imil; Leorean, planter of the Tree; Yegelos, builder of Anemos; and Vladimir, master of Prox.

Behind these ancient statues, two flights of stairs rose to meet the entrance to the Sanctum. The great door, carved with rays like the sun, was flanked on each side by marble pillars that seemed a part of the mountain itself, and o0rnate panels of stone were placed between the pillars and the double door of the Sanctum. Nodding to each other, the Fivefold entered, the Star of Mercury still shining as it held back the eruption.

The next room was a simple hallway, built of the softly luminescent stones that the interior of Sol Sanctum was constructed of. Small candles, burning eternally with Alchemy, were now beginning to sputter as Alchemy died, casting flickering shadows across the room. With a cautious glance at the candles, the Fivefold passed on.

The next room was a myriad scattering of pillars, rising gloomily from a glittering pool of water. They seemed haphazard, but the Fivefold soon saw that if one hopped carefully, crossing would be easy. They jumped from block to block, and crossed over.

They entered the next room, a majestic hallway. The floor was a soft blue in colour, perfectly reflective, like a mirror. It was made of interlocking plates of a smooth blue stone. On the wall, pillars of white stone were carved with diagonal lines to accent their roundness, and between them a double arch was carved. That is, an arch that finishes and instantly starts in another arch. A small column was built between the two arches, and on it a blue flame of Alchemy struggled to shine. Minotaur reliefs were carved on the wall, gazing with empty sockets at the travellers. The air hummed with the buzz of Psynergy, despite the seal on Alchemy. Sparing no time, the Fivefold passed into the next room.

It was another water room, the shifting liquid dappled with the flickering candlelight of the Sanctum. Across the room, three doors yawned wide, promising new things to all who entered. Aleos, being the most familiar with his ancestor's sanctum, shook his head and pointed to the left door. Agreed, the Fivefold hopped across and travelled through a short hallway of cobbled brown stone and interlocking tile walls that gave off a faint light. The floor itself glowed a mysterious green in some places, a sign of Venus at work. Walking respectfully, the Fivefold passed through from the final room of the Commoner's Sanctum, as it was called.

Their eyes blinked in surprise when they saw the next room. The floor had transformed in design, from cobbled stone to a regal tile of violet and silver, the colours of royalty and the Void, respectfully. Stern statures of Paladins lined the hall, carved of white stone with a great sword pointing to their feet, placed firmly in the base by its tip. The walls were a faintly glowing blue, interlocked perfectly and topped with arches of the same material. Rounded pillars of the same stone descended from above and stopped just above the statues, melding with their heads to form a flawless design. And, of course, the room was lit by the red glow of Alchemy torches.

But that was not the strangest thing.

It seemed that some fireflies had entered into this first room of the Majestic Sanctum. Countless specks of light swirled in the air, darting about with boundless energy. Some merely hummed along, as if deep in thought. The Fivefold could see there were four distinct colours: yellow, red, blue, and violet. The Elements.

The Fivefold watched, entranced at this aerial dance. The room hummed with Psynergetic power. To their surprise, they heard a telepathic voice in their heads:

_"It's them! It's them! There're here!"_ the voice was high-pitched and excited.

_"Calm down, Waft. Don't let your anticipation control you."_ The voice seemed older, deeper, and more solemn.

_"No, she's right, Gasp! Look!"_ Two fireflies had stopped moving and were staring at them, one violet, and one yellow.

_"I didn't ask you, Flower. As if they would arrive here… how long have we been waiting? Weeks? Months? As if the Fivefold would be- AH!"_ The violet firefly had finally noticed them. _"Fivefold!"_

_"What?"_ A multitude of voices chorused, and suddenly every firefly seemed to be staring at them. Then every voice seemed to talk at once.

_"Wow! They're here!"_

_"You have no idea how long we've been waiting…"_

_"Don't spoil the moment, Fugue."_ A calm voice scolded. _"I'm Spring. Pleased to meetcha."_

_"I'm hungry…"_

_"You can't be hungry, Flint, we don't eat,"_ an exasperated voice said. _"My name is Fizz, Fivefold."_

Aleos stepped forward, respectful. "I am Aleos Argentum, Descendant of Argyros."

Following suit, the others stepped forward. "Orior Solion."

"Shamira Skyshroud."

"Maris Aquarius."

"Cinaed Dracoia."

_"Pleased to meet you!"_ The fireflies chorused.

Aleos seemed a bit perplexed. "I don't mean to be rude, but what… are you?"

A yellow firefly flew over and hovered in front of the Void Adept. _"The error is ours, Aleos, for not introducing ourselves. We,"_ the firefly seemed to swell up, _"are Djinn, creatures of the Elemental Gods. In the coming Dim Age, we shall help to ensure that Alchemy does not fail entirely. Also, as the Elemental Stars will provide Alchemy to the world, we will provide it to the Adepts."_

Aleos seemed confused. "But… we will relight the Lighthouses once Regnoare is defeated…"

_"No."_ The Djinni answered. _"You will find that circumstances beyond your control will prevent you. Nonetheless,"_ the spirit went on, _"it is too late to turn back now, and your path is set. We shall guide you through Sol Sanctum and assist you in crafting a chamber for the Elemental Stars. Fivefold, I am known as Bane, the leader of the Venus Djinn."_ Bane turned back to the others. _"Shall we reveal ourselves?"_

A red Djinni nodded. _"Why not? There's no reason to hide."_

The Fivefold watched in amazement as the firefly-like Djinn swirled around, and each descended towards the ground. As they touched down, they glowed more brightly and shifted shape.

Like a coloured rain, the fireflies descended and gained form, and with a flash of light the Fivefold found themselves facing seventy-two Elemental spirits, each one gazing at them with luminous eyes.

The Mars Djinn were of the colour of the flame, a deep yellow on the belly, overlaid with an armour of flaming red. They were tall and slender with no arms, but long feet attached directly to their lower bodies, kangaroo-like. They had long, plumed tails like a phoenix, deep red at the base and lightening to a sun-gold. Their heads seemed almost helm-like, in two parts. A smaller, lower jaw of gold reached up to meet with a large head of red, topped by two horns and sweeping back in a two-pronged headdress. Where the two plates of yellow and red met, there was left a thin line of black that curled around to the sides of their head, where sky-blue eyes shone with a sacred fire.

The Venus Djinn were short and stout, rotund in shape and heavily armoured. Their rounded beige-cream bodies were covered by a carapace of copper-brown on the back, heavily spiked with armour. The top of their heads were likewise armoured, and had the same black line where the two parts met. Navy blue eyes, spaced by less than the Mars Djinn, stared straight ahead. They had long ears, pointed and having a smaller spike halfway down. Their carapaces were plated, overlapping from top to bottom and ending in a scissor-like tail that opened and closed unconsciously. Their bellies hung down almost to the ground, with two strong-looking feet to hold it up placed on the sides.

The Jupiter Djinn hovered above the ground and were of two shades, white and lilac. Their foreheads were thrust forward, and low-slung. Their 'faces', if you could call them that, were mostly white, and two sky blue eyes shone from the black line, which was unusually low on the head. The upper part above the eyes faded to a deep lilac crest of feathers that swept high and backwards, helping to keep them aloft. They wore armour that seemed like a scarf, white in colour and protecting the neck. Emerging from this scarf was a pair of wings, light lilac in colour and beating with a constant motion. They had short, pointed tails emerging from a rounded body of deep lilac, and pointed feet of white. They were constantly in the air, and it looked like their feet couldn't support them if they landed.

Last but not least (for all the elements are equal) are the cerulean Mercury Djinn. A three-pronged crest, starting at their eyebrows and reaching past their head backwards, topped their heads. From below this helm-like protection peered two bright yellow eyes, aglow with Psynergy. The black line was wider than with the others, and the impression was of a clam with its shell half open and there was a smaller blue piece under this line, forming the lower part of the head and having two smaller spikes on the cheeks. These combined spikes gave their head a full frill, running all the way around their heads. Their bellies were a yellow-green in colour, and they had sturdy azure coloured feet. Their bodies were well shaped, oval. They had a long tail of magenta colour, with a crab claw at the end that opened and closed continuously.

For a few moments, no one spoke. Then Maris clapped her hands in approval. "They're so cute!"

_"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I am rather good looking…"_ Said one of the Mars Djinni.

One of the Mercury Djinni hopped over and smacked him over the head with her claw. _"You're so full of yourself, Flash!"_

_"You know you want me, Dew."_

The Mercury Djinni smacked him three times on the head with a clenched tail._ "That's for being arrogant smack this is for being conceited smack and THIS is for being a Mars Djinni smash."_

The Mars Djinni collapsed, twitching, but managed to say weakly, _"She likes me."_

The Mercury Djinni harrumphed and hopped away.

The Fivefold tried hard to contain their grins. "So… uh… what are your names?" Aleos asked, trying to bring seriousness back into the conversation.

_"Oh, have we not had the pleasure of an introduction?"_ Said one of the Mercury Djinni, cocking his head. _"Serac. Though I think we should leave it to our eldest Djinn to introduce all of us,"_ he continued, looking at four Djinni meaningfully.

A Jupiter Djinni nodded, his crest waving up and down. _ "Excellent point. Fivefold,"_ he said, and began pointing to each Jupiter Djinn with a pointed toe, _ "meet Aroma, Blitz, Breath, Ether, Gale, Haze, Lull, Waft, Wheeze, Whorl, Breeze, Gust, Kite, Luff, Smog, Squall, and Zephyr. I am Gasp, eldest and chief of the Jupiter Djinn."_

A Mercury Djinni stepped up next, and gestured to each of his kind with his tail. _ "Balm, Chill, Eddy, Fog, Gel, Rime, Serac, Sour, Spring, Steam, Dew, Fizz, Hail, Mist, Sleet, Spritz, and Tonic. I am Shade, eldest of Mercury's kind."_

A Mars Djinni hopped forward, and indicated each Mars Djinni with a inclination of his head. _ "Cannon, Char, Coal, Core, Fugue, Kindle, Reflux, Shine, Spark, Tinder, Corona, Ember, Fever, Flash, Forge, Scorch, Torch. I am Fury, the leader of the Mars Djinn."_

A Venus Djinni looked up, and named each of his kin. _ "Crystal, Echo, Flower, Geode, Iron, Meld, Mold, Mud, Petra, Salt, Steel, Flint, Granite, Ground, Quartz, Sap, Vine. I am Bane, patriarch of the Venus Djinn."_

Aleos made a small bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Djinn. So, you will be aiding us in the placing of the Elemental Stars? Then we shall advance further into Sol Sanctum, if you don't mind," with that, he began walking forward. The Fivefold followed, and the Djinn fell into step beside them. They made a curious procession, five Adepts and seventy-two Djinn.

Gasp nodded. _ "You will find that if you move the rightmost statue, you will find your path."_

Orior nodded. Together with Cinaed, they pushed the great paladin statue aside, revealing an open doorway. _ "This way,"_the Jupiter Djinn said, and flew through the doorway.

The other Djinn, paused for a moment, all leapt to the air and became flying points of light again. A yellow one flew closer to the Fivefold. _ "Gasp will be your guide. It is a waste of space to have us all walked with you,"_Bane said, and it seemed the four elemental leaders had been chosen to speak for all Djinn.

Gasp was waiting for them in the small room beyond. He nodded, and flew up the next staircase, hardly giving them time to breath.

The next room was a vast interweaving web of corridors and halls that doubled back on one another and led to dead ends. It was a labyrinthine maze.

Fortunately, Gasp was there to guide them, as well as the other Djinn. Knowing Sol Sanctum by heart, they led them on the proper path, first left, then straight through when the path forked into three, and then left down a discreet side passage. At last, they stood before a solitary door in the wall.

Maris breathed a sigh of relief. "That could've been such a headache to find our way through. Luckily we had the Djinn to guide us," a sentiment the other Fivefold soon echoed, much to the pleasure of the Djinn.

"_Don't mention it," _Geode said nonchalantly.

The Fivefold and their storm of Djinn walked through the door, and found themselves facing a daunting sight.

It was a statue room like before, lined with Paladins. Just in front of them flowed a stream, barred by natural boundaries to bisect the room laterally, tiles protruded onto the water, each one facing a stern Paladin statue. These statues were placed in small alcoves between by the pillars that descended from the ceiling on the other side of the room. That seemed to be all the room held, there was no door to be seen.

Gasp flew thoughtfully from one end of the room to the other, and then stopped at the easternmost statue. The Fivefold walked over. _ "Move this,"_Gaps was saying, and jabbed his foot at the statue, _ "and you'll find the door."_

Smiling, Cinaed stepped up and cast Move. A Psynergetic hand emerged and wrapped around the statue, then slowly moved it aside, leaving a door just as Gasp had said. With a nod of thanks to the venerable Djinni, the Fivefold hopped the stream and entered the door.

After a short hallway, the winding passages straightened and drove straight forward. The floor changed design from mottled brown stone to the regal violet and silver of Argyros. They had come to the heart of the Sanctum.

Four statues stood arranged in a rectangle, angels by nature. Marble wings lay furled on their back, and in their hands was clasped a mirror of crystal, reflecting the ethereal light on the floor and bringing light to a beautifully mural of Sol. It featured Sol in all her splendid glory, surrounded by a ring of violet tile and then a silver one, encircled at last by a violet one.

The Fivefold marvelled at the design, and the Djinn were suddenly silent, awed by the presence of Sol's glory. It seemed the type of room that would be fitting to have an angel choir to accompany it.

"Wow…" Aleos breathed, and approached one of the statues. He ran a hand along its robe, but a sharp voice scolded him.

_ "Aleos, show some respect! These are the sacred statues of Sol, crafted by Argyros himself."_Spritz said.

"And don't you think that I, his descendant, have the right to touch them?" He retorted, but drew back nonetheless.

Shade looked ruffled. _ "I think we should be moving,"_he said with the iciness that only Mercury can manage. Aleos bowed to the blue firefly, acknowledging his arrogance.

The Fivefold with their Djinn cloud, walked down the only path: a pass to the right of the room. Maris took one last look at the Sol emblem on the floor. "Sol, be with us all," she said softly.

Whereas the last room owned the lit brightness of Sol, this next room seethed with the darkness of Luna. It had an ethereal quality, the torches being a light azure in colour and giving a dim light to the chamber. Even as they watched, the torches changed hues, casting the colours of the four elements over the room. In the middle, seemingly inconspicuous, was the emblem of Luna, in crescent form. The same four angels were there, but only two held mirrors, and from these mirrors a luminescent trail of ethereal light poured, an aurora that stretched between the two mirrors, waving like a candle in the wind.

"Majestic…" Maris whispered, clearly awed. The other Fivefold were speechless, likewise amazed.

_ "There is nothing quite like it,"_Corona agreed, her eyes following the band of colour as it wove back and forth.

Bane roused himself from the spectacle. _ "As beautiful as this is, it is time to work. This is the final chamber of Sol Sanctum, above the clouds of Weyard. It is here we must craft the chamber." _His deep bass voice, speaking mentally, held them all in thrall. _ "Djinn!"_All the elemental spirits immediately came to attention. _ "Let's show our Adept friends how to build a miracle."_ There was a collective sense of assent, and the firefly-like Djinn went to work.

The Venus and Mars Djinn, makers and destroyers, all tackled the southern wall, which buckled before them as if it weren't solid rock. The flurry of sparks continued, unhindered.

Where they passed, was carved a passage like anything else in Sol Sanctum. From solid stone, these Djinn hewed a work worthy of any master. Pure Alchemy was strong in their blood, and in a whirling cyclone of sparks they hollowed a hallway from solid rock, then turned to their right, and the Fivefold rushed to see what they were doing. They had turned aside to build a stairway, and were slowly corkscrewing upwards. Jupiter Djinn, with the meticulousness common to their kind, fine-tuned the stairs. The Fivefold followed, in awe at the Djinn, and climbed the newly made stairs.

The stairs broadened out into a hall, and the Fivefold could still here the faint Psynergy hum as the Djinn worked. The path forked, one path going left and another right, though that one was not yet complete. Choosing to let the Djinn finish, the Fivefold walked down the left path, and entered the only door that was there.

The Fivefold gasped collectively. It was a cave of pure Psynergy Crystal, the essence of Psynergy made real. The wall of crystal sparkled with energy, as well as the floor and ceiling. One could almost see the eddies of Psynergy that floated around the room.

"What power…" Aleos said, awed. "To think that Aleph held such might."

Psynergy Stones are basically crystallized power, able to imbue anything with Psynergy. Monsters and Adepts are strengthened and Psynergy is restored. They are a rarity in the world, and valued high above any gem.

There was a faint pulse in the air, and continuous bass beat that thrummed in their hearts and bones. Streaks of energy flew through the air, travelling from one crystal to another like the aurora from before.

"Let's leave," Orior said, an edge in his voice. "This room is dangerous."

As one, the Fivefold faded into the comparative darkness behind them.

They walked down the now-completed hall, and found the Djinn waiting for them, resting from their labours. Gasp rose and greeted them, seeming to smile with his eyes. _ "Ah, Fivefold. Welcome to our humble room,"_he said his voice merry. A bit of a jest, considering the room was grandiose and beautiful.

It was built in imitation of the two rooms below. The emblem of Luna was on the centre of the first room, and encircled by a stream of water. Four mirror statues stood on the corners, more ornate than the ones below. They seemed to be slightly misplaced, as a small pedestal of marble was built right beside it. Cinaed made to Move the statue onto the pedestal, but a sharp voice stopped him. _ "I would not do that, were I you."_

Gasp had risen and was floating nearby, trying his best to look stern and commanding. _ "In case one tries to steal the Elemental Stars, we placed a trap. If someone moves these statues without disabling the trap, the Elemental Stars will summon a storm of destruction and blast the invaders to oblivion. In addition, the entirety of Aleph will be attacked to pick off any fleeing thieves."_

Cinaed nodded and stepped back, rather quickly. The Fivefold returned to regarding the room.

Where there was a northern wall was marvellous. Rows of pillars arrayed themselves to hold the ceiling from collapsing, and provided a spectacular view of the sky. The Fivefold crossed the room and leaned on the pillars, looking down into a thick veil of clouds. The air was a bit thin, as they were several thousand feet above sea level. The sky was a soft, calm blue, and the clouds only added to its splendour. All that could be seen was the Alpha and Ikatic ranges in the distance.

_ "Come," _Fury said, and the Fivefold noticed all the Djinn had taken their normal forms again. The Mars Djinni introduced them to the other room.

Like the room before, it was a copy of the Sol room, with the emblem encircled by a stream of water, but with one important difference. There was a statue of an archangel beside the pillars, arms upraised. In her hands she held a block emblazoned with a four-pointed star. Two of the angel statues were on their pedestal, but the other two were not. If they had been, they would have flanked the archangel, their mirrors reflecting the daylight onto a spot just in front of the archangel.

Zephyr flew up. _ "We connected these rooms with the ones below with an Alchemic vein. What ever happens in this room happens there, if possible. So once the trap is disabled, and those four statures over there,"_he indicated the other room, _ "are pushed into place, night and day will shift, and the portal will open in what was once the Sol room."_

Shade hopped beside them and spoke. _ "This is how to disable the trap. When the light of Sol shines before the archangel, a pit will appear to push the archangel into. Once that is done, the trap is disabled and the way to the Chamber of Stars can be opened."_He paused, and then went on. _ "Since we are creating this, there is no need to disable the trap. We shall just Teleport to the Star's future room."_He turned to them, suddenly grave. _ "I suggest you tap all the Mercury you can to stay cool, and all the Jupiter you can to stay afloat. In fact, keep all the Stars at the ready." _Aleos retrieved the Stars, and passed them each to their Elemental Adept.

_ "Good."_Gasp said, satisfied. _ "Ready!_TELEPORT!"

Blazing heat. Fire. Inferno.

Those were the thoughts of the Fivefold as they saw where they appeared. It was a great chamber, conical in shape, tip pointing upwards. It was the heart of the mountain, and it seemed Aleph had heartburn.

The walls of the chamber glowed a fiery red, imbued with the fire of Mars. It was streaked with yellow sulphur, and the smell permeated the air. The base of this chamber was filled with roiling magma, bubbling and spitting molten rock. The air was hazy with the fire, waves of heat distorting the air.

The Fivefold, after they were Teleported, began plunging towards this deadly fluid, the Djinn -reverted to firefly form - above them. "AHHH!" They screamed as one.

Almost by instinct, the Elemental Stars activated and four coloured bursts of light blossomed, awashing the fiery chamber in hues of yellow, blue, and violet. The magma below seemed to grow sluggish, as the power of Mercury cooled it. The Fivefold stopped plunging, suspended in the air, by the hover of Jupiter. Mars controlled the sluggish magma and wrought a tall tower of stone, broad and solid, while Venus carved it.

The Fivefold landed softly on the igneous rock, and surveyed the chamber. The fire danced furiously, but did not draw near them. The Djinn hovered around their heads, calm. Bane hovered slowly, _ "Now, I leave it up to you to use the Elemental Stars to craft this chamber however you see fit."_The Fivefold nodded, and drew out the Stars.

_ "Mars!"_Cinaed bellowed. _ "By your fiery might, restrain this inferno!"_

The Mars Star shone brilliantly, and wherever its light touched the magma subsided, quieting. The Fivefold saw that their pillar was some fifty feet above the liquid fire.

_ "Mercury!"_Maris cried. _ "Bring this chamber to peace with your soothing strength!"_

The Mercury Star activated, painting the room with a calm blue light. With frigid might, the Mercury Star froze the magma, transforming it to a volcanic black rock. They walls, which had been apparently only reflecting the red light, now dimmed and became black rock as well. The stood on a tall pillar, in the middle of a vast bowl.

The blue light poured out like a liquid, creeping over the igneous rock like a glacier. With a sound like a waterfall the chamber began to fill with a crystal clear water, and shimmered with an unearthly light.

_ "Venus!" _Orior shouted. _ "With your courageous power, forge this earth into my desire!"_ Spires erupted from the discontent rock around them, forming a complex web of spikes in every direction. In each of the corners a pillar sprung up, higher than the rest and with a top part of marble. Streaks of yellow light swirled around the peaks, and carved them into pillars, providing a means of movement throughout the chamber, by jumping over the calm water.

_ "Jupiter!"_Shamira called. _ "Shape this chamber into something worthy of the Elemental Stars."_ A wind of violet sparks began to circle the chamber, stirring their hair softly. The wind broke off and encircled the pillars, eroding them to a smooth, glass-like surface.

"Now! Summon the full power of Alchemy and finish!" Aleos commanded.

All the Stars began glowing in unison, and the light melded together to form a golden light: an echo of Sol Aurarius' power.

As the power of Alchemy crested, the Fivefold bowed to control it. They formed Psynergy Crystals from the melded energy, and strewed them throughout the water where they glittered like undersea coral, energizing the chamber with power. Chips of diamond they created and hurtled throughout the ceiling of black rock, speckling it with white crystal. They end result was the effect of the clear night sky, with the stars shining in the Heavens.

Rainbow beams lanced out and struck the pillars, changing them to a colour that was a blue-green, like the sea. Psynergy chips were strewn throughout the chamber, lending a luminescent glow to the Chamber of Stars.

Beams of red, blue, violet, and green-yellow lanced forth and struck the high marble pillars, and sheared it away, leaving only a large corner. Then, the beams whirled around it, moulding it into the form of a venerable being, sexless and sagely.

The Djinn emerged then, a storm of sparkles once more. _ "Fivefold. Well done," _Shade complimented. _ "I couldn't have done it better myself. Well, except…" _he tapped the power of the Stars, and a golden light flashed in the chamber, altering it in some small, yet significant way. No difference was apparent, yet it seemed more majestic, closer to Heaven.

_ "A little piece of heaven,"_Ember quipped.

The beams arrayed themselves behind the Fivefold, and a tall doorframe formed, of solid gold and engraved with sacred runes. There was no door, simply an empty frame.

_ "The portal will appear there,"_Ether informed them.

Bane turned to the Adepts, bowing as much as he could without a back. _ "Fivefold. Whether you know it or not, you have saved Weyard. I speak on behalf of all the Djinn, and therefore on behalf of the Elementals, when I say, thank you."_The Fivefold were filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, that seemed to come from the Djinn.

Fury spoke up. _ "As such, we pledge allegiance to you, to obey your command except when it violates the orders of the Elementals. They _are _our creators." _Fury bowed.

Gasp seemed to smile. _ "Now… farewell. We'll take the Stars, and place them in their chambers."_

The light faded but the Stars remained, hovering and glowing quietly. The Djinn rose into the air as sparks once more, and each Djinn flew to its respective Elemental Star.

Each of the Stars settled into the arms of one of the statues, and the light of their element immediately shone forth, painting their faces with a serene glow.

All the Djinn turned to the Fivefold one last time. _ "Farewell!"_They cried, and faded into the statues, becoming as one with the Elemental Stars.

The Fivefold just stood in silence for several moments. Then Orior stretched and yawned. "Well, that's finished. Let's leave."

Suddenly, the voice of Bane broke into their minds. _ "One last thing: in the new world of the Dim Age, a hasty escape may sometimes be necessary. Therefore, Venus has commanded me to bestow this Psynergy with all Venus Adepts: receive the spell of Retreat!"_ Then Bane was silent.

The Fivefold just looked at each other. Orior raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's try this. _Retreat!_" The power of Venus filled the Fivefold, and they disappeared in a spiral of yellow sparks.

The Fivefold blinked with surprise as they found themselves at the entrance of Sol Sanctum, the light of Sol shining through the gate. They walked through, wincing in the glare of Sol.

Orior smiled. "That worked out well."

Maris turned back to Aleph, which looked much more peaceful now. "Goodbye, Djinn!" She called.

A collective voice answered, sounding sincere and yet amused. _ "Good luck, Fivefold."_

Thus parted from the Djinn, the Fivefold descended from Aleph and entered Vale.

_Part II: Dual Nature_

"Scythia, behind you!" The female Luna Adept took note and cartwheeled to the side, and a growling blur shot past her like a cannonball. She turned around to face her opponent, drawing her battle staff for what felt like the millionth time that day. She crossed it against her back and raised her free hand. "_Black Raze_!" An unholy black fire erupted from her palm and played across the back of the demon, but without much effect. The creature only looked up at her and bared his fangs. Not good.

She backed away slowly towards her companion, until she was standing back to back with him. "How are you holding up?" She asked, concerned.

In a flash, he wheeled around and stood beside her, facing their common foe. "Fine, thank you." Scythia looked over just to be sure.

His name was Calathur, lord of Atavia and the strongest Sol Adept she had ever seen. He had hair as golden as Sol herself, long and clasped at the forehead with a band of white gold. His eyes were a tranquil blue, like the sky, though at the moment they were focused and as hard as steel. He wore a plain white robe that trailed the ground as he walked, and gold bracelets on his wrist over the cloth. The Sol Adept's face was like pearl, white and lustrous, and his hair flowed down to his back, except for a few strands that he liked to keep where he could see them, in front. In his hand he held a partisan of mythril, ornamented with white gold.

She had met him a while before, after she had left Mantium. Before visiting Vale, she had elected to venture to the far northern city of Atavia to make amends with the Sol Adepts. She had befriended Calathur quickly, and now he was accompanying her back to Vale.

Fate, however, had other plans, and they had encountered a powerful foe in northwestern Angara. They had seen a shadow crouching on the hill, and approached it. All they saw where blood red eyes, and then everything changed. The trees, plains, and mountains, all faded away, and they found themselves deep underground, in a cave dim and without much light. A whirlpool of fire appeared in the air, and a clawed hand reached out. Then, in an shower of lava, this beast appeared.

The two warriors held the demon in front of them under intense scrutiny, ready to act upon his slightest movement.

His skin was scaly and blue-toned, cold as ice with a peach underbelly that looked deceptively soft. His visage was terrifying, like a skull infected with feline features. Crimson eyes burned beneath heavy brows that arched along the side of his head, sprouting long horns of copper at the end, lancing long and cruel. Between these tall weapons his head curved back into a single, stubby horn, but not less dangerous.

Red lines glowed like fire, ornamenting his jaw, and short spikes emerged from the bottom of his head. His body was long and sinewy, like a snake's, but its slender frame was made up for by muscled limbs armed with many spikes. Violet horns arched from his shoulders and copper from his elbows. A three-pointed spike, like the partisan that the Sol Adept wielded and gold in colour, swung menacingly from the end of his tail, and gold bands encircled his forearms, as if he had once been entrapped.

A tattered flame-coloured cape descended from his shoulders, almost torn in two by some long-forgotten battle. The edges fluttered in a chill wind that blew around the chamber, stirring their hair. His legs were coiled beneath him, the four clawed toes poised to launch off in a leap.

He slowly raised his claw, demonstrating his intentions. Long, wicked talons emerged from his fingers, the colour of dried blood. Dark brown poison dripped from the tips and splattered on the floor, and with a hissing sound created a small crater. He licked the end of the claw, smiling in a not-too-friendly way. He was Haures, the beast who sunders darkness.

Scythia and Calathur stood glaring at Haures, and he back at them. Minutes passed, no one stirred. Then, as if upon an invisible signal, battle erupted.

With a guttural yell, Haures sprung, claws outstretched for the kill. The two Adepts each dove to the side, and felt the breeze from the claws pass overhead. They turned and faced their foe, glowing the white and black of Sol and Luna.

Scythia twirled once and pointed both hands at Haures. _ "Shadowscourge!" _A cloud of blackness appeared, skulls dancing on the outside. It fired towards the demon.

Calathur flipped his hair back and pointed his trident. _ "Comet Storm!"_A multitude of white sparks appeared, hovering in the air for a moment. Then, with increasing speed, they raced forward and crushed into the creature, gaining the distinctive tails of comets as they hurtled through the air.

The combined attack struck the demon, who flinched and bowed one knee in a gesture of respect. He rose, and crossed his arms. _ "Flame Cross!"_ His arms flashed out, and a giant x-shaped flame erupted, trailing a shower of fire. The two Adepts tensed, and prepared to counter.

_ "Chaos Meteor!" "Holy Crucible!"_Thousands of black meteors, like little specks of Luna, rode forth on the breast of an immense beam of white light. The cross of fire hit the meteors and wiped them out, but they weakened it enough for the coming Crucible. The attacks clashed, and negated each other with a blinding flare. In the resulting silence, the only sound was a continuous noise, like the bones of the dead being clashed together.

Haures stopped his clapping, and sneered. _ "Well done, mortals."_He said with contempt, his voice low and guttural, harsh and twisted with malice. _ "But do not rest yet. The party's just begun._Hades Rise!_" _He clapped his claws one more time, and the earth in front of him was rent in two, and black smoke poured from the opening. Moans rose from the gaping pit, followed by a skeletal hand that reached up and dug into the soil. Finding purchase, it strained magical muscles and hoisted up the rest, and a skeleton, smoke trailing from every part, emerged from the haze like a nightmare, grinning the skeleton's grin. Behind it, its companions also rose form the smoke, grinning identically. Flames burned in the empty sockets of their eyes.

"Not good…" Scythia muttered to her companion. "I'm a Necromancer, and I can't control them. They only serve Haures, apparently."

Calathur smiled grimly. "We'll have to throw everything we got at him."

Scythia wheeled on him. "Are you sure? The effects of such spells are mortal…"

Calathur pushed back a skeleton with his partisan after it placed its bony hand on Scythia. The skeleton tumbled into its comrades, buying them some time. "We have to."

"Allow me to attack first," Scythia said. She turned to the undead horde, barely discerning the crouched figure of Haures through the smoke. "Here goes…" She took a deep breath. "_Soul of Abyss!" _A black aura enveloped her, but did not fade. Instead, it grew darker and more substantial as it drew off Scythia's life force in order to stay in existence. It stretched out like ooze, and hit the nearest skeleton. It crumbled into dust, and then was blown away by the wind. The spell went further, feeding off the magic of the necromantic skeletons in order to stay active. Then, it contracted and intensified. A black cloud, dark as the Abyss, erupted like a volcano and hurtled towards Haures, barrelling through the smoke and dissipating it.

The smoke gone, Haures' eyes widened as he saw the spell. All he could utter was a brief "No!" before the spell collided with him. He was lifted off the ground and hurled back, borne upon the might of Luna. He crashed into the wall, and the blackness enveloped him. The ceiling above gave way, burying him under tonnes of rock.

Scythia turned to the Sol Adept, and smiled wearily, exhausted mind, body, and soul. "Well, I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon," she said, and collapsed.

The Sol Adept immediately dove and caught her under the arms, supporting her. "You did great… for a Luna Adept."

Scythia's eyes snapped open, and she stood and glared at him, hands on her hips. "Really, Sol. I saved us. Be more grateful to those stronger than you."

Calathur only smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "_Moribundus sanies ungula!_" The mound of rocks exploded and Haures leapt out, a mad rage burning in his eyes. His right claw began to glow a poisonous black, and acid poured out from it. He descended and slashed, cutting Scythia across her lower back and severing her spine. She collapsed, unconscious and pale faced, and growing whiter.

The Sol Adept's eyes blazed. "Scythia! _Heaven's Lance!" _ He raised his arm into the air, palm curved as if beseeching the skies. Light appeared from the darkness around him and gathered in his grip, forming a twenty-foot spear of pure light, formed from the power of Sol and the strength of his heart. He jumped back and threw the lance, which trailed rays of light as it screamed through the air. Haures gasped as the holy lance pierced through his foul flesh and into his demon heart.

"Gragh…" He croaked, and fell forward. As he collapsed, he brought back his claw and slashed weakly, tearing through Calathur's leggings and into his skin. Gasping, Calathur fell to one knee and clutched his torn thigh, and found himself face-to-face with the burning eyes of Haures. The two enemies just gazed into each other's eyes for several moments.

At length, Haures spoke. _ "You fought well, human. There are not many who can injure a Spirit." _

"Injure? You mean you are not dead!" Calathur gasped.

Haures stood, wincing. _ "No. We are immortal. Nonetheless, I am defeated." _He bowed his head. _ "And the sacred laws laid by the Gods dictate that I must withdraw, become stone once more. Farewell, human. But, were I you, I would ware the venom of my claws." _With that, the abysmal cave around them shattered, the very fabric of it breaking apart. Calathur found himself in a sandy cave, perched on a cliff above the grainy floor. A stone tablet, the size of his arm, lay on the ground in front of him, shimmering. Torches surrounded it on both sides.

"Scythia!" He noticed the Luna Adept on the floor beside him, skin pale as a ghost. He dove and placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive, if barely. "I have failed you…" He said quietly, head bowed. It was the duty of all Sol Adepts to preserve life, even if it was that of a Luna. During the short time he had known her, he had found that she had quite a charming personality, quick-witted with a caustic tongue, yet burdened by a troubled past, of which she had never told him. She sometimes referred to that darker period, but he never pressed her for more information. There was only one thing left to do: keep their goal, and go to Vale. But first…

_ "Cleanse," _he said, pressing his fingers to his forehead and then over her lips, which were cold. A faint breath, rattling, graced his fingers, and he winced. A white aura surrounded him, then slowly floated off and hovered over Scythia. The golden light shimmered, and dissolved in shower of sparkles. Some of the colour returned to her face, but not enough. Haures' poison was too strong.

"Ugh!" Calathur fell to the ground, gasping and clutching his leg. He had forgotten about his own wound. He hastily cast Cleanse on himself, and the pain lessened. But he could feel it lurking, waiting, biding its time to return, stronger than ever. Wincing, he gathered Scythia into his arms and stood up, flinching at the way her head lolled lifelessly to the side. He turned to the tablet, shining innocently on the cliff. "Farewell, Haures," he said, and limped out of the cave.

In the dim light of the cave, the tablet flashed, and Haures slept.

_Part III: Mercury Unite_

Hydros surveyed the Sea of Time, perched on the edge of the cliff at the end of Lumeria. Ships surfed the waves in the serene water below, working on the greatest project Lumeria had ever seen: the Fog of Alchemy.

Hydros knew that the Seal on Mercury was working, draining away the power of water the world over. But he was determined to prevent that.

And so, every Adept he could find, in co-ordination with his own abilities, had woven a Psynergetic field to keep out the seal, and retain the power of Alchemy.

However, Mercury had been sealed for a while before the shield was erected, so some of the Seal was working on Lumeria. However, it would affect them much MUCH slower than the rest of Weyard.

Hydros lifted his head and gazed as far as he could see, into the shifting mass of fog that entirely encircled Lumeria. Few would know it, but the fog was the Seal of Alchemy made visible by the shield, and it marked the border of Alchemic lands. Hydros sighed, and stepped down from the cliff, travelling down a steep staircase cut into the side of the mount.

As he took another step, Sol was blotted out, and the cast of night fell over the land. Or seemed to. Hydros looked up, and gasped.

An immense form was blocking the light, beating wings of shadow that seemed to reach to the ends of the earth. Sapphire eyes burned as the form reared back his head and roared, the noise reverberating over the land. Adepts froze in fear at the sound of it. Then, the form beat his wings and flew across Hydros' head, and with Sol no longer behind him Hydros could see clearly what he was.

It was a gargantuan dragon, with a wingspan that seemed to span the skies. His scales were of a hammered gold, sheathing his entire body except for underneath, where he wore scales of a soft beige, layered over one another like plates. His visage could make every mortal tremble, with a pointed snout and a mouth filled with sword-like teeth. His upper head was frilled with horns, long and cream coloured, tipped with black. Blue eyes like jewels shone underneath eye ridges of gold, and smaller horns adorned his head and neck. His sinewy neck was horned and tipped with a great crest, ribbed with giant spikes of gold and filled with the leather-like material of dragon wings, tan coloured and tinged with black. He flexed his powerful muscles, and the gold scales shimmered in the Solight. His immense wings beat the air languidly, maroon coloured on the underside with feathers of gold on the outside. The joint of his wings each bore a curved spike, like a barb. He had four clawed talons on each hand, black and wicked looking. His tail, likewise, was made of the same deep yellow as the rest of his armoured scales. A two-pronged spike swung slowly from the end of his tail.

Hydros stumbled backwards, mouth agape. "No! Eclipse!"

The immense dragon cocked his head, amused. _ "I'm afraid so, Hydros. And now, all your efforts will be for naught. Lumeria will be destroyed not be the Seal of Alchemy, but by the dragon you now see before you!" _Eclipse spread his wings to their full extent, casting a giant shadow over Lumeria. Everyone looked up, and most panicked. _ "But first…" _Eclipse went on, _ "to destroy your navy so you can't escape!" _He turned and flew back a bit out to see, facing the navy. _"_Great Gale!_"_ He beat his wings slowly at first, the violet power of Jupiter gathering underneath them. Then, he beat his wings faster and faster, each generating a stronger wind than the last, until gale-force winds were ripping into the docked Lumerian fleet. Psynergetic sparks flew at every wingbeat, and the winds blew on. The docked ships were torn from their piers and cast against the wall, where they shattered into splinters. The debris rose and fell in the high waves, along with the bodies of those Adepts not quick enough to escape. The others struggled in vain to get back to shore, but twenty-foot waves prevented them. Eclipse, hovering like the angel of death, watched over them, powering the storm.

"No!" Hydros yelled, and ran quickly down the stair to the bay. _ "This can't happen, not when everything was supposed to be finished!" _His feet pounded heavily on the stone, yet the loud footsteps were drowned out by the howling wind.

"HYDROS!" A voice yelled. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Hydros stopped midstep and turned, then groaned. Conservato, the idiot fool, was running down the stairs, hair askew and waving his arms in the air. A bag of books bounced awkwardly at his side, and he looked furious. He caught up, and then bent down, hands on his knees, panting. He drew himself up, and took a deep breath. "How DARE you go against fate! You think you can escape the Seal, you think you have the RIGHT to! You may be the brother of the late King, but you're no better than the rest of us! What gives you the right to-" Hydros cut him off.

"Enough, Conservato. Princess Maris left me in the position of Regent until she returned, and if she does not she allowed me to become King. That is right enough. Now, if you excuse me, I have bigger things to attend to than your petty bickering." He gestured behind him, where Eclipse was having a grand time grinding the ships and sailors into oblivion against the rocky cliffs of Lumeria.

Conservato paled with shock. "It's… Eclipse! Mercury, we should surrender! We stand no chance!" The young man quailed with fright.

Hydros shook his head. "Not on my watch. What is the worth of a life lived with the shame of surrender? Besides, I doubt he would accept." Hydros began running again, heading towards the docks.

Conservato tried to keep up. "Hydros, you're out of your mind! You're crazy!"

Hydros grinned. "Crazy like a fox," he said, and jumped the last twenty-five feet of cliff. He glowed blue as he descended, and the sea rose up to receive him, enfolding him and placing him softly on the stone pier. Conservato just gaped in shock and hurried behind, running along the winding staircase as fast as he could go. Which isn't saying much.

Hydros stood on the docks, eyes locked with Eclipse, who seemed amused that someone would stand against him. _ "Hydros, you're too young to be senile. Go back and hide in the caves like a good peon." _ His response was a Freeze Prism across his torso, and his eyes narrowed. _ "Still bent on resisting, then? It would be better to just roll over and die, but if you insist… _Violet Claw!_"_ He raised one talon, and the claws glowed a dark purple, then extended to a length of ten feet, so that a shimmering four-bladed claw was his weapon. With a mighty blow, he swung, but it the last moment changed his direction, wishing to demoralize Hydros: he aimed for Conservato.

As the violet blades descended towards the blue-haired Lumerian, his eyes widened and he began to stutter. "N-no… please…" He raised his arms as if to defend himself from the attack, but something hurtled into him and knocked him aside into the water. The claws dug into the stone pier, spraying sparks as they ground through the solid rock, embedding themselves, and the dragon found himself stuck. Eclipse cursed softly, and ended the spell.

Hydros looked down on Conservato, who bobbed helplessly in the water. "Don't let this go to your head, Conservato," he told him. "I couldn't live with myself if I let someone die. Now, escape while you can: I'll deal with scaly here."

Conservato, eyes glaring, swam away, and Hydros turned back to Eclipse with a sigh.

"Right then, Eclipse," he said, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get this party started."

The dragon sneered. _ "You think you can stand against me?" _

"Not really, but I'm duty-bound to try. _Tsunami!_" The waves roaring towards the pier suddenly stopped and crashed into one another, forming a boiling mass of water. It righted itself, forming a roaring tidal wave one hundred feet high. Hydros thrust out his hands and the wave unleashed, heading straight for Eclipse. The Summon merely snorted and back-pedalled, flying higher as he did so, out of reach of the wave. Hydros circled the air with his hands, and the wave stopped beneath the dragon, forming a geyser. Hydros thrust his hands to the sky, and it erupted, carrying the dragon high to the air. Eclipse hissed, and thrust his wings downward. The resulting windblast countered the geyser, and it broke apart.

_ "You conceited, wretched, human!" _Eclipse hissed. _ "Die!" _He reared back, head pointed towards the sky. Rays of blue light poured from the sky and formed a whirlpool, which flowed around his open jaw, gathering there into a cerulean glow. The glow gathered into his jaw and he shut his mouth and wheeled around, azure ether trailing from the gaps between his fangs. He raised his head, and then opened his jaws at Hydros. _ "Flamen_ _A_Ether!_" _With a great explosion of light, an immense blue-white beam lanced forth, crackling with azure bolts, and screamed through the air towards Hydros.

Hydros grimaced and threw up his hands to defend himself. But somewhere, deep inside, he knew it was useless, and lowered his hands. _Ether Blast _was Eclipse's strongest attack… the mere shockwave of it was all the dragon used when he was summoned, which was seldom. No one had ever survived a direct hit. Eclipse's eyes danced as he waited for the blast to hit, destroying the pathetic Adept and all of Lumeria with him.

An aura shone in front of Hydros, enfolding him in a gentle glow. The beam crashed into it and dissipated into nothingness. _ "WHAT!" _Eclipse thundered.

Hydros looked for his saviour, and did a double take at what he saw.

A weathered hand, dripping wet and bound around the wrist with a gold band, was raised from the water, holding a golden trident aloft. It was tanned, and well muscled. _ "Don't worry, Hydros. Together, we will protect Lumeria." _

The voice sounded strangely familiar to him. "_Poseidon?_" Hydros asked incredulously.

There was a drenching splash of water as Poseidon emerged from the water beside Hydros, smiling. _ "As if anything could stop me, Hydros. Now, let's save Lumeria, since we could not save Imil." _

Hydros nodded, and turned to face Eclipse. "Together."

The Summon dragon was furious. _ "You fools think you can stop me? _Nova Wave!_" _The water in the seas around them drained into the air, forming a whirling mass of water. Upon Eclipse's command, it exploded in every direction, sending water charged with power over the land, eroding the stone with supernatural speed, so that it seemed like acid.

However, over Hydros and Poseidon, it simply bounced off an invisible barrier harmlessly, and Hydros stood calmly on a lone piece of rock surrounded by sea, smiling. As one, the raised their hands and cast Psynergy. _"_Ocean Fist!_" _"_Aqua Ray!_" A whirlwind of water exploded on Eclipse, followed by beams of intensified water that played across his chest.

The dragon was pushed backwards, but he regained his airborne balance, growling but unharmed. _"_Violet Claw!_" _He cast again, and slashed with both psynergetically-enhanced talons at Lumeria's defenders, but likewise, where Psynergy attacks failed physical ones did also. His weapons just bounced off the invisible barrier.

And so the battle wore on, each of them fighting but unable to harm the other seriously. Eclipse's attacks failed against Poseidon's barrier, and the two Mercury warriors weren't strong enough to injure the great dragon. But, as the battle wore on, the Psynergy stocks of Poseidon and Hydros were depleting, and Eclipse was beginning to feel the effects of the continuous barrage of attacks. It was a stalemate, something had to give.

"_Mercury, please, give us the strength and hope to defeat our enemy in this day of reckoning," _Hydros prayed fervently as he cast another Freeze Prism.

_BA-BOOM. _Flash of brilliant red-orange light, bathing the land in a fiery glow. A black ball screamed through the air, headed straight for Eclipse. He saw it coming and snarled, and tried to fly to the side. He underestimated the speed of the projectile, and it tore through his right wing. He screamed in pain, a gaping hole now blast through the material of his wing, and he was having trouble staying aloft, and listed to the right. He summoned the power of Jupiter and straightened himself up, glaring at the newcomer.

It was a ship, built with the usual dragonhead prow, and armoured with silver. The sails were midnight blue, speckled with silver stars, though they were for decoration only, as the ship ran on Psynergy. Alternatively, it could run off wind when the sailors were too tired to supply the force. Said sailors ran about on deck, preparing the ship for battle. A large cannon gleamed from the dragon's mouth, just the very tip protruding. The barrel was smoking.

"_Ugh… fool…" _Eclipse said, feeling the effect of the wound. _ "Ether Blast…" _He brought his head around and launched the blue-white beam at the approaching ship. The two royals could faintly see a figure scrambling to turn the ship to dodge the blast. The ship wheeled to the left and barrelled with all speed toward the pier. The beam struck the water behind the ship and created an tidal wave. The ship was borne on the breast of the wave and carried to Lumeria. The ship was flipped over and hurtled with incredible force against the cliff beside the stunned Mercury Adepts, where it shattered into pieces.

A figure leapt high into the air, escaping the ruins of the ship as it crushed itself against the cliff. The black figure fell from the sky and landed heavily on the pier beside Hydros, and he saw that the figure had long blue hair, and wore a captain's uniform. The figure raised her head, and saw it was a young woman, pretty with cold eyes that glared at Eclipse. She rose, and Hydros saw to his surprise she was almost as tall as him, only two inches shorter. She reached to her side and drew out a long scimitar of mythril, flipped it in the air and caught it by the handle. She glanced over at Hydros and grinned. "Let's get this party started. For real. And who might you be, sir?" She said, turning to the mer-warrior half-submerged in the water, looking guarded. Understandable, since to all appearances he was a monster.

He looked amused. _ "Do you not recognize me, Lynn? Of course, I can't blame you. The last time I saw you you were barely past my waist. At least," _he said, looking down. _ "When I was human…"_

Lynn looked shocked. "That voice! Could it be? Your Majesty!" She bowed on one knee. "They said you were dead! And if you're alive, is it possible my father is too?"

Poseidon shrugged. _ "I'm alive, but I have not seen your father since I became this mer-"_

"_I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but we do have a battle to finish," _Eclipse said archly. _ "And this time, it's welcome to MY world! " _The dragon's wings seemed to grow a hundred feet and enveloped the Mercury Adepts, and when he withdrew them, everything had changed. There was no Lumeria, no sea. No water, no fog.

The world was a great bowl. The boundaries of the world were tall mountains that no mortal could scale. They sloped downward and enfolded a clustered forest and a few plains, and each ring of mountains was capped by another ring behind it, reaching up to unfathomable heights in the sky. The sky that could be seen was a pale lilac, and a continuous cover of white clouds covered the highest reaches of the sky. The thinnest parts of this haze revealed a sky of midnight blue beyond.

Lynn, Poseidon, and Hydros landed softly on the soil, which had an unnatural feel to it. It buzzed with power, as if made not by nature but by Alchemy. Poseidon looked down at himself in amazement: he was no longer beast, but human. His gold trident he still held, and he was dressed in the King's robes of state. The Mercury Adepts just looked at each other in shock, and then smiled and fell into each other's embrace.

"It's good to have ya back, brother," Hydros said in Poseidon's ear.

"Indeed, my sovereign," Lynn said, her voice muffled.

The Mercury Adepts broke apart, and Poseidon shook his head. "I fear it's only temporary, some result of this magical realm."

_ "You are correct in your guess, King of Mercury," _a voice said, seeming to come from every direction. The clouds parted and Eclipse flew regally through the gap, beating his wings slowly as he surveyed the Adepts below him. _ "I have restored you to your human form for this battle, but you may find that is not all blessing."_The dragon smiled malevolently. _ "You will find your part of Sol Aurarius to be… how shall I put this? Lacking."_

Poseidon frowned, and tried to raise the guard aura. There was a faint sprinkle of light, and then it phased out. The Adepts looked at each other and gulped.

_ "So you see,"_Eclipse went on, smiling. _ "You have no defences. And, so, the game ends now! A_Ether Blast!_" _The azure beam, crackling with power, lanced towards the huddled Mercury Adepts, and they found themselves with nowhere to hide. This time, there would be no salvation. This time, it was the end.

"_Like Hell!" _Poseidon thought.

He drew his trident, the sacred weapon of the Imilian ruling family. He levelled the prongs at the approaching beam, and spoke in the Imilian tongue. _ "Ithmia serina mifala luminaeste!"_ The trident glowed a brilliant blue, and the beam was drawn to the tips as if by a magnet, and swirled around them. The energy was sucked into the weapon, and it glowed an electric blue, crackling with power. Hydros wheeled it around and threw it at Eclipse. The dragon's eyes widened with shock as the weapon pierced his torso and stuck there, shaft quivering. Green blood oozed out from the wounds: the blood of the summons, ethereal and charged with power.

_ "How… did… you…?" _Eclipse gasped, one claw darting towards the impaled trident, which began to glow a sky blue, drawing energy from the dragon around it. _ "NO!"_He cried, grasped the trident, and began to tug.

"Stop him!" Poseidon said sharply, and the Adepts nodded. Each of the Mercury warriors glowed with their elemental blue, preparing to cast attack Psynergy.

_ "Vesica Pirata!"_A broad beam of Psynergy, blue as the sea and shaped like a sword, reached from Lynn's outstretched hand as her eyes glowed with power. She moved her hand sharply, and the Psynergy blade smashed into Eclipse's arm, knocking it away from the trident. He hissed softly in response.

Poseidon chanted the Imilian tongue softly under his breath, and the trident glowed brighter. Eclipse made another grab for the trident, trying to remove it before it could do more harm.

_ "Subzero!"_Hydros yelled, calling upon the Psynergy known only to the Mercurian royal family. The air around the trident grew cold, frigid, crystallizing the water in the air and forming a crystal shield around it. Eclipse slashed at it with his claws, but drew back, hissing.

_ "Srhoyi le phini foi ve Imilia!"_The trident blossomed into blue light beneath the ice, the light fracturing into a rainbow by the multiple facets. Tendrils of energy emerged from the ice, and Eclipse screeched in pain as he realized what the trident had done: absorbed his attack. And now it was using it on its former master.

The trident glowed an azure blue, and unleashed _A_Ether Blast. The prongs, embedded in the scales of the dragon, flashed white and three beams lanced from the tips. Eclipse sagged as the ethereal lasers erupted from his back and skimmed off into the sky before phasing out. Eclipse, gasping, put his claws to the wounds, trying to stop the flow of emerald blood the poured out. Casting Pure Ply, he slowed the bleeding, but the wound pierced his heart.

_ "Incredible… this gives me a newfound respect for my own power,"_Eclipse chuckled wryly. _ "If I wasn't a demigod, I would be dead now."_He flapped weakly down to the victorious Adepts. As he descended, the world around them dissolved in his wake, the sky fading to the brilliant blue above Lumeria. He landed heavily in front of them and the world snapped back, and Eclipse floated in water beginning to be dyed with ribbons of green.

Poseidon had returned to his mer-form, and smiled sadly. He swam over to Eclipse and offered his arm. The dragon looked at him with a strange expression, and then took his arm. The two monsters floated over to the pier, where Hydros and Lynn were waiting.

_ "Very good, Adepts,"_Eclipse said quietly. _ "You have earned my respect, and thus I will spare Lumeria. Also,"_he closed his glowing blue eyes. _ "I commit the spell to summon me into your hands. Farewell, for now I sleep."_The immense dragon glowed a soft white, and then reshaped and faded with a green light. A stone slate remained, the size of a man's arm and carved with runes of power. It glimmered with a sacred light, and floated over to Hydros. He took it, and slung it under his arm.

Poseidon smiled. _ "We have done well, brother. And you too, Lynn."_He inclined his head, and the piratess bowed deeply in return. _ "Hydros." _He said, and raised his trident, and raised his other hand. He snapped the prongs off in a fluid motion and tossed the three pieces at Hydros' feet. _ "I shall guard Lumeria forever. But someday, I may not be under my own control. Even now, I can feel the madness of Sol Aurarius working on my soul… it almost feels as if he has a will of his own." _He paused for a moment, considered what he said, and shook his head. _ "See, look? I referred to it as male just then... I wonder why?" _He shook his head to clear his senses, and then pointed to the shards of the trident, which had shrunken from three times a man's height to just one. _ "If I do go mad someday, that is the only thing that will be able to defeat me, for it underwent the transformation with me. Seek the help of the Ankohl to reforge it. Lumeria has always been on good terms with them."_Poseidon swam closer and leaned on the pier, looking intently into the eyes of the two Mercury Adepts. A smile tugged at his lips. _ "Come here, you two."_

Smiling sheepishly, Hydros carefully laid down the tablet, and he and Lynn walked towards Hydros. Suddenly, he reached out with his broad arms and pulled them into an embrace. Lynn laughed happily, a joyous sound that tinkled like a bell, and Hydros smiled. _ "Take care, you two,"_Poseidon whispered, and then released them. The two Mercurians stood on the pier. Hydros bowed and Lynn curtsied, then they both stood in respectful salute as Poseidon melted into the sea's waves.

As the rippled from his departure faded, the two Adepts turned to each other and smiled.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Lynn," Hydros said, and made a little bow.

"I don't think we'll be parting for a while, Hydros," Lynn said dryly. She pointed behind her, where the remnants of her ship were being bashed against the cliff by the waves. "It looks like I'm stuck here for a little longer."

Hydros laughed softly. "Guess you're right, Lynn. And I think I'll move the harbour into the caves beneath Lumeria. Much safer there." He looked down on the trident, and gathered up the pieces. "Here." He passed them to Lynn, who took them obligingly. "When you do sail the seas again, drop by Ankohl and explain the situation to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"And Eclipse?" Lynn asked, nodding towards the stone on the ground.

Hydros looked down and shook his head. "I don't know… I'm keep him safe, that's for sure." Then his face split into a wide grin. "Maybe I'll offer him as a prize for the Springs someday."

_ "I heard that, you wretched human," _the slate growled.

The Mercury Adepts just laughed, and walked into the city of Lumeria, their charges in hand.

_Part IV: Sky and Serenity_

An armoured figure flew through the Anemosian countryside, the violet wings of Volatilis riding the air currents with ease. It was a female warrior, proud and strong. A mythril rapier swung at her side, glinting in the dim red light of Solset. Her helm was shaped like the head of an eagle, and her violet hair streamed from the open back. A gold circlet was inlaid on the helm, and the visor was half lowered over keen lavender eyes that were flecked with gold. Her armour was ornate, purple and gold, the colours of royalty. It was close fitting and uniformly smooth, accenting the feminine form of its wearer. Amethyst chains fluttered from the tunic-like bottom of the armour, and Xianese silk leggings emerged from beneath. Her boots were of the same make as the armour, and rose to her knees.

She surveyed the plains of Anemos, searching for any sign of the Summon she was pursuing. She had been ordered by her sovereign to track down the erring Spirit and bring her back to her proper path. By force, if need be.

Honestly, the figure didn't think it would come to that. The Summon was one of the less violent ones, allied to Mercury and Jupiter, her own element. In fact, the young woman rather looked forward to meeting the Spirit… though it could be her death. She was reaching the southern reaches of Anemos now, and there was still no sign of her quarry.

And then, suddenly, there was. The soft chime of a bell, borne on the winds of Anemos. A mere echo, a faint sign, but it was enough. The figure homed in on the sound, and soon saw the Summon, resting with her feet dabbling in a clear river.

She was an ethereal woman, beautiful and seeming kind. Her golden-brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, just brushing the back of her knees. Her haze; eyes were glowing brightly, and her skin was of a fair creamy tone. She wore a strange tunic of animal skin, covered with lilac silk in the back and descending in a kind of coattail, ending in the front at her upper thighs to reveal shapely legs. Her delicate arms were entwined in her lap, the wrists encircled with bracelets. Her sleeves were large and puffy, painted with violet and hung with golden bells at the end that tinkled as she moved. A couple of her locks were braided into a silk brush-like decoration, bound with rings of turquoise and dipping in the water beside her. She looked absently into the water, preoccupied with her thoughts. She was Coatlicue, the goddess bearing the water of life.

The warrior circled at a polite distance, waiting her presence to be known. The Summon gave no sign, but the airborne figure thought she saw a glint of recognition in her eyes. The warrior took the fact that she had not been blasted yet as an invitation to join the Spirit, so she circled and landed nimbly beside them imposing woman. Volatilis closed with the usual _snick_, and the figure sat beside the Summon.

Minutes passed, with the two females staring only into the flowing water of the river. The young Anemosian occasionally glanced up at Coatlicue, and then quickly away again. At length, the Anemosian spoke. "So-"

Coatlicue cut her off. "I know why you're here, Elite Guard Skye. Commanded by the Queen of Anemos to defeat me and protect Weyard. So, I hope Anemos is enjoying Luna?"

Skye blanched. "How did you…?"

Coatlicue laughed softly, and flowing soprano sound that was music to the mortal ears. "I was not idle during the silence. Read your mind, and came to this decision." Coatlicue and Skye stood, and the Spirit glowed white. Her form was merely a white outline, and then it changed size. Soon, Skye found herself looking eye-to-eye with a much-smaller version of Coatlicue, the same size as her, that looked almost human. The Summon smiled, and motioned for Skye to follow her. The two began walking, through flower-strewn fields that danced with pollen.

Coatlicue began. "We were residing in the Heavens, where we dwell when not Summoned. We were watching the battle between the Fivefold and Regnoare intently, since we all take a keen interest in the doings of Weyard. We saw Zelexseon immolate himself, and then Regnoare called out his spell." She paused, as if recalling this hurt her. "Apparently, he maintained some control of the Sol Aurarius he had owned, and we felt its incredible power call out to us. We were bound in our hearts by its might, and commanded to wreck havoc on Weyard, destroying all we could. I, however, was able to resist most of its call, though I'm afraid I destroyed Shaman," the woman fell silent, and Skye listened, entranced. "We are doomed to obey this curse until we are defeated. And now, Skye, you come as if the answer to my prayer!"

The Spirit turned to the Anemosian, her hands clasped in front of her as she begged. "Destroy me! Send me into the oblivion! The guilt of destroying Shaman weighs heavy on me, and I must atone for my deeds!" Coatlicue fell silent, and turned aside, staring at the ground. "I am the Spirit of healing, of life. To take innocent lives is intolerable to me, and to have done it myself!" A single tear of crystal light fell to the field, anointing a flower in silver dew. "Skye… grant me the sleep I so earnestly desire!" The Spirit turned back and spread her arms, leaving her heart undefended. "Kill me, for my power forbids me to do so myself!"

Skye took a step backward, shaking her head fervently. "I cannot! To kill someone in cold blood goes against my ethics, everything I stand for!"

Coatlicue stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. "You must!"

Skye flipped up her visor, showing that her troubled face, elflike as it was, torn with indecision and emotion. "I can't!" She almost sobbed, "You already said you wouldn't hurt anyone, you're in control!"

"But I don't know if I can resist forever!"

"I can't kill an innocent!"

"My hands are stained with blood! Slay me, cleanse my sin!"

"No, Coatlicue! I refuse!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Coatlicue threw up her hands, exasperated. She raised her hands above her head and made a triangle with her forefingers and thumbs. _ "Heavenly Blast!"_She began to glow with a brilliant white aura. _ "Kill me now, Skye, lest you yourself be killed!"_She yelled, her eyes glowing white with power.

"_Coatlicue!" _Skye screamed, and drew her rapier. With a single well-aimed thrust, she impaled the Summon through the heart. Ethereal crimson blood began to seep around the wound, and the Spirit's arms fell lifelessly to her sides. Her head fell limp to her chest, and her light brown hair shaded her face like a curtain.

She looked up and smiled weakly, her eyes conveying the depth of her gratitude. _ "… Thank you, Skye."_ She began to crumble, her body breaking off into nothingness. _ "… For everything." _With a final crack, her body disintegrated, leaving behind only a simply stone tablet.

Skye collapsed before the tablet, sobbing. "Forgive me, Coatlicue…" She whispered. "I'll take care of you." So pledged, she gathered up the stone tablet, and left.

_Part V: Flowers for Garoh_

Master Lupus growled as he edged along the cliff, grabbing the handholds easily with his clawed hands. He was not enjoying himself, at all. Air's Rock was never pleasurable, unless one was a Jupiter Adept. He was pursuing that damnable demon, Flora.

She had attacked Garoh and shredded the trees on the slopes, killing several Garohans who were out hunting at the time. When he exited the cave and looked up at her, enraged, the little pixy just laughed and fled. He had tracked her down to Air's Rock, and now here he was, climbing through the damn dungeon, chasing a Spirit who could flee on the wind, dissolve into a multitude of flowers and escape his grasp, as she had already done many times. "Not good enough, Lupus," she would chide, and disappear.

He growled again, picking his way through the maze-like interior of Air's Rock. The place was always surrounded by a howling wind, and tornadoes whirled through the most unexpected places. The whole Rock glowed with Jupiter Psynergy, as Lupus very well knew. He had tramped all over it, searching for that damnable Flora.

He rounded a corner, hopping over the pillars. Though he searched for a foe, inwardly, he always wondered what became of Avani. He considered her the daughter he never had, and he missed her terribly. The last time he saw her, she left with the Fivefold. If they had anything to do with her disappearance, he would have their heads.

Honestly though, he doubted it. They were, after all, at war with Regnoare, and Orior wouldn't let his cousin come to harm at the hands of his companions. He could only hope for her well being.

Suddenly, a tornado of flower petals rose in front of him, and he stepped back, wary. In a final blast of petals, Flora formed in front of him, the wind rider, goddess of flowers.

She smiled mischievously. She had wild purple hair and bright magenta eyes. Lime-coloured ornaments emerged from her mess of hair like twin feathers, and azure ribbons encircled her arms and legs, and trailed on the ground. She wore close-fitting dancer's garb, violet in colour and fastened with straps around her neck. She wore a tight purple skirt, with flaring frills in the back that traced the back of her knees. A brown leather belt was fastened around her left thigh, and she wore silk grey socks, open on her heel and toes. She stood on a bed of flower petals, and leaned forward, smiling coquettishly. "Hello Lupus."

"Flora!" He growled. "Enough play! Stand and fight!"

She giggled. "Ah, do I have to?" She batted her eyelashes at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes!" He shouted, exasperated.

"Fine…" She pouted, and then suddenly her whole demeanour changed. She seemed to grow sterner, and an aura of violet and gold formed around her. "We'll fight, to the death. Prepare, Lupus! This is the point of no return!" The flowers around her feet sprung up and formed a screaming barrier around them, fifty feet in diameter. Eyes still locked with him, she picked up a rock and tossed it at the wall. With a horrid screeching noise, it was ground away to dust. "Attack, with all you have! May the best soul win!"

Lupus concentrated, drawing his Psynergy. He felt the wild nature of Venus respond, mixed with Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. He crafted them together with his Luna Psynergy, and raised the Trainer's Whip. _ "Feral Blessing!"_He cried, and cracked his weapon. It hit the ground with a snap, and a cloud of a harsh brown energy emerged. Emerald streaks appeared in the cloud, and forms emerged from the mass: snarling wolves, roaring lions, hissing snakes, and screeching falcons. It was the might of the beast kingdom, in full force.

Flora raised a hand, and tensed. _ "Petal Shield!"_The flowers whirled into the air and formed a whirling storm. The cloud ran full force into it and ground away. Trails of energy pushed past and danced across Flora, who just shrugged them off. She spread her arms and the petals danced away, forming a swirling ring. _ "Flower Storm!"_The flowers reversed direction and turned, facing Lupus. The dim light glinted off razor edges, and time seemed to slow. Lupus could see the petals all turning to face him, the sheen of the light as it traced a path along the plants. They all stopped, quivering, and then launched.

Literally thousands of razor petals blasted across his form, cutting narrow swaths through his cloak and skin. Blood seeped from a thousands lines, and he staggered. Still, the onslaught continued, and the petals began to strike deeper, aiming for vital organs. Lupus saw his life flash before his eyes.

He was born a Garohan, and always was. Everyone he grew up with was a werewolf, and he was no exception. The Master, a kindly old man, had trained him to be his successor after he passed away. He learned the art of the Trainer's Whip, and dedicated his whole life to the protection of Garoh. He took to wife his childhood friend, a beautiful woman named Lemia. For a short while he was happy, but then the thing he dreaded most happened: she was slain by an invasion of monsters that emerged from the northwest. He always suspected they came from Mantium, but could never prove it.

He was distraught, and filled with turmoil at her death. Then Avani arrived, and her enthusiasm and innocence infected him. He began to view her as the daughter he never had, and after bringing her, against her will, to the werewolf life, they grew close. Like his Master before him, he trained her to be his successor, but she was stolen away by demons. Now, he only had Garoh to live for. And, to his utmost surprise, he found it was not enough.

"_Maybe," _he mused, _ "I came here to die."_ The thought saddened him, but provided him with a kind of desperate courage. He had nothing to lose. _ "Whiplash!"_ The Trainer's Whip glowed an electric violet, and it extended past the edge. It was a form of the _vesica_ spell. He brought it back, and struck out.

Flora growled, and caught the energy whip with her hand. She winced, and yanked it forward. Lupus stumbled forward as the weapon was torn from his grasp, and looked up with dismay. Flora flipped the whip and caught it by the handle. She lowered it, trailing the edge on the ground. "You know, Lupus?" She said softly. "Such courage I rarely see. Therefore, I shall go willingly into my sleep. Lupus, we shall kill each other, I shall not defend myself." She raised one hand and spread her fingers. A silver rose appeared in her hand. Lupus nodded solemnly, and the phantom figure of a Ghost Army phased in behind him, glowing white eyes shining behind clinking armour.

As one, they drew back their arms and cast their spells. The silver rose whistled through the air and pierced Lupus through the neck, and he collapsed, gasping and clutching his throat. The lance of the Ghost Army ran forward and through Flora's heart, and she crumpled over it. Sapphire blood began to trail from the wound, and then the two adversaries looked up at each other. "Goodnight, Lupus," Flora said softly, and crumbled into nothingness, leaving behind only a stone tablet.

"Goodbye, Flora," Lupus croaked weakly, and passed away. A mournful wind blew, stirring the faintest remnants of violet petals that danced on the air and away into the distance.

_Part VI: The Council of Vale_

The Fivefold stumbled into the town of Vale, weary but satisfied with their work. The eruption of Aleph was halted, and now it stood like a stern guardian wreathed in dark stone. They stopped short, and looked around in amazement at the changed city.

Where once stood majestic buildings of Psynergy-imbued stone, there were now simpler dwellings, most of stone but one or two of wood and thatch. Yet Adepts still walked the streets, looking much the same as they had in old Vale. One of the Adepts noticed them and nodded, and strode over.

He was a tall, well-muscled man in regal armour of black and gold. He stood a respectful distance from them and bowed. "Fivefold Star. The former King and Queen of Lilyvera are expecting you."

Orior started at the voice. "Bourn! I hardly recognized you!"

The knight flipped up his visor and smiled, his hazel eyes greeting them warmly. 'We've been awaiting your return, General. And all the rest of you, as well. We are holding council right now. So, if you'd please follow me."

The Fivefold nodded to each other, and followed the warrior. He led them through the streets of Vale, towards the old courtyard. Along the way, the Fivefold were pleased and heartened to be recognized by the townsfolk, who bowed and wished them good fortune. It appears they were renowned for their deeds.

And yet… not all was cheery. Venerable crones glared at them with dark eyes, and some Adepts in their prime stopped and cursed them softly. Perhaps they, and they alone, understood what the coming Dim Age would bring. The Fivefold only hoped that they could reverse it in time.

They breached the cliff that overlooked the courtyard, and gasped. Seemingly from nowhere, a giant structure had sprung up. Iron spires erupted from the ground itself and reached towards the sky, arraying themselves in a circle. A thatch roof was impaled and held in place by the tips, with a single hole in the centre of it. A dragon skin cloth hung from the spires, images and insignias painted on the sides in many colours: the eagle of Anemos, the lion of Lilyvera, the serpent of Imil, the dragon of Prox, the demon of Mantium, the angel of Atavia, and the star of Vale. The emblems of the cities.

Bourn led them across the cobbled stone, their boots making sharp clips on the rock. He stopped at the edge of the wall, and placed one armoured hand on it. "Welcome," he pulled back the curtain, tucking it behind one of the spires, "to the Council." He bowed, and ushered them in.

The inner chamber was wide, and open, dominated by a large circular table of yellow jasper. A large amethyst-coloured spire arose through the centre of the table, and the Fivefold realised with awe that it was a spire of Psynergy stone. The Adepts sitting around the table looked up, and the Fivefold recognized some of them.

They were King Astonas of Lilyvera and Queen Galedia, his wife.

There was a tall knight in armour of azure and cerulean, with a tall crest and a visor hammered with gold. Sea-blue eyes gleamed in the darkness between the slits, and he rustled in his seat. He was tall, and broad-shouldered, and the emblem of Imil was engraved on his shoulder in silver.

Talking to this knight quietly was a female knight of Anemos, in armour of lavender and gold. Shamira leapt towards the woman in violet and embraced her. "I'd recognize that armour anywhere! Skye, I thought you were in Anemos still!"

Skye shook her head. "I was… but I was sent back for the time being. Which reminds me, I'll need to talk to you privately later."

The last was a venerable elder, with hair as white as snow and skin flawlessly youthful looking. His eyes were a stern green, and he wore robes of earthly brown and beige. He wore a jewelled ring on his index finger, with a shining beryl inlaid in silver. A grey leather cloak fell from his shoulders, and he had his hands steeped on the table as he looked at them calmly.

There were several empty seats around the circle, so that there were fifteen seats in all. King Astonas rose, and gestured for the Fivefold to take a seat. They sat across from the five Adepts, Aleos in the centre, flanked by Orior and Cinaed, and Shamira and Maris sat beside them, respectively.

There was a polite silence, and then King Astonas spoke. "May I be the first to congratulate you, Fivefold. But it appears that the war is not won. The Summons are still at large, though some of them have since been removed by the greatest warriors." He nodded respectfully to the Anemosian knight, and went on. "This brave woman single-handedly defeated Coatlicue, though she was not fast enough."

The violet-armoured figure threw up her hands. "For the last time, she surrendered! I didn't defeat her in combat!" She lowered her head. "However, I admit I was not fast enough. She destroyed Shaman, much to our mutual regret," she hung her head, then raised it. "After that, I visited the capitals, using Teleport. Prox had retrieved those citizens still alive from that sea of ice, Lilyvera was basically deserted, and at Imil I met our friend here," she inclined her head towards him. "He may have tidings that will interest you."

The Imilian knight stood, and placed his hands on the table. "Imil is no more," he said flatly, and the Fivefold snapped to attention. "Azul rose from the deep like the monster he is and conjured a tidal wave. The whole city is only so much debris floating in the sea now… as well as the ground beneath it. Only a plain remains of the city now, though Mercury Lighthouse withstood the attack easily, luckily for me, as I was inside it. Fivefold," he turned to the seated Adepts, "you fought bravely and valiantly, and I appreciate you saving me in Imil, but I'm afraid it's not enough."

Shamira frowned. "What do you mean 'saving you'? I don't remember ever seeing you before," she reached out with her hand and tapped into his mind with the power of Jupiter, and divined his name. She rocked back in shock. "Vishnar!"

The knight smiled and flipped up his visor. "At your service."

Maris ran over and embraced him. "Vishnar, I haven't seen you in ages! But," she drew back, and faced him at arm's length, "are your tidings really true?"

He nodded regretfully. "It is as I said. But, there is something else," he turned back to the council. "At about the same time as the attack, an immense dragon flew by overhead, heading to the south, more or less. Unfortunately, I believe it was heading towards Lumeria."

The elder finally spoke softly, in a voice low and melodious, yet reached their ears easily. "Eclipse, the dragon whose wings span the skies…"

Vishnar nodded. "The very same. I'm worried about how Lumeria came out of the encounter with him…"

Skye stood, and closed her visor. "I'll check," she said, her voice muffled. She raised her hand and waved goodbye cockily. "See ya soon." She stepped to the material wall, and pushed it open, then leapt back, holding the wall open. A man in white-red armour entered, his visor up to show pale red Proxian skin and fiery blue eyes. It was the _draconigena_ of Prox. He bowed deeply to the assembled.

The elder stood, and in his honey-like voice he addressed the Paladin. "Yes, Sthraume?"

The dragoon bowed. "I come from Prox. We have retrieved all of our citizens, and miraculously no one was killed, though we have several injuries. But, something else has happened," his expression darkened. "The Dragon's Gate is destroyed."

Cinaed leapt to his feet. "What! How?"

The _draconigena_ turned to his subordinate. "Daedalus." He said simply. "The Gate could not withstand the projectiles of that being, and crumpled. And now that the Gate is destroyed, our defences are ruined. We would like to bring the old and infirm to Vale, as well as some young and strong, if it is permissible," he said to the elder.

The elder nodded. "We wouldn't dream refusing you, Prox."

The Paladin inclined his head. "You have our thanks. We are leaving the Dragoons as well as our stronger fighters in Prox to fend of monsters. We shall dwell there for the rest of time," he vowed, and took his leave of them.

Maris turned to Cinaed. "What does he mean, 'our defences are ruined'?" The other Fivefold turned to listen to his answer.

"Prox was a haven from monsters. The Dragon's Pass was the only way through the mountains to the northern part of the continent, so if it was protected, nothing got through. We long ago eliminated all monsters on the northern side of the border, and we make sure the numbers of those that somehow get through are… small. But with the Gate destroyed, there will be flood after flood of monsters eager to satisfy their rage on us after so long. The _draconigena_ is wise to take the weak to Vale, as only the strong will be able to remain in Prox." The Fivefold nodded their understanding.

There was a great roar outside, and a strong wind picked up and fluttered the edges of the wall. Skye frowned and pushed aside the curtain, then chuckled appreciatively.

An immense white dragon was landing in the courtyard outside, red stripes the colour of blood running crossed down his back. His eyes whirled in the colour of fire, and he dug oversized talons into the stone for purchase. He lowered his wings horizontally, and rested them on the earth. A crowd of beings began to file off the dragon, Proxians all. The citizens of Vale rushed out to receive them and admire the dragon, who posed regally, head inclined to the sky. The Proxians mingled with the crowd of Valeans, presumably explaining their plight.

The Paladin appeared once more and smiled apologetically. "It may seem presumptuous, but I had already arranged the Proxians transport here, and were on the way as we spoke." Still smiling, he ducked out. The elder sighed.

Skye checked the fastening of her armguards, and turned to face them, well, I suppose I should be on my way now," she saluted. "Goodbye." Summoning her Jupiter Psynergy, she disappeared in a whirlwind of rainbow sparks as she cast Teleport.

The elder rose. "I suggest a short recess, to give Skye some time to return to us. We'll resume council in half an hour." The assembled rose, and bowed to each other before starting murmured conversations.

Aleos walked over to the elder, smiling. "I don't think the others recognized you, but I did. Elder Viyat, however did you escape Regnoare's attack?" He shook hands with the Elder of Vale, and they sat down.

The Elder smiled wearily. "I actually happened to be out of Vale at the time, as I was on my way to Bilibin to order some more ale for our city. When I saw the black cloud of the Necromancer's attack behind me, I turned around and moved as fast as I could back to Vale. I managed to save a few citizens with my healing arts, but I'm afraid I didn't do enough. Only a small percent of the citizens you see now are actually Valeans, most are refugees from Lilyvera, Imil, and now Prox."

Aleos nodded, hiding the pain he felt. His own sister was one of those killed in the attack. "Yes, that's true."

Maris and Vishnar were engaged in conversation, as she sketched a rough summary of their adventures. From there, their talk turned to other matters. "What should we do with Imil now?" Vishnar asked. "Obviously, we'll need to build a smaller city. Many people were killed in Regnoare's attack and Azul's later. Not only that, we simply don't have the power to reconstruct the City of Shining Crystal."

Maris nodded her agreement. "I think half of the survivors should go to Lumeria, where Hydros reigns. The other half should be divided between Apojii, and Imil. We'll submit the choice to the citizens, and leave them free to choose."

"You're quite right, cousin. There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Tresauria."

Maris' eyes widened, and she lowered her head closer to his. "What about it?" She whispered.

"Cut off from the mainland. Azul made two attacks. The second wound around the cave and removed all the land. It's an island now."

"With our sanctuary cut off from land, the only way there is by sea…" Maris mused.

"Or air," Vishnar said, a glint in his eye.

Maris looked shocked. "You want me to go there? Why?"

Vishnar dropped his voice to a whisper. "Azul has claimed the place as his own, and will not suffer any to pass. All routes by sea to Imil are unavailable."

Maris glowered. "Insufferable serpent! But what can I do about it?"

Vishnar looked levelly at his cousin. "Maris, I'm a warrior, able to judge one's strength at a single glance. I can see that the Fivefold are the strongest of all of us present, and you are the one with the most resistance to Azul's attacks."

Maris shook her head slowly. "I don't know if I can…"

Vishnar smiled reassuringly. "I believe in you."

Maris smiled wanly. "I hope that's enough."

The conversation went on for several minutes, until by and by a soft hiss outside, like a crackling fire, announced the arrival of one by Teleport. The Adepts took their seats, and waited patiently for the newcomers to enter. There were sounds of shuffling from without the tent, and then Skye entered, smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Regent-Chancellor Hydros Aquarius of Imil, and Lady Lynn Marina of Tolbi." She stepped aside, and the two Mercury Adepts entered, bowing deeply to the Council.

Maris practically squealed with delight and jumped up, pulling her two lifelong companions in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you two again, Hydros and Lynn! Please, tell us all that has happened!"

The Elder motioned for them to take their places, and they did so. The number of the council was now twelve. Hydros and Lynn told their story, filling in some detail where the other missed a part. They told of how Eclipse came to Lumeria and ruined most of the fleet, and how Poseidon was now the guardian of Lumeria forever. The others listened silently.

When they concluded their tale, there was a pause, then Maris spoke. "Hydros, if I needed any more convincing of your worth to be King, this has done it. And Lynn, you are every bit the Adept your father was." The two inclined their heads and graciously accepted the compliment. "However, I am told that we now have several more problems."

Even as she spoke, a great ruckus rose outside. There were shouts, and pounding feet. "Go to the Council!" Someone screamed, and the Adepts heard a loud _thunk_.

"Oh my! He's collapsed! Someone help!"

"Don't worry, miss. I'll carry them." The deep bass voice of the _draconigena_ reached them, and creaking armour as he knelt. Heavy footsteps approached the tent, and the Adepts within waited.

The curtain moved aside as the Paladin ducked his head underneath, carrying an unconscious Adept in each arm.

One was a regal-looking man, with flawless skin and matted hair as golden as Sol. His eyes were closed, and his stately white robes were dirty and scored with holes, well worn by travel. He breathing was laboured, and his left leg was twisted at an odd angle, and black in colour. Blood seeped out from cracks in the skin, and it twitched spasmodically every so often.

The other, a frail woman with raven black hair. She had pale, deathly-white skin and sunken eyes. She had an emaciated frame, and the frame of her bones showed through her clothing. Her face had a sickly yellow tinge, and her breathing was painful, a death rattle. Her lower body, from the waist down, was unmoving and bone-thin. Though her body was wracked and only her clothing and hair served to identify her, the Fivefold recognized her at once.

"Scythia!" Orior said, and leapt to his feet. The other Fivefold jumped up as well, and crowd around the Paladin. He gently laid the two Adepts down on the council table, where they lay as if dead. He stepped back, and the Fivefold gathered closer to the two fallen warriors.

The Elder peered closer at the golden-haired man. "If I'm not mistaken, he is Calathur, Lord of Atavia."

Cinaed looked sharply at him. "The hero who slew the Infernia?"

Elder Viyat nodded. "The very same."

Cinaed bowed to the fallen Solian. "I'm honoured to be in his presence. Shamira, Skye," he said to the two Jupiter Adepts, "can you tell us what happened?"

Shamira nodded, understanding. "Mind Read?"

Skye smiled. "Mind Read. I'll check Calathur, if it's all the same."

"And I Scythia," Shamira agreed. The other Fivefold moved aside, to give the two Wind Adepts room. They nodded to each other, and placed two fingers on their targets' foreheads.

Silence reigned for several minutes as the two Anemosians relived the events. Pained expressions slowly grew on their faces as they progressed, and at last they broke away, panting. The others gave them space while they composed themselves, and then Shamira spoke. "They encountered Haures."

Skye took her turn. "A clash ensued between the Spirit and the Adepts."

"They thought they had won by Scythia's blow"

"But Haures struck with vengeance and brought the Lunarian woe"

"Scythia fell and Sol blazed"

"By his heavenly lance the day was saved"

"Slashed by last claw, he escaped death's maw"

"And carried Scythia to safety."

"Over the fields and hills of Angara he trudged"

"His ordeal and fate he not begrudged"

"To bring home his beloved was his only goal"

"To bear her gently to Vale, safe and whole."

The two Adepts snapped out of their reverie, and nodded simultaneously. "That's what occurred."

"Truly a living legend," Cinaed said, looking down with admiration on the Sol Adept.

"They're infected with Haures' poison," Skye explained. "Where the tiniest scratch is a mortal wound."

"Scythia's spine is also severed." Shamira shook her head. "It doesn't look good for her."

"But we have to try!" Maris pleaded. "No matter what we must do. To preserve life is the oath of the healers, and I'm not about to renege on that," She turned to the two fallen Adepts, her robes swishing. She placed one slender hand on each Adept's forehead, and prayed. _ "Gentle Mercury, send pure healing into these poor souls."_She felt a blue energy respond deep inside her, and a blue aura glowed over the two.

Heavy scaled hands gently covered her white ones, and Maris craned her head and looked into the smiling eyes of Cinaed. _ "Great Mars, blaze with cleansing flame upon these two poor souls."_A dancing red light poured from his hands and over the two, and they stirred.

Orior over Cinaed. _ "Courageous Venus, cast the net of the living earth over these two, restrain their souls from fleeing."_ Green light grew, inch by inch, over the sleeping Adepts' forms.

Shamira last, smiling. _ "Wise Jupiter, give them the breath of life." _A violet light blew over their forms, and there was a brilliant flash of golden light.

The Fivefold each withdrew their hands, and Aleos nodded as if this confirmed something. The Sol and Luna Adepts now seemed perfectly healthy, and appeared to be simply enjoying a restful sleep instead of laying on their deathbeds.

"It's a miracle…" Hydros whispered. The Adepts' wounds were entirely recovered. Hydros and Lynn stepped forward to Calathur and Scythia, respectively. Using the diagnostic sense of Mercury that was like unto Mind Read except looked more into the heart than the mind. There was no taint in their beings, the poison of Haures was completely cleansed. Lynn could sense that the wound on her spine was healed, and that now only a long white scar remained of that deadly wound.

"Praise the elements," Viyat said, and bowed his head.

"Amazing," Vishnar said, and stepped up between the two other Water Adepts. "But I think we should add a finishing touch." They caught his meaning, and each raised their hands. _ "Pure Ply!"_ They shouted as one, and a pure blue-white glow radiated over the Adepts. They stirred momentarily, and then sunk into a deep, restful sleep.

"Now, while these heroes rest…" Viyat said, and turned to Skye expectantly.

Skye spoke. "Very perceptive, Elder. Before I reached Lumeria, I made a quick check of some of Weyard." She raised one hand, and started ticking off her fingers. "Garoh is in mourning, as Flora and their Master Lupus slew each other in combat. Shaman, Imil, the Dragon's Gate, and other settlements have been destroyed. Charon and Iris, the two most powerful, wiped Lilyvera off the face of the world in a joint attack. How can we stand against these things?" She spread her arms, questioning.

Orior stood and slammed his fist on the table, making them jump. "Dammit, we already have! You of all people should know that, Skye. You took out Coatlicue, Lynn and Hydros eliminated Eclipse, and Calathur and Scythia here," he gave a respectful nod to the two unconscious heroes. "You've proven it's possible to defeat these Summons, and halt their wild rampage. Let's do it, let's destroy them now! Who's with me?"

Shamira stood, a fire in her eyes. "I am," she said, resolute.

"We all are," the Council chorused, but Elder Viyat broke in.

"I believe that the only ones worthy, and also capable, of the honour of removing the strongest summons are Fivefold Star themselves." He turned a stern gaze on Aleos, who answered.

"It would be our final accomplishment. I am not declining the assignment, but I request that we," he indicated the other Fivefold, "would prefer some time alone with our thoughts. When we return, you will have your answer."

Viyat nodded slowly, considering the request. "You have three hours."

The Fivefold bowed graciously, and backed out of the tent. They nodded to each other before separating, each choosing to wander Vale under their own guidance.

---

Aleos knelt in the shadows of the ruined Valean tower, a pile of rubble all that remained of the once-majestic building that rivalled the Lighthouses themselves. He rubbed the stone dust from one of the paving stones, the smooth rock transferring its dirt onto his fingers. He raised his hand and held the dirt up to his eyes, then rubbed them together, releasing a small poof of dust. He laid his hand gently on the stone again, and bowed his head.

"Aquina," he whispered. "Not a day goes by when I don't remember your kindness, your smiling face. I have kept your dying words, sister, and look where I am now." He clenched his fist, grinding the particles of dirt together. "Soon, Aquina, I shall avenge you. Perhaps then, you can finally rest." Aleos looked up to the sky, and raised his voice. "Care for her and keep her, Mercury! She was dear to me…" He felt a light brush on his cheek, the swish of hair on his arm, and a gentle laugh in his ear. He whirled around, but he was alone. He bowed his head, and wept.

Orior, Shamira, and Maris walked together three abreast, conversing lightly. Sol shone brightly, beating down on their backs mercilessly. Shamira waved her hand and stirred up a cooling wind, and Maris dropped the temperature in their immediate vicinity a few degrees. They all sighed with relief, and resumed their conversation while walking the hilly paths in northern Vale, discussing their plans once everything is over.

"I'm going to be a healer," Maris said, her eyes bright. "The best. With just a few apprentices, worthy Adepts that I feel hold much promise. I'll travel around the world, healing people that others have no hope for."

Orior smiled. "Whatever happened to being Queen, Maris?"

Her face fell. "Oh. Right. I don't want to govern Imil, I'd rather be on the streets, helping people. And maybe once we defeat Regnoare, my father will return to normal and _he_ can rule! And if not, I'm sure Hydros or Vishnar can be persuaded. They are royals, after all. What about you, Shamira? What are your plans?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, first I have to inform Anemos that it's okay to return. Then, I'd like to lead the Anemosian Army, and leave ruling to my brother."

Orior grinned. "I suppose none of us would like to rule a country, then?"

"It's much too fun being free," Maris agreed.

"But remember, even once we defeat Regnoare we will have to relight the Lighthouses," Shamira reminded them.

"True, true," Orior conceded.

"And then repairing the damage that the Necromancer gave us," Shamira added.

"But some wounds are never healed," Maris said sadly.

Orior's expression darkened. "Avani."

"We don't know for sure if she's dead, Orior." Shamira said. "Don't give up hope."

"And Zelexseon?" Orior said.

Shamira winced. "A worthy foe, and a better ally. I had never met a stronger Jupiter Adept."

"Except for yourself, of course?" Maris teased.

"Naturally." Shamira responded. "Still, I guess I could miss him. He would've made great strides for Anemos."

Orior snorted. "If they would accept him. He did try to destroy their city, after all."

"I'm sure they could have been reconciled," Shamira said sternly, in a tone that said this-is-the-end-of-this-discussion.

Maris held back a smile. "Well, I'll leave you two alone…" Maris said mischievously, and the two reddened, looked at each other, and then looked away, still blushing. "… right," Maris said, amused, looking back and forth between them. "Goodbye," she curtsied, and then wheeled away, dress flaring, in search of Cinaed.

She found him staring silently into the fast-moving Valean river, watching the waves and eddies of the water as it trekked towards its distant destination in the sea. The Proxian made a regal figure, the light of Sol on his back and throwing the spikes and contours of his armour in sharp contrast. His burgundy mane was forged into a dark fire as it fell from his helmet, and his talons hung loosely at his sides. She hazarded a guess at what he was thinking, and approached him. She leaned on his shoulder, ignoring the hard edge of cold metal, and spoke.

"I know what you're thinking, Cinaed. You're dragon, Vladka." She stood beside him, gazing into the water. "I cannot begin to comprehend the bond between dragon and rider, and even less what it feels for that bond to be torn apart. But, I do know that if it wasn't for Vladka, you would be dead," she withdrew her arm, and bowed her head. "Dead trying to save me…" She turned back. "Cinaed, you've saved me more times than I care to count, and there's nothing I can do to repay that. If something happened to you, I…." She trailed off, then shook her head. "I feel the same gratitude to Vladka that you do, Cinaed." She turned away once more, and stared silently into the water.

A strong hand laid itself gently on her shoulder, and Maris found herself being turned around to look into Cinaed's red-hazel eyes, filled with kindness. "It's not Vladka I was thinking of," Cinaed said. "It was you." Before Maris could react, Cinaed bowed down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Maris, we are nearing the most dangerous part of our quest. If something happened to you, I could not go on. After Vladka perished, I believe you are the only thing anchoring me to this life." He smiled sadly.

Maris stepped back out of his reach and turned away. Cinaed took a tentative step forward. "Maris, is something wrong?"

Maris shook her head. "No, it's just…" she bowed her head, looking at the ground before her, "what I wished to hear!" She turned around and jumped into Cinaed, who looked shocked, but put his arms around her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to love me," Maris said, her voice muffled against Cinaed's chest.

Cinaed smiled happily. "I love you indeed, Maris. More than anything else, my Star Magician."

Maris looked up at him, smiling in return. "Really?"

"Verily and truly," he answered, and kissed her soundly on her lips, eliciting a small gasp from Maris. They dissolved into the other's arms, comforted by the other's love.

Shamira and Orior watch with amusement as Maris ran quickly into the distance, hands at her sides. They turned to each other, and smiled. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Orior said.

"Go for a walk?" Shamira suggested.

Orior nodded. "Alright."

They walked side by side through the town of Vale, waving to the populace as they went about their day. Everywhere, they saw Valeans, themselves mostly former refugees, helping the Proxians. Shamira and Orior entered the item shop, and a young woman looked up, auburn hair pinned back in a ponytail. She wore a simple dress, and she walked to the counter when she saw them enter. "Can I help you?" She asked in a lilting voice.

Orior studied the shelves behind the itemkeeper, and nodded. "Five Antidotes, please."

The young woman nodded and turned around. She rifled through the shelf and returned with five Antidotes, the dark green leaves contrasting nicely with the azure flowers. "One hundred gold, please."

Orior flinched, but dug through his pack anyway. He produced a centuri, a hundred-gold coin, and passed it to the itemkeeper. She gave a brilliant smile and pocketed the gold. "Have a nice day!" She said cheerily, and waved as the two walked out of her shop.

"Whatever did you buy those for?" Shamira asked curiously as Orior turned them over in his hands. "Maris knows Cure Poison."

"This," Orior said, and separated the flowers from the other stems. He stopped Shamira with a hand on her arm. He reached up, flowers in hand, and tucked them behind her ear. She looked surprised, and Orior smiled. "What, forgot I loved you?" And he kissed her softly on the lips. He drew away, and offered her his arm.

"Oh…" Shamira said, dazzled. She reached out, as if in a dream, and took his arm. She sighed with contentment and leaned against his shoulder. "I love you, Orior."

He nodded. "I love you too, Shammie."

She drew back to look him in the eyes, and made a face. "Don't call me that."

"Anyway, Shammie," Orior said, appearing to ignore her previous comment, but there was a playful glint in his eye. "We need love to stand against the darkness. Love unites us, gives us a cause to fight for. Without love… what are we?"

"Monsters," Shamira said softly, and leaned on his shoulder again.

"Think we should returned to the Council now?" Orior asked, but Shamira could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"No, let us have this time together," she said quietly.

"Glad you think so," Orior answered, and guided her to one of the steep cliffs that lined Vale.

"Thanks, Orior," Shamira said sleepily.

"You're welcome," Orior said warmly, and they sat down and leaned against the cliff. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, and he in turn leaned on her head. The sat in silence in the other's presence, and soon fell sleep in each other's arms.

-

Shamira stirred, and slowly awoke. She listened silently for a while to Orior's rhythmic breathing, and then her mind registered the time: the setting Sol was casting her last red glow over Vale. "Oh my! Orior, wake up!" She shook him gently.

"Hrm… wha?" He said groggily, and opened one eye. Shamira was in front of his face, lilac eyes bright.

"It's time to return to the Council, Orior!" She said.

"Urm… Okay." He said, and shook his head to clear his mind. "But first…" he said playfully, and kissed her.

"Enough," Shamira said merrily, and her eyes sparkled. Orior stood, and offered a hand to help Shamira to her feet. She took it, and the two walked off to the Council, hand in hand.

---

Aleos watched, amused, as the other Fivefold arrived at the Council in couples: Maris and Cinaed, Orior and Shamira. They were holding hands and talking gaily with each other. The Void Adept folded his arms and stood in front of the tent, laughing quietly. "Welcome back, lovebirds."

"Found out," Shamira said, holding back giggles, and then composed herself. She spread her arms. "We're back, Aleos. Even if we are little late."

He just smiled and held back the tent flap. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting your time together."

"Thank you," Maris said as she ducked under the flap. The other Fivefold followed suit, and lastly Aleos entered himself, and the door closed with a leathery clap.

The Council was already seated, and they looked up in surprise when the Fivefold entered. "Ah, nice of you to join us," Vishnar said icily.

"Aw, give them a break," Lynn said companionably. "I'm sure they spent the time wisely." She winked at Maris, who leaned towards Cinaed.

"Is nothing a secret anymore?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Please, take a seat," Viyat said pleasantly, and the Fivefold sat. "So, have you come to a consensus?"

Shamira opened a network connecting their minds. _ "We go?"_

_ "Yes," _came the universal response.

_"Good." _Shamira sent, and turned to Aleos.

The silver-head nodded, and faced Viyat. "We are unanimous."

Viyat seemed pleased. "Excellent. However, it is rather late now. You can leave at Sol's break tomorrow." He stood, and everyone rose as well. "I conclude this meeting. Goodnight."

The Fivefold entered the inn, and ordered their rooms for the night. They bade each other farewell, and entered their beds. Night fell, and as they drifted off to sleep, they thought about the coming ending of their quest tomorrow, the end of an era.


	14. The End of an Era

Chapter 14: The End of an Era

_Part I: The Beginning of the End_

The Fivefold left the inn and set off to the Council to announce their departure, but to their surprise the Council was awaiting them outside the inn. King Astonas, Queen Galedia, Vishnar, Skye, Sthraume, Elder Viyat, Lynn, and Regent-Chancellor Hydros turned out to see them off, as well as Scythia and Calathur, smiling weakly and leaning on each other for support.

"Couldn't… let you go… without…. saying goodbye," Scythia said weakly, gasping. She leaned on Calathur's shoulder and closed her eyes.

The Sol Adept glanced tenderly down on her, and then turned to the Fivefold and nodded. "It's an honour to finally met you, Fivefold," he said, and inclined his head respectfully.

"The feeling's mutual," Cinaed said amiably.

Viyat stepped forward and unrolled a scroll. He cleared his throat, and began to speak. "We, the assembled, as the representatives of each Elemental Clan, have the authority to delegate you your tasks." He coughed, and began to speak. "Maris, to Tresauria for Azul. Cinaed, to Yampi for Daedalus. Shamira, to the Eastern Sea for Catastrophe. Orior, to Atteka for Charon. Lastly, Aleos, to Atteka as well, for Iris."

The Fivefold nodded, accepting their tasks, but Aleos leaned towards Orior and said in a murmur, "Orior… I may not be able to remove Iris. I have a vendetta to settle." Orior nodded solemnly.

Shamira tightened Skyshard at her side, and turned to the Council. "Wish us luck."

Skye smiled. "Good luck. Oh, Shamira!" She said suddenly. "May I talk with you a moment?"

Shamira seemed surprised. "Sure."

Skye pointed a bit off in the distance. "Let's go." The two Jupiter Adepts broke off and put their heads together, talking in whispered tones. The others wanted patiently, and after half a minute the two warriors nodded, and came back, Shamira's eyes bright.

"Well…" Viyat said, a bit irked at the interruption. "Farewell."

"FAREWELL!" The Council shouted, and bowed as one.

Maris ran towards them and embraced her kinsmen and friend. "Goodbye, you three. Stay strong, and may Mercury watch over you."

Orior walked towards his sovereigns and parents, and fell to one knee. Astonas looked kindly down on him, and spoke. "Rise." Orior rose, and saluted his King and bowed to his Queen.

"May Venus be with you." Galedia said.

"And also with you," Orior responded, and with a flare of his cloak he turned and walked away, full of pride.

Cinaed stepped up before his _draconigena_, and bowed. The Paladin clapped a strong hand on his shoulder, and looked down on the Proxian from his 6'8'' height. "Never fall, Cinaed." Sthraume said sternly, and the two dragoons bowed their heads towards each other, the crest of their helm touching the other's in the Proxian fashion.

Shamira and Skye waved to each other, saying goodbye mentally.

Aleos did nothing, just turned away and stood stonily. He felt a hand on each of his shoulders, one strong and warm, the other slight and pale. They turned him around, and he found himself facing Calathur and Scythia. "Do not let the thirst for revenge cloud your judgement," the Atavian said.

"I know Regnoare better than anyone, and he's bound to have a trick or two up his sleeve. Beware," Scythia added.

Aleos started. "What? How did you…"

Scythia merely winked. "I can read you like a book. It is in our elements' nature to judge the motive and souls of others."

"So," Calathur continued. "We are advising you to not be foolhardy. You have a slim chance of surviving this task, if you attempt it."

Aleos gritted his teeth. "Death does not faze me. I have to do this."

Calathur nodded as if he understood. "I see. Do not think that death is the only outcome, though."

"Goodbye, Aleos," Scythia said tiredly, and leaned on Calathur for support, her energy sapped.

"And may Sol watch over you." Calathur said.

"Sol is not my lord," Aleos said bitterly, and turned and left Vale, the eyes of the two watching him retreat sadly.

The Fivefold, once their farewells were said, met outside the much-reduced boundaries of Vale. Aleos drew Masamune and the others followed suit, each drawing their own artefact. The raised their weapons to the sky, all five tips meeting as in the day they met.

"Now." Aleos said. "We have come through fire and ice, through wind and earth, and through Shadow to where we are today. This is the last hurrah Fivefold," he looked around, holding their eyes evenly. "We conclude. The tale of Fivefold Star is at an end. We go now to accomplish what, when we started out, would have been impossible: the fall of Regnoare. We, and we alone," his voice rang out, "have brought Regnoare from Lord of Weyard to a fugitive on the run from our power. We," he continued, his voice rising, "are heroes. And though our names may not be remembered in the annals of history," his voice softened, "remember this. We accomplished this. We changed the course of history. Go now, Fivefold. And triumph." He clashed his weapon against the others, and the others did the same. They all shouted a battle cry and as one they sheathed their weapons, turned away, and sprung into the skies on the wings of Volatilis.

_Part II: The fall of Mercury_

Maris hummed to herself as she flew over northeastern Angara, the turquoise wings of Volatilis beating strongly and propelling her far with each flap. She weaved through the tall peaks of the Ikatic range, quite comfortable in the howling blizzard that raged around her, as the snowflakes passed through the Psynergy wings and didn't hinder them at all. Shortly after entering, she emerged through the northern side, and choked back a sob when she saw what remained of Imil.

Waves crashed softly against the shore, the ruined remnants of the City of Crystal floating on the tide and grinding against the shoals. Mercury Lighthouse stood like a sad sentinel on a peninsula of land, miraculously untouched by Azul's attack. The majority of Imil, which had ringed it in a crescent shape, was washed into the ocean and indeed the very earth below it was worn away.

Luckily, Azul's attack failed in the extreme inland and merely uprooted the structures, leaving a smooth plain of heavy snow left over. Already, a small amount of Adepts worked to rebuild some small vestige of the old glory in the shadow of Mercury Lighthouse. Maris shook her head sadly, and looked far off in the distance, where the sprawling now-island of Tresauria was.

Maris was saddened as she flew towards what was once Imil's Sanctum. The beautiful rivers that flowed towards the Crystal Lake were obliterated, and now craggy shoals were all that remained of the peaceful paradise, deadly to any ship that approached. Long, spidery fingers of rock trailed through the waters, waiting unseen beneath the waves to wreck anybody that approached by sea. Air was truly the only way to access the Isle.

The cavern mouth was situated as always, nestled in the arms of two great mountains. Torn and destroyed trees littered the entire isle, damp and torn from the ground by Azul's passage. A rocky barren wasteland was blasted from the ocean directly to the cave. Rocks had been thrown haphazardly across the island, and their jagged points now warned any who entered by giving the appearance of a mouth full of tearing teeth.

Maris landed a goodly distance away from the cave and disabled Volatilis. She picked her way cautiously trough the field of broken rock, biting back a cry of pain as she fell and skinned her hands. Cursing softly in Imilian, she picked up her dress and almost danced through the rest of the stones, and at last arrived at the entrance to Imil Sanctum.

She almost wept when she saw the damage Azul had done. The beautiful aquamarine stones that had formed an arch around the cavern mouth were knocked down, and now lay forgotten in the earth. The sides of the cave were ripped and torn, as if something of immense size had forced its way inside. "_Which," _Maris considered, "_is probably what happened."_

Clutching Leviathan in her left hand, she ran her hand along the blasted gate as she entered the sanctum. She bit her lip, silently cursing Azul for this defilement. She ducked into the cave, and it was some consolation to her that the candle-torches were still lit, if barely.

The initial tunnel was blasted and ruined, and chunks of blue tile were embedded in the soil like so much garbage. She passed through the first door, and into a wide chamber of water and stone. Strange blue-green platforms rose from the water, carved with the emblem of Sol, and countless chests were strewn throughout the cavern, the valuable treasures of the Mercury Clan. The walls were a dull blue, and the ceiling was worn smooth by the erosion of ancient waters. Maris hopped across the pillars, singing softly to herself in Imilian, and moved through the next door.

The next room was much the same, and Maris almost skipped through as if merry, but her mind was on two things: punishing Azul for what he had done, and Cinaed. Even now, she wished she had the Proxian's arms around her, and her head nestled into his strong chest. She shook her head, blinking. Her mind was wandering, she had to focus on the task at hand.

The next room was a chamber planned out to be only crossable by Mercury, Jupiter, or Venus Adepts, to keep the Water Clan's onetime enemy of Mars out. Platforms rising from the water formed a rough path, and a rope was tied connecting two cliffs. Venus Adepts had the most difficult time, having to solve a puzzle using the rare Psynergy Grind, and solve a puzzle that was impossible without the aid of a Mars Adept's Psynergy Move. Odd, Maris realized, to force Venus Adepts to bring in a Mars, their enemy, if they wanted past.

Jupiter Adepts, if they knew Volatilis, could simply fly over, and Mercury Adepts could simply cast Fluto and walk on the water. Though Maris was perhaps the only Mercury Adept to know Volatilis, she decided to go with tradition and cast Fluto. A blue halo appeared above her head, as she stepped off into the water and ran lightly across, jumping onto land just as the spell dissolved.

The next room was another puzzle style, solvable by the same means. As Maris ran on the water by the magic of Fluto, she could only appreciate the works of the Ancients of the Chaos Age, the last time this cave had actually been inhibited. In those days, the world was an unstable place, and for all of two millennia war reigned over Weyard, its only king. Nations rose and fell in a blink of an eye, and in a time when every being wielded the full power of Sol Aurarius, nothing was sacred.

Giving thanks that that age was no more, Maris leapt onto dry land once more and ducked through another door.

She gave a helpless sigh when she saw what that accursed Azul had done to the halls. The once-beautiful passages, lined with blue stone that owned a lustre seen few places else, was ruined and torn to sheds by the serpent. Huge boulders, torn from the ceiling, blocked paths and forced Maris to backtrack a few times as she weaved her way through the labyrinthine ways.

A huge boulder loomed in her way, blocking her path completely. She looked around the sides, saw that it was scraping the walls on each side, and stepped back. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Azul could've only have done this intentionally for it to fit so perfectly, and that means he was expecting opposition. She had hoped she could have caught him with his guard down as he gloried in his triumph, but appeared she would not be so lucky.

She shook her head and outstretched her arms towards the mammoth rock. Casting Deluge, she blasted the stone with a wave of water, drenching the rock in an immense blast of water. She stepped back and raised one hand, casting Megacool. The icy spell, capable of creating icicles from mid air, froze the water that had seeped inside the cracks of the stone. With a splitting sound and a noise vaguely resembling an explosion, the rock burst in all directions, and Maris stood very still as spinning pieces of rock flew past her, one almost cutting off her ear. That adventure over, she sighed and made her way forward.

Passing through a door, a great room of cliffs rose before her, sown with boulders as if by some insane gardener. Maris looked at the wreckage before her and shook her head. There was no way a Mercury Adept could come through this. "_Unless," _Maris thought, smiling as she rose into the air, "_that Adept knows Volatilis." _She turned in midair and beat her way over to the eastern side of the chamber, and took the northern door.

She entered the final hall of Tresauria, and she grew excited. Azul had to be close. The halls, stone, and the very air itself reeked with the serpent's foul stench, and water moved sluggishly in odorous puddles. Maris moved forward eagerly, taking the correct path to the final room as if she was born and raised there, instead of only the odd visit. She stopped short before the final chamber, titling her head in confusion. Where the final doorway should have been, there was a solid wall of ice, and if its opaqueness was any indication it was extremely thick. She took a deep breath, and stepped forward to lay her hands on the ice. Vaporous smoke trailed off it as she neared, and as she touched it she drew back with a hiss, shaking her hand. The thing was extraordinarily cold, more than should have been able to exist on this realm. She drew Leviathan, and looked at the staff with affection.

"Leviathan, don't fail me now!" She half-turned and embedded the sapphire jewel on the base into the wall. It slid in easily without a fight, and there was a blast of air as the entire wall just shattered into glittering shards, revealing that it was in fact a dam holding back a veritable sea of water. Maris only had time to blink before an immense wall of water crashed down on her, and she was swept back.

Fighting the raging waves, she tightened her grip on Leviathan and muttered a short incantation in Imilian. A blue glow surrounded her head, and she exhaled calmly. She could breathe underwater with ease now. Turning to the wall, she lashed out with her staff and stabbed the crescent blade into the wall, and she was abruptly torn from the grasp of the water, and hung onto her staff for dear life.

Swearing softly, she turned sideways and stepped on the wall, fighting the current of the water even as it rose to the ceiling. She braced herself against the stone and yanked out Leviathan, then quickly lunged forward and dug it in again. By repeating this process, she slowly but surely inched forward, eventually into the final chamber itself, where she hoped she would find Azul.

In a haze of faint blue water, Maris crawled through the chamber, digging her way slowly forward since the force of the water showed no signs of abating. Maris risked a glance up at the chamber around her.

The floor cropped away bare feet in front of her into a seemingly bottomless pit, though it couldn't be since six stone pillars rose form its depths. A tongue of rock protruded from the cliff on the other side of the gap, and was carved into stairs to lead up to the altar. Four blue torches were arranged in a semi-circle around the altar, and they burned with an unnatural blue flame in the rushing water, a physical impossibility. The altar was nestled in a secluded alcove in the back of the chamber, and hung with pearls and sapphires.

Or, rather, used to be. Instead, Maris found herself looking into the eyes of her foe.

The foul serpent was coiled up where the altar used to be, crushing the sacred shrine under his weight. His tail tip was twitching absently as he watched, amused, at the Imilian's struggle. His head rested on a coil of his serpentine body, and he seemed at once both wise and cruel.

He had a beaklike mouth with no teeth, sharp and capable of crushing stone. Golden eyes glowed behind heavy eyebrows and high cheekbones which flowed back to the back of his head, sprouting twin whiskers over twenty feet long. A single giant fin rose from the centre of his skull and swooped back, serving as a rudder when he swam. Four wide fins rose from his spine at various points, and the end of his tail was tipped with an immense fin, almost like a sail. His underbelly was a soft beige speckled with flecks of peach, his upper scales were ultramarine dappled with red spots, and his sand coloured fins were tipped with azure tints. His whiskers were beige as well, and streaked with red colours. All in all, his appearance was deceiving, almost friendly looking.

But there was no mistaking the predatory look in his eyes. He was Azul, the awakened dragon of the deep. He slowly uncoiled, rising into the air far above the Imilian's head. "_What business have you with me, Princess Maris?" _The terrible current slowed, and Maris stood, drawing Leviathan from her sash.

"Vengeance, justice, and the ending of a great darkness. Azul, you have pledged allegiance to Regnoare, and for that you must pay!"

Azul cocked his head sideways and seemed to grin. "_And you are fit to pass judgement. How amusing. This I must see."_

"You may be cocky now, but let's see for how long!" Maris shot back.

"_Hm," _Azul said, unruffled. "_Let's begin, then." _He opened his jaw wide, and breathed forth more water. The very boundaries of reality begin to quiver and dissolve as everything was replaced by water, water, and more water. The stone walls of the cave began to give way as if it was only jelly, and behind it there was only more water. The platform dissolved below Maris, and she found herself floating in an endless sea. She turned around, and in every direction she saw only turquoise waters, no sign of anything but water, except for the form of Azul as he rippled through the waves in front of her. She raised Leviathan in a defensive position.

"_Azul." _A voice said darkly, and Maris looked down on her staff, and saw the eyes of the dragon sculpture shining a light blue. She realized that Leviathan was speaking. "_Traitor."_

"Leviathan!" Maris exclaimed, speaking with the aid of her breathing spell. "Do you know anything about him?"

"_Of course. He's my distant relative, in fact. Azul!" _Leviathan said, addressing the other serpent. "_How dare you betray Imil?"_

"_Leviathan!" _The serpent snarled. "_Go back and hide in your little staff again, and watch as I destroy your master!"_

"_Princess, I can only tell you that he relies heavily on water in all aspects of his being. Now, you are on your own." _With that, the azure eyes of the dragonhead darkened into normal stone again, and Maris sighed.

"That's really helpful," she said scornfully.

There was a _woosh_ sound, and then Maris felt she was just hit by a caravan led by mad horses. She crumpled forward as she flew backwards, and bubbles blasted through the water as she passed by at massive speeds. She dimly saw Azul withdrawing his tail, smiling victoriously. Her head snapped back as she crashed into something that felt like a wall, and she struggled to remain conscious. It felt like her body was torn in her half. Her midriff screamed in pain, and it felt like several of her ribs were broken in multiple places. She was undoubtedly also suffering from internal bleeding as well. She hung suspended in the waves, head downcast. Then her fingers flexed, and she called the abundant power of Mercury around her. "_Pure Ply!"_ Immediately, relief flooded into her as her bones snapped back into place, and the internal bleeding began to slow, and eventually stopped. She slowly straightened, and hesitantly poked around. It was still a little sore, but much of an improvement.

She sighed with relief, and then realized she could still feel the 'wall' she had hit. She turned around and outstretched her hands. They stopped suddenly a few feet in front of her, and she felt something like an invisible barrier. She ran her hands up and down, and realized it was faintly curved. Craning her neck up, she saw that it must enclose her and Azul in some chamber. Remembering the serpent, she turned around and blanched.

The serpent was grinning cruelly as he slithered through the water towards her, beating the water with ease. Massive ripples were sent off in every direction, and yet he outraced them. He was barrelling straight for her, and Maris knew she had to do something.

She braced herself against the invisible barrier behind her, and watched Azul approaching. He opened his jaws wide with glee, then closed it and lowered his skull. Maris flexed her legs and jumped off the wall, flipping upwards in a dizzying manoeuvre.

Azul hissed with surprised his he crashed headfirst into the barrier, his head wrenching sideways at an unnatural angle. He sputtered curses, and then turned up and glared at Maris. And if looks could kill, she would be dead.

"Bubble Blast!" Azul cried, and a stream of bubbles poured from his open jaws. They foamed forth around Maris and tossed her around like a rag doll, and it felt like a multitude of rocks were pelting into her body. Finally it stopped, and Maris put her hands on her knees, gasping. Azul uncoiled and began slithering upwards again, closing in on the Imilian slowly.

"_Freeze Prism!" _Maris called, and chunks of ice appeared from the surrounding water and smashed into Azul, who flinched a bit under the attack but continued on. "_Megacool!" _A wall of ice appeared before the serpent but he just barrelled through, snarling. "_Nothing's working!"_ Maris cried silently, and then remembered Leviathan's words:

"_Princess, I can only tell you that he relies heavily on water in all aspects of his being."_

"That's it…" She whispered in amazement, and raised a hand. "_Parch!"_ A bright red sphere appeared in front of her, and bubbles rose upwards as the water evaporated rapidly. The spell fed of its own energy, and in this place of almost endless water, it wasn't stopping anytime soon. The red sphere expanded into a red circle, and blasted out in every direction, and Maris rode in the wake of it as she fell through the empty space that was created where there once water. Azul stopped short, horrified. The red circle passed over him and he shuddered reflexively. He retreated from the burning circle, into the depths of his own water, and watched the incoming spell fearfully.

Maris saw her chance. With Azul so far away, she could weave a spell. A colossal one.

Knowing she had no other option, Maris began to whisper the incantation for the strongest spell she knew. The ancient Imilian words flowed off her tongue as she weaved her arms in ever-more-intricate patterns. A massive blue aura began to glow around her, deepening from a bright azure to a royal navy. Then, the channels of Mercury opened like the breaking of a dam, and pure power flooded into Maris.

"**SEA'S EMBODY!" **She screamed.

A dark blue water flowed from Maris' hands, a sharp contrast to the light turquoise of Azul. Maris found herself once again suspended in water, and watched with eyes faintly glowing as her water spell approached the Parch. She held her breath, hoping Parch wouldn't destroy her spell, but instead her spell overcame Parch, and the burning red line fizzled out. The two waters rushed into each other with a frothing crash, and Maris felt entrapped in a writhing sphere. 

Azul, faintly visible through the haze, narrowed his eyes and channelled more power into his water, and it slowly began to force Maris' back. But she had the Goddess Mercury on her side, and she too enhanced her spell. With a final lurch, her's overwhelmed Azul's, and the world of water changed from turquoise to deep blue. Azul looked around quickly with bewilderment, and then turned back to Maris as she began the next stage.

She stretched her arms out wide, and white lines began to spiderweb through the water. She circled her arms around each other, and the water began to whiten, and moved more sluggishly. She thrust her arms out again, and the entire liquid sea flash-froze, except for the water in her immediate vicinity. Azul was preserved in a state of surprise, locked in the act of swimming with his eyes wide open, the ice around him shivered, but did not break.

There was a faint clap as Maris brought her hands together, and on the sound all the ice shattered into deadly shards, which hovered, quivering, and then spun around to point tip first at Azul. He sighed in resignation.

Maris pointed at the serpent, and all the shards flew through the air, forming a veritable cloud of sharp blurs. Every inch of Azul's skin was sharded with blades of ice, and the icicles, some of which were over ten feet long, pierced through to his vital organs. Shredded and almost torn apart, Azul began to fall through the air, which now lacked the water Azul needed. And so as Azul fell his world dissolved, and he crashed heavily on the altar. Maris landed softly in front of him, and collapsed.

Azul opened his eyes, and croaked. "_Maris, I call foul on this battle. You had the backing of Mercury." _He chuckled softly. "_However, I have possession of some of Sol Aurarius, which Regnoare gave to me to control all the other summons. But, it corrupted me with black power, and so I did the deeds of which I am now ashamed. Now, I die, but Sol Aurarius demands a host."_

Maris heard these words vaguely. She had fallen to one knee and was gasping, clutching at her heart. It felt like her very body and soul were drained away, and the fringes of her sight began to grow dark. "_I'm dying," _she realized, and then struggled to stand. "_No, this cannot happen. Cinaed…"_ She fell back to the ground.

Azul watched her sadly. "_I am sorry, Princess. Goodbye," _his golden eyes dimmed, and scaled eyelids closed over them. His body began to glow white, and a mural drew itself on the floor beneath him in blue-violet, that of a serpent, half curled and mouth agape. The serpent's body shrank and reconfigured, forming a simple stone tablet etched with runes. The tablet began to glow golden, and a light emerged from the top and hovered in the air. It stayed for a moment, and Maris looked at it wonderingly. Then it elongated into a comet-like shape and blasted into her heart, and she flew backwards, gasping. Power thudded in her mind, like the beating of a massive heart.

It felt like fire filled her veins, and she looked at her hands. They were changing from their normal pale peach to a deathly white, like old Suhallan papyrus. Her robe changed material, going from azure and navy to a regal ultramarine, and it enshrouded her completely, leaving only her hands and head uncovered. Gold embroidery traced itself on her shoulders and torso, and Maris let go of Leviathan as her hands grew limp. It too began to change, but before it did Maris saw her face reflected in the silvery steel.

Her face was a dead white, like a corpse's. Her hair was blackened as if it had been burnt; her cheeks were sunken, giving her a skeletal look; and her nose was practically nonexistent, just two slits in her face. Her eyes were drawn inward, and they seemed all blackness except for two pinpricks of golden light. She screamed in horror, and saw the inside of her mouth black and rotted. Fabric ravelled upward from her collar and began to shroud the horrid death mask, but Maris fell into oblivion.

_Part III: The fall of Mars_

Cinaed beat his powerful Volatilian wings, the massive red spells blending into the warm yellow sand of the Yampi Desert below. Cinaed basked in the rising heat from the land below, and he didn't mind the particles of sand that rose from the air like spray from a waterfall. Instead of water, sand poured like the liquid from the mountainous cliffs of Yampi, and large lumps of sand rose from the ground where the particles came up from the depths of the earth. His eyes scanned the cliff tops, and there he saw his destination: a nondescript cave, tucked innocently into the side of the mountain. A river of sand fell from its level to the desert below, and it was inaccessible by all save for full-fledged Venus Adepts, who had completed Gaia Rock and mastered Sand. "_Or those that can fly," _Cinaed thought wryly.

He landed before the gate of the cave, and the blackness yawned like an open mouth. The wings of Volatilis closed with the typical _snick_, and Cinaed walked into the shadows of the cave. He outstretched his palm and a small ball of fire appeared there, illuminating his surroundings.

The cave was dark and gloomy, and shadows were thrown into sharp contrast by Cinaed's light. They lurked in corners, dancing and playing over the walls of the cave. Rock crunched under foot as he strode through the cave, hand extended in front of him to light the way. Suddenly, he stopped short.

Before him, a great pit yawned in the floor. It stretched countless feet wide and was immeasurably deep. Hot air like from a furnace wafted from the pit, and in the dim light Cinaed could see that the other side was barred by an avalanche of rock. The Proxian craned his head over the edge and saw grooves engraved clockwise on the edges, descending downwards into the depths.

Cinaed shrugged, and coiled strength in his legs. With a forward jump, he tucked in his arms and plummeted into the abyss.

He landed with a crash on an earthen floor, throwing up dust, but remaining crouched for a moment. Then he stood, brushed the dirt off his armour, and walked on.

The cave was musty, damp with the seclusion from the ages. Dust hung in the air like a fog, and no breeze blew here. The air was humid and stagnant, and the Proxian could feel the pressure of thousands of tonnes of rock bearing down overheard, threatening to crush him with the slightest jostle. Tunnels branched off like the limbs of a spider every which way, and most of them, Cinaed discovered, led to dead ends or a cave in. One was even blocked by an immense pillar, ripped from its base by some unimaginable force. Everywhere, splinters of higher creations, architecture, lay in ruins, and he wondered who could've tolerated living in this abysmal place. "_Though," _he reflected, "_it must have been more welcoming lit by countless torches and hung with tapestries. Songs might've someday echoed through these halls, if one could call them that."_

He shook his head, and swore under his breath. This cave was a literal maze, and every tunnel seemed to simply double back on itself. Eventually though, by process of elimination, he found the right route. Back at the first room again, he tightened his weapon belt and went on.

He almost laughed when he saw what Daedalus had put in his way. The Spirit had formed a wall of boulders knocked from the ceiling that rested on shifting sand. The dragoon took several long steps back, took a deep breath, and ran forward. With unnatural dragon-like power he coiled his legs and sprung high into the air, and easily cleared the small wall, though it would have undoubtedly posed a problem to anyone else.

His blood flowing, Cinaed felt ready for anything. When a pillar of cracked rock blocked his way to the next passage, he summoned the power of Mars in his fist and hit it, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

He entered the next room and hurried past everything, including a meagre door, eager to get to the end of the cave. Fallen pillars of azure stone blocked his way, and he simply jumped on top and leapt over them and landed running. Another pillar loomed in his way, and without stopping he leapt onto it. To his surprise, his weight carried it forward and he began a frantic effort to stay on the rolling stone. It crashed into place, restricted behind two boulders, and the sudden stop sent the Proxian flying. He skidded to a stop a good twenty feet away and looked back, as if rebuking the pillar. He brushed himself off, and descended down the stairs with as much dignity as he could muster.

Following his policy of exploring the furthest caverns first, Cinaed kept his right hand on the wall and walked beside it into it began to curve back on itself. And, right on cue, his hand dropped away as he walked in front of a stair leading deeper into the cave. The air was now almost insufferable, and he wondered how far he was beneath the surface. One hundred feet? Five hundred? One thousand? A mile?

And yet, Cinaed knew he couldn't give in. Though the air grew denser and hotter by the moment, he forged on.

He came out on a small rise, divided from the path forward by a rift in its length. A pillar was placed in the ditch, and one would have been able to hop across if it was properly aligned, but it was shoved against the wall and such was of no use. Cinaed snorted, gathered strength, and leapt the gap with ease. He landed with some vestige of daintiness, and ploughed on.

"_Down the path and through the door, onward ever to the planet's core," _Cinaed thought mindlessly, and suppressed a grin. Despite his inward cheeriness, the place was hotter than ever, and even the Mars Adept was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Some combination of the overwhelming presence of earth probably caused this, Cinaed decided.

He stopped for a moment, and leaned against the wall for a breather. He closed his eyes, and his mind wandered.

He pictured Maris, the gentle spirit that he had come so to love. Her innocence never ceased to entrance him, and he was filled suddenly with an overwhelming desire to protect. Her, the other Fivefold, the world. Desire turned to restlessness, and he straightened and began to walk. Then sighed in exasperation. The path he had chosen was once more barred by an immense gap, but this one was not like the other. Oh no.

This one covered over fifty feet at its largest, but thankfully towards the wall that narrowed to a bare fifteen. Yet, this path was unreachable, unless one could change course mid jump. The corner of the cave blocked the straight path between the two cliffs. A pillar stood uselessly way out in the gap, unreachable by any normal person wishing to cross.

"_But," _Cinaed thought with a grin as he backed up, "_I'm no normal person." _He gathered his strength and leapt out into the void.

He outstretched his limbs as far as they could go as he flew through the air, the wind screaming past his ears. He almost misjudged the distance and flew over the pillar, but slammed as feet down on the stone and smiled grimly as he heard the rock being torn by the sharp talons on his boots. Almost immediately, he turned to the right and bounded off into the void again, hoping to make the last twenty-five foot jump with no running start.

The edge was bare inches in front of his face when he fell, and had to endure the torture of watching safety slip by under his nose. He scrabbled for a moment on the lip of the edge, but then plummeted.

As he fell, he kicked out with everything he had. The sharp tearing claws on his gloves and boots dug for purchase into the stone, and he slid on while clawing furrows in the side. But now that he had something to brace himself on, he kicked off with his feet and pulled with his hands, flipping himself and catching the dewclaw of his armoured boots on the edge. With a mighty heave of muscle, he lifted himself up with legs alone and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "_That was too close," _he thought, eyes shut.

After a moment or two, a gust of fetid air assaulted his face, and he opened his eyes. Blearily, he saw a door yawning in front of him, and clambered to his feet. He clenched his fist, resolute. "_Showtime," _he thought, and entered the final room.

"_It is just like Aleph's heart," _Cinaed thought in wonder as he shied away from the searing heat.

It was a straight path, relatively unremarkable at first. It was narrow, hemmed in at both sides by solid rock. Then, the walls fell away into a great dome-like chamber. The path continued alone, supported by great arches of rock. It rammed right against the far side, dividing the gulf into two halves. Four unlit torches were arranged in a square on the end of the path, where it widened into a large square arena. The walls were painted red, orange, and yellow by fire, and heat waves rippled through the air. Where the path dropped away was inferno, the heart of the earth. Lava bubbled and broiled hundreds of feet below, and every so often it would erupt in a flare, and huge tongues of flame would reach up almost to the height of the path itself. Black scorch marks painted the stone, and it was filled with a noise like a volcano in the midst of its throes. And there, on the end of the path, Cinaed saw his adversary.

The massive hulk was bowed, sharing its incalculable weight between its 'arms' and legs. The thing seemed like a motile city.

Rows of slits were carved in its forehead, rising from the rest of the structure like a crown. Its torso was both body and head, as a visage made in the rough likeness of the gorilla frowned from its chest area. The eyes were hollow and empty, black sockets that just stared, devoid of purpose, and there were vertical slits where the mouth should have been. Spindly arms extended from massive shoulders, and the sticklike forearms ended in a five-fingered claw that Cinaed wouldn't want to mess with. Armour plating shielded its upper arms, and its legs were likewise skinny, though its 'feet' were wide and looked capable of crushing a building in a single step. Its colour scheme was dirty beige armour over tan, and it towered well over three hundred feet tall. It was Daedalus, craftsman of the ancient times.

For several moments, neither being moved, just stared stonily at each other as the inferno roared around them. Their bodies were struck with varying colours, from rose red to tropical orange.

Cinaed unsheathed Draconaix, tossed the massive weapon in the air and caught it. He wheeled it around and pointed the tip at the Spirit. "Daedalus. Your end is now."

Very slowly, almost dreamily, the giant Summon stood, gears and pulleys groaning. "YOU DO NOT EVEN EXIST ON THE SAME LEVEL AS I. I WOULD RECOMMEND FLEEING FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE." Cinaed flinched. The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, and yet it was strongest from the monster's upper chest. It seemed to echo from the beast, as if it was hollow, and it had a monotonous edge to it, speaking every word without emotion. The being clapped its mammoth hands together, and a tropical jungle replaced the flaming cave. Cinaed found himself suspended above an endless canopy of greenery, and above him was a blue, blue, sky. White birds flew in the air, circling the Spirit as if it was their roost.

Cinaed stared in disbelief as the armoured plating slid from the Summon's shoulders, exposing a honeycomb-style structure. Minute lights appeared in the holes, and before Cinaed could react, hundreds of man-sized projectiles launched outward, like a swarm of hornets. Cinaed's eyes widened in surprise before the missiles fell like a hailstorm around him.

Yet Daedalus was not finished. The entire torso piece slid from its being, showing a roughly circular hole from which a metal tip protruded, glinting malevolently in the shining Sol. With a sound like a cannon going off, this final missile launched from the Spirit's heart. A flame erupted from the projectile's rear and it fell to the earth, struggling to stay aloft. It skipped a few times on the packed ground, blowing up immense clouds of dust, and then it caught its bearings and flew screaming through the air.

Meanwhile, Cinaed jumped from tree bough to branch and back again, furiously trying to avoid the explosions caused by the missiles' impact. Fiery red explosions set off in clusters around him, superheating the air to several hundred degrees Celsius. Trees were blasted to splinters by the force, and still the projectiles came. The smaller explosions melded into one giant ball of fire, growing ever larger by the new missiles. Cinaed ducked and turned, but he began to feel the effects of fatigue, and the blasted air was beginning to take its toll on even the fire-resistant Proxian. First one, then two missiles crashed into him, punching a hole through his dragoon armour and sending him flying back several hundred feet. The gaping wounds in his armour exposed his scorched and bleeding side and left arm, and the edge of the holes were in splinters. Finally, the deadly assault let up.

Cinaed bowed his head, dragon-like eyes blazing with fury. He clenched his fist, and then heard a faint whirring sound, growing louder by the second. He looked up, and grimaced.

The missile was coming. The cylindrical projectile was screaming through the air, steel plating reflecting the light of Sol. Its point was aimed directly at Cinaed, and he could tell that something this powerful would finish him off immediately. He lowered his hands, and bowed his head.

Then, hopelessness changed to something else: determination. If he was going to die anyway, then there was no reason not to give it everything he's got, so to speak, and try his damnedest to win. He would even sacrifice himself to win this. For the Fivefold. For the world. For Maris…

The warlust of his people rose in his veins, that inborn art of war that all Proxians possessed. His blood seemed to be like a living fire, and he let out a roaring battle cry. Time seemed to slow.

His body was engulfed in a living flame, and he fell to one knee, balanced precariously on the tree branch. The fire spread to the leaves and soon, the whole tree was burning. His red-hazel eyes flashed, and changed into a predatory gold. There was a bone-crunching snap as his knees reversed direction, and he fell on all fours, his world covered in an all-consuming fire.

His skin burned away and sloughed off, but before the blood could escape his body, it fused with his armour of midnight blue with crimson tinges. The strong metal shimmered, and the plates divided and formed scales, his new skin. Talons emerged from his fingertips, long wicked and cruel. Muscles doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size as he grew, his bones enlarging with them. His skull reshaped, from the human skull to a reptilian head, golden eyes flashing in a skull shaped for destruction. Long horns erupted in a frill around his head, and he ran a long and tapered tongue around pointed and tearing teeth. His cloak flipped outwards straight up in the air and tore into two pieces down the middle, and the shoulder clasps descended and fused with his shoulder blades. The strong fabric morphed into leathery scales, from cloak to wing. His spine continued out of his body and for a moment, the pearly white bone just swung in the air, before being sheathed in powerful muscle and then impenetrable scales.

The arch in his feet rose, and his heel descended and ended in one curved claw. His toes lengthened and sprouted sharp talons, and smaller horns erupted down his back at the same time deadly ridges sprung from his spine.

His internal organs reformed, his heart multiplying in size in order to supply blood to his much-larger body. His lungs were joined by another organ, the flame sack, which enabled him to separate the hydrogen and oxygen in the air from each other and use them for firebreath, the hydrogen first igniting and then the flammable oxygen sustaining the flame. All told, from tail to snout, he passed thirty feet in length.

He opened his mouth, now a reptilian jaw, and a gout of flame emerged. Serrated teeth shone in the Solight and his tongue flicked out, smelling the air. His tail writhed restlessly, and his immense wings opened in challenge. He had become the true Proxian, Dragon.

All this happened in mere moments. Cinaed widened his eyes and stared at the missile, sneering. His heart beat with the rhythm of war.

He beat his wings downward, and again. The downdraft lifted him into the air, and flew towards the missile. The two aerials raced towards each other, and Cinaed-dragon hovered above it. With claws of steel, he gripped the missile and hauled upwards.

The missile unwillingly compiled, and the dragon flipped three hundred and sixty degrees, riding the missile back towards the Summon.

The almost-artificial creature stopped short. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

The dragon hunched low over the missile and bared his teeth. "_When there's a will, there's a way." _Moments before the missile crashed into the being, Cinaed-dragon back-flipped off, and snapped his wings taut to hover. Seconds later, the missile blew a gaping hole in the being, and debris fell like rain from the sky. Fractures ran along the Summon's armour, and its arm fell off with a loud noise.

Cinaed-dragon's eyes glowed with power. He inhaled deeply and closed his jaw, whipped his head around, smoke trailing from his nostrils. Summoning the fierce power of fire, he fought connected to his lord Mars, and felt a kinship, from dragon to dragon. An unearthly cry ripped from his throat, and he shouted:

"**_MYRIAD INFERNO!"_**

The cast of the sky changed from serene blue to an angry red, and the air between the two adversaries shimmered in the heat. Cinaed felt a thrill of power rush through his veins, and he drew back his head over his shoulder. He whipped it forward and opened his jaw.

A stream of liquid fire erupted forth in all the colours of the rainbow, and crashed into Daedalus. Fire of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet washed over its surface. Spheres of flame broke off from the main blast and diffused over the whole Summon, each setting to the body and burning merrily. Meanwhile, the main stream ploughed onwards, the metal plating warping and melting by the fierce heat. Ripples formed around the blast as the flame dug further into the body, black smoke wafting into the air, greasy like oil. There was a screech as its inner workings ground to a halt. The flame disappeared into the heart of the being, and then there was silence.

It appeared to Cinaed as if everything happened in slow motion. There was a humming, growing louder and louder. The shell of Daedalus began to glow white as it superheated, and as it crested, every artificial working within failed. There was a gargantuan explosion that flung the dragon back several hundred feet on a blast of hot air, and the world faded with him, back to the abyss at the heart of Yampi. Shards of metal flew in every direction as the body of Daedalus exploded.

Cinaed heard a faint death cry in his mind, and then all that was before him was a simple tablet, engraved with runes. He breathed a sigh through his draconic teeth, and landed softly.

Something touched his mind. Something wild, golden and yet corrupted. Cinaed fought it off, and yet some part of his being craved it. He willed the dragon-form to revert, though he might die from the drain of being in dragon form. In fact, the likelihood of his survival decreased with every moment in this heightened state. The battlelust began to leave his blood, and he closed his eyes and waited for the dragon with retreat.

Something stopped him. The immovable will, the relentless force. A blast of golden light erupted in front of him, seeming to be behind his eyes, in his mind. Instead of halting the morph to human, it reversed it, transforming him into something greater, more terrible.

His face mutated and changed, going from reptilian dragon to something vaguely humanoid. The dragon horns melded and fused, transforming into the curved horns of a ram, or a demon. A wild mane of burgundy hair sprouted all around his neck, and his face contorted into something that was almost lion-like.. The graceful blue-red wings of the dragon morphed into the midnight blue leather wings of a demon. From the waist up, his scales transformed into leathery skin that was deceptively pink, and below the waist something completely different changed.

His legs formed into those of a goat, with black fur and large hooves like burnished brass, his tail forming into that of a lion, with black fur and a large tuft on the end. Iron bands shackled his wrists, forming a sign of bondage, and Draconaix also began to change. The glorious halberd of Mars reconfigured into a warhammer with a head of pure gold. His spine cracked as the transformation neared its completion, cursing him to exist in a hunched over state.

Power like fire rushed through his veins and overwhelmed his mind, smothering Cinaed in oblivion.

_Part IV: The fall of Jupiter_

Shamira flew over the tropical island of Islet, or so it was informally called. The roiling mass of fog to the northwest disturbed her a bit, but she said nothing. She had heard from Hydros his efforts to keep out the Seal of Alchemy, and she admired his efforts. She dipped lower, skimming the treetops of the island.

"_It would be a nice place to live," _Shamira reflected. The lush tropical forest masked most of the island's surface, including the simple dwellings that the few inhabitants lived in, seeking solitude from the rest of the world. An inland lake flowered in the centre, its blue waters sparkling in the noonday Sol. The beach was of a soft white sand, and palm trees lined the shore. The houses were built a few feet off the ground to allow for air circulation, cooling them in the blistering summer days.

Shamira lifted her head up, and looked to the southern side of the island. She shook her head sadly. There was a trail nearly fifty feet wide, blasted and ruined. The serene surface of the lake accommodated shards of greenery, as well as the occasional corpse of some animal unlucky enough to get in the way.

The trail ended at an island in the middle of the lake, and Shamira spiralled down to it in ever-smaller circles before landing gracefully at the cavern mouth. Two large ferns trees flanked the mouth, and three stones arranged in a triangle on the top of the rise marked it as an once-dwelt cave. Shamira unsheathed Skyshard, and entered.

A thick fog hovered through the cave, and her feet kicked up swaths of white smoke as she walked through. The walls were a faint yellow in colour, and stalagmites and stalactites rose from the ground and fell from the ceiling, giving the impression of a toothy maw. Shamira weaved her way through the mess of spines, wondering how the Summon could have passed through here without breaking these. She began to wonder if he even entered here at all… Pushing away her doubts, Shamira went on, and descended down a staircase.

Here, she saw her first sign of destruction. Four golden pillars had been erected in a quartet, but one of them was obliterated down to half the size. In the centre of the four, the ground was ripped up as if by some abominable force, the solid rock torn like it was cloth. Keeping a wary eye on the gaping hole, Shamira trekked on.

The path broadened out into a proper cave, and another quartet of pillars rose in front of her, a glittering undersea lake of sapphire waters behind them. This time, however, the two nearest pillars were destroyed down to mere stumps, and one of the two remaining had lost its head. On the far side of the lake, Shamira saw a shadow on the wall that probably was another door, and so she stepped to the brink of the water, listening to the calm sound of the water sloshing gently on the edge. She cast Volatilis and sprung into flight.

Double rows of stone rose from the deep as if checking her passage, and she appreciated the guidance. Her violet hair streamed back as she beat psynergy wings of the same colour, the water rippling from her passage. In a short time, she reached the other side, noting once more twin pillars, one of them struck down to half the size. Tightening her grip on her rapier, she ducked through the cave.

She blinked twice, surprised at the sudden change of scenery. The floor was now tiled with a beautiful design, a maroon streak straight down the centre flanked by rows of dark blue, and the walls and ceiling were a faint green, almost sublime. Pillars of marble lined the sides, with marble railings guarding the drop that the pillars were placed in. Staircases wound along the sides of the walls, though they seemed to led to nowhere, climbing into empty ceilings. Great cave-ins poured yellow stone across the path, but despite all the ruin Shamira could tell it must once have been scenic, beautiful even. It still was.

The Anemosian paced down the passage, walking hastily. The occasional monster that leapt out fell to her blade in mere seconds, and after that they stayed away.

She came to the end of the passage, a simple door with a knob and a barred window near the top. Steeling herself, Shamira placed her hand on the knob and turned it, pushing the door open with a creak.

Shamira almost fell on her face with exasperation. The next passage was exactly the same, and she had to step back through the door to make sure she wasn't mistaken. With a sigh, she walked through.

Time passed, and she lost track of how many hallways she walked through, Four? Five? _Six_? She glazed over mentally as the halls went on and on. She just put one foot in front of the other, to walk this through to the end.

"_Finally," _Shamira thought as she stepped into the final chamber. She stretched and heard her bones crack, and did some exercises to loosen her cramped muscles. She tilted her head to one side, then the other. She cracked her knuckles, and surveyed the room.

It was dark, dimly lit despite four torches burning bright in front of her. The floor retained the pattern from before, but this time the maroon stripe was much wider, as were the two blue ones flanking it. The air was musty, as if it hadn't been disturbed in many a year, yet the power crackling through the air was palpable.

As Shamira walked down the centre of the path, she realized what this was: a throne room. The maroon strip was equal to the red carpet, and now she was ascending the stairs before the throne. Steeling herself, she topped the last stair.

There, in the middle of six torches burning with yellow flames, there was indeed a throne. Made from solid gold and inlaid with rubies and amethyst, it was truly a sight to behold. Yet the figure on that throne seemed to mock it, royalty with monstrosity.

Blood red horns rose from a bull helmet with a t-shaped gap to see through, and red eyes burned in the blackness within. The torso of his armour was strong, a steel blue with large shoulder guards of a triangular shape, black with ornate lines of silver. From an insectile waist sprung a lower body composed only of flaring armour in the design of a ghostly visage. Midnight blue flowed with marine, and twin red stones shone like eyes on his thighs. Inside of the armour, however, there was nothing. The lower half was open in the front, so one could see through to the underside of the back armour, and jagged edges gave the impression of teeth.

Iron chains trailed from his back and slithered over the ground, clinking together hauntingly every now and then. A veritable arsenal of weapons was fastened to his back, including halberd, spear, broadsword, war axe, and flamberge.

A shield of pure gold was held in his right hand, carved in the likeness of a fierce dragon. His left hand was mailed in black armour and held a titanic blade over a hundred feet long, the pommel a giant golden spike, and the handle was wrapped in fabric of royal violet. The hilt was a gold crosspiece with a single eye on the centre, and the immense blade itself was as white as ivory, double-edged with slits carved in the centre so the blood can flow easily.

His wings, though, struck Shamira the most. A hooked claw capped a giant plume of white feathers on the crest, and the feathers veined out into the rest of the wing. It was interspersed with leathery fabric, of colours ranging from sun gold to volcanic red. Beyond the plume and warm colours, the largest part of the wing was a deep indigo and leathery like a bat's or demon's. Powerful veins pulsed through it, and the torchlight shone through it, casting a malevolent aura over the Spirit. And rightly so: he was Catastrophe, the embodiment of destruction.

Shamira shifted into a fighting position, and faced the Spirit. "Spirit! You're reign ends here!"

Catastrophe said nothing, just stood in silence, his chains rustling like the herald of a ghost ship borne on wrecking waves. Shamira stood awkwardly, and didn't even notice reality change.

The chamber faded away into a blood-red world. A green forest covered the majority of the ground, and though mountains encircled the realm the trees climbed up most of their foothills. A small plain of yellow grass was located in the corner, though it seemed insignificant compared to the massive forest. The sky was a deep black, ominous red clouds obscuring any celestial bodies, and purple lightning jumped between the mists. Catastrophe floated in the sky, silent and brooding.

Shamira hovered in front of the demon, the ant to the giant. One of his crimson horns was larger than her entire body. She craned her head up to look him in the eyes, and then used her Volatilian wings to fly up to eye level. "May the best swordsman win," Shamira said challengingly. The Spirit said nothing, but levelled his shield at her. She blinked, and then the shield began to glow red.

"Oh." The brightness crested and a great ball of fire launched forth, almost twenty feet in diameter. Shamira cancelled her Psynergy wings and plunged to the ground like a rock. The fireball passed just overhead, and she smelled the stench of burnt hair. She reactivated Volatilis and stopped her descent, finding herself facing the pearly broadsword.

Armour creaked as Catastrophe moved his arm, and the giant sword swung towards the Anemosian. She let out a yell of surprise and ducked to the side, the sharp edge missing her by a hair's breadth. In a flash, the blade wheeled around and blazed back towards her. She yelped and dodged, and soon she was surrounding by a storm of sharp edges. She caught and glimpse of Catastrophe above, calmly staring down as he wielded his weapon with unbelievable speed for its size.

A smile slowly spread across Shamira's features as she got an idea. The next time the blade swung around, she spun and landed nimbly on the flat side of it, and took off running up the length of it. Catastrophe remained silent, but twisted the sword in his hand, first one way then the other. Shamira had to struggle to stay on, and grabbed the edge with her fingers. "Ow!" She yelped, and examined her fingers. The blade had sliced clean through her armour, and blood welled up through the gap. She was lucky not to lose her fingers. She steadied herself, and turned to face the Spirit. She raised her arms, and yelled, "_Violet Storm!"_, letting loose a barrage of violet bolts that emerged and hurtled towards the Summon, drawing power from the electricity in the air. It gathered together and formed a sphere of lightning, and rushed towards the head of the demon.

Catastrophe merely stared, and lifted his shield to absorb the attack, and when the violet ball of lightning hit it was drawn into the depths of the shield, and the dragon-like visage glowed. The horde of weapons levitated from his back, and danced for a moment in the air like some maniac carnival. Shamira stared, fascinated: it was eerie to see those unliving things weave and move through the air, but wonder turned to alertness as the blades suddenly stopped, and pointed at the Jupiter Adept. All at once, they rushed towards her, and she found she had her hands full.

She used Skyshard to fend off the assaults the best she could, the much-nimbler rapier able to block multiple weapons in a second. But she was losing ground, and the unnaturally sharp edges scored multiple hits across her arms and legs when she used them to defend herself. As if by some unheard command, the weapons suddenly attack in concert. She held Skyshard horizontally and blocked, but the force of the blow sent her careening downward.

As she plunged, she saw the dark figure of Catastrophe steadily dwindling in the distance. Supposing she was out of range, she gathered the power of the wind in her palm and formed what looked like a cloud in her hand, but the wind blew like swords within. She brought it back and threw it at the Spirit with a cry of, "_Razor Wind!"_ The cloud dissolved into the air, transforming the around it into a razor-shape gust. The gale blew over Catastrophe, and scratches appeared over his body that would have torn apart a lesser being. He only flinched, however, and raised his sword. With blinding speed, he dived down towards the falling Shamira, weapon ready for a fatal blow.

The Anemosian crashed into the Psynergetic soil with a loud crash, forming a small crater and throwing up a cloud of dust. It felt like every bone in her body was shattered, and she groaned. The dust flying in the air stung her eyes, and she weakly waved her hand and blew it away with Psynergy. And immediately wished she hadn't.

Smiling like a devil, Catastrophe was bearing down on her, blade first. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable blow to come.

Shamira gasped as the blade stuck into her stomach, impaling her to the ground like a bug on a pin. Fortunately, only the very tip of the blade impaled her, but that was enough to create a one-foot wound, sever her spine, and damage her internal organs. She stared along the length of the blade at Catastrophe, hating him as her blood began to well up around the wound. Her vision blurred as she thought how Orior would feel in a world without her. "_I'm sorry, Orior,' _she thought, and gathered all her power for a last ditch effort.

She summoned all the electricity in the air and the lightning contained in the sword, feeling a kinship with Jupiter. Lightning crackled around her as she crafted her spell:

"**Thunderbane!"**

Bolts of lightning in shades of gold and violet crackled around Catastrophe's sword, stray bolts occasionally flying out like limbs. The ball danced over Catastrophe's blade, and the metal dissolved into nothingness. Catastrophe seemed to frown as he looked at the empty hilt of his weapon.

Shamira smiled cruelly, her face livid by the electrical light of her attack. "Confused? My attack takes all electricity from the surrounding area, and that includes the ionic bonds that hold molecules together," it didn't bother her that there was no way she could have known this, it just came to her. "Your sword is now just puny particles laying on the ground." She winced and climbed up from the ground, clutching the gaping wound in her stomach, holding back the flow of blood. "Now… go back to the realm of spirits." She raised her hand, and the spinning ball of lightning raced up to Catastrophe.

His ball-of-fire eyes widened as the energy struck him, conducting over his metal armour and arching over his body. He screamed silently as his body first began to char, and then break apart. His head was the last part to go, looking up at the sky as he broke away into nothingness. There was a flash of golden light as the accursed world of Catastrophe faded away, and Shamira saw a stone tablet shining innocently before her. She was back in the halls of Islet.

She collapsed on one knee, gasping and clutching her wound. Then, a golden light surrounded her and brought her to her feet. Power beyond her comprehension flooded her, and her body began to change.

Her Imilian armour that she had worn for the majority of her quest now grew with her body as the strange power corrupted her. The dents, dirt, and the gaping hole all disappeared from the armour, and it shone as if newly forged. It stayed close fitting and accented her feminine form, even though muscles she hadn't even known about began to strengthen, and she doubled over, gasping. Her bones, muscles, everything, seemed to be thickening. Her seldom-worn helmet appeared on her head and enclosed it, leaving her eyes blinking through the t-bar opening. Skyshard began to change, going from its rough bolt-shape to a straight rapier like a cloud, with an azure hilt and pearly white blade that ran straight forward.

New knowledge formed in her mind, and she realized with a shock that the incantations for Mercury and Mars Psynergy were being written in her mind, like Searing Beam and Freeze Prism. It felt strange to be there, but it her heightened state it seemed to be expected. She caught a glimpse of herself in the polished stone of the wall, and did a double take. She could have been mistaken for a male warrior, huge muscles sheathed in azure armour, and amber eyes peered from the darkness inside her helm.

She took a step forward, and suddenly a foreign force overwhelmed her mind. "No!" She yelled, and her voice was much deeper, strange to her own ears. The golden force obliterated her mind, and she sank into oblivion.

_Part V: The fall of Venus_

Orior glided beside the huge crater where Anemos had once been, his mind elsewhere. The sun-gold wings of Volatilis, streaked with forest green, disappeared as he landed softly on the ground, stirring up a small _poof_ of dust. He looked towards the few buildings from the pillar that had fallen from Anemos, that long ago day when Zelexseon attacked. Or, it seemed like a long time, though it wasn't really.

To his surprise, a group of excited Jupiter Adepts ran out to meet him, obviously anxious. He strode to them, bowing as he walked. "Jupitarians!" He called. "Why aren't you with the rest of Anemos?"

A man stepped out, dirty blond hair stirred in the wind. "We are to guard Jupiter Lighthouse until the time that it is to be lit, as well as determine the most suitable time for our city to return."

Orior nodded. "I see. I come here for a reason, good Adepts." They waited patiently for him to go on. "I am seeking Charon and Iris."

The man nodded as if expecting this. "We thought as much. They have sought refuge in Anemos Sanctum, our sacred place where we will not lightly tread."

Orior spread his arms. "I must."

"Venusian," he said, an edge creeping into his voice, "it is forbidden for you, an opposing element, to enter our sacred temple."

"You would rather have those two Spirits defile it?"

"They have sanctuary," the man insisted.

Orior drew his blade, and the man stepped back. "I will seek after them," he vowed, "even if it means destroying your traditions."

The man sneered. "Foolish Venusian, headstrong as always. We will prevent you from violating our sanctum, even if it means our lives." The man sounded confident, but when Orior looked over the gaggle of people behind him, some looked unconvinced.

Orior laughed and held the blade out, tip pointing at the man's heart. "I'd like to see you stop me," he sneered. Still keeping his blade levelled at the man, he stepped backwards and leapt into the air on Psynergy wings. "I'll remember you when I return victorious." Without another word, he tuned and broke through the Sanctum doors with a crash.

He raced through the hallway, hoping he wasn't too late to catch the two Summons. He wheeled through the twists and turns, and ran down a long corridor. He saw the door to the Inner Sanctum was open, and he gritted his teeth. He burst through like a freight train, and two figures whirled around as he entered.

"Go on, Iris," Charon said softly, in a voice that dripped honey yet was twisted by malice. "I'll hold him off here. Stay safe."

Iris quickly ran forward and embraced him. "Thank you, Charon," she whispered. She turned and ran down the door into the heart of the sanctum. "Be careful!" She called back, and then they heard no more.

Charon remained facing the way she had gone as Orior advanced, blade drawn. A got within ten feet of the Summon before Charon moved. He slowly turned around to face his pursuer, and as he did so the world changed.

Shamira would have recognized this realm, as it was an exact duplicate of Catastrophe's. To all effects and appearances it was a normal world, except everything was tinged a faint blood red. Orior found himself floating hundreds of feet above the ground, and by reflex cast Volatilis. Charon hovered in front of him.

The boatsman of the river Styx wore a simple hooded cloak that seemed to hung off a skeletal frame. It was red in colour, with yellow bands around the edge of his sleeves and hood. Long, skeletal fingers emerged from the sleeves, and from the shadow of his hood emerged the lower half of a bone-white skull, teeth grinning the ever-insane skeleton grin, and nose slits like two cuts. Wing of black-purple energy beat softly from his back, the edges pulsing with power as they rippled on the air. It first spiked up, then swooped down into a double arch on the bottom. He seemed frail, but Orior could tell that he held a great power of Luna.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Charon said, in a voice oozing malice. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Enough!" Orior shouted. "I have no time for foul swine like you. Surrender!"

The being laughed cruelly. "Submit? I think not." His skeletal teeth clashed together as he spoke, and Orior couldn't help but wonder how he spoke without any normal organs.

"Then… we must fight." Orior said resolutely, and readied his blade.

"You think?" Charon sneered. "Permit me to strike the first blow. _Soul Collide._" He muttered, and raised one skeletal hand. Orior felt a tug on his heart, and dropped a few feet in the air, gasping. Black spheres of life force flew towards Charon and joined with his dark aura. "Pathetic," the Spirit taunted. "One spell and you're all worn out," he said with false sympathy.

Orior gritted his teeth and lunged at the skeleton, sword flashing. "Those who live by the sword," Charon said, and held out his hand. A scythe made of what appeared to be human bone, razor sharp, appeared in a flash of black light. "Die by the sword," he finished, and engaged in combat with Orior.

The Venus Adept lunged forward with Auraleo, seeking an opening. Charon simply laughed and pulled back, swiping with the scythe diagonally and hauling Orior's blade out of the way. He flipped the scythe and struck out with the pointed pommel, trying to brain Orior. The Venus Adept saw it and ducked, so the scythe passed harmlessly overheard. He flipped around and slashed with his blade at Charon's exposed arm, and heard the satisfying sound of metal crunching into bone. Charon growled, and Orior turned to see the being's other hand outstretched in front of his face. Black particles gathered from the air around it and formed a glowing midnight purple ball in his hand. It grew in size and then spun outwards toward Orior, drawing bolts of black lightning behind it. Orior threw up a psynergy shield at the last moment, but the attack still ploughed into him, knocking him backwards several hundred feet and wrenching Auraleo from Charon's arm.

Orior winced, his sprit feeling drained. Nonetheless, he forced himself to raise a hand and muttered an incantation. "_Odyssey!" _He glowed with a green aura, and two glowing Psynergy swords appeared from the air and impaled Charon into the fabric of reality. Orior flew forward, sword first, and the shadow of a giant blade fifty feet long formed around him. He rammed into Charon, and through to the other side, feeling sick like his skin had just been coated in oil. He sighed with relief, but his blood ran cold when he heard laughing.

He slowly turned around, and Charon was there, laughing. The gaping hole through his chest was covered in glowing darkness, and seconds later when that strange aura withdrew, his skeletal body was as good as new, though the hole in the cloak remained as evidence of the wound that would have been mortal to anything else. Orior saw skeleton ribs through the hole, encasing a glowing darkness.

"Fool!" Charon said triumphantly. He raised one skeletal finger and traced an insignia in the air, and wherever it passed a glowing crimson line was drawn. The insignia completed, it looked like a six-pointed star encircling a complex rune. A whirlpool with a single sphere of darkness on its heart appeared around the rune, and began shrinking. When it became invisible to the naked eye, white shockwaves appeared and closed in on the speck. There was a pause, then a sphere of black-violet energy launched forth at the Lilyveran. It grew exponentially by the second, and Orior was swallowed by its insatiable hunger.

All the Venus Adept could see was blackness. Dark energy roiled like fog in the substance, and Orior could feel it coating his entire body through. It felt… bad, like swamp rot or oil. It seethed around him, seeping into his bloodstream and afflicting it. His heart beat faster, trying to siphon enough oxygen to stay alive. "_Air!" _Orior screamed mentally, trying to draw anything from the dross around him. There was not only a lack of air, but also the effect of the very attack itself. It sucked away at his soul, taking all his energy, and at the same time filling his mind with dark thoughts, and forcing him to relive every negative thing in his life. From Regnoare's attack on Vale, seeing the destruction of countless cities, to seeing Shamira fall, unconscious and lacking an arm after her battle with Zelexseon. His skin was blackening, rotting before his very eyes: there was something corrosive in this magic that turned everything to death, ferrying them across the border from the land of the living.

As the four elements of his being were invaded by darkness, the only thing Orior had left was his will. His will to remain alive, to fulfill his duty, and to return to Shamira. To beat back the darkness, and restore peace and tranquility to Weyard. "And you, Charon," Orior spat through gritted teeth. "Are not going to stop me." He raised Auraleo, and vowed to win.

Slowly at first, so gently he didn't even notice, the handle of the blade began to glow. Or, more accurately, the amethyst runes engraved there. The light grew and fought back at the darkness, and Orior felt the crackling power of Jupiter reach him, unfamiliar so that he initially shied away from it, but then embraced it as his only hope. The runes blossomed into colour, and he held the sword horizontally, holding the blade gently with his other hand. "_Formina Sage!" _He cried, and violet lightning began to trace along the edge of the blade, paper-thin at first. They extended beyond the end of the blade and plunged into the darkness, all the while the bolts thickening, taking on a white cast.

Charon stared in amazement as a brilliant shaft of light lanced from the sphere of shadow, a sword-like beam formed entirely of crackling bolts of violet and white. It hovered for a moment and then slashed quickly around the whole sphere, forming a circle. There was a pause, then the two halves split apart like an egg, and in the middle of the shower of liquid darkness Orior appeared, breathing heavily and his eyes glowing violet. And by the second, the blade of energy that emerged from his sword grew thicker, stronger.

"Die." Orior said, in a voice set with determination. He wheeled the giant energy blade around and sliced horizontally, ripping the Spirit in twain. Charon looked surprised, but concentrated and webs of black energy began to weave the two halves together. But Orior came around for a second assault, and the dark energy shied away from the sword of light. He twisted his wrist and changed direction, slicing diagonally up and through Charon's shoulder. Once again, the webs of shadow sought to weave the pieces together, but Orior rained down a fury of slashes on the Summon. The light glow of his blade pushed back the darkness, preventing the Spirit from regenerating. Charon looked up, seeming to feel no pain at all. His hood fell back, revealing a skull with empty sockets. Time seemed to slow as Orior drew back his blade over his shoulder, the crackling energy reaching unprecedented width and strength. He lashed out with his sword in a deadly stab. The brilliant weapon impaled through Charon's skull, and there was a flash of golden light as the boatsman's body suddenly broke into multiple pieces.

Orior found himself back in the Sanctum, and before him a stone slate stood silently on the floor before him. A fog of darkness burst forth for a moment and sank into the stones, and a mural of black-violet stone appeared on the floor: a skeleton, wrapped in the fetal position. He turned and looked back down the way he came, on engraven pillars of bronze, and serpentine dragon statures carved of marble. He looked down silently on the still Sanctum, and then turned to Charon's tablet. He drew Auraleo and set the tip into the stone.

With careful chips, he chiselled out a message to all who saw it, and could almost sense the disembodied Charon's anger. When he finished, he stepped back and brushed the shavings from the stony surface, then admired his handiwork.

"_We inherited the power of the land to create a great darkness. If you crave this power, attack this slate!"_

"_Pity the power of the land turned on us," _he thought with a look at Charon, and then walked into the Sanctum.

He took two steps and then realized how wounded he was. Shadows rose from his skin in ghostly vapours, and his body and soul felt near to death. An overwhelming force blasted into his mind, threatening to drive him into oblivion, and he fell onto the floor. In a supreme act of will, he pushed back the onslaught, screaming. "No! My quest is not complete! Iris still must be defeated! I will not submit to anyone, anything!" He seemed to struggle with an unseen force, writhing as he fought to stand. He let out a primal yell, and threw out his arms. "I will not!" He drove it away, feeling the support of another. Shamira? Charon? Venus herself? A calm serenity descended over him, but he felt that strange energy hovering just beyond reach, and its power pulsed in the back of his head like the beating of a human heart.

"I must go on…" he whispered to himself, and stepped forward, bowed as if under a great weight. Step by staggering step, trailing shadows behind him, he made his way through Anemos Sanctum. Walls, doors, paths… all were a blur in light of his dark affliction and that obscene force that lurked, lurked. Doors meant to be opened by solving puzzles he burst to pieces with a blast of energy, and kept on going. He dispatched monsters he forgot about seconds later, and his eyes glazed over as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and shambled like a zombie through the Anemosian halls.

The next thing he knew, he was standing on a platform, with the insignia of the Anemosian eagle emblazoned on top, glowing violet. As if in a dream, he drew Auraleo and spun it so it pointed tip down. He stabbed the eagle in its glowing heart, splitting stone, and there was an outpouring of violet energy. He wrenched it to the side, and the platform rose from the ground, then flew forward, hurtling across a dark abyss towards its destination. Orior closed his eyes, hoping this torture would someday end.

He felt a faint light on his eyelids, and opened his eyes. The platform had stopped on some forlorn corner of the Sanctum. He was standing beside a drop into some dark abyss, and beside him were two tall carven pillars of stone, Anemosian characters etched on them. But that was not the source of the light.

A beautiful woman sat on her knees in front of him, looking at him with genuine concern in her warm eyes. A faint golden aura surrounded her, and even though she was crouched she still looked him in the eyes, showing her height. She placed a caring hand on Orior's shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "Yes," she breathed softly, in a voice as melodious as a soft summer rain. "Charon's darkness is in you, eating away at your soul. And yet, that is not the greatest danger." She seemed troubled. "For a mere mortal to bear that terrible burden…" she said sadly, and shook her head.

Orior struggled to speak, trying to find his voice. "What… burden?" He croaked.

"Sol Aurarius."

As if the words awakened the force, now identified as Sol Aurarius, it invaded his mind once again. He writhed on the floor, gritting his teeth, and then felt a slender hand on his head. With an inhuman scream, the force retreated to the depths of his mind, and Orior looked up into the kind eyes of Iris, goddess of rainbows and guide of souls. She held out a hand, and he took it gratefully. She helped him to his feet, and Orior saw her clearly for the first time.

She wore an ornamental headdress, pink in colour, and a plum-coloured cap with two pointed tips. She wore a frilly tunic-like dress of dark violet that stopped at her upper thighs, then a pink coat over it that fastened with a gold clasp at the neck. It had multiple layers on her shoulder, all with lace, and a magenta dress that covered her left leg with a frilly white skirt under it. On her right side, she wore a violet dress under a golden sash, and bracelets made of precious metals around her wrists. Everywhere, ribbons trailed form her clothing: headdress, top, and skirt. A lavender ribbon was wrapped loosely around her bare legs, and there was a faint scent of, appropriately enough, irises.

She peered into his eyes. "Orior? How do you feel?"

The Venus Adept grimaced. "Let's see… infected by pure Luna power and Sol Aurarius threatening to drive me insane. You, I don't think I'm healthy," he said bitterly.

Iris put her hands on her hips. "My, aren't we touchy?"

Orior stalked away a few steps and then turned. "Why are you being so kind? You're a Spirit, you destroyed my hometown. You, with Charon, terrorized hundreds across the land. Not only that, you sought sanctuary with the Anemosians, after obliterating my city! You're a menace, and I'm here to stop you!"

She looked hurt. "Orior, you've felt the madness that Sol Aurarius brings. What makes you think I'm exempt?"

Orior looked blank. "What?"

"Regnoare imbued the strongest Spirits with part of Sol Aurarius, bringing them to madness. Indirectly, the other Spirits felt our curse, as we have… how can I put this? A connection."

Orior snorted. "You don't seem to be struggling now."

"Honestly," Iris said, shaking her head. "I learned to hold it at bay, but I don't know how long I can hold it off."

The Lilyveran cocked his head sideways. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Iris sighed and hung her head. "Yes. I cannot remain in this limbo between madness and freedom forever. And you," she said, poking him lightly in the chest, "are going to be the one to get me out of it." She grinned in a none-too-friendly way.

"How?" Orior asked hesitantly.

She smiled. "Can you guess?" She waved her arm, and the chamber faded into a black sky, with a blazing sphere of fire towering beside them. The rest of the realm was occupied by something that looked almost like the night sky. Orior spun lazily in the space, taking in his surroundings. The blazing sphere was of yellow-white fire that seemed semi-liquid, and it hurt his eyes to look at it. He turned away and surveyed the rest of the realm.

It was like a black tapestry, dotted with specks of diamond. There were colourful ethereal clouds, nebulas; Aquarius, Ursa Major, Leo, and many other constellations. There was a bright sphere in the distance, and it glinted with a blue aura, though its surface was dusty and dead. Mercury.

Iris noticed where he was looking, and smiled. "Looks can be deceiving. Behold, the true Mercury." She cast a variation of Reveal, called Truesight: instead of Revealing the unseen, it allows the caster and their allies to see past the illusion and into the unseen. A violet shade fell over his eyes, and Orior gasped.

The once-dead sphere of Mercury now glowed with a blue. Waves danced on the planet, and Orior saw the water was many miles deep.

Iris smiled, and pointed downwards. There, on the ground far, far below them, thousands of miles, the Venusian could see a peaceful land of green and blue, surrounding by an infinite ocean of blue. "Behold," Iris said, and Orior detected the pride in her voice. "Weyard."

Solion wheeled on her. "That means we are… in space?"

"Yes and no. This is a spiritual version of the sky above Weyard, created by my magic. If we really were here," she waved her hand at the great orb of fire, "Sol here would burn you to a crisp."

"Sol?" Orior said, shocked, and turned to look at the great sphere. It encompassed almost as far as he could see, and burned with glory and fire.

Iris seemed almost sad. "This will be our battlefield, Orior. Sol Aurarius' hold on you is much weaker here, as well as Charon's poison. I shall let you strike the first blow," she sat back, and folded her arms.

"_I cannot lose," _Orior thought, and began chanting an incantation to Venus, and felt power flood him. A sacred bond with Venus, the power of Earth incarnate.

"**Terra Force!"**

Vines appeared from the space around them and wreathed into each other, forming a spiral of woven greenery. It shrunk into his palm, forming a glowing ball of green energy, soon joined by spinning rocks that appeared and merged with the ball, giving it a fifty-fifty colouring of green and brown.

A brilliant speck glinted in the distance, and as an amber stream of energy screamed into his hands, Orior realized it must have come from Venus. It swelled the sphere to an immense size, and Orior felt his hands spread to accommodate it. It crested in size at about fifty feet in diameter, and he brought it over is head, and the size difference between spell and caster was almost comical. It was now a deep golden colour, laced with veins of brighter amber and let off small flares of energy. Orior, his face bathed in the glow of the giant sphere, grunted as he flung his hands forward, and heaved the immense spell at Iris.

Her eyes widened as the massive ball of energy hurtled towards her, and she threw up her arms. "_Solscreen!" _She cast, and from the immense Sol behind her, two flares emerged and met in front of her, forming a flaming screen of holy fire. The earth-incarnate spell crashed into the barrier with a flare of light, and Orior dimly saw Iris behind the shield, struggling to hold her barrier. The sphere shrunk as it tried to force its way through, and eventually fizzled out.

Iris sighed, and dropped the barrier, only to raise one arm suddenly. Weaving a complex rune, she clenched her first and a holy white light appeared. "_Sacred Ray!" _The white light concentrated, and the rune blazed. A pure white light lanced forth at Orior, and his eyes widened as he saw it approaching. He flipped to the side and the beam swept past him, searing his shirtsleeve into non-existence with a cleansing beam.

Orior sagged with despair. His strongest attack, maybe even the strongest Venus attack, had come to nothing. He wondered what he could do now, then realized something.

Iris seemed to be of Sol, with an opposing element of Luna. But he didn't know any Luna attacks… but he had the darkness that infected his soul. Iris said it was ineffective here, but he wondered if that was really true. He looked inward, seeking.

Like a ember in the darkest corner of his heart, he found the shadows and shattered his will, feeling the darkness flood his being. As Iris watched with amazement, a black aura surrounded Orior. His eyes glowed black-violet, and his skin turned as black as night, making his golden hair seem eerily out of place.

"_Summon boatsman of the river Styx, Charon!"_

Deep in Charon's realm, a seal appeared on the blood-red forest. Circles of energy like halos hovered over it, and as energy gathered a sphere of darkness formed. Like the breaking of a eggshell, it shattered into countless pieces and Charon appeared, perfectly healthy. He didn't seem surprised to see Iris, visible as she was through the semi-permeable barrier between his realm and her's. He shook his hooded head, and cast the same spell as he used on Orior: he raised his skeletal claw and carved the rune.

As Charon cast the Luna spell, Orior heard his voice in his mind: "_Consider this repayment for inflicting cursed darkness on you, as well as a reward for defeating me. _Iris!" He said, shouting to his fellow Spirit. "Being the kind and loving soul I am, I shall help you escape the entrapments of Sol Aurarius."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Iris said cautiously.

Charon smiled maliciously. "I know." He brought up his other hand and etched a second rune around the first. As the black sphere of Luna formed, the second rune glowed and jagged violet and crimson fire sprang up from the surface of the orb. The spell cast forth, brimming with vorpal energy. It passed through planes of reality and into Iris' world, the Luna sphere screaming towards space towards her. She seemed resigned to her fate, and the vorpal sphere blasted into her.

The black shell surrounded her, and red and violet energy flashed like lightning around it. Iris' Sol spirit struggled against the deadly Psynergy, the darkness, despite the nearness of Sol, quenched her spirit and shut down her heart. But before she was felled she raised her hand. "_Solar Flare!" _Sol behind her flashed and a brilliant white flare, like a curved sword, erupted forth and hurtled towards Orior.

His eyes widened as he saw it coming, but could do nothing as it slashed through his neck, decapitating him and sending him to oblivion.

_Part VI: The End of an Era and the Passing of the Void_

Aleos watched the other Fivefold fly beyond the reaches of his sight, and sighed. "_Come out, Regnoare. I know you're here… show yourself, and we'll settle this once and for all."_

"_Come up here, mortal!" _A malicious voice spoke in his mind, and Aleos looked up. There, set against the blue sky, a black speck hovered, and even from the distance between them Aleos could sense the shadows in its aura. There's only one man it could be: Regnoare.

With a hiss of triumph, Aleos cast Volatilis and sprung into the air on starlight silver wings. The world of Weyard fell away below as Aleos flew up and up, surpassing even the height of Mount Aleph. There, far above the surface of Weyard, above even the clouds on a landscape of cottony clouds, Aleos met his greatest enemy, Regnoare.

The necromancer beat his leathery wings slowly, smiling cruelly with his arms folded. His wild mass of black hair was streaked with a deep silver in a mockery of Aleos and his ancestry, and two Wonder Bird fathers were fastened behind his ears, the sky blue colour melding with the ebony of his hair. His crimson eyes were flecked with streaks of black, and his complexion was as pale as death.

He wore armour of onyx that covered his chest and sides, sweeping from his pectoral muscles to under his arms, and on to his back where it shielded everything, except for twin slits for his wings to emerge from. It was plated in multiple layers, and it was barbed like a shark's skin. Two ivory spikes rose from his shoulder guards, each half a foot in length and curved slightly.

From underneath the front of his armour, where it ended mid-torso in a crescent shape, fell a black robe of demon skin, tough and resilient against blade and magic alike. It was fastened at his waist with a belt of bone and fastened by a crimson clasp in the likeness of twin fangs. The robe continued past his waist, to mid-thigh in the front and calf-length on the sides and back. Beneath that, he wore chain-mail leggings, and heavy bolts of deep black steel with pointed toes, and that curved up to cup his knee.

He wore dark-looking gauntlets with long talons, and plated armour connected by chain mail. They were all chain mail on the inner part of his arm, and then plated to his elbow on the outside. A long back cloak swept past his shoulders, fitting between his wings. The wings themselves were midnight black on the outside and a dark burgundy on the inside, veined with a kind of slate grey.

The two adversaries faced each other, sizing each other up. The only sound aside from the rushing wind was the quiet hum of Aleos' Psynergy wings and the flap of Regnoare's.

Regnoare laughed suddenly, scornfully. "You would stand against me, alone? You do not have the might to defeat those such as I who have attained such power, and your motives are impure, tainted by a desire for vengeance. The Luna that dwells within you will only serve to strengthen me, while you will fail." He suddenly lowered his eyes, gazing into Aleos', and spoke softly. "I have looked into your soul. You will die." He said this with such conviction and malice that for a second Aleos believed him, but he gave no sign.

"We all die." Aleos said softly. "We all have our time, predetermined by the Gods at the beginning of the world. You are not one to change their edict, but if they have deemed it is my time to leave this world, then so be it. But as for you, _Regnoare_," he spat. "Your time is now."

Regnoare just laughed and shook his head. "Poor deluded fool," he said, in a voice dripping false sympathy. "You honestly believe that, don't you? Well, let me tell you something, a little secret I learned over the years," he blazed with sudden fury, and a black aura that crackled with Alchemy surrounded him. "One chooses their own path! I became ruler of this world, and the hearts of man quailed at the very mention of my name! And you, like a brief flash of light that has its moment and then dies, foolishly resisted me. And look where it got you! Your sister is dead, countless cities destroyed, the Spirits wrecking havoc, and soon, your friends will be dead as well! If you just rolled over and submitted to my will, all of this could have been averted.

"But no! You charged blindly into battle, delighting in your puny victories, never realizing I was behind you like an angel of death the whole way. And you never even realized you served my purposes the whole time…" He shook his head mockingly.

"What are you saying?" Aleos asked suspiciously.

'The Elemental Stars! Why have Sol Aurarius, as powerful as it may be, when it is only a fragment of the total power that Weyard holds! The Elemental Stars is the total essence of Alchemy, the full power of Sol Aurarius _in addition_ to the very Alchemy torn from Weyard itself! And you, in ignorance of what you held, sealed them away in Mount Aleph! Poor fools… when I destroy you, the Elemental Stars will be mine! Then, I shall create the true Sol Aurarius!"

Aleos back-winged in astonishment. "You're insane! You would doom the whole world just for the sake of power?"

"Of course! As this world crumbles into nothingness, I shall be there to seize power and form a new world, one that conforms to my every whim! I shall create this world and all its inhabitants, and rule over them as a God! Don't you see? The Gods are nothing to me! When I gain power, I shall overthrow them last, destroying them one by one after they see all their realm go into the abyss of Chaos!"

"You think we'll just let you, after hearing all that nonsense?" Aleos said scathingly.

Regnoare stopped his exuberant proclamations, and looked with something akin to pity on the Void Adept. "Poor fool," he said, shaking his head sadly. "You have no choice. Even now, your friends march to their deaths, and it was so kind of you to foolishly walk into my dark embrace. Prepare to die!"

He stretched out him hand, and the talon-like claw was surrounded in a black aura, like a fog. He made a series of quick gestures, and the fog stretched out into the vague shape of a scythe. The darkness gathered and intensified, becoming more substantial. Soon, he held a scythe as black as midnight, from the shaft to the razor-shape blade. Aleos drew Masamune, the sacred blade grating against the sheath with the sound of metal on metal, and he held it in readiness, both hands on the handle.

As if on some invisible signal, the two enemies hurtled at each other, blades flashing. Regnoare swept downwards with his scythe, aptly named Chaos. Aleos slashed with his katana by pulling up with one hand and pushing down with the other. The blade whistled through the air and crashed into Regnoare's, and with a holy flash of light, it severed the head from the scythe, leaving the sickle to spiral down to the ground.

Regnoare merely smiled, and black fog appeared around the head, before forming into the contours of a spear. Moments later, he held an ebony spear with a cruel-looking blade. He spun it like a baton from hand to hand, before giving one last twirl and pointing it at Aleos. He flew forward and stabbed multiple times with the spear, aiming at the Valean's key joints and vital organs. Aleos frantically parried, but each time it was not quite enough, and he had countless scratches on his arms and legs to show for it. He finally held the spear at bay with Masamune while spinning and delivering a vicious kick in Regnoare's stomach. The Mantimian let out an _oof_ and flew backwards, one hand over his stomach, though quickly he straightened and smiled.

Darkness once again wreathed his weapon, and when the smoke cleared it was no longer a spear, but a poleaxe. He slashed a few times in the air, each time leaving a black afterimage.

Aleos readied himself once again, and they met in combat once more. The heavy poleaxe was too heavy for the Void Adept to parry effectively, and so he found himself more dodging than swordplay, much to Regnoare's delight. He swung the poleaxe madly back and forth, watching with amusement as Aleos was forced to bend over backwards or do any number of acrobatic moves to dodge the blade. But his amusement faded when Aleos suddenly sheathed Masamune and grabbed the shaft of the poleaxe with one hand and launched a silver ball of Psynergy at Regnoare with the other. The target of the attack simply raised one armoured forearm and batted it away, where it flew off in the distance before exploding like a firework.

The two Adepts broke apart to a fair distance, both charging their next spell. A silver light began to radiate from Aleos' hands as he cupped them in a sphere, and Regnoare did the same some fifty feet away, except he shone with a black aura. Streams of energy the colour of their respective elements flowed into their hands, forming into concentrated elemental energy. With a shout, both unleashed their attacks, and a flare of light formed where the two attacks met. The two beams of Psynergy pushed against each other and the flare swung both ways, first in favour of Aleos then in favour of Regnoare. Aleos began to sweat with the struggle of maintaining the constant stream of energy, though Regnoare seemed unaffected by the power drain.

Regnoare's attack eventually overpowered Aleos', but the spell was so weak from the struggle that Aleos simply summoned a shield and the black beam dissipated against it. As one, the two summoned their weapons, and clashed anew.

Their battle wore on through the rest of the day, with neither side gaining a clear advantage. Regnoare seemed less susceptible to fatigue, as Aleos found out when the Luna Adept battled with the same relentless force he used the whole battle through. Aleos had to conserve his energy by doing as little action as possible, using the simplest dodges and parries to avoid Regnoare's attacks while occasionally using a minor spell, much to the necromancer's frustration.

Their battle carried them across the face of Weyard, from battling above the warm sands of Lamakan, the boiling thermals sending them flying to even higher altitudes. They fought above the high maintains between Ankohl and Xian, to the ruined city of Lilyvera, wiped completely off the face of Weyard: all that remained was a flat desert.

As Sol began to set, their battle carried them beside the great fog-wreathed country of Lumeria. The two warriors battle fiercely inside the thick fog, which obscured most of their battle. The only warning of an imminent attack was a shadow in the smoke, and then the whistle of a blade. Each wearying of the dangerous danced, they broke out from the fog and fought with the wall of smog to their side, flying high over the Sea of Time.

"You cannot win," Regnoare taunted. "I am the heir of Gazimonus, the Lord of Luna."

"I'm the descendant of Argyros, and need I remind you who won?" Aleos retorted.

"Your forefather was a weakling, too soft to be a real ruler. It was only by a fluke that he defeated Gazimonus, and even then his victory was not total…"

"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?" Aleos demanded.

"Maybe… maybe not," Regnoare said, a smile playing at his lips. "Perhaps you will find out one day, if you are fortunate."

Aleos opened his mouth to retort, but a rumble in the air interrupted him. The very particles of the air seemed to be vibrating, and high waves rose from the sea below them. A golden flash of light erupted from an island below them, as well as one far to the south, on Osenia, as well as one far far to the north and another to the west. "What's happening?" He said warily.

Regnoare laughed and clawed the air with his talons, a smile on his face. "Your friends have just met their end!"

"What!" Aleos yelled in shock.

Regnoare held one hand up as if asking to give him a moment, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Then he seemed to calm, and shook his head to clear his mind. "It seems like your four friends have fallen into my trap…"

"Explain."

"As you know, they were sent after five Spirits, the strongest of all. I imbued those Spirits with a portion of Sol Aurarius, where it could influence them, destroying their sanity while amplifying their battle lust. Indirectly, this also caused the weaker Spirits to feel the same, and this ailment is cured only by death," Regnoare explained, enjoying himself with this revelation.

"It seems your friends were successful in defeating the Spirits, and so the Sol Aurarius I gave to the Spirits was released. But is in the nature of it to seek the nearest host, so of course, it invaded the minds of your friends. They will succumb to its will, and you know what then?" Regnoare asked, his eyes dancing.

"I gain a quartet of servants, beholden directly to me by the influence of the Sol Aurarius I once possessed. And they will serve my far better than any of the Spirits could have, spiritual beings as they are, able to resist the influence almost completely." He clapped his hands. "Ironic that the warriors who tried to resist me will end up being my most powerful lieutenants, and they will find themselves all to willing to do my bidding."

Aleos just stared in shock at him, and then the blankness he felt changed into anger. "You… monster!" He yelled in fury, and Masamune suddenly began glowing silver. Aleos' shoulders were quaking with suppressed rage, and he raised Masamune above his head, the blade shining with a sacred light, making Aleos' face looked unearthly, almost holy in the light. "I'll end this now, you foul beast!"

"_Rising Dragon!"_

Silver rays of light flew into the sword, and it glowed brightly. There was a burst of grey light, like a supernova in the night sky, and a shape began to emerge from the blade: first a curved, almost elegant snout, then glowing silver eyes, then a sinewy neck and serpent-like body. Its slender body seemed to continue pouring out and out from Masamune. At last, it broke off and unwound itself in the air, and both warriors gaped in shock.

It was a mystical dragon with an elegant and wise expression, a slight down-turned snout and glowing silver eyes. Its back scales were a bright silver, and its underbelly a brilliant white. Long whiskers trailed from its cheeks, and small horns rose in a frill around its head, as well as having one long horn rising from its forehead like a unicorn, and two others from the back of its head. It seemed to be all neck with no body, just a serpent-like body that wound on and on, weaving in multiple directions throughout the air, doubling back on itself many times. It had wicked-looking talons that emerged from its body on stout limbs, and its body divided into five tails near the end, though each tail was still over a hundred feet long. In all, Aleos estimated its total length to be over three hundred feet, and it seemed semi-translucent, as it was a spiritual being.

Silver energy crackled in the air and seemed to gather around the dragon's head, channelling along the whiskers and into its skull. Its eyes glowed brightly, and rays of light poured from the gaps in its mouth. It opened its jaws and a brilliant white ball of energy formed there, flares of power escaping. With a deep _twang _sound, the energy attack fired from its mouth, trailing sparks like a comet tail. It was aimed for Regnoare, and the Necromancer barely avoided it, the ball skimming his wing and numbing it.

"Damn," Regnoare murmured, and with a flick of his fingers he healed it. He looked up to see the whiskers of the dragon glowing again, and the being opened its jaws again. Multiple orbs launched forth at the Lunarian, and he twisted and turned, the orbs screaming past him with a high-pitched whine. One struck his wing near the base and sheared it off, the leathery wing dissolving under the holy spell, and a second later the other one was hit as well. Regnoare cursed, and cast Volatilis. The Psynergy wings that emerged were deepest shadow and moved as if made of liquid. Dark violet veins raced through the blackness, and a ridge of red fire rose from the top.

A faint humming sound rose from the dragon, and Regnoare looked up in time to see the a wave of silver energy race up the whiskers and into its jaw. This time, however, the dragon opened its mouth and a giant silver laser blasted forth, concentrated in pure non-elemental energy. Regnoare cursed, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, reappearing off to the side. He turned in time to see the cloud of smog be cleaved in half by the beam and evaporate into nothingness. The blade kept on going and struck the ocean, flinging up a giant tsunami a hundred feet high. The islands around it were swamped, and the beam had hit so hard that as the water was flung upwards, Regnoare was shaken to see the sea floor beneath, temporarily devoid of water.

The necromancer looked past the mystic dragon, and shaded his eyes against the silver aura. There, behind the avatar of Masamune, Aleos hovered in deep concentration, his blade glowing.

"_That is it," _Regnoare mused. He reached into his armour and brought out a necklace that he was wearing, a bone chain with a fragment of precious stone on it. At first, it seemed deepest ebony in colour, then wine-red, then amber, then plum, then midnight blue. It seemed a rainbow of the darkest shades of all colours, and Regnoare ripped it off its chain and clenched it in its hand. A dark aura sprung up around his fist, and he raised it in the air.

"_Embodiment of Chaos!"_

The darkest shades of the elemental colours appeared from the air and converged on the jewel, merging into a swampy black coloured orb. White shockwaves converged on the sphere, and then erupted into a storm of comet-like attacks, trailing darkness as thousands of them seemingly attacked the dragon and Aleos. The dragon swiped with its tail at them, but was puzzled as the whip-like appendages simply passed through as if ghostly. Regnoare smiled grimly.

All the energy was concentrated in merely one of the attacks, guaranteed to devastate its target. The rest were all illusions to distract and bewilder the target, making it almost impossible to dodge or reflect the true comet.

The spell progressed, and they dodged past the dragon and converged on Aleos. He raised his blade to parry, but one of the comets suddenly glowed and swept at him from the side, knocking Masamune of his hands. He let out a cry of despair as the katana spiralled down to the sea, and disappeared into the deep. The glow faded as it sank, and the dragon twisted his head back and looked almost sadly at Aleos. A wind began to blow and the shimmering avatar began to dissolve, but not before glowing one last time. Aleos felt the magic envelope him, and closed his eyes. A whirring wind enveloped him and he felt himself being affected by Psynergy.

The whirring stopped, and as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself flying just above Mount Aleph again, Regnoare nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. It appeared the avatar of Masamune had bought him some time to regroup and prepare for a second assault.

He thanked the spirit of the sword with a mental message, and heard a faint hissing, like a fire sputtering. A cloud of darkness appeared in front of him, revolving in an almost tornado like shape. A black shape appeared in its depths, with glowing ruby eyes, and a low laugh sounded from within. The cloud dissipated and Regnoare hovered there calmly, smiling spitefully. "There's no escaping the power of Luna!" Regnoare said, flapping forward. "There is darkness in all existence, for every light; a shadow; for every joy a sadness. For every victory a ruin; for every creation a destruction. Life is short-lived and death is eternal." He smiled, fanged teeth protruding over his lip. "You cannot win! Just bow over and accept the inevitable!"

"You're wrong." Aleos said quietly. "Our hopes, our joys, our loves. These forces drive us and buoy us, helping us to withstand every despair, every darkness, every Chaos. Our light unites us, and we are brothers and sisters in Sol. Those that fall are kept alive in our hearts, our memories. Aquina," he said in a whisper. "For you."

A silvery aura sprung up around the Valean, and his eyes glowed a brilliant white. He clasped his palms together, and chanted. Ancient words flowed off his tongue in one continuous stream, and rays of light shone from between his fingers.

"**Inanis Magnus!"**

Waves of Psynergy collected on his clasped hands, and a light like a star come to earth shone on his hands. With a fluid gesture, he spread his palms towards Regnoare and a blinding beam of silver Psynergy erupted from his hands, accompanied by a loud humming sound. It was like the Force Psynergy, except on a much larger scale.

Regnoare said nothing as the blast enveloped him, hatred burning in his eyes. He raised one hand, reaching for Aleos, the necromancer barely visible as a faded shadow in the light. Then even that was erased, and the light was absolute. The beam faded, becoming a single white line. The line fizzled out, and nothing remained. There was no sign of Regnoare.

There was an onslaught like a dam bursting, and an incomprehensible force flooded Aleos' mind. It felt like every part of his body was expanded, and Aleos screamed in half-terror, half-ecstasy. The Void Adept, the last in the world, gave a last cry and transcended this plane.


	15. Celestial

Chapter 15: Celestial

Nothingness. A lack of being, a lack of anything. A white blankness spread as far as his eyes could see, and still more. He was the only movement in millions of miles, and there was nothing to smell, hear, see, taste, or feel. It was a total sensory deprivation, a lack of anything connected to reality.

Aleos floated in this blankness, the sole object in a realm of eternity. His body throbbed with power, and his eyes glowed mystic silver. "_Where am I?" _He thought, and then answered his own question. "_The Void."_

He looked down on himself in wonder. His clothing billowed around his body like a fog, rising and falling as he drifted. He swiped a hand above his head, and felt a great nebulous mass: his hair was floating in every direction, and though mentally he was on a power high, physically his limbs began to feel weak, limp.

"_There is no gravity in the Void," _he said silently. And on the heels of that: "_No air to breath…"_ At that thought, panic threatened to overwhelm him, but he struggled to contain it. "_Concentrate, Aleos."_

He did so, expelling breath shallowly to conserve what little oxygen he already had. His heart, which was threatening to burst, decreased its rate as Aleos reached a meditative state. His breath slowed… slowed… slowed… and stopped.

He floated motionlessly through the void. His mind had retreated to a deeper plane of consciousness, one where he was aware of nothing.

No one could say for how long Aleos drifted in this state, but after a time someone discovered him. Aleos' subconscious vaguely registered voices speaking.

"… _Aleos…"_

"… _sent here… Sol Aurarius…"_

"… _how long… drifting?"_

"… _I see."_

"_Shall… awaken…"_

"_Yes."_

"_AWAKEN!"_

A voice of command bellowed into the depths of Aleos being, and like a shot his being rose through the deep mental planes he had dwelt in. He inhabited his body once more with a gasp, and his eyes flew open and focused.

He was still in the Void, which was empty no longer. Surrounding him in a circle were six orbs, each burning brightly with a vibrant light. One of richest scarlet with a mist of sparks surrounding it, one of purest cerulean cloaked in droplets of water. One of an effervescent lilac crackling with electricity, another that was an odd mixing of amber and jade and masked with a faint storm of sand. One of a blinding white rippled with gold and surrounded by a rainbow, another of a voracious onyx veined with crimson and indigo flame.

Aleos watched in awe as a brilliant ray burst from each sphere and played on the ground around him, emblazoning it with a luminous emblem: that of a six-pointed star. A transparent globe shimmered at the limits of the insignia, and Aleos suddenly dropped. He landed nimbly on a seemingly translucent floor, held only by the glowing sigil of the star. The six orbs around him were half in, half out of the invisible barrier. The auras of the orbs spread out across the barrier and intertwined, forming a rainbow shield of the elements.

Aleos raised his hands and looked at them unbelievingly, he ran a hand through his hair, and found it to be lying flat, like normal. Gravity had returned. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath of the purest air he had ever breathed. He looked around him, a little apprehensively.

"_Welcome, warrior of the Void," _a female voice said gently, soprano and flowing like many waters.

"_Perhaps it is fate that you meet us here, in the realm of the Void," _a male said, a strong baritone like the rumbling of a volcano.

"If I may hazard I guess," Aleos ventured. "I believe I am in the presence of the Elemental Gods and Goddesses?"  
"_You are correct, Aleos Argentum." _Another baritone boomed, with a voice like a thunderclap.

Aleos immediately fell to one knee. "Though you are not my lords, nonetheless I honour you."

"_Arise, child of the Void. You serve a greater might than we." _The thunder voice said gently, and Aleos felt a kind, but insistent wind lifted him upright. "_I am Lord Jupiter." _The lilac orb flashed.

"_Lord Mars." _The scarlet flashed.

"_Lady Mercury." _Cerulean flash.

"_Lady Venus," _the two-coloured sphere flashed, and the feminine voice was soft and gentle, though a strong power rippled beneath it.

"_Lord Sol." _A man's bass voice said, in a tone filled with majesty and nobility. The white-gold orb flashed.

"_Lord Luna."_ Said a masculine voice that was a deep bass, but another baritone voice said the same words an eighth-second after, creating an eerie echo. Rifts of red and violet rose from the surface and flashed before retreating.

"I feel… overwhelmed." Aleos said, spreading his arms hopelessly. "To be honest, I had been an atheist for most of my life… but I cannot deny your existence any longer, now that I have met you. But still," his eyes clouded. "I couldn't worship any gods who let such catastrophe befall our world, or allow what happened to Aquina."

"_Aleos," _Mercury said gently. "_That is the way of things. People are born and people die, and their friends and loved ones will mourn them. So it has been forever… hardships and disasters are but trials, to shape your self and give you worth. If a world can overcome all their evils, then the gates of Heaven are opened."_

"_But all things must follow a Destiny, a fate assigned to them at the dawn of time." _Jupiter spoke next. "_Not the little things, but the greater matters _must _come to pass. We are but motes of dust, carried on the great breeze of fate to our destination."_

Aleos was silent, musing the words of this god. "You said I serve a greater might. Who, or what, might that be?"

"_The God of the Void,"_ Venus said grandly. "_The One who created everything, not least of which space and time. The One without an origin, who was, is, and ever shall be. World without end, amen."_ This last word was echoed by the others, some more enthusiastically than others.

"_Though sometimes we lesser gods may sometimes dislike serving him," _Luna said bitterly.

"_He is our creator,"_ Jupiter said solemnly. "_We were created to rule over the elements, as He rules over us. After many, _many_, eons of service in maintaining the elemental balance of the First Realm, He rewarded us with the governance of our own realm, one where we would reign supreme."_

"_Only by his grace, of course." _Luna said sneeringly.

"_You are fortunate He allowed you to return after the Fall, Luna." _Sol reminded the dark god.

"_Some would question that decision," _Mars said, glowing angrily.

"_You've benefited from the darkness I have brought, god of war." _Luna hissed.

"_Stop this bickering, both of you," _Mercury ordered, and surprisingly they did. "_Sorry for that, Aleos. We are not perfect."_

"You're all not exactly what I imagined," Aleos said, dazed.

"_We rarely are," _Venus said kindly. "_Do you recall when Jupiter said we all have a role to play in the great journey of life?"_

"Yes," Aleos said cautiously.

"_The people of Weyard will be introduced to a darkness for a time,"_ Sol said sadly.

Mars spoke. "_Having led an easy life for thousands of years, the people of Weyard are too easily deluded by visions of grandeur, and despite having the power of the Elements at their fingertips, they fall quickly to disaster. Unless rallied, how often did you see the Weyardians resisting Regnoare? And you were the only ones to rally them!"_

"_And so," _Sol said, still melancholic. "_Weyard will be plunged into a Dim Age, for a time. Heroes will rise and fall, and the children of Weyard will remember their valour."_

"_And in this coming Dim Age,"_ Venus announced. "_Weyard will need a guardian and a guide. One to watch, wait, and deem when the people of Weyard have strengthened enough to become the heroes they once were. When they are able to fight for everything they believe in, strike down every opposition, even if it be their own kind."_

"_To have the will to use Sol Aurarius to rise above the petty feuds of war and create paradise on earth." _Jupiter rumbled. "_That guardian, who will guide the Children of Weyard is… you."_

Simultaneously, the glow of the heavenly spheres began to radiate power. The rainbow aura flowed across the sigil and over Aleos. Power flooded him, and multiple sensations crawled over his skin: hot and cold, wet and dry. An aura shimmered around his body, and began to close in, drawing like a noose around his entire body.

"_To be the guardian of Weyard…"_

"_To have power second to one, and eternal life."_

"_Thwarted only by the full power of Sol Aurarius. Do you accept?"_

Aleos closed his eyes, and there was only the constant hum of the raw power that surrounded him. He could atone for his mistakes and repay all those he let down… by guarding Weyard for all eternity, if need be.

But what did he care? He had nothing left. The other Fivefold were all drawn into oblivion, Aquina was dead, and his quest was complete. He had nothing more to live for.

In a voice raspy and dry, he spoke. "I accept."

The glow brightened, and the gods began to speak.

They began speaking a dialect that Aleos could not understand, and he found himself lulled by its melodious beauty.

Their voices melded, forming a single voice that was omnipotent, neither male nor female. In it there was a small hint, an echo of the sovereign power and majesty of their creator, and the voices swelled, becoming almost a song. With each note, Aleos felt his soul throb in response, a not-entirely unpleasant ache that thrummed in all his bones and in his teeth.

The song swirled around him, and its underlying tone Aleos heard the rumble of the volcano, the rushing of the river, the boom of thunder, and the gentle swaying of the trees. It was a song of the elements, and all of creation was contained within. The notes held a certain power to them, and Aleos felt them falling around him, binding him to their words:

"_Aleos Argentum, Adept of the Void in the line of Argyros since the dawn of the Golden Age. We task you with the guardianship of Weyard as it undergoes this Dim Age, and thereby, we bind you with the following:_

Your human form, that of the mortal Aleos, is barred from you until the Nova Age dawns. The Fivefold cannot be reunited or healed, until the Nova Age dawns. You cannot interfere directly with human affairs, but may manipulate as you see fit. You serve the Adepts, ever guiding them to the goal of relighting the lighthouses, if they prove worthy enough. You may use whatever you deem fit as trials. Do not reveal that relighting the lighthouses is the true path.

Henceforth, you are no longer Aleos, but the Wise One, Vale's protector. Guard the power of Sol Aurarius, and make certain those who will control it are worthy.

_Wise One. We have petitioned the God of the Void to grant you one last favour, that we feel would be appreciated by you._

_Farewell, Guardian. Godspeed."_

Golden rays of light shot out from the barrier around Aleos, and he felt himself being lifted up. He tilted his head back and looked up into the void.

The golden rays gathered together above his head and formed a whirlpool. As Aleos drew near, the centre opened, and he was drawn into the portal with a dream-like slowness. The golden energy enveloped him like a womb, and he ascended past the Void.

The golden egg unravelled around him, and he found himself standing on a seemingly endless landscape of white clouds. An ultramarine sky spread above, and a warm breeze, carrying some unidentifiable pleasant scent, stirred around his body. By some impossibility, he was able to stand on the top of the clouds, the fluffy material giving just a half-inch under his feet.

He made his way across the cloudscape, trudging on and on, until something compelled him to stop. He did so, and waited.

Rays of light rose from the clouds ahead of him, and formed a giant arch some twenty feet away. Bolts of power crackled between the arch and the clouds, forming a cage-like wall. A soft, cottony cloud spread across the bars, and in a flash fused with the bolts, transforming into a door of pearl and white gold. The door opened a crack, spilling a heavenly light from within. Without a sound, the great doors swung open, revealing a blinding light inside. A shadowy figure appeared in the light, walking purposefully through the light, but never growing larger or clearer.

The figure reached a hand through the gate, and suddenly was standing on the clouds beside Aleos. The door slowly ground shut, and then slowly sank into the clouds below, leaving only a small ripple of clouds behind.

Aleos looked over the person, and there was no mistaking the figure's identity.

She wore a cerulean dress, long and flowing with small slits cut in the sides and a small v at the neck. The robe was clasped about the waist with a belt of silver and pearls, and over the dress she wore a white sleeveless vest trimmed with gold string on the edges, and open in the front.

She was barefoot, and the long gold-embroidered hem of her dress just brushed the top of her feet. Bells were affixed to her fingers by rings, and they jingled as she moved her hand. Her face was elf-like, with a petite mouth and warm blue eyes. Her hair was a wavy sapphire, held by a gold circlet on her forehead.

She walked towards him with an almost ghostly grace, and her dress rustled with every movement. She stopped in front of him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Aquina…" he breathed. "It's really you!"

"Of course, brother," she said in a lilting voice full of infinite patience. As one, they fell into each arms in an embrace.

"I never thought I'd see you in this lifetime, sister," the Void Adepts said over her shoulder.

"God's grace is infinite," she whispered back. "He allowed me to see you one last time. And Aleos, I need to tell you this." They pulled apart, and she held him at arms length. "You _must_ stop being full of strife and grief over my death. I may have passed on from this plane, but I have not stopped my existence." She took both of his hands in her own, and his, though callused from swordplay, were limp as he struggled to take everything in.

"Heaven is a beautiful place. Our physical lives are only a precursor to the glory that awaits the good there… so don't worry about me. Remember me, but grieve no longer."

She stepped away, and paced around on the fluffy clouds. "Aleos, you and I have been the closest of siblings, from the cradle to my grave. Your journey through life has taken a new path, and I do not see that path ending anytime soon. You will endure countless hardships, and sometimes you will even curse your immortality. But remember, I, and the Elementals, will be watching over you.

So farewell, dearest brother, and be strong."

The skyscape began to haze and blur, and Aleos snapped out of his reverie. "Aquina!" he said frantically, and reached his hand out towards his blurring sister.

She reached out as well and twined her hand about his. "I love you as well, brother. Remember, we will be reunited someday."

And then she was gone, but her disembodied voice spoke last words to him:

"_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."_

Aleos fell through an endless tunnel. The walls were formed of pure waves of energy that slowly flowed through all the colours of the rainbow, and silver streaks like comets raced through at as he flew at incalculable speeds. In the distance the portal ended, and a single brilliant star shone in the waiting blackness, though it did not grow our lessen with the passing of time. The wind whipped his silver hair around in a storm, and sent his tears spinning off into the abyss, droplets of silver dew in the black nothingness. He understood what Aquina meant. Her time had passed, and his was beginning. The world of Weyard was entering a new season, and he with it.

He felt a wrench inside his stomach, and gasped.

He felt a drying sensation on his skin, and looked down. Deep cracks were opening across his skin, but there was no blood within the crevices, just more skin. His skin darkened, changing from his healthy tone to a dull grey, and it hardened to the density of diamond, though retaining its dark grey colour.

He shuddered and arched his back as the cracks deepened into his body, piercing flesh and bone alike. His heart was rent in twain, his lungs shattered into a million pieces, and his brain cleaved. But somehow, he still lived.

His organs and insides were cracked to pieces, and turned to stone. The rock grew as if alive, and enveloped his body in a shell. Jagged shards of rock sprung up around him as the rock formed into a sphere, and the was no remnant of the human Aleos left. A boulder flew through the space, aware of nothing.

Then, tendrils of energy spread through the stone, and as it touched the rock Aleos became aware of it, and of himself in turn. The stone gleamed with an inner light, and Aleos felt control of the material. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced, soft and malleable to his touch but incredibly hard otherwise. It flowed like quicksilver, but was as sturdy as iron. It had the potential for everything in creation, and Aleos felt the effect of the song at last.

But he was only a jagged sphere at the moment, and he felt guided to add one last touch…

"_Rock, bend to my will. Shape me an eye to see to the heavens."_

Veins of power raced to one face of the rock and congregated in a golden circle. It twisted into a mollusk shell shape, with a thin lip of stone across the centre. With a thick grinding sound, it opened to reveal a single eyeball, the iris teal in colour. White energy filled the sides, and the stone lids half-closed over the luminous eye.

Aleos felt the stone ripple under his power, and he saw the energy tunnel through his new eye. He became aware that he saw not only the physical world, but patterns of thermal energy, veins of elemental energy, and, just beyond the physical plane, the _A_Ether between all realms. All this he saw at once, laid translucent beneath the physical plane like ghostly mist. And he was awed at his new abilities.

"_This stone, of the heaven's making. I shall call you… Caelestine."_

He flew down the celestial tunnel towards the blinding star, marvelling at his new body's power. "_Weyard, prepare. The Wise One cometh."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hm, a short chapter, for once. I might as well take care of some things while I'm here, though.

**Disclaimer:** In case you haven't gathered by now, the Golden Sun world is property of Camelot software.

Review Responses: 

**aGoldenSunFangirl: **

Don't worry about this fic ending anytime soon. leans closer Between you and me, this fic is about 50 done, maybe less.

**ShadeDX: **

Thanks, I'm flattered. )

**Hey: **

Yeah, typos remain one of my greatest enemies. And thanks for the compliments!

**Master of Reality: **

I never expected to have such a well-known writer reviewing my humble story! sniff But nonetheless, as with everyone else, I appreciate your comments and compliments! And it's good to hear you think I captured some feeling of the Lost Age as well.

**Vaescent: **

Men in white coats and ninjas. That is all. (Just kidding with ya: appreciate the review)

**ExuroFlamma: **

Good to see someone noticed the Latin strewn throughout. And that's some high praise you have for me: I thank you.

**And lastly, but certainly not least: **

**Dracobolt: **

Ah, Draco. My most faithful reviewer and good friend. Where would I be without you to catch all my stupid typos and encourage me to go on? Your opinions, whether you know it or not, always have some influence on the next chapter, whether you know it or not. I hope you'll see this fic through to the end!


	16. Sol and Luna

Chapter 16: Dim Age

_Dawn_

Slowly, the colours and shapes of the world of Weyard began to blur through the Void, and the Wise One sensed the smell and feel of the world in full summer. A ripple of energy ran through him, and suddenly he returned fully to Weyard.

His Caelestine body gleamed as he hovered hundreds of feet above Vale, surveying the landscape with his newfound abilities. He sensed the heat signatures of the people moving to and fro, and the massive horde of magma lurking beneath Aleph.

Tendrils of ghostly elemental mana swam through the earth, in the water and throughout the air. They were insubstantial, like a light fog, but he could see them.

Like a whirlwind, there was a giant miasmal of elemental psynergy swirling around Mount Aleph and leaking out onto the surrounding city, encasing the entire area in a cocoon of colour. A thinner blanket covered the rest of Weyard, but with similar masses around the Lighthouses and the Rocks, undoubtedly. Yet even as he watched, the horde lessened, with small whispers of energy going towards the horizons of the world… to eventually fall off Gaia Falls, never to return. And with no Lighthouses to restore them, the world was slowly but surely weakening.

He sighed. He now had confirmation of what he had suspected all along: that the Dim Age, unless halted in time, would mean the end of the world.

What a burden to bear. Thousands of lives and the very fate of Weyard depended on his guidance: if he stood by and did nothing the world would perhaps light the Lighthouses, but only to see the rise of another Regnoare. Or worse, they would not be lit and the world would die slowly.

And perhaps the first step, he mused, is to meet the Council of Vale and lay down the law. He turned to look at the grand tent below him, and concentrated, vanishing in a haze of energy.

"Lily damned!" King Astonas slammed his fists down on the table, causing the piece of furniture to rattle. The other Council members flinched, the flickering torchlight in the tent leaving their faces half in shadow.

Among their numbers could be seen the Proxian Sthraume; Elder Viyat; the newly-appointed Lord Vishnar of Imil; Miss Skye, who was anxious to return to Anemos; Lady Lynn, Desaeis' daughter; Regent-King Hydros; and the former king and queen of Lilyvera, Astonas and Galedia. A large bed was set aside in the shadows, upon which Lord Calathur and Lady Scythia slept, still on the road to recovery. They had their arms about each other and were breathing softly, expressions of tranquility on their faces.

Outside, creatures of the night hooted and howled, and the occasional rustlings of the two guards on duty beside the tent could be heard, mostly the scuffles of booted feet, a cough, and muttered conversation.

Astonas shifted, many emotions clear on his face: anger, irritation, worry, and helplessness. "They're… not coming back." He said firmly, but his eyes held his true feelings and a kind of disbelief. "We have to believe the worldwide reports of a great blast from within the caverns we sent them to. And since they haven't since emerged, we have to assume the Fivefold are… dead." He said stonily, without emotion.

Elder Viyat nodded sadly, his eyes downcast. "Yes. It seems they destroyed Regnoare, but paid with their lives."

"Now where are we?" Lord Sthraume asked, his legs crossed as he leaned back in his chair. "What can we do?"

Vishnar stood, eyes flaming. "What we can do doesn't matter. It's that we try is important. We've been sitting here all day moping and sulking, instead of getting something done!"

"Here, here!" Skye called, smiling.

Galedia turned on her. "So, what do you suggest we do?" She said icily.

"Not fight amongst ourselves, for one," Skye shot back.

Lynn toyed with her hair, her expression thoughtful. "There are still Summon Spirits to be defeated, at the least. Weyard on a whole is in chaos, and it seems Regnoare came and went so fast the leaderless peoples may have delusions of power, and we may have a few tyrants on our hands." She tapped her fingers on the table.

Hydros nodded his agreement. "We'll need prefects or something to govern each area. Vale can be the world's capital, like before, and each prefect can have a headquarters where he or she can live and govern from." He stood and began pacing behind his chair, warming to the idea. "Yes… our Council, here in Vale, will decide who governs what province. They will serve two, maybe three-year terms, upon which they will submit a status report. If that report is favourable, we shall allow them to stay. If not, they will be replaced."

He ran his hand through his hair, his face thoughtful. "That would prevent tyrants from rising, Lynn," he said, turning to the pirate. "In the Dim Age, cities won't be able to support massive populations, and our people will have to spread to the four corners of Weyard. The reduced supply of Psynergy will force us to develop into rural communities, to farm the land ourselves. If every person needs about a, say half acre of land to live off, we'll definitely need to expand." He looked down and made some rapid calculations on his fingers, muttering under his breath. "Yeah, half an acre should work. Maybe even a quarter."

Viyat looked up and smiled at the younger man. "You have a knack for governing, young Hydros. I can see why Maris chose you as her successor." The expressions of most of the Council members darkened, and Viyat clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, forgive me! How callous of me to remind you of those so recently gone."

"Gone, but not forgotten," Vishnar said darkly.

"_And may you remember them always."_

The Wise One, who had been listening, invisible, to the entire council, chose at this moment to make his grand entrance.

The air above the massive table shimmered for a moment, and the councillors saw the person opposite them rippled, as if the very fabric of space was distorted. Those ripples strengthened, and a form began to take shape in the air.

The Wise One appeared above the table, his rocky body about as tall as a man, and roughly spherical. The Council stared at him wide-eyed, feeling acutely the waves of sheer power flowing from him, and the massive wealth of Psynergy he held. His single cerulean eye scanned the council, and they gazed back in amazement.

At last, Viyat croaked out. "Who- what are you?"

The Wise One turned his glaring eye on the elder, and Viyat felt as shocked as he locked gazes with the being. The eye throbbed with power, and held an intensity rivalled only by Sol itself.

"I am the Wise One, emissary of the elemental gods. Sent here to guide you through the Dim Age, through a road of trials on your way to paradise. I shall be Vale's protector, and the guardian of the Elemental Stars."

Viyat said, "How do we know you are really an emissary of the gods?"

He turned his single eye on the elder. "You can't. You only have your faith to believe that the gods have come to aid you. I am the proof of that."

Well then, _Guardian_, why don't you let us retrieve the Stars and relight the world? This so-called 'Dim Age' would wreck the world as we know it!" Viyat yelled.

"Indeed it will. But aided with the power of the Elemental Stars and the Gods' Djinn, the Fivefold had constructed a series of traps to destroy any who try to retrieve the Elemental Stars. Only they could have deactivated the traps. Perhaps."

It was so strange to refer to the Fivefold in past tense, the Wise One reflected. Even though Aleos was no more, physically, I am still he. And the Fivefold, likewise, are still there, buried somewhere in oblivion.

He sighed inwardly, and turned to face Astonas, who was staring at him with disbelief.

"That cannot be…" The massive man said. "Foolish Fivefold! From the reign of a tyrant to a slow and agonizing demise! What have they done?" He slammed his fists angrily on the table, breathing heavily.

The Wise One remained impassive. "What was right. Regnoare would have brought about a fate much worse than death: eternal suffering as his slaves. That would have been unavoidable. The Fivefold had the courage and the will to wrench ultimate power from the necromancer's hands. And though by these actions they _may _have doomed it, it is definite that they saved it. "

"Insanity," Viyat mumbled, leaning back in his seat. "Without the power of Psynergy, we will become a race of barbarians! We shall be Adepts no more!"

"Barbarians, you say?" Lynn said icily. "It isn't our power, glory, or what we can achieve that determines who we are. It is our hearts, our choices, our souls, and our feelings. Our friends, and how we live our lives. _That_, is who we are. Which is more barbaric: the peasant farmer without Psynergy, who loves his neighbour and all nature? Or tyrants, like Regnoare himself, who hold massive power yet throw away the lives of thousands for sake of their own gain? I'll admit that I have done some questionable acts in the past, but even I can see that this Dim Age is in our best interest."

The Wise One inclined respectfully towards Lynn. "Well said. This young woman, stripped of her nation, her father, and her friends, understands what humanity must now go through: a trial to find itself. The corruption of power has had an influence for far to long: you humans need to be reminded of what life truly is."

'You humans', the Wise One thought sadly. It is true. I am no longer one of them. My power, it cannot be held by any mere mortal… I am no longer the man known as Aleos. I must realize my new existence as protector of Vale and Weyard. As well, as Lynn said, I need to guard against the corruption that power brings. I cannot lose my humanity completely.

"In light of that," he continued. "Laws must be created to prevent countless wars over the power of the Stars."

"But didn't you say the traps were going to take care of any intruders?" Vishnar asked calmly.

The Wise One admired his steadiness. The ability to adapt to change nearly instantly is a virtue of the young, something people like Viyat, Astonas, and the others would not be able to do. The new Dim Age, it will belong to the young.

He turned to face the young knight. "That may be, but there will always be those cruel enough to sacrifice the lives of others as well as Vale in order to reach their goal. Only the most evil will be able to retrieve the Stars, those willing to sacrifice all but themselves. And it is precisely those kind of men that we need to defend the Stars from."

Vishnar nodded his understanding. "And the laws are…?"

The Wise One closed his eye, and spoke in his disembodied voice. "The Stars must be protected at all costs. This is each Valean's sacred duty." He turned to Hydros. "But as far as government goes, I believe the Regent has the right idea. A provincial system, with the worldwide capital as Vale. All sworn to protect the sacred treasure of the Elemental Stars. Divided not by the boundaries of elemental race, but by the geographical divisions of country."

He turned away. "You may work out the details as you please. Before I leave, though…" He turned back and stared at the two Adepts coiled on the couch. "Lord Calathur, Lady Scythia, is there anything you want to ask?"

The eyes of the two Adepts flew open, and started at being called by name. Scythia scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess you knew we were awake, huh? Anyway… Calathur?"

The Solian nodded and leaned up on one elbow. "Wise One, I have a question to ask of you."

The Wise One closed his eye. "Ask."

"In the Dim Age… what will become of the Sol and Luna Adepts? We have no Lighthouse to sustain our power…"

The Wise One opened his eye and looked gravely on the blonde-haired hero. "Your fears are justified, Lord Calathur. The reason Sol and Luna do not have Lighthouses or Rocks, is because they draw their power from a different source."

He paused for a moment, and the council listened intently. "Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water are the Material Elements, that exist in the earth and draw their power from it. Sol and Luna, Celestial Elements, only exist here as an amalgamation of the four elements. They have no earthly bounds, and exist truly only in the heavens, as the sun and moon, which are the common names of Sol and Luna.

"Take light, for example." A ray of white light suddenly shone through the tent, illuminating the surprised faces of the Council. At the Wise One's thought, a prism appeared in the air on the beam, fracturing it into a rainbow of colours. In that rainbow, the council could see the elemental colours, amongst others. "Within the white light of Sol lies the power of all the elements. Likewise," he inclined his head, and complete blackness fell over the tent, so black they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. Only the Wise One's azure eye remained, faintly luminescent in the darkness.

"Colours hide within shadows." Slowly, the darkness began to lift, revealing the bright blue of Vishnar's armour, the soft magenta of Skye's, and many more. The room eventually returned to its original brightness, giving the Council a newfound appreciation for the colours they saw.

"So you see," the Wise One said, facing Calathur and Scythia. "Until the Nova Ages dawns, you Sol and Luna Adepts will sleep. Your descendants, if you have any, will be as that fractured light: spread across the four material elements."

"All of you," he said, facing the Council on a whole. "I bid you farewell. Be strong through this Dim Age, and may the gods watch over you."

As they all raised said goodbye, he slowly became transparent, and then vanished completely.

_Shadow in the Darkness_

In the depths of Anemos Sanctum, the body of Orior lay motionless on the ground. There was no blood, as the holy fire of Solar Flare had cauterized the veins of his neck instantly. His head had rolled off into the shadows and rested against the walls, his emerald eyes glassy and glazed.

There was utter silence in the Sanctum. In the depths of her realm, Iris was gently weeping with regret for the murder of her saviour, the one who freed her from madness. But in the world of Weyard, there was darkness, dust, and the beginnings of rot.

A shadow flitted through lighter shadows, an insubstantial form in a sanctum of death. It twisted its shade head, and let out a low screech, like a blade sliding down the guillotine.

_So long…_

It shivered involuntarily, shadow spit dripping from a fanged mouth. It retained a vaguely humanoid shape, but some would call it a demon. A shade.

_Blood. Death. Ruination._

It crept out stealthily from the wall, till it stood over the corpse of Orior. Nothing moved for a long while, and then it moved. In a lightning motion, it poured its entire being into the body of Orior and the corpse shivered as it did so, pulsating like a man electrocuted.

Nothing happened for several more moments, as if the chamber was staring in shocked silence.

Then the body twitched, a dark violet shockwave spread outwards for a few feet before dissipating.

Silence.

Another twitch, another out pouring of energy.

Silence.

Twitch.

Silence.

Twitch. Twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch…

Slowly, jerkily, like a marionette, the body rose from the ground, limbs flailing. It moved wildly, and then stood still, arms hung at its sides and neck inclined.

An inhuman sound ripped from its severed throat as the body lifted its head skyward and screamed. "I LIVVVVVVEEEE!"

It stood straight, and began to morph.

The severed head dissolved into shadow and ran across the floor, rejoining the body.

With a metallic clank, metal plates appeared out of the air and attached themselves to his body. They were a deep purple in colour, the colour of royalty. Liquid gold poured itself onto the plates and solidified. The plates, woven by the gold strips, formed itself into a grand suit of armour, heavy boots, wide shoulders, massive vambraces, all in all a beast of a figure. He outstretched his arm and the a changed Auraleo appeared there, in the shape of a white curved sword laced with gold.

His shoulders flexed as a dark red cloak unravelled from thin air, stopping just at his ankles. The edge was ragged with triangular slashes, it its fringes were a darker red. Where his head should have been, the white gold flowed in a circle, creating a round hole, in the depths of which the severed neck of Orior's body could be seen.

He raised his arm, the plating creaking ominously.

_Power. It's been so long since I had such power!_

He snapped out his arm, and a fierce wind gusted, stirring his cape and the dust. _Power over nature itself, mine! Begone, pitiful mortal!_

Inside the armour, the remnants of Orior's body dissolved like sugar in water, turning into nothingness in mere moments. The suit creaked and rolled, and a dark voice issued forth.

_And now,_ it rumbled. _I shall rain destruction upon the world! I am the Dullahan!_

He sprung into the air and leapt over the vast abyss in a single leap, and charged down Anemos Sanctum, blade flashing, a dread howl ripping from within the suit of armour.

_Danger. Anemos Sanctum._

The Wise One received the message shortly after leaving the Council, and its serious tone chilled his bones. For all he knew, it had come from the gods themselves. Wasting no time, he called upon his new abilities and Teleported to the front gate of Anemos Sanctum.

He saw the bootprints in the dust where Orior had walked towards his doom, and the door hung ajar where he had barged in. The place was desolate, and only: apparently the Anemosians would not worship here any longer.

He hovered over to the door, and peered inside. A stone tablet gleamed just inside the door, standing on the mural of a curled up skeleton, fetus-like. The path beyond yawned into darkness, and his heightened senses could pick up the trails of Luna Psynergy infused into the stone.

I was supposed to go with Orior, he thought miserably, and instead I sent him to his death.

In the far off depths of the sanctum, he heard a deep bellow full of triumph. Some monster has just found dinner, he mused. But when booted feet began banging on the stone ahead, he set himself on guard. By the waves of darkness emitting from the hole, this was no ordinary monster.

_Raaaarrgh! _With a malicious cry, an eight-foot tall monster leapt out from the shadows and flew at the Wise One, blade extended.

Surprised, he reflexively summoned a shield, and was shocked when the force of the monster's attack pushed him back into the hallway before the Sanctum proper.

And he realized it was not truly a monster. It was a headless armoured being, true, but something about the aura, the sense…

"Orior!" He challenged.

_Orior's not here anymore,_ the being sneered. _I own his body now. Or, rather, what's left of it. _He gave a low laugh, arrogant and cold.

The Wise One's gaze hardened. "You shall not pass." He threw out a shockwave of power, and sent the being flipping head over heels back into the Sanctum.

The Dullahan landed on his feet and growled. _You can't keep this up forever! I will escape!_

The Wise One considered this. "You are right, but I will not have to. Creatures of the Elements, Djinn, hearken to me now!"

Four beams of different coloured energy shot into the room from thin air, and smashed into the walls around the Wise One, diffusing into many different sparks of power. They swirled as one and pushed back the walls of the hall, crafting it into a great square-shaped room. As Dullahan watched with growing rage, a great door of stone ground between he and the Wise One. He charged with a shout of frustration, and the door buckled under his weight and a crack appeared in the centre, but it held.

_You can't do this to me! I won't let you! _The spectre cried furiously.

The sparks congregated above the door, carving four hollows in the walls, then they spread out and drew a wide insignia on each corner, one for each element. The sparks flew apart and burned a miniature version of its element onto the stone around. A wave of rainbow energy ran down the door, sealing it with the power of the Elements and making it an impervious barricade. The pounding of the Dullahan was silenced by a door that blocked all existence with its power.

The Wise One looked sadly at the closed door. "Farewell, Dullahan, shade of Orior." With that, he vanished.

_White Wedding, circa Year III, Dim Age_

Scythia smiled happily as she fussed around the dressing room given to her. There was a full-length mirror propped in one of the corners, and a massive bureau in the centre. Red ribbons were drawn across the wooden plank walls, and a luxurious fur rug was laid on the ground. An ornate gown was laid out on the dresser, decorated with frills and laced with various gems. Brass pegs were hammered into all the walls of the room, and various articles of clothing hung from them. Broad windows on the east and west sides let in some sunlight, and there was a small door on the south side.

She stepped into her frilly white dress, and pulled it up over her corset while slipping her arms into the sleeves. She pulled the collar around her neck and reached behind to her back, struggling to do up the laces. After a few moments of trying, she gave up with a sigh, and began to address her hair in the mirror.

She lowered her head and ran a fine bone comb through her tresses, making them shine glossily. She ran her fingers through and flipped her hair back behind her, holding it place with her hand. She took a string of pearls and with a few well-practiced motions, threaded them through her hair and tying it into a high ponytail. A few locks escaped to frame her face, but as she evaluated at her reflection, she decided she liked it.

The door burst open and a cheery missile flew itself into Scythia, crushing the slender woman to herself. The missile was none other than Lynn, a bit older than that dark time three years ago, when the Golden Age ended. She was wearing a flowing turquoise gown, with lacy cuffs and throat, and her brunette hair was put into three braids, all of which ran down her back. Her grey eyes were alight with joy as she embraced her friend.

"Scythia!" She said in a singsong voice. She pulled back and held the Mantiu at arm's length. "It's your big day! I'm so happy for you!"

Scythia smiled sheepishly and gently took her hands from Lynn's. "I can hardly believe it myself…" she said softly, under her breath.

Lynn bent forward, a quizzical expression on her face. "What?"

Scythia looked up. "Oh? Hm? Nothing… say, Lynn, can you lace my dress?" She turned around and held out her arms.

Lynn leaned forward and inspected the dress for a moment. "You know, I wouldn't have had a clue how to do this if Galedia hadn't taught me," she said conversationally. "Inhale."

Scythia took a deep breath obediently. Lynn deftly threaded the laces and tied it tight at the top with a strong yank. Scythia let out a small squeak as the dress tightened and her midsection, squeezing the breath out of her. "Sorry, Scy. Couldn't be helped."

Scythia ran her fingers through her hair. "I understand." She shifted around in the dress, and walked over to the wall, running her hand over the hooks and pegs before selecting a coronet of white gold with a gauzy veil falling from it. She fitted it onto her forehead and flipped the veil behind her, before turning to face Lynn.

She spread her arms. "How do I look?"

Lynn put her hands on her hips and looked her up and down. "Like you don't know the meaning of colour. Here," she walked over to the wall and trailed her hand through the various flowers in one of the vases. She came back with a red rose and placed it through Scythia's ponytail. "There."

"Thanks, Lynn." Scythia touched the flower gently. "So, are you going to be at the ceremony?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my little Scythia finally getting married! Why'd it take you two so long to get together?"

Scythia coloured slightly and looked away. "Reconstructing the entire world of Weyard kind of took up most of our time… not to mention destroying the remnants of the Mantrak army."

Lynn sighed and walked beside her friend. "Yeah. That one was some hell to go through. So, you're deciding to be married now that we finally defeated Scyrian?"

"Yeah. A little celebration to restore the morale of the people. The two great leaders of the war, falling in love and being married," she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What? You don't want to?" Lynn said, surprised.

"No, no, it's not that." Scythia waved it off. "I do, more than anything else. It's just… we're not really being married because we want to. We're being married for the good of the people. And it irritates me."

Lynn smiled and put an arm around her the Luna Adept's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You're marrying the man you love, that's what important."

"I suppose you're right," Scythia admitted. Then she brightened. "Well, the ceremony should be starting soon. Hope to see ya there, Lynn!"

Lynn saluted cockily as she walked out the door. "Rest assured, I'll be there. And at the party afterwards too."

The plain door swung shut, and Scythia breathed softly to herself. She only wished the third member of their little quartet could be there, but Skye left her regretful thanks that she couldn't stay for the wedding and returned to Anemos. As for the fourth, Vishnar had to politely decline. "I hope so."

The musicians played a solemn tune as Scythia walked slowly down the aisle, putting one slipper-clad foot in front of the other with her head bowed, veil obscuring her features. Beside her fell the heavy footsteps of her guardian, the lord who had kept true to a dead man's word. He guided her down the path, and on this of all moments she was grateful for his presence.

Sitting on finely carved wooden benches on either side were her comrades and fellow citizens, those who had struggled through the Setting and through the Mantraki War. They were warriors hardened from the horrors of war, from seeing villages razed to the ground and thousands of innocents murdered. People who had not known that the coming of Regnoare was to be only the precursor to the Mantrak onslaught. People who, after three long years of war, have forgotten that the true threat had been Regnoare, have forgotten the fear they once felt. Only a vague apprehension at the mention of his name.

People who have forgotten the Fivefold, the true heroes, Scythia thought to herself. They are materialistic; they believe in only what they can see. I see now, why the gods have allowed this Dim Age. We have become weak.

And it was true. They had lost a quarter of the world's population to the Mantrak, not to speak of those who lost their lives during Regnoare's brief reign.

The soft grass of summer rustled beneath her toes as she paced forward. The birds chirped all around and bees buzzed in the flowers. The vast meadow danced with life and activity, filled with the murmurs of the veterans and bathed in the warm glow of the sun.

It was the same meadow that the Fivefold swore their oath in, the same meadow that bore witness to their desperate vow. Destroyed by the darkness of the void, then revived by the power of Psynergy.

Scythia breathed deeply, and chanced a glance upward. Through the hazy gauze of the veil, she saw faces. Some smiling, some crying, all happy. She felt her heart swell. Because of their will to triumph over darkness, all this had come to pass.

Her gaze travelled up the aisle, and there, in the shade of a giant peach tree, was her beloved. His sun gold hair was neatly combed and held back with a small crown of white gold. His blue eyes smiled at her warmly from his hard cut face, and his muscular form was clad in the formal robes of his country. White linen with a gold sash tied over his chest, and a white leather cape split in the middle to resemble folded wings.

To his right stood a somewhat disgruntled priest, his greying hair capped with a tall crown.

Scythia drew herself up beside the man she loved, and her guardian gently released her arm to stand at attention behind her. King Astonas gave her a loving smile, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes.

She was lucky to have two such strong men in her life. One, a hero she would spend the rest of her life with; the other, her guardian who had brought introduced her to the joy of life after living under the shadow of Mantium.

She and Astonas had first become guardian and fledging shortly after the Fivefold passed away. He, deep in grief over a son that may never return; she, lost the people who saved her from the tyrannical rule of the Mantrak and, worst of all, her own brother Regnoare. They both needed comfort, and a purpose in life.

And they found it. Since Scythia was to be a permanent member of the Council, he instructed her in all manners of governing, though she already had an idea from a partial governance of Mantium. He taught her everything he would have taught Orior, and those skills helped her through the long years of war that followed.

His wife, Galedia, also taught her all the domestic skills she knew, useful when one was managing their own house or as a wife. Although Scythia started so inept in this field that the former queen would often throw up her hands in exasperation and send her to Astonas, whose lessons Scythia frequently enjoyed.

Scythia returned from her reminiscing as the elder began to speak.

"We are gathered here today… to witness the union of two loving souls, who have both lead us through this period of tribulation that is just now at an end, praise the elements. It is their just reward that they now live in holy matrimony, together forever, with each other and surrounded by the ones they love.

"Light and shadow, Sol and Luna. This is not only the uniting of man and woman, but also the start of a bond between two countries that have long hated each other. May this marriage be marked as the start of a new time of peace and prosperity between the two cities of Mantium and Atavia."

The priest motioned her forward, and she stepped up and took her groom's hands, looking into his tranquil eyes as she smiled.

The priest cleared his throat. "Courage. Friendship. Knowledge. Sincerity. Reliability. Love. Hope. And light. These are the true values of relationships, and if all these are held, the bonds cannot be broken. These are the parts of human character that we all share, but when these are held between husband and wife, they are that much stronger."

He turned to her, and smiled. "Scythia DeMante, do you vow to uphold these characteristics and hold true to the elements? Do you take Calathur D'Or as your loving husband, to be with you through trial and times of peace, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Calathur D'Or, do you solemnly swear to love, honour, and obey Scythia DeMante and hold the same vows as she? Do you vow to be her faithful husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Scythia's red eyes, three years ago bitter and hard from a life lived in the darkness of Mantium, now soft and joyful, locked with Calathur's, and their lips met with smiles on their faces.

Scythia smiled contentedly and leaned back against the peach tree, inhaling the soft scent of petals that would not be able to bloom here without psynergetic aid. She looked out towards the open field, cleared of pews, which was being used as a dance floor. Lynn was dancing in front of her, wearing a low-cut blue dress that shimmered as she moved, and her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The girl of the sea was leading Calathur in a merry sea chantey, as her sailor underlings, looking uncomfortable in formal clothes, beat out a lively tune. Calathur had been a little reluctant at first, but Scythia had pushed him on and now it looked like he was having the time of his life.

She adjusted her gown and closed her eyes, tapping her foot to the beat and humming the lyrics to herself. Her ears pricked as she heard a faint sound: a quiet _twang_.

"SCYTHIA!"

Her eyes jolted open as something slammed into the trunk beside her. She turned her head slowly to look at it, and began mouthing silent denial.

It was a black arrow. A black rose was tied to the shaft by a red ribbon, as well as a piece of yellowed parchment. The paper was sealed with a wax insignia in the likeness of a grinning skull.

Calathur came running over, followed close behind by Lynn. He stopped in front of her, his eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay, Scythia?"

She nodded. "Just a little frightened, that's all. Calathur, look," she motioned towards the arrow, and he set his teeth. "There's a paper attached" With one sharp nail, she broke the wax seal and untied the ribbon, letting the rose fall to the ground as she opened the paper, and read aloud:

"_Hello, my friends. How are you? Enjoying the celebrations, I am sure. May I offer my congratulations to the newly married couple, Scythia and Calathur? How cute. I had rather hoped you would be together. Who doesn't love a storybook ending, after all? After the war, the two heroes marry and live happily ever after! Hahaha…_

_Lynn, are you there as well? Of course you are, you would not miss your good friend's wedding for the world, would you? And you brought your little pirates too, lovely. What a little troupe you were, parading across the sea and delighting in your puny victories. Have you seen your father lately, Lynn? I have."_

Scythia looked up at Lynn from her hands, trying to ignore that they were shaking. The Mercury Adept had gone pale.

Lynn moistened her lips. "Read on." Scythia nodded and bowed her head again to the paper.

"_Ah yes, Desaeis, that old salt. In his current stage of mind, he could not even recognize a Mantrak. How sad! Upon my request, he agreed to fight for us against 'those tyrants who run everything in the world'. I dearly hope you get to see him sometime Lynn, but perhaps your meeting may not be what you expected. Say hello to the other members of your pathetic resistance for me, would you?"_

"Bastard," Lynn growled. "Look at that, it's written in blood."

"_But back to my to favourite people, Scythia and Calathur._

_Calathur, you Sol Adept fool! You should have remained safe in your cowardly city, preferring to be like the rest of your race and avoiding interference with us 'lesser beings' of Weyard. How arrogant! I was there to see the construction of Atavia, I stood by Gazimonus' side as we enslaved your hateful kind and forced them to work for us, in the darkness of Morxez. Pity none of them lasted very long._

_I am the oldest and wisest Mantrak, the strongest and fiercest. None can hope to stand against us as we complete our ultimate goal: the resurrection of Gazimonus. And then, Calathur, you will grovel for mercy before my feet. I will look forward to that day, you heathen._

_And lastly… Scythia, my dear Scythia. Who would have thought that you could have made such a colossal mistake? You were the sister of Regnoare, in a position to rule by his side in his new world! And what did you do? You sided with the very fools who opposed him. When I myself heard the rumours of your betrayal, I could hardly believe them. I thought, _'Scythia, betray us? The DeMante who was even _more_ vicious and cruel then Regnoare? Who forced the people to bow down and kiss her feet or die a painful death? Who had curtains in her lavish room made of human skin, and various skulls of the people she had slain inlaid on her walls? The same Scythia whose idea it was in the first place to steal Sol Aurarius, or the Golden Sun in your modern tongue, and rule the world with it? The same Luna Adept who even her brother feared? Pah! She would never betray us!'

_But then, the rumours were confirmed. Scythia was spotted entering the city of Atavia, that blighted city of fools. I held onto a vague hope that it was all a ruse, that Scythia was merely infiltrating the enemy ranks. I even held onto that hope after she and that blasted Calathur defeated Haures, who we had planned to send to Vale._

'How could this be?' _I had thought. _'What fool would be stupid enough to trust Scythia, the Queen of Shadows?' _They would have had to have known nothing about her past. Which was believable, I supposed, since no one ever left Mantium alive to tell any tales._

_Then, our worst fears were confirmed as we fought Scythia on the battlefield. We saw her destroying her former friends and comrades with a passion! Such treachery! You cannot even begin to imagine the pain our hearts felt at her betrayal._

_But then, we received a letter from Scythia. She was simply biding her time, she wrote, waiting for the perfect moment to marshal in our army and eliminate every last soul associated with the accursed Fivefold who slew her brother. She even said she would marry Calathur to fully gain their trust! You then cannot imagine the joy and pleasure we felt. We had lost Regnoare as our leader, but we had gained one even more devious: Scythia DeMante!_

_If you are reading this, Calathur – and I hope you are – I thought you'd enjoy hearing all the information your new wife had hidden from you. Though I suppose it's too late now: you won't live long. You too, Lynn. Expect to see your father sooner rather than later._

_We'll see each other again real soon, okay?_

**_Scyrian_**

Scythia looked up form her trembling hands, her face ashen and her mouth silently say No. "Calathur, you don't believe this, do you? You believe me, right? The woman you love, and who loves you in return. Calathur…?"

All signs of doubt were wiped from Calathur's face in an instant. "No, my beloved." And he gathered her into her arms, where she began to weep softly. The paper crinkled in her hand glimmered black for a moment, and then dissolved, the last remnants of Luna Psynergy disappearing into her fingertips.

Lynn's eyes flickered downwards for a moment, and she bit her lip. With a twirl of her dress, she turned around and began walking away.

"Lynn! Where are you going?" Scythia called, her red eyes wide.

"Away. There's something I have to check out, it's been too long. I'll return." The Mercury Adept said without turning around.

She walked out of the field, drawing the stares of the other partygoers. Meanwhile, Calathur held Scythia as she wept anew, though unbeknownst to him her lips were parted in a soft smile.

_Dim Age XXV, on the Brink of War_

Two lone figures climbed a steep cliff, their hands and feet scrabbling for handholds in the loose rock. One was a pale woman with glossy black hair, the other a all man with brilliant blue eyes. Both were dressed in dun-brown travelling clothes and light green cloaks. Night was falling in the sky above, colouring the heavens a dark blue save for a patch of angry red to the north. The rocks beneath their feet were a white marble slashed with streaks of black soot, as if they were burnt.

It was treacherous going, and every so often one of them would nearly slip and fall as a rock gave out beneath them. But the other was always there to lend a helping hand, and so they forged on, each dwelling in their own thoughts.

Oddly enough, their minds were both on the same thing that had taken up most of their attention and energy these past twenty-two years: their children. All six of them, in fact. They remembered the last time they had seen them: one year ago, before their grand and last journey had begun:

_flashback, one year before_

Scythia and Calathur stood side by side, opposite them five youths of varying ages and demeanours. The oldest at twenty, Gareth stood with one arm looped around his sandy-haired wife, his flaxen hair reflecting the sun as he held a black-haired babe in one arm. This baby resembled his grandmother Scythia, but had his father's strong facial features, while his wife held the baby's twin, who instead had hair a dusty-gold in colour. Both babies were fast asleep.

Beside Gareth stood his younger sister Aurora, who was but sixteen. She was beautiful, with a huge ponytail of auburn hair and starry chocolate eyes. She was chatting excitedly with her younger sister by one year, Turquoise, so named for her hair of the same colour. Standing a bit off to the side from his sisters was a violet-haired boy, barely into his teens. His name was Avian, and he shifted his cloak a bit, trying to stay warm.

Distancing himself from the others even more so was a sullen man, nineteen years of age with hair so dark of blue it seemed almost black, was Hrafn. Scythia was always forcibly reminded of herself at Mantium whenever she looked at him, and the feeling wasn't pleasant. He had the same cold, calculating manner and voice that she heard so often at the city of Luna Adepts.

Scythia and Calathur felt a shared pang in their hearts when they thought of their last child. Taken from them when she was a bare ten years of age, just last week.

_One week previous_

"Mommy, look!" A dusty blonde-haired girl ran excitedly across the meadow, laughing and swiping at flowers as she ran by. She was chasing after a hopping grasshopper, and things weren't looking so well for the little critter.

Scythia looked up from her drawing as she sketched the scene and smiled tolerantly. "Careful you don't hurt yourself, Alethea." She bowed her head and returned to her drawing, moving the slim charcoal pencil across the paper expertly.

She did not see the shadow that fell from the sky and grabbed her little girl. But she heard the scream.

She looked up instantly, jumped, and began running forward. The little girl was struggling against the iron grip of an imposing creature that was all violet armour. Ornamental wings were spread across its brow, and feathered wings were folded on its back. It held a thin rapier to her daughter's neck, and stretched out its other in imperious command towards Scythia. "Stay where you are, and your daughter will be unharmed." The voice was strange, and seemed neither male or female, yet held a strict tone of command.

"What are you going to do?" Scythia cried out in distress, but her eyes burned brightly with fury, and her hand mechanically clenched and unclenched at her side.

"She is needed. I am taking her."

"Needed? What for? And will I even see her again?"

The figure made a cutting motion with its hand. "That is irrelevant. I am taking her anyway." Flexing of its legs and with a colossal jump, the thing leapt into the air and was soon but a speck in the sky.

Scythia fired bolt after bolt of dark plasma after it, but it was no use. It had gone, and it had taken her daughter. She suppressed a sob, and fell to the ground in despair.

_end_

Avian had been Alethea's closet sibling, and the bond they shared was strong. He had withdrawn into his own world since the day his younger sister was abducted, and nothing had brought him from it so far.

Past aside, that was not the reason Scythia and Calathur had brought their children together from across the globe. They looked at each other for a moment, Sol and Luna, and then faced their children again.

"Scythia and I have an announcement to make." Calathur said in his usual regal tone.

Scythia nodded, and reached for Calathur's hand. "We are leaving. Never to return, as the gods will it." She held up her hand to silence the gasps and murmurs that came from the youths in front of her. "We have two reasons. One,' she said, but left off and looked at Calathur for support.

The Atavian sighed. "We no longer belong in this world. We have left our mark," he swept his hand at his young man and women in front of him, "and that's the least we can do. We are no longer mere humans: look at us! We have changed little over these past twenty-five years. Surely you have noticed we appear little older than you." The older children nodded sadly. "This is by virtue of the tiny amount of the Golden Sun within us, that we obtained from Haures. And as long as we remain around here, we run the risk of being slain and the murderer absorbing that power. For this reason, we have decided to leave: go out, see the world."

"The second reason," Scythia continued. "Is we shall be searching for Alethea. That monster that took her must have disappeared somewhere, and we will mind it. And make it pay, and bring back Alethea, safe and sound. If we do so, it will be the last time you see us. If we do not," Scythia paused. "This will be the last time you see us."

Calathur stepped forward, and appraised each of his children. "It is time to give you your due, as well as the places that you will dwell in the Dim Age to come. With the blood of both Sol and Luna in your veins, each of you will rise to prominence, and based on your deeds then you will either burn strongly as the guardian of a people, or wither and die. Here are your lands:

"Gareth, my oldest and strongest. You and your wife will continue to live in Vale, guardian the Elemental Stars from harm and keeping the capital strong.

"Hrafn, next of age and greatest in cunning. You will dwell in the shrouded land of Lumeria, with the King Hydros. Quite an honour." The quiet man simply bowed his head in acquiescence, but inwardly he seethed at being sent to the backward Lumeria, which had hidden itself from the world.

"Aurora, fieriest of my children. You, too, shall remain in Vale, to teach you patience, endurance, as well as the wisdom of those who have stayed for centuries. Use these to counter your recklessness, and prosper.

"Turquoise, most graceful and musical of my children. To you I bide travel to the snowy lands of Imil, to guide the remnants of their people there and be their guiding light with their Lord, Vishnar. When the Dim Age comes, weakness and sickness will come often. You must be there to heal the people.

"Avian, silent and swift. Still stirred with grief from the disappearance of your younger sister, I give you an avenue of escape. Go to the remnants of Anemos in the village now known as Contigo, and keep the ways of Jupiter alive." Avian raised his head and stood at respectful attention.

Scythia stepped forward and bowed. "All of you," she spread her arms. "We love you. Live long, and prosper." After hugs and a kiss on the cheek by Scythia or on the brow my Calathur, they parted ways, the girls waving small scarves, and the males standing in a informal salute.

_end flashback_

Where has the time gone, Scythia thought, as she trudged up the Mantium mountains. One of year of travelling throughout the world, and no sign of her daughter. It was as if she vanished from the face of Weyard. Only signs and rumours of the world's decay, including a number of unaccountable disappearances, of which Lynn was the first.

Everyone remembered that long ago day at the wedding, when Lynn walked off in the middle of the ceremony and was never heard from again, though she was last seen pushing off on her ship with her crew in tow. Scythia deeply missed her, and often thought where she had gone. She hoped the letter Scyrian had sent, the letter that sparked a period of watchfulness and restlessness throughout Weyard, as the people anxiously looked for the rising of Mantrak, hadn't convinced her that Scythia meant harm.

But so far, there had been no sign of the supposed Mantrak: these past twenty-two years had been called the watchful peace, and with good reason. Not a hide no hair of Mantrak had been seen, not even a rumour.

That was part of the reason they had come here. A rumour had said the entire city of Mantium had just vanished from its position, leaving behind nothing but a plain of featureless dirt. Scythia had some initial apprehension about revisiting her home country, but Calathur reassured her. They couldn't revisit his country, anyway, because the blackness of Regnoare's Abyss spell grew day by day, and had long since sealed the way to Atavia.

Scythia craned her head back and reached up for the last handhold. She grabbed the coarse grass the grew at the edge, and scowled as Calathur raced up the cliff beside her. He stood up and swept the dust off his robes. He turned around, and grinned down at her.

Scythia groaned. "Don't taunt me, Sol Adept. Just help me up."

"Okay." He reached down, and she clasped his hand. With a strong heave, he drew her up and put her down beside him on the dusty ground. "How much further is it to Mantium?"

"Just over the next rise," Scythia replied, and took his hand in hers. Together, they breached the final hill, and looked down where Mantium had lain, much like the Fivefold before them.

They stood in amazement for a few moments, and then Scythia spoke. "It's true," she breathed. "The city's gone! Vanished!"

Only a dull, red-brown plain of dirt remained where the dark city of Luna once lay, and Scythia convulsively tightened her grip on Calathur's hand.

Calathur looked down on her with an understanding look. "Both of our cities are lost. Our daughter has disappeared, perhaps for good, and our children are each old enough to lead. There is nothing left for us to do. Through both the sort reign of Regnoare and the Mantrak war, we did our service, fighting on the side of light and justice. We raised our children to the best of our ability, and maybe it's time for them to pick up from where we left off." He led her to the edge of the cliff, where they had a prime view of the desolation and sapped ground that was the effect of Mantium. "Haures' power runs through us. And if that tiny bit of Sol Aurarius has served to increase our lifespan to the point where we hardly notice the effects of aging," he traced one finger over her cheek, which was as firm and ivory-coloured as they day they met. "Perhaps it is not right that we mere mortals hold that power."

Scythia breathed in sharply. "But Sol Aurarius never relinquishes its grasp. The only known way that anyone has every been rid of it – not that they want to- is by…" Realization dawned in her eyes and her voice dropped to a disbelieving whisper. "… Death." She fell silent, and brooded to herself for a few minutes.

At length, Calathur broke into her reverie gently. "Scythia… it may be painful. But this world, this darkness, this coming Dim Age!" He gestured with each point. "It wears on my very soul. We are creatures used to power and luxury, Scythia. Our children were born in the Dim Age, and are of the Dim Age. We do not belong. We can end it. Right here." He waved towards the cliff, and then turned the motion into an extended arm in Scythia's direction, with an questioning gaze.

Slowly, as if in a dream, Scythia reached out and took the hand of her husband, now also the person that would led her to her death. They fell into step beside each other, and made their way to the edge. The wind howled around them, buffeting Scythia's ponytail and stirring the Sol Adept's hair. It was mournful somehow.

They stopped with the tips of their toes protruding out into the abyss, down a sheer cliff with no handholds or angles. Death would be instantaneous and painless at the bottom.

Scythia clasped Calathur's hand tightly. "Ready?" She asked hesitantly.

"As we'll ever be," Calathur said solemnly.

Together, they stepped forward.

Heavy feet crunched into the ground, leaving behind dusty imprints in the red-brown dirt. The boots this man wore were vicious looking, made of black leather and topped with many spikes ridges of silver and gold. His ragged cape trailed in the soil behind him, and he stopped at the edge of the cliff. His hooded head bowed as he looked down the cliff, and he snorted with satisfaction. For their, in the dirt, was the crumpled and twisted bodies of two people, a man and a woman.

Pathetic fools, he thought. Walked right to your own deaths, leaving the rest of the world to fend for itself, bereft of its two greatest leaders. Well done, Scythia. You have served your purpose well.

With a metallic screech, he drew a giant broadsword from its scabbard and marched back the way he came, the black steel engraved with red runes glinting. He came to the top of a hill, and surveyed the land beneath, and the thousands of teeming shadows upon it.

He thrust his sword into the air. "The time for vengeance is now! Scythia and Calathur are dead! Mantrak of shadow, great and small, to war!"

A thousand thousand Mantrak gave a tremendous cheer and thrust their weapons into the air. Ware the world of Weyard for this coming plague: an army of Mantrak bore down upon them, with the legendary Scyrian at its head.

_Dim Age CMLXXXVII_

The Wise One rested on his favourite spot, the peak of Mount Aleph. From there, he could look out over the world, and marvel how much it had changed since his day.

He was filled with an excitement, as well. He could feel it in his soul, that the day when the Golden Age could be renewed was drawing near. Though the strength of the people of Weyard had reached a new low, like sudden diamonds in the rough he spotted Adepts with the potential to equal their far-off ancestors.

In the town of Vale at his feet, a group of children played together. A five year-old boy with a tangle of brown hair led around a trio of four-year olds in a game of follow-the-leader, his deep chocolate eyes scanning the town with a happy joy as he searched for new places to go. At his heels tagged a girl dressed in tomboyish pants, her auburn hair flowing freely as she giggled and ran after the brunette boy, her older brother.

A boy with a flame of red hair followed close behind, laughing for sheer joy, and behind him, tagging along a bit behind, was a quiet boy with wild blonde hair that went in every direction, and piercing blue eyes.

Suddenly, the boy in the lead tripped, and his little sister behind him fell onto of him. Soon, all the children had dissolved into a giggling mass of roughhousing children, which promptly ended as the girl harrumphed and walked away. But her brother caught her with a flying tackle, and the game began all over again.

A barrel-chested young man stood outside a modest house, an odd expression on his face as he looked out on a boy playing in the yard. The child was barely two years old, with straight blonde hair and the oddest purple eyes that seemed like they stared past one's words and into their mind.

A beautiful red-haired woman was hanging silk rugs across a thin and leafless branch, when the man's voice called to her. "Layana, come and see this."

"What is it, Hammet?" She said, dusting off her hands and walking beside him. He gestured to the boy, and she followed his gaze.

The child was giggling quietly to himself as he raised a hand and lowered it chronically. Whenever he did so, the grass would ripple in front of him and leaves would be lifted into the air. The man could feel the wind from here, and he exchanged an awed glance with his wife. The timing between the raising of the boy's hand and the blowing of the wind was too precise to be coincidence.

"So," the woman breathed. "He's one of the legendary Adepts after all."

"Just like that woman said," he murmured, and resumed watching the boy.

A beautiful young girl sat beside a river in midsummer, her turquoise hair a lighter shade than the water before her. She wore a white dress with a blue sash tied around her waist that matched her eyes. Beside her was her best and only friend, dressed in a blue tunic, was a boy a bit older than her, with cerulean hair and an odd expression on his face. They had been talking on and off for the past hour, and a silence had fallen between them as the boy brooded.

"Mia?" The boy said slowly, and turned to her.

"Yes, Alex?" She said with a curious look, and faced him.

He cleared his throat. "Can I… can I kiss you?"

Mia blushed and stifled a giggle. "Okays."

They leaned towards each other, and their lips touched, if only just for a moment. Then they both leapt back, blushing furiously.

"Well," Mia said, still giggling. "That was something."

Alex smiled slowly back at her. "Again?"

_Wa-BAAAM._ A massive explosion rocked the bustling desert town of Lalivero, throwing up a cloud of dust just outside the city limits. Warning sirens began to blare, throwing the city into chaos. Faran emerged from his house, calling for order.

As the screams died down and the villagers emerged from their houses, they all began running to the source of the disturbance. One little boy was excitedly crying that he saw something fly down form the sky and crash into the ground. At that, the town Mayor, Faran, broke into a run and pushed aside the guards at the city gates.

As he neared the swirling cloud of dust, he walked cautiously, raising his scarf to prevent from breathing in the floating sand. The ground abruptly fell, and Faran tripped with a yell, and tumbled for ten feet and landed, groaning, in the dust. As the sand cleared, he saw that he was laying in the bottom of a wide and smoking crater. He sighed, and then heard a stifled chuckle beside him.

He turned to the side, and looked eye to eye with a beautiful baby girl. She was very petite, and her skin was darkened slightly, as if by a tan. Her blonde hair lay flat on her tiny skull, and her saucer-wide jade eyes peered at him. She was swaddled in a rich purple silk, that he instinctively knew must be worth a thousand pieces of gold, at least.

Also by instinct, he knew that _she_, this little baby girl, must have been what the boy saw fall from the sky. And here she was, unharmed.

He sensed, rather then saw, the other townsfolk hesitantly gathering round the crater. He knelt and scooped up the baby, holding the girl tentatively in his arms, as if she was made of fine china. The girl's forehead scrunched up for a moment, and then she looked up and bubbled happily.

_Hello, Faran! My name is Sheba! Are you going to be my pappy here?_

For a moment, he was stupefied. He had heard the voice in his _mind_. But that was impossible. But as the girl continued to look happily at him, he thought that maybe it was possible. This was obviously no ordinary girl.

He raised her into the air, ignoring the oohs and aahs of the people around her. "Behold! Sheba, the Child of the Gods!"

A man floated lazily in a pure, cistern-clear river, a dreamy expression on his face. His hair was a deep blue, made darker still by the water. His eyes were a deep amber, like gold, and his muscles were well toned and gleaming from the water.

Perhaps Hydros and Lunpa were right, he mused. Perhaps it was possible. Lumeria wasn't what it used to be, that's for certain. And if it was true, then what then? What could be done about it?

He didn't need anyone to answer that. He knew. But it was a possibility he didn't even _want_ to think of.

But perhaps it was time.

Yes, the Wise One thought. The coming together has begun.

Felix and Isaac of Vale, in the line of Gareth. Garet and Jenna of Vale, in the line of Aurora. Ivan of Contigo, in the line of Avian. Mia of Imil, in the line of Turquoise. Alex of Imil, in the line of Hrafn. Sheba, child of the gods. Piers of Lumeria, in the line of Turquoise.

Of lineage since the beginning of the Dim Age. It was as foretold. The lines of Scythia and Calathur would arise once more, and become as stars.

The others have passed away, the Wise One reflected. It was time to become the guide, and then his task could finally be complete.

The Fivefold Star had ceased its shining, and only a dim glimmer remained. But as old stars die, new ones are born, and they would light the World of Weyard from far above. They would be the bringers of light, the chosen ones.

With a deep sigh, the Wise One turned his gaze heavenward. A cold aura of ethereal brilliance shone around a halo of stars that seemed to illuminate the night sky on their own.

The Pleiades.

And with that, Fivefold Star ends.

Review response time!

Smiley 

Hey, hey, I try to deliver. I just usually write long chapters, that's all. As for present-day… that's what the next fic is about. Since Fivefold Star (prequel) is now over, the present-day will begin. But on a new fic. More on that later.

HEY 

Yeah, I think I'll get in the habit of making review responses from now on. – I tried to tie everything in that way, so I'm glad in turned out okay. As for post-TLA… well, as I said, wait and see.

Dracobolt 

I have a feeling there is still going to be a few typos I missed here. Ah well. Enjoy the chapter, at least, and wait for the next fic.

Important:

As you may know, this fic was originally going to be twice its present rate. But for the sake of neatness and cutting down on the size, Fivefold Star will now be purely prequel, with the second part dealing exclusively with post-TLA. Check my profile for more details.

_Pleiades_, coming soon!


End file.
